The Untold Truth
by lipseeker2009
Summary: Selina Brighton has a huge secret. It could change her whole life. She has already been waiting 145 years to admit the truth. But will Damon accept it? Will he run away from her and what they once shared? Damon/OC story
1. Chapter 1

After 145 years watching him from the sidelines, I had to make my move. I needed him to know the truth. I knew he would stake me for waiting for so long. But I had to risk it. Especially for everything we shared.

Before I go on, let me introduce myself. My name is Selina Brighton. I am of 160 years of age. I do not look any older than 24 years old. For I am a vampire. I have been watching the love of my life for 145 years. And now I want him to know I am alive. I am in love with a handsome man named Damon Salvatore. We were childhood friends. But over time our feelings changed. However, I was promised to another man. Even after I told father I wished to be married to Damon, my father forbidden me to ever see him again. I did not listen. We would sneak around and meet. Damon told me that he would marry me. Even if we had to run away with each other. That night we made love for the first and only time. Because the next day an evil woman showed up at the Salvatore estate. Her name was Katherine Peirce. She did not like me and I was not fond of her. I watched as my Damon started slipping away. How that evil woman had a major role. She wasn't just playing with heart, but the heart of his little brother Stefan. I found out what she was. I saw her bite both boys and she would make them drink her blood. She would make them do a lot they didn't want to do. For example, Damon breaking our marriage plans.

Then the night in 1864 happened. The founding families gathered up all the vampires. Including Katherine. Damon and Stefan were killed trying to save her. But she didn't go with the others. I saw her talking to Mr. George Lockwood. She was leaving for good. Leaving her kind to die. Damon and Stefan died for her. And now my child was fatherless.

I saw Damon a few months later. I ran away from home to have my baby. And there he was, walking on the other side of the road. How can it be? I remembered him dying at the hands of his father. He must have survived. But he was shot right in the heart. Then I knew what he was. He was a vampire. I turned my son's carriage around and returned home.

I waited until my son; Alexander turned five when I made my decision. I found a vampire and convinced him to turn me. I learned how to control my hunger fast. As I needed to raise my boy. I was honest with Alexander. He knew what I was. And he knew he wasn't allowed to tell anything to anyone. But when he turned 18 he like me wanted to be a vampire. I talked to him for months before I finally agreed to turn him. By then he looked like my brother. That was 130 years ago. Alexander has been begging me to find his father again. But little did he know we were only a town over.

**AN::: Please R&R. Looking forward to what my loyal minions think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided today was the big day to knock on the Salvatore Boarding House door. I was the most nervous I have ever been. I haven't spoken one word to Damon since he broke our marriage plans all those years ago. I know the compulsion from Katherine had worn off when he turned. But I wondered if he ever thought of me since then.

I left Alex at home. I told him I wanted to deliver the news first. I thought it would be too much on Damon if we both showed up. I told him if Damon wanted him there I would call and let him know. But for now he should stay home. He was not happy with my decision. But I was the mother, and he listened to me. Before I left I gave him my love like I do all the time, I gave his forehead a kiss and left. My son is much taller than me. About a foot taller. He gets that from his father. In fact he looks a lot like Damon. He has his eye color, his height, and his smile. Just like Damon he was a hit with the ladies. I remembered growing up with him, and all the girls wanted to marry him. When he confessed his love to me when I was 18 I was baffled. I had fallen for him 3 years earlier. But back then women did not tell such things. Especially since I was promised to another man. But after he confessed, I did as well. We snuck around and visited each other. We would go to the lake and cuddle up against a tree. We would have been disowned by our families if they knew we were touching before marriage.

I drove over the Mystic Falls boarder. If I had a heart it would be pounding in my chest right now. My GPS said I was 10 minutes from my destination. I breathed in threw my nose and out threw my mouth, as if I was a human again. But it still helped now. The thoughts of Damon closing the door on me appeared in my mind. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he does and then kills me for keeping Alex from him for so long? I don't want him to hate Alex. I was not concerned for me. But my son was my everything. And if one person hated him for whatever reason usually they had to answer to vampire mommy. But the thought of Damon hating him, tore me apart inside. I would stake him, if he refused my son. And I would walk away. However, I still loved Damon. I saw everything he has been threw. Opening the tomb to find out that Katherine was not in there. Having to deal with Klaus and his family. Killing Lexi to keep his secret safe. I knew about the hybrids in this town. I watched from the sidelines. So now that everything was calming down for him, I decided to bring this on top of him. What if it was a bad time? Should I tell him about our son? Yes, he needed to know. Alex needed his father. He was over 130 years old. He grew up without his father. He shouldn't have to wait any longer.

The GPS announced the Boarding House was the next left. I slowed down and turned into the long drive way. The house was much bigger than I remembered. I slip the car into park, and turned off the engine. I sat there for a few minutes to gather my courage. "Come on Selina, you got this far. This is for Alexander. Get out of the car." I said to myself. "You're a vampire for Christ sakes. You have killed many people and now you want to chicken out? Get out." I put my fears aside and opened the door and got out. Putting my bag on my shoulder I went to the front door. I breathed in a big breath and knocked on the door. I stepped back and waited. The door opened up. I was greeted by the little Salvatore brother. I was not expecting to see him.

"Selina?' he asked shocked.

"Hello, Stefan." I said. "It's so nice to see you."

"How? When? What are you doing here?" he was stumbling over his words.

"When did I become a vampire? About 5 years after you." I said smiling. "May I come in?"

"Oh yeah of course." He said stepping aside. "How have you been Selina?" he asks as he was closing the door behind me.

"I've been fine. Thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm doing just fine." He asked. "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"If you have a blood bag I would like one. I'm a little nervous being here."

"Sure. Um, take a seat right in there. I'll go get you one. Any certain type?"

"Bagger's can't be choosers Stefan. Whatever you got I'm fine with." He nodded and walked away. I walked into what looked like a living room. There was a big fireplace on the far wall. I saw a drink bar to the left and a dining room to the right. I remember what the old Salvatore Estate looked like. It was a beautiful white mansion. I had many memories there. But the one memory that stood out was the day Damon told me he had fallen for me.

**1864**

_I was in the garden of my own home. I lived next to the Salvatore Estate. About 2 acres away. I was reading a book on my favorite bench under my favorite apple tree. I was so into my novel that I did not hear the leaves rustling near me. _

"_Oh Selina." I heard from behind me. I jumped a little and turned around. I did not see anyone. I turned to look in front of me and there was Damon Salvatore. The best looking guy in the town. And my best friend. We grew up together. His father and my father were childhood friends. As we were too. _

"_Damon Salvatore, you frightened me near death." I said smiling at him._

"_I do apologize Miss. Brighton. Please forgive me." He said taking my hand to his lips._

"_But of course dear friend. What do I owe the pleasure that you have come for a visit?" he sat down next to me on the stone bench._

"_I wanted to come and confess something. Something I have yet to confess to myself. But something that needs to be said." He said looking down at the leaf covered ground and then up at me._

"_And what would that be Damon?" I asked._

"_I must confess my love for you Selina." He said. I was taken back. "I am not sure you feel the same. But I am aware of your marriage in the upcoming year. So I needed to tell you my feelings."_

"_I very much appreciate that Damon." I said looking down. "For I have fallen for you as well." I turn to look at him. _

"Selina?" I heard. I was then taken out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I am so sorry Stefan. My thoughts over took me." He handed me a glass of blood. "Thank you."

"Still so polite." He said with a smile.

"I would not be a lady of the last century if I was not." I said taking a sip.

"I don't want to sound so blunt. But what are you doing here Selina? It has been a very long time since we last saw you." He said sitting down across from me. I took another drink from my glass before I answered.

"I have come to talk to your brother. Is he around this afternoon?"

"Actually he is out right now. He's with our friend Matt. Is there anything I can help you with?" I shook my head.

"This matter has to do with Damon. Would it be too much to ask if I waited here until he returned?"

"Selina, you are more than welcome to stay. Are you in town for a few days or just for the day?"

"I live the next town over. I just found out that you and your brother were here." I lied. I did not want them to know I have been following Damon around for years. I knew about Stefan's past as well. I knew he was known as the 'Ripper' but to me he was always the little brother I never had.

"It's so nice to see you Selina. I thought we had lost you years ago."

"No, after the 1864 vampire capture, I stayed around Mystic Falls for a few months. But then I left. I was changed 5 years later. And here I am. I saw you get shot Stefan. I wanted to help you and Damon. But I didn't want to get shot either. I'm sorry I could not help you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Selina. You kept yourself safe. I am surprised your father let you out that night."

"He did not know I was out. I snuck out to go save Damon and you. I heard our fathers had caught Katherine. I wanted to help you stay away. But I was too late."

"You knew about her?"

"I knew everything. Her biting you, you biting her, her compelling you two. I watched it happen. She made Damon break our promises." I said looking down. I took a sip of my drink.

"Promises?"

"Damon never told you? We were going to run away together. We wanted to marry each other."

"He never told me that. I'm sorry Selina." He said leaning his elbows on his knees."

"Was not your fault. No need to be sorry Stefan. So tell me have you found love yet?" I knew the answer. It was the girl that looked like the evil woman. Her doppelganger. But I did not judge him for who he loved.

"I did. Her name is Elena Gilbert. She's amazing."

"Gilbert? As in Jonathan Gilbert? The founding family member?"

"Yes. She is his ancestor. You have to meet her. She looks like Katherine."

"I'm sure she's great." I said looking around. "This is a great house. I miss the old place though."

"We do too. Home is always home. But we do well here." He said looking around too. "So have you found love?" I had. I had my motherly love. But as for men, no. But I would not tell Stefan of his nephew just yet. His brother had to know first.

"No. Not yet. Not like I did with Damon all those years ago." Just then my phone rang. I took it out of my bag and saw it was Alex calling. "Excuse me, I need to take this." I said getting up. I walked out the door. "Hi honey. I'm not ready for you yet."

"Have you seen him yet?" he asked. I knew he was anxious. I knew he was excited to meet his father. But I didn't want his hopes to far up. The one thing we agreed on when he turned was he was not to shut his humanity off. I promised I wouldn't either.

"No my dear. His brother is here. I'm waiting for him to return home. I will call you if he wants you to come. Please don't get your hopes up."

"I'm trying not to Mom. But I want to meet him."

"I know you do sweetie. One step at a time. Look I don't want to leave Stefan waiting long. I will call you soon. I love you my son."

"I love you too, Mom." He said. I hung up my phone and walked back into the house. I felt horrible for my son. I kept him from his father for over 130 years. But I never knew the right time to tell Damon that he had a son. Alex told me that he was going to search him out himself if I liked it or not. So I decided I would help.

"Sorry about that." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"It's fine. I just heard from Damon. I told him we had a visitor. I didn't tell him it was you. I figured it would be a nice surprise."

"I'm sure it will be." Or a complete blow up. I wasn't quite sure yet. I sat back in the spot on the couch I was in before. Stefan and I sat in silence for a few moments. When he spoke up.

"Do you know who turned you?"

"Yes, I have seen him a few times over the years. I have not seen him in a while. I'm not too sure of his name." I knew his name. It was Klaus. But I didn't want to upset Stefan. I knew he was not fond of the Original vampire. And I would not put him in that situation until it was necessary. I heard a car pull into the drive way.

"That would be Damon." He stood up and I followed suit. I heard the car door close and I caught my breath. It was now or never. I would be facing the man I feel in love with 150 years ago. The front door opened and I saw his profile. He was just as handsome now as he was in 1864. He turned around and saw me. His face went to shock. His mouth opened and his eyes wide.

"Selina."


	3. Chapter 3

Damon looked startled to see me. He walked over to me slowly.

"Selina? Selina Brighton?" he stopped at the bottom of the two steps that entered the room.

"Hello Damon." I said smiling.

"I don't think I need to ask how you are here. But why are you here? I haven't seen you since 1864." He said walking closer.

"I came because I needed to talk to you. It's important to say the least."

"Talk to me? Okay. Can I get you a drink?" he said walking to the drink bar.

"No, thank you. Stefan was nice enough to get me some blood."

"Little brother is always the thoughtful one." He said while pouring him a drink. "What can I do for you?" he asked coming toward the couch. He signaled for me to sit down. I sat and he followed.

"If you don't mind, it is a private matter. Would you excuse us Stefan?" I said and looked at the little Salvatore.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go see Elena. She's with Caroline at the Grill. See you guys later. Selina, as always it's been a pleasure."

"Thank you Stefan. If I don't see you, please take care of yourself." He nodded as he walked out of the house. I turned to look at Damon, and he was watching me.

"Well, you look good. It's been what 145 years? How long have you been like this?" he asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I was 24 like you when I was turned. So it's been about 150 years since we last saw each other. You look good as well Damon." Looking at him made all my feelings for him come back. He really was an amazing man. However, I knew what he was as a vampire. He wasn't exactly the nicest one. Not like his little brother.

"So you came all this way to see me. What can I do for you?"

"I really didn't come far. But I needed to tell you something. And to be honest I don't know how to say this." I swirled my blood around in my glass and took a sip. I looked up at his amazing blue eyes. And I saw my son. I saw the need Alex had for wanting to know his father. I wanted to see him happy. I just hope Damon could do that.

"You can tell me. I mean we knew each other growing up."

"Do you remember the night you told me we would run away together?" he nodded.

"That was the night we were together for the first time. That is a night that is hard to forget."

"So you remember everything then?"

"Yes, Selina. As soon as Katherine's compulsion wore off I remembered breaking your heart. I remember sleeping with you. I remember loving you. Where are you going with this?"

"That night something happened." I started off.

"Yes we established that." He smirked.

"Besides that Damon. Please let me talk. It's already hard for me to tell you." He put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Ok, go on."

"That night I knew that I wanted you forever. But as we all know what happened after. The night you were killed I found out something. Right after that I found out that they had captured Katherine. I knew you would go after her. As well as Stefan. But I tried to get to you before you left. But I was too late."

"Wait, you went out that night? Are you crazy? It was a war zone."

"I had to get to you. Before it was too late. And I was. And the next thing I knew I was watching your father shoot you and your brother in the chest. And I couldn't do anything about it. I watched you die. And I was devastated. I needed you that night." He leaned forward.

"Why would your father allow you out that night?"

"He didn't. I snuck out. Like I said, I had to get to you. I needed you that night. It was important."

"Because Katherine was captured." He mumbled.

"No, it had nothing to do with Katherine. But I knew once she was caught you would go after her. And that was why I snuck out."

"Then what does this have to do with that night? The night we were together?" I looked down. I would just have to say it.

"The night the vampires were captured, I found out something. It changed my life. I was pregnant." I looked up at him threw my eyelashes. Damon looked stunned. He froze in place. I put my head up and gave him a questioning look. I needed him to say something. To say anything. But he just sat there. "Damon?"

"You were pregnant?" he choked out.

"Yes."

"With my child?"

"Yes. You were the only one I was with." He got up and paced the floor.

"You're just telling me this now? Why didn't you search me out earlier?"

"Well, I thought you were dead. And then after I gave birth I saw you walking in the town I was living in. I was scared. 5 years later I changed. 13 years after that so did Alexander."

"Who's Alexander?" he said and looked at me.

"Your son." I said looking back down. He was making me feel like I was being scolded at by my father.

"Son?" he said softly. I stood up and went over to him.

"Yes, Damon. We have a son. And I'm sorry I kept him from you for 150 years. But I know you have been going through your own problems. I didn't want to throw a son into it. Hate me all you want."

"I don't hate you! I'm mad yes. I have a child and you kept him from me! What if I really did die in 1864?"

"Then I would have died years later, and Alex years after that."

"He's a vampire too?"

"Yes he is."

"Why did you change him?"

"He asked me too. We sat down and talked about it."

"Talked about changing our kid?"

"Ok, I know you are angry. But stop raising your voice at me. I came here to talk. To tell you the truth."

"The truth you have been holding back for 150 years! And angry isn't the half of it! I'm royally pissed Selina!" he went back over to his drink bar and poured another glass. I knew he was trying to surpass his blood craving. I have done it myself. "Where is he?"

"He's at home. I told him I wanted to give you the blow. I thought it would be too much with both of us here."

"It's too much right now Selina. I went my whole life thinking I wasn't going to have any kids. And here I am 170 years old and ta-da I have a son."

"I'm sorry." I said in a soft voice.

"Sorry? You're sorry?"

"What else would you like me to say Damon? I'm trying to be polite about this. But stop yelling at me. Do you think I don't feel horrible about this? Alex has been begging me to meet you. He was going to do it by himself. Would you have believed him if he came by himself?"

"Probably not. I've been a vamp for a while. No way I could have kids."

"Well, you conceived while you were human. I carried him for 9 months. I gave birth to him and raised him."

"You raised him as a vampire. You could have killed him."

"I never once bit my son! I knew what I was doing! I was giving him a chance to be alive forever! Don't tell me how to raise a child!" We stood there and stared at each other.

"Did you tell Stefan?"

"No. I wanted you to be the first to know." I sat back down. I heard my phone beep off. I opened my bag and took it out. And there was a text from my son. "It's Alex. He's asking for an update." I explained. I texted my son back and put my phone away.

"He knows you're here?"

"I tell him everything. I always have. He wants to meet you Damon. Only if you want to meet him." He ran his hands threw his dark hair. Something he did back in 1864 when he was angry, frustrated or upset. I knew he was all 3 right now. I knew it was my fault. I made a mess of his life and of Alex's. I will always hold the guilt of my son not having his father growing up.

"Selina, you come here after 150 years and throw this at me. I need some time." He sat down on the arm of the couch. He was still holding his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." I went into my bag and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down my phone number and left it on the coffee table. "Here is my number, shall you change your mind." I said as I started for the front door.

"Tell me about him." He said. I turned and looked at him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Damon? He wants to meet you so very much."

"I rather get some details from you before he drives all the way over here." He said looking at me. I saw his pain. He looked just like he did when he was a 24 year old human when he was hurt. I used to touch his cheek and tell him everything would work out. But it was not the time. I walked over to him and sat down.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"What does he look like?" I smiled at the question.

"Like you. He has your eye color, your height, and your smile. He's smart, caring, kind. Like you. He's an amazing man. Would you like to see a picture?" I asked. He nodded his head. As a mother I loved showing my son off. I dug in my bag and took out my wallet. I had a nice picture of Alex from a party we attended the year prior. He was wearing a tux and looked just like Damon. I remember snapping the picture and gasping at the result. I felt like I was back with Damon when I looked at it. I handed the picture to Damon. He took it from my hand. He studied it but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, he's a Salvatore. Looks like me and my father. But I see you in him too. Same mousy brown hair. He's got the Brighton nose." He smiled looking up at me. "He's a good looking kid." He handed me the photo.

"Keep it. I have more. I have a whole bunch of albums. You can take what you want. Alex has them now. But I can send you some. Or he can bring them with him."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. I looked at the fireplace. How do I explain my reasoning? I knew they all would sound selfish.

"Well, I was scared. I knew you were looking for Katherine. I thought you didn't want me around anymore. But as Alex got older he asked more and more about his father. And after he turned he wanted to find you more. I told him you were a vampire only 20 years ago. Since then he begged me to look for you. He thought you were dead. I am sorry it took so long to tell you."

"I hope you know I'm really pissed off right now."

"I expect you would be. And I don't expect anything else. I understand." I picked up my blood and took a drink. "If you do meet him, you should know he does not drink human blood. He is an animal drinker." He gave me a weird look. "Is there a problem?"

"He gets that from his uncle. Wow, Stefan is an uncle again. Our nephew died last year. I thought we had no more family."

"Your nephew? You had another sibling?" I guess we both had news to learn.

"Dad had an affair with a maid. Which produced a son. We had a half-brother that had a family and blah blah. We are the oldest uncles ever." I nodded my head. Giuseppe Salvatore was a widower, but never made a new wife. He just kept having his bed made. "So, how about we call Alex up and have him come over?"

"You really want to meet your son?" I asked smiling.

"He is my flesh and blood. Invite him over." I dug my phone out of my bag and called my son.

**AN::: So my loyal minions have been great with the new story. I love the reviews and PM's about it. I will try to update every day. But not unless I get 5 reviews per chapter. Let me know what you think will happen with Damon and Alex. **


	4. Chapter 4

**1864**

_It was a bright and sunny day. I was in the lake that I loved. There were wild flowers all around me. The wind was blowing slightly. I was wearing my favorite powder blue dress. It was my favorite dress for one reason. Damon had said he loved it on me. _

_I sat under a tree waiting for Damon. We have been courting each other for a few months behind everyone's back. I was promised to a man named Aaron, he was a nice man. And I knew he would make a great husband. However, I wanted love. I had that with Damon. But when I told my father that I wanted to marry Damon and not Aaron, I was forbidden to see Damon anymore. Father told me Damon Salvatore was a bad person, and that I should stay far away from him. I did not accept that. I did not want to leave the man I love for someone else's promise. I did not want to give my hand away without being part of the agreement. _

_I saw Damon come into view on the south side of the lake. My eyes lit up and my mouth turned into a smile. This is what I wanted every day. To be happy to see my love. To smile when I see him, to know he loves me just as much. I stood up and went to him. Like always, I ran and he caught me. He swung me around and I giggled. This was the best part of my days. To be here with him. He put me down._

"_You are wearing that lovely dress again my lady."_

"_Only for you." I said blushing. He took my hand to his lips. Then he brought me back to the tree I was sitting under. I curled up next to him as we sat down. _

"_I want to marry you Selina." He whispered into my ear._

"_And I want to marry you as well Damon." I whispered back. "But I am promised to Mr. Aaron Fell. Father is determined for us to marry."_

"_Then run away with me. Start a family with me." He said looking down at me._

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard my phone go off. I looked down and saw Alex was calling me.

"Hello darling." I said. Damon looked at me.

"What's going on Mom?"

"Would you bring the photo albums with you? All of them."

"Really?" he sounded like a child again. I could see his face light up like he did every Christmas morning.

"Yes. I gave you the address already. I will see you in about an hour."

"All the albums? Mom, there's over 100."

"Bring some then. Just enough."

"OK, see you soon."

"Drive safe, I love you."

"Love ya too." he said and hung up. I could hear his excitement. He has been waiting for this day for 20 years. And now he would meet his father for the first time. I was excited for him.

"He will be here in about an hour. He is very excited to meet you Damon." He nodded. We sat in an awkward silence. What do you talk about to a person you haven't seen in over a century. And then tell him that he has a son he never knew about. How do you Segway out of that?

"So, what have you been up to these last few decades?" he asked.

"Just being a mom. Alex lives in his own apartment. He works. He lives like he is a human."

"You made him get a job?" he asked.

"Yes, he has also gone to college a few times. He has his PHD in communications. And he is working on his Masters for teaching."

"You were not kidding when you said he was a smart kid."

"I was not. He is very bright." Alex was a comfortable conversation for me. It was one where he could ask a question and I could answer it.

"Why did you become a vampire? Why wouldn't you want to live your life as a human?" he asked. Alex had asked me this question when he was a teenager. It was hard to explain my reasons. But I understood them.

"I wanted to live forever. When I thought you died I became very depressed. Having Alex was like I had you with me all the time. I had the very best part of us with me all the time. He is the product of the love we shared. But then I saw you walking in the town I was living in in 1865. I was walking Alex in his carriage. I knew what you were. I saw you die that night. There was no other explanation then what I came up with. Obviously I was right. I did not want to die knowing you were alive. So when Alex was 5 I went and found a vampire. I convinced him to change me. I was very open with Alex. I learned to control my hunger so I could raise him. But when he turned 18 and he was old enough to make his own decisions. He asked me to turn him too. He said that he wanted to live forever with me. By then of course he looked more like my brother than my son. But I never introduced him as anything different. I was proud of him. And before you ask. We talked for months about him changing. The one worry he had was hurting people. I told him I had heard of a vampire living off of animal blood. I did not know that it was Stefan." I lied. I knew it was Stefan. I had followed him around for years. If I couldn't find Damon I knew I would be able to find Stefan. "I helped him change. I helped him control his hunger for human blood. I helped him as a mother would."

"Who changed you?"

"You might know him. I did not tell Stefan when he asked. I heard they do not get along. His name is Klaus Mikaelson."

"Wait, Klaus? British bastard? Original vampire? He changed you?" he stood up. "Why would you ask him to change you? He's a dick."

"You say this like I knew that he was an Original. I saw him feeding I needed him to change me. I did not know he was one until later. I know he is living in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, because he wants Elena. Selina, if you knew I was a vampire why didn't you find me and ask me?"

"I didn't know where you were then. You could have been in London for all I knew."

"Did you tell your father you were pregnant?" I looked at him like I was waiting for a punch line to the joke.

"No, Damon I did not tell Father I was pregnant. I ran away from home. I went to a church. I told them my husband died in the war and I had no help with my child. They helped deliver the baby and get me on my feet."

"I wish you approached me back then. I thought you were dead by now. I thought you found love again and married had kids and died."

"I did have a child and I did die. But I didn't find love again. Not like you did."

"I did?" he asked widening his eyes.

"Damon, do not act like that. You were in love with Katherine even after her compulsion wore off. You wanted her out of that tomb." Oh no, I didn't mean to tell him that. I hadn't wanted to tell him that I knew his whereabouts.

"How did you know about the tomb?"

"My father told me there was a tomb under the old Fell's church. I knew you were trying to open it. Bree, your witch friend helped me with new daylight rings. I didn't know you knew her until I found out she was dead. I knew it was your work." I heard a car drive up. I breathed in relief. Alex was here. This would get us out of this conversation. I heard the knock on the door. "That would be Alex." I whispered. Damon got up and went to the door. He opened it; I looked over and saw my handsome son standing on the other side. I heard him talk first.

"I'm Alex. I'm your son."


	5. Chapter 5

**1864**

_It was the early spring. My favorite time of the year. My father James and Mr. Salvatore were hosting a dinner party at the Salvatore Estate. I was wearing my new red ball gown with gold seams. I loved the dress, since I had asked my Father to buy it for me months before the party. I wanted to look nice for Mr. Salvatore's oldest son Damon. We were best friends. But when I was 15 I had started to develop feelings for him. He was one of the kindest, sweetest, most caring men I have met. He was a confederate soldier, and I admired that about him. _

_I got out of the carriage with the help of my Father. As I was walking into the Salvatore house I saw Damon off to the side talking to his little brother. I stop to look at the site of the man I fell in love with. He was wearing a black tux with long tails, like most of the men here. But he was wearing gloves and a top hat with the ensemble. He was the best dressed man here. When he caught me looking I turned my head. I started to walk into the house when I felt someone catch my arm._

"_Good evening Miss. Brighton. Were you going in without saying hello to me?" Damon said._

"_My apologies, Mr. Salvatore. You looked like you were in a deep conversation with your kid brother." I replied. I was embarrassed that he saw me looking. _

"_I am never too busy for such a lady. Would you accompany me to the party?" he asked offering his arm._

"_Of course I will. Thank you." I slid my hand threw his arm. I saw other girls eyeing me. These girls always thrived for Damon's attention. But Damon never gave them a second thought. He leaned in close to my ear as we walked into his house._

"_You look stunning Selina." He whispered. My lips curled up in a smile. I was so happy that Father let me buy this dress. I knew Damon would like it._

"_Thank you Damon. As do you." I whispered back._

"Come in." I heard, shaking my head out of my thoughts again. I smiled when I saw my son walk into the parlor. Damon shut the door and followed him in. Alex came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Damon, this is your son, Alexander James." I said. I put my hand on Alex's arm. I did it mostly for me. I was nervous and needed his support. He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile. How come he wasn't panicking like I was? Damon walked up and gave him a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you." Alex said.

"Yeah, you too. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, um, whiskey or scotch is fine." Damon walked over to the drink bar and poured Alex a whiskey. He handed him his glass and sat on the couch. "Thanks." I sat back down where I was earlier with Alex on my left. We sat there without saying a word. It was like one of those movies where everything was so awkward and no one knew how to break the ice. After 150 years I would assume it was worse than that.

"So, your mother tells me that you drink animal blood?" Damon asks. I guess that was one way to break the ice. All vampires loved the topic of blood. Especially their first time meeting.

"Yeah. I haven't had human blood since I turned. I never wanted to hurt anyone. So I never fed on them."

"My brother only drinks animal blood. But with a touch of human blood for extra strength."

"Is your brother around?" Alex asked.

"No, he's with his girlfriend today." Alex nodded his head. And we were back to the uncomfortable silence again. I looked between the two men. I hope they can get a relationship going. But if not, at least I knew my son met his father.

"Alex, why don't you tell Damon something about yourself?" I suggested.

"Sure, um, I play football. I have a job at a coffee shop."

"A coffee shop? Selina told me that you had you PHD is communications and getting your masters in teaching." Damon asked confused.

"He does Damon. But he's supposed to be 18 not 130. He has to look like an 18 year old with a low paying job." I explained.

"I'm in high school during the day and college at night. I work in between and weekends. I'm a busy guy."

"I would say so." Damon replied. He took a sip of his scotch. "Selina, what about you? Human or animal blood?" Were we really still on the topic of blood? I guess that was where he was comfortable.

"Human, Damon." He nodded his head in approval. And then we went back to the silence. I was starting to get more nervous since they weren't really talking about much of anything. What if they did not find a common ground? What if they do not form the relationship my son so desperately wanted?

"So, Damon, what can you tell me of Mom when she was a kid?" Alex asked.

"Your mother? Well, she was the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls. But she never would admit to that. And I was surprised when she told me she had fallen in love with me. But she wasn't like the rest of the girls back then. She would go and play games with Stefan and me. She wouldn't care if her dress got dirty. The other girls would just watch. But not your Mom, she was there getting dirty with the boys." Alex had wide eyes. And he turned to me.

"You played in the dirt? You are a clean freak at home." He said.

"I can kick your butt in football young man. Don't underestimate your mother." I said with a smile.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't want to humiliate you Mom. I went to college for football."

"And I was around when it was invented. So was Damon. Who do you think taught me how to play?" He turned to look at Damon.

"You taught her?" Damon nodded.

"I even tackled her a few times. She is pretty good." He smirked. I smiled at Damon and he gave a small smile back.

"Then let's do it right now. Damon has a big yard. If we can get Damon's brother here we can do the Brighton's against the Salvatore's." Alex suggested. I turned to look at Damon who looked like he was enjoying the bicker between our son and I. "How about it Damon? Mom and me against you and Stefan?"

"My brother plays on the football team at his high school." Damon said.

"So do I. Wait, that Stefan Salvatore? We played them a few weeks ago. He's incredible!" Alex loved the game of football, and could talk about it for hours. At least I knew he had a few things in common with his Uncle.

"Yeah, he's good at it. Maybe later though. We haven't exactly told Stefan about you yet." Alex nodded and looked around the house.

"Nice house. Too big for my taste but hey founding families get nice houses I guess."

"Son, this wasn't their first house. Their family house in 1864 was much nicer. I wish I could show you. It was big as well, but more classy then this house." I explained.

"This place has it perks too Selina. You haven't been here long enough."

"And those perks would be what Damon?" I turned to him questionably. What did he mean about long enough? I was here for almost two hours.

"Dungeon in the basement, nice big yard. Whole bunch of bedrooms."

"If I remembered correctly your old house had the same. Plus an amazing garden. The only perk I see here is no Katherine." Damon glared at me threw slits. And then turned to Alex.

"So, good looking kid like you, any girlfriends?"

"Ok parents don't want to fight in front of the kid. Got it. Um, no. No girlfriend. At least not one that I know about." I looked at Damon when Alex had said parents and he looked stunned, confused and surprised.

"Well, you're young. You have Salvatore blood in you. You are probably a heart breaker."

"He is. Just like you were." I stepped in.

"Were? Ouch Selina that hurts. I still am."

"I'm sure you are Damon." I did not like that. I guess I still wanted claim on Damon. I loved him.

"Tell me Alex how many guys has your mom swept up?"

"Mom? Dating? In the same sentence? I have never seen her with anyone. Not unless she went out and used them then killed them."

"Alexander James! That is enough. You don't speak like that of your mother!"

"Yeah, especially since she's sitting right here." I shot Damon a look.

"Or not at all Damon." He put his hands up in mock surrender. I taught my son better than that. I really didn't need Damon's influence on him like this. "Does your brother have any animal blood?"

"Yeah, it the basement in the cooler." He asked dropping his brow.

"Alex go down and eat. I need to talk to Damon." Alex looked between the two of us. But I did not take my eyes off my ex. He finally got up and went down the basement.

"Problem Selina?"

"Yes, actually. Don't encourage my son to talk badly about me. Do you plan on having any kind of relationship with him?"

"You're asking me this now? I just met him a half hour ago."

"Maybe I should leave you alone with him for an hour. I will go hang out with Stefan at…what he call it the Grill?"

"Oh, no you don't Brighton. You are not leaving me alone with him. I don't know the first thing about kids."

"Here's the thing Damon. He isn't a kid anymore. He's 130 years old. He can take of himself. There is no babysitting involved. Talk to him like you would Stefan. You know what? Don't talk to him like you would Stefan. Make an example out of yourself. Like your father."

"My Father? My father was a player."

"And you are…?"

"Ok, something is bothering you. Out with it Selina."

"No not with Alex here." Being around Damon my own problems were starting to surface.

"Then tonight, you and I will go out and we will discuss what's bothering you."

"Tonight? And where will my son go?"

"He can hand out with his uncle." Just then the front door opened. And in walked Stefan.

"Who's uncle?" he asks shutting the door behind him.

**AN::::: Sorry this chapter isn't the best. I have been having some problems with writer's block. And it sucks! So let me know what you think. How do you think Stefan is going to react to being an uncle again now that Zach is gone? Let me know in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1864**

_It was the beginning of fall. The leaves were all turning all their beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows. I was visiting the Salvatore estate with my father. He had a meeting with the founding families. I loved spending time with Damon. But I loved spending time with Stefan as well. He was a year younger than me, so it was like he was the little brother I never had. I was only an only child. My mother died during childbirth. My father never remarried. He courted a few women but never did find anyone he would marry._

_The Salvatore estate was a little bit bigger than my own. But it was my home away from home. I saw Mary the maid in the dining room where the meeting will be held. My father and I were the first guests to arrive. _

"_Good afternoon Miss. Brighton, can I get you something to drink?" Mary asked when she saw me in the foyer._

"_Yes, tea if you could. Thank you." I said. She walked towards the kitchen door._

"_You know darling, you don't have to be so polite with the help." Father said behind me. My father, unlike me, liked having money. I only liked being able to fill my closet with new dresses once a month. Other than that, money did not mean anything to me. I think that was the reason why he promised me to Aaron Fell. The Fell family was just as wealthy as the Salvatore's. However, my father did not like Damon for a husband. And Stefan was younger._

"_Father, you raised me with manners. I shall use them when I see fit." My father shrugged it off. I walked to the kitchen and saw Mary working on my tea. "Mary, I do not mind, I can make my own tea." I said walking up to her._

"_Oh no, Miss. Brighton, Mr. Salvatore would not be pleased if his guests were making their own tea. I really do not mind miss."_

"_Well, then we will not tell him. And please call me Selina. I do not want to be so formal with you." I went up to take the teapot off the stove. "You are a friend." I whispered. I made friends with my help as well. They all called me Selina when my father was not around. My maid Samantha was my best lady friend. She and I could laugh when we were alone. We gossiped about the town. She had a crush on Stefan. I was trying to get them together. But Giuseppe had him courting Christina Forbes. Christina was a snob. She had money, and she was promised to a Salvatore. She used that against everyone. She yelled at her help and at her "friends". Stefan was not pleased to be with her. In fact, I knew he fought his father about this. Damon had told me about this on one of our secret meetings._

"_Thank you Selina." She whispered back. "But let me make the tea. I do not know where Mr. Salvatore is." She said. I handed her the teapot and went to sit down. I did not want my friend to get in trouble for me wanting to be independent. Mary and Samantha both knew about me and Damon. They were the only ones we trusted in the 'help'. "Damon is out by the lake. Stefan is upstairs." I nodded my head. I would go upstairs first and visit with my dear friend. And then I would make my way to Damon and spend the day with him. Mary brought me my tea. "I have to finish setting up for the meeting. But please tell Samantha the gossip I will hear it on Sunday at church." I smiled and nodded. She left the room. I finished up my tea and went to see Stefan. I knocked on his door._

"_Come in." I heard and I opened the door. He saw me and smiled. "Selina, so nice to see you."_

"_You too as always Stefan."_

"_I see you are stuck here today. Want to do anything fun?" I knew what I wanted to do. _

"_Your brother has been teaching me a new game he learned with his commander. Would you show me how to beat him?" Stefan chuckled. _

"_I would love to. If only I knew how to beat him in that game myself." I smiled at him._

"_I guess we will have to team up and take him on."_

"_That my dear friend sounds like a good idea. However, I do not know where my brother has run off to."_

"_I heard he is at the Lockwood Lake. I will run along and bring him back."_

"_No, you stay here I will go get him."_

"_Stefan, please. I have been locked in my house all day before I came here. I will go, I need the fresh air." He hesitated and then nodded his head. "I will be back soon." I said as I walked out the door. I needed to see him by myself before the three of us played._

"Stefan, your home early. I thought you were spending the day with Elena and Blondie." Damon said.

"I forgot some science notes I promised Caroline. I ran home real quick to get them. Is everything alright?"He asked.

"Yes, Stefan. Everything is fine." I answered. Just as my son walked out of the living room with a blood bag. Stefan's eyes went to him. And then he looked at his brother and me.

"Hey, I'm Alex." He walked over to Stefan and shook his hand.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Yeah, you play for the Timberwolves right?"

"Yeah." Stefan looked so confused. How do we tell him about him being an uncle? How will he take it?

"I play for the wolverines. Alex Brighton." Stefan's eyes shot to me.

"Brighton?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you. Maybe we can play some football sometimes. Teach me some tricks from 1864." Stefan's eyes shot back to Alex.

"How old are you Alex? I see your drinking blood. I know what you are."

"I'm 130. Why?"

"Selina, who is this?" I guess he will find out soon enough.

"My son." Damon spoke up. His brother's eyes went wide and looked at all 3 of us. My head spun to look at Damon. He admitted that Alex was his. I was just as in shock as Stefan.

"You're what?" Stefan said.

"Son. You know kid, offspring, child."

"I know what it means. But how?"

"Do I need to give you the birds and the bees talk brother?" That earned Damon a glare from his little brother. "Me and Selina got together before Katherine showed up. And bam, parents." Alex looked like he did something wrong. I couldn't take my eyes off Damon. He was actually admitting that he was a father. If I had a heart it was fluttering. Damon looked over at me, and I smiled. He winked at me and then looked over at Stefan. "Mind babysitting tonight Uncle Stefan? I want to take Selina out. We need to talk with out little ears around."

"I don't need a babysitter. But I would love to hang out with you Stefan." Stefan just looked like he was going to pass out. I went to Alex and took his blood out of his hands. I walked up to Stefan and gave it to him. He shook his head.

"It's animal. Alex doesn't drink human." He looked at me and then to my son. He took the blood and downed it.

"There goes dinner." Alex mumbled.

"Don't worry kid, you can get Bambi outside. We live by woods." Damon said slapping his back. "So Stefan, you playing uncle tonight?"

"You drop this on me and then ask me to babysit? I need answers here."

"Really with the babysitting thing again? I'm 130 not 3." Alex said crossing his arms.

"No one is babysitting you. You can do what you want. But I need to go out with Damon tonight to talk." I said rubbing my sons arm. He looked at me and nodded.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on? I mean I leave before and you're not a father, and I come home and you're a dad?"

"Well, technically I was when you left but I didn't know." Damon said.

"I will explain Stefan. Since it is my fault that Damon and Alex do not know each other." I went to him and put my hand threw his arm and walked him into the parlor. I sat down on the couch and he followed. "The night Damon told me he wanted to run away together, we made love for the only time. The next day the evil Katherine showed up. He compelled Damon to leave me. Which he had no choice, he did. The night that you both died, I found out that I was pregnant. I went to go tell my father I needed to go to your house for something, but I overheard him talking to your father and George Lockwood. They said that they had captured Katherine. I knew you and Damon would go after her. I had to get to you before you left. But it was too late. I was about to cross the path when I heard shooting. I saw the two of you fall. I saw the shooter. I stayed in the bushes. I didn't know you would turn. I didn't know you had vampire blood in your system. I ran away to have Alex. I saw Damon a few months later walking in the town that I was living in. I turned 5 years later. Alex wanted to turn when he was 18. So I turned him." Stefan didn't interrupt me while I explained the story. He sat there and looked at me in a daze. I was surprised that Damon took the news better than him.

"Why did you wait all these years to tell him?" he asked.

"She was looking out for me." Alex said. Making Stefan look at him. "She just told me 20 years ago that Damon was alive. I begged her to help me. I told her I would look for him on my own. But she wanted to support me. I thought my father died in the war. That's what she told the church." Stefan just nodded. I think it was just to try to understand what happened. I heard Stefan's phone go off in his pocket. He took it out and started to type. And put the phone back in his pants.

"Elena is waiting for me. I will be back by 8 so you guys can go out. I'll hang out with Alex. Get to know him." He said. He got up and walked out. I don't know what he was thinking. But he was not the Stefan that I knew. He looked rattled. I guess I would too if I were in his shoes.

"I guess he took that better than I thought." Damon said.

"Really? Cause I think he looked pissed." Alex said. "You took it better, and you're the father."

"Yeah well, I'm not as broody as my kid brother. He will be fine. Just expect Elena to be here tonight asking you a whole bunch of questions. More whiskey kid?"

"Yeah sure." Alex answered and walked to the bar with Damon. At least they were getting along. I felt really bad for Stefan. I would like to have a one on one with him about all this. I checked my watch and saw it was just about 7.

"Alex, you didn't finish your dinner. Why don't you get another bag? I will replace it for Stefan." I said walking up to the guys.

"Actually, I need it warm. I might go hunt." Alex said putting his cup down. "I rather do it before Stefan gets back. So we can chat. Maybe play some football." I nodded my head.

"Woods are right out that door. Have fun. Say hi to the chipmunks for me." Damon smirked. Alex looked at him with the 'Are you sane?' look. He walked out the door and sped off to the woods.

"I know you like the human blood but be a little more supportive of his diet. I never judged him for drinking animal blood."

"He will regret it if he ever gets into fight."

"He can hold his own." I said as I poured myself some whiskey. I needed more blood but this would work just as well.

"So what's your problem Selina?"

"You."

"Well, that was straight up. And what did I do in the 5 minutes you have been here."

"It hasn't been just the time I have been here. You said you loved me. Am I right?"

"Yes, I said I loved you."

"Then why the hell didn't you come back to me after the compulsion wore off?" Damon took long pull of his drink. I saw his wheels turning. It was not like me to blow up like that. I tried to be as conservative as I could. But I was upset.

"Can we talk about this when we go out? I don't want Alex to come back and hear us bicker. It won't give him a good impression of me." He smirked.

"This isn't over Damon. You owe me an explanation." Damon's phone started to ring. Without taking his eyes off me he answered it.

"What?" he said answering it. "Oh it's you…yes…do you have to?...no…Fine…8." he hung up.

"Are you always that rude on the phone?"

"I'm a dick, what can I say. I have changed since you last saw me Selina." He wasn't kidding. I knew what he did. He just didn't know I was watching him from afar.

"And who were you a dick to? Because if you say it was Stefan I will stake you in the gut."

"Someone is protective of Stefan. And it wasn't him it was his girlfriend Elena. Oh by the way, when you meet her. She isn't Katherine. So don't get confused."

"I heard she looks like the deviled woman." I said taking a sip of my drink. I looked out the door to look for Alex. I wished he would come back so I didn't have to stay with Damon by myself much longer. I was dreading going out with him later. Why did he have to change from the Damon I knew all those years ago? Why did he have to shut off his humanity? He was such a wonderful man. And now? He wanted to kill everyone who did him a wrong just once.

"Penny for your thoughts Lina?" I jumped out of my skin. I smiled though. Damon had started calling me Lina when we were courting each other. He said it was his nickname for me. He was the only one to call me that. Even the friends I made over the years. If they called me Lina I told them I didn't like it. It was a name only for Damon.

"Nothing you need to worry about Damon." I turned back to the door.

"He will be back. Cut the cord."

"It's cut. I'm not looking for him. I know he will be just fine. Its animals. No one went looking for a missing deer before."

"True. I have seen missing bunny posters around town. I need to talk to Stefan, make sure he's keeping a low profile on the animal murders." I turned towards him.

"Not funny Damon. He is your son. Approve of something."

"I do. He plays football." He smirked. I glared at him. Blue orbs meeting brown. "I can do this all day Selina."

"So can I when it comes to my son. Don't piss me off Damon. I will stake you and walk away." He got close to my ear.

"But you won't"

"How do you know?"

"You haven't been with anyone since me Lina." I gasped. And the back door opened. And Alex walked in.

"Everything alright?" he asked in his defensive tone.

**AN::: I added the whole say hi to the chipmunk thing in because my favorite Damon one liners is "Dear Diary, Today a chipmunk asked me my name. I told him it was Joe, that lie will haunt me forever." I wanted to add it into this story somehow. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review!****ded the whole say hi to the chipmunk thing in because my favorite Damon one liners is "**


	7. Chapter 7

**1864**

_It was a bright Sunday morning when I woke up. Samantha was in my room getting my corset and dress set up for church. I loved Sunday mornings. It was the one day a week that I got to see all my friends at once. I also got to see Damon. I looked over and saw my friend. She was a beautiful girl. She had long red hair and green eyes. I knew she would make a wonderful wife someday. She was 16 and had a big personality. Only I knew this of course. Father did not want me to make friends with the help. But I did anyway._

"_Good morning Samantha." I said sitting up and swinging my legs over my bed._

"_Good morning Selina. Did you sleep well?" she asked coming closer._

"_Yes, thank you. Are you excited for church?" Samantha loved going to church. She and Mary were really close. The Salvatore maid and my own sat together while Father and I sat with Giuseppe and his boys. _

"_You know the answer already Selina. Why do you have to ask?" she smiled. I envied her smile. She had a smile that can light up a dark room. _

"_I ask every week. I think it has become a normal routine we have come to. Which dress did you choose this week?"_

"_I thought you might like the blue one that Damon likes on you so much. Is that alright?"_

"_Well, with the sun today I was thinking the yellow one. I wore the blue one for him last week at the lake." She nodded and put the blue one away and grabbed my yellow and white dress._

"_This is going to look beautiful on you Selina. Your skin color alone will make it stand out." I had a tan skin color. I got that from my mother. I stood and went to the restroom. I came back and got ready for the horror of my corset. I despised the corset. It was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. But women always wore them. I stood at the bed post while Samantha tugged hard. "Did you have fun at the Salvatore's?"  
_

"_I did. Stefan, Damon and I played that silly game that Damon learned from his commander. It was fun. Stefan and I teamed up and actually beat Damon. He was not pleased, but we were." I said laughing. "Damon said he would get us back and then winked at me."_

"_He really is a special man. I wish your father would see it."_

"_Father only see's money. I wish he was not so selfish. Mother would have wanted me to be happy with Damon." I wish I had met my mother. Father said she was a wonderful woman. They were promised to each other at a young age. But my father had fallen madly in love with her from the first time they met. When Father told me I was to be married to Aaron Fell I was heartbroken. Aaron was a great man. But he was into money just as my father was. I believe that is why he promised me to him when I was 17. I was not to be married until I was 19. _

"_Well, I think your father needs to open his eyes and see that you are happier when you are with Damon. I think being promised to someone is absurd." Samantha had always spoken her thoughts on promised marriages. I knew she hated them. As did I. "Love should be what makes a married couple. Not money." Samantha came from a poor family. That was the reason why she was employed by my father. _

"_I know you hate it. So do I dear friend. But there is nothing I can do about it. I must be married to a man I do not love. It's a shame. I wish father saw my views on Damon. But he does not." Samantha had finished my corset and was helping me into my dress. "What will you be wearing today?"_

"_I thought my green dress would be nice."_

"_Oh that dress is lovely on you. I can bring you to Stefan today." Stefan had no idea that Samantha had a crush on him. But I was working on it. I wanted them together as much as I wanted myself with Damon._

"_I would be so nervous around him. He is promised to the witch Christina. I do not know what Giuseppe see's in her for his son. She is so mean."_

"_He see's money just as my own father does. It has to be a man thing that we will never understand as women." If my father heard me talking about this to anyone or even thinking it I would be scolded and slapped. I trusted Samantha. She was like a little sister to me now. She has been working for my family for a year now._

"_I hear the Salvatore's will be having a guest staying with them for a while." I snapped my neck around to look at her. I had heard no news of this._

"_Is that so? Do you know who?"_

"_I do not. I heard it is a woman and she will be arriving in the upcoming weeks."_

"Everything is fine kid. Just talking to your mother about the old times."

"Looks like she doesn't want to." Alex was protective of me. It has only been us for 130 years. We were a team. I smiled at my son with love.

"It is alright Alexander. We are just talking. How was dinner?"

"Fine. Damon do you have any snacks around here? I would like some human food, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, kitchen is right through there. Help yourself." Alex walked away and I whispered to Damon so Alex could not hear with his heightened hearing.

"Do not think I would not stake you for the lights of my son. He means more to me than you do Damon." I scolded at him.

"That hurts Lina. I thought we had something going."

"We did. 150 years ago. You left me remember?" I saw the pain and shock in his eyes. I walked away from him and went to follow my son. But Damon stopped me by pulling my arm.

"Don't be like that Selina."

"We will talk about that later when your bother comes back." I said pulling my arm away and going into the kitchen.

It had always bothered me that Damon did not return after his transition into a vampire. He just left me to find happiness with Aaron. Happiness he knew I wouldn't have. I wish he came to me after he changed. I would have changed with him after the baby was born. But he did not give me that option. He left me to live without him. I did not want such a future. I wanted him always and forever. Even if I did not have Alex I still saw Damon in my future. I saw my son eating at the island and walked over. He had a sandwich in front of him. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his back. I leaned down and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Mom!" he exclaims. I smiled at him and winked. I walked over to the fridge and saw there was some blood in there. I turned around to see Damon looking at me. I grab the blood and held it up. He nodded his head. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed to mugs. I poured the blood and he put them into the microwave. "So do you think Stefan will play some football with me?" Alex asked between bites.

"I'm sure he will kid. Careful though he's good."

"So am I. Notre Dame doesn't just give scholarships away to just anyone." Alex smirked.

"The fighting Irish huh? Stefan went to Harvard."

"Not bad." I looked at the guys and it was unbelievable. They were having a pissing match on where they went to school. Or Stefan and Alex. But they were getting along. That's all I cared about. The microwaved dinged and I went over and grabbed the mugs for Damon and I. I took a sip and it was my favorite type. I looked at my phone again and the clock was ticking down to my night out with Damon. I really don't know why I was dreading it. But I knew there would be a fight.

I heard the front door open. I looked back at my watch. It was only a quarter to 8. What was Stefan doing back so early? I walked into the parlor and saw him with the Katherine look-a-like. She smiled and came over.

"Hi, I'm Elena. You must be Selina." I smiled and took her hand. She was human. I was hoping she wasn't by the time I got here.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Elena looked back at Stefan.

"I see why he fell for her. She's really pretty." I smiled at her compliment.

"Thank you Elena." I said. I walked back into the kitchen to retrieve Alex. "Son, you uncle and his girlfriend are here." He nodded and put his dishes away then went to the parlor. I followed with Damon.

"Hey Stefan. You must Stefan's girlfriend. I'm Alex." He said taking her hand to his lips. I raised my boy right. Men today didn't do that anymore. Elena stared at my son and glanced at Damon. She was seeing the resemblance between the two. The eyes alone were all she needed to prove that Alex was his. No one had those eyes.

"I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you. Wow, you look just like him."

"I get my looks from my mother." Alex said smiling.

"He does." Damon said from my side. I looked up at him and shook my head. He was so all over the place tonight. Being sweet one minute then rude the next. And cocky the whole night. I remember the nice sweet caring man I fell in love with. I wished he would come back. "I'm taking Selina to the Grill. You guys going to be alright?" Damon asked the teens.

"He's not a kid Damon. He's our age. We will be fine." Elena said.

"He's Stefan's age Elena. Your only 18." Damon smirked.

"Shut up Damon. Let the girl alone. Come on." I said walking to Alex. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You need anything I'm a phone call away. Mind your manners."

"Yes, Mom." He said rolling his eyes. I lifted the corner of my mouth into a half smile and went to the door.

"She is so pushy." I heard Damon say.

"And you're a prick." I said without looking at him and walked out the door. I opened my car door and went in.

"Oh you're driving? Do you know where to go?"

"Do you? Cause you can tell me where to go."

"I could but I'm a prick."

"And I'm pushy. Get in." he threw his head back and sighed. He finally got in. "Where to?" Damon gave me directions to the Grill and we were there in about ten minutes.

We walked into the Grill. It was a nice family restaurant. But there were a lot of teens here. Damon brought me over to the bar and sat on a stool. I rather we had a booth but I didn't want to push him anymore.

"Two whiskeys. Leave the bottle." Damon told the young bartender. "So Selina, why am I your problem again? I mean I can answer you why you're my problem right now."

"You left me." I said looking at him.

"Technically I was compelled. I had no idea I was leaving you."

"I meant after you transitioned. You could have come back to me." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I wanted to. But I thought you were so mad at me for breaking my promise. I didn't want you to be worse when I came back and begged for you hand again."

"I would have accepted your hand. I would have accepted you for what you were. I wanted you. Nothing else mattered. But you left me to marry Aaron Fell. The money grubbing monster."

"I wanted you happy."

"I would have never been happy with him. You went after Katherine in the tomb, but you never came back for me."

"How do you know about the tomb Selina? I mean it happened here." I kept bringing up the tomb. I really needed to be careful on what I said to him. He didn't know I was following him.

"Vampires talk Damon. You should know that." He just nodded his head and took a drink of his whiskey.

"Who is this Damon?" I heard a man say. I looked over to his right and saw a good looking human standing there. Damon looked too and sighed.

"Ric, this is my ex Selina. Selina this is my buddy Ric." He said introducing us.

"Alaric Saltzman." He said shaking my hand.

"Selina Brighton. Nice to meet you Alaric."

"It's Ric, and the pleasure is mine. I didn't know Damon had such a good looking ex. He's an idiot for letting you go." I blushed. I have had men tell me that I was a good looking woman, but it was different with him. I guess it had to do with the fact that Damon was sitting right there.

"The idiot is sitting right here Ric. And I didn't want to let her go. I was compelled to." Why was Damon telling him about the mind compulsion? Damon looked at me. "Relax Brighton. He knows about me."

"She does too?" Ric asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I hope. She's the same age as me." Damon answered. Ric looked at me in surprised. "We are catching up."

"So Ric, what do you do?" I asked getting off the topic of my species.

"I'm the history teacher at the high school." He said then asked the bartender for his own glass and poured himself some whiskey. "But I'm a vampire hunter on the side." He whispered. My head shot to look at him. Did he just say he was a vampire hunter? Wasn't he Damon's friend?

"Excuse me? Why would you say that to one?"

"He won't hurt us Selina. The vamps in Mystic Falls are safe from him. Unless a new one comes into town and starts killing people. Then we go after them."

"You're a vampire hunter too dear vampire? A little hypocritical don't you think?"

"I like her Damon. She's got spunk." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Ric. I grew up with this one. I need to be a little spunky." I replied. Damon looked upset that I was getting along with his friend more than him.

"Ric we were in the middle of something. Do you mind?" Damon snarled. Ric looked between us and I gave him a sorry smile. And he got up and left.

"You're rude to your own friends too. What happened to you?"

"I shut off my humanity when I turned."

"Now why am I your problem Damon?" he turned to look at me.

"Oh, I don't know. You show up in my town with the news that I'm the father of a bouncy 130 year old baby boy. Don't you think this should have been discussed when you saw me walking around in that town?"

"I was 19 when I had him. I was terrified. I thought you were dead. And then there you are. I knew what you were. But I never talked to a vampire besides Katherine. And we weren't really done talking about her."

"You asked. I told you. And what about her?"

"Why did you go after her in that tomb?"

"I thought since she was a vampire we could be together. I was wrong. She was never there and she stabbed me in the back a few times."

"I knew she wasn't in there. And she did stab you in the back many times. Even before you turned."

"How did you know she wasn't in there?"

"I saw her 15 years ago. We were at a party together." I started to smile.

"What's with the look?"

"Her face when she saw me was the funniest thing I have ever seen. It seriously looked like someone shot her puppy right there in the middle of the room."

"She thought you were dead. So did I. Now here I am talking to you, and I'm a dad." He said finishing off his whiskey.

"You're a dad?" I turned around and saw the history teacher. Damon coughed on his whiskey and turned to look at his friend.

**AN::: I brought Ric in this because I love him. He was one of the best characters in the show. Next chapter I might do up the narration differently. Maybe from Damon and Alex's POV. Or maybe from a third person. We will see. Leave a review! Not sure when I will be updating again. I got a lot going on this month! I will try to keep it every day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**1864**

_The sun had gone down hours ago. I was about to get ready for bed. Samantha was laying out my night clothes. I was in the washroom finishing up my bath. I heard Samantha gasp from my bedroom._

"_Samantha? Are you alright dear?" I said raising my voice from the tub._

"_Miss Selina, I think I need you out here." She sounded terrified. I stood and gathered into my robe. I walked out of the room._

"_Is everything alright?" I asked worried for my friend. She pointed to the window. I looked at her and then to the window. I walked over and looked out. It was dark, but I saw those blue eyes. They lit up the dark like the moon. I smiled. "Samantha, it's just Damon." I said to my friend. She sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry he frightened you. I will yell at him for you."_

"_Oh no, that is alright. You go. I will watch out for your father."_

"_Father is in his study with a bottle of scotch. He will not be up here at all. I will be fine. I will be back soon." I quickly got dressed into a light dress and snuck out the back room door. Damon was waiting for me at the tree line. I ran over and right into his waiting arms. I giggled as he swung me around. I looked at my home, took his hand and went into my garden. When we got far enough from my house I turned around and hugged him. "You frightened Samantha tonight. I thought something had happened."_

"_Please tell her I apologize. I did not mean to frighten her." I pulled away from him slightly. I missed him. It had been a few days since we snuck away. I gazed into his blue eyes. "Marry me." He said. It wasn't the first time he said this or even asked. And it was not the first time I have said yes._

"_I want forever with you my love." I said. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my mouth to his. This was not our first kiss. But they all felt like they were. I could kiss this man for the rest of my life and it would never get old. The kiss deepened. It was new. Damon never let it get this far. But we could not stop. But he reluctantly pulled away._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart. I should not have done that. I just simply cannot get enough of you."_

"_Please do not be sorry. I want to." I whispered. His eyes opened in shock. "I told you forever, I meant it Damon. I love you." He smiled down at me._

"_I love you too Lina." He kissed me again. He laid me down on the grass. And we made love for the first time. It was the amazing feeling I have ever encountered. I loved him more with every breath I took. After we stayed there snuggled together._

"_Damon, Samantha told me you will be having a guest in your house soon?" I asked._

"_Yes, her name is Katherine Pierce. She is an orphan from Atlanta. She lost her family in the fires. Father said he will put her up for a small while. She will be here tomorrow." He replied while he rubbed his fingers up and down my side._

"_Is he promising you to her?"_

"_If he was, I wouldn't allow it. I promised myself to you. You are the only one I want." He said kissing the top of my head._

"You're a dad?" Ric repeated.

"Surprise buddy." Damon said.

"Um, yeah. I would say so dick." He turned to me with questioning eyes. I just nodded my head.

"Just don't spread it around. Still getting used to the whole thing." Damon said.

"Where is he?" Ric asked.

"Stefan is babysitting."

"He is not. He is hanging out with him." I said. I turned my attention to the human. "He's 130 he does not need a babysitter. Unlike his father." Ric chuckled. "I see I'm not the only one who agrees." I took a sip of my whiskey.

"Damon is a dick. I will be the first one who will say it. He killed me twice." I looked at the men with a confused look. Did he just say Damon killed him? How was that possible? He was human I could hear his heartbeat, but here he is. Ric put his hand up and I saw a black square ring. "It's some witchy ring juju thing. Only supernatural beings can kill me. A human does it and there is no coming back." I nodded my head in understanding. I heard of these rings before but I never actually saw one. "Elena's brother has one too. So when can I meet the bundle of joy?" Ric said with a smile.

Alex, Stefan and Elena were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Elena was grilling him about being Damon's son.

"Elena, I don't know the guy very well yet. I just met him today. But he's got a weird personality. I mean I went out to hunt and he tells me to say hi to the chipmunks. I don't know but is he drinking vervain? Because one, I don't eat chipmunks, and two, normal people don't say that."

"Damon isn't normal. He only thinks of himself. Its Damon's way or no way. So what did they have to talk about that they couldn't do it here?" Elena said.

"I'm not sure. They don't want to fight in front of the children. I rather they didn't. But he hurts her I stake him." Alex said taking a chip from the bowl.

"I'll help you." Stefan said. Alex glanced at him. "Your mother was a very good friend back then. She was the sister I never had. I loved her as family. Damon is my brother but he can be a dick."

The three teens sat at the table for another hour. Alex learned about Elena's family. She had a little brother named Jeremy; she had two best friends Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie was a Bennett witch and Caroline was a vampire. They had a friend name Matt and a friend named Tyler. Tyler was a hybrid. Alex never heard of a hybrid before so he was interested in meeting Tyler. He also found out that Tyler and Matt also played for the Timberwolves.

"We should get them together for a game." Alex suggested.

"Not fair on Matt though. He doesn't have the speed or strength for 3 vampires." Stefan said. Alex didn't think of that.

"Well, we play with humans. We play like we would if it was my team against yours. I will even take the human. Give you the advantage." He smirked. Elena saw how he looked more like Damon there.

"It's so unbelievable." She said.

"What is?" Stefan said looking at her.

"It's like looking at a younger version of Damon. I mean the eyes alone. And he has his smile."

"Trust me; I can't wrap my head around that my brother is a father. But at least it's with Selina and not some girl he slept with once."

"He promised my mother he would marry her. And then he broke her heart."

"No, Katherine broke her heart. Damon wouldn't have done that one his own. I knew he loved her. I didn't know that he had made that promise." Stefan said.

"You mean, they never once told you about them?" Alex asked confused.

"Nope. Just found out tonight." The teens said quietly. Stefan looked like something way bothering him. But Alex didn't want to pry.

"So, what is there to do in this town? Any bars, clubs, or anything?"

"Yeah, but none that I can get in." Elena said.

"Elena, we are vampires. Compulsion works on humans." Alex smiled.

"Yup, Damon's kid. Going to compulsion. And Stefan's nephew for drinking animal blood." She smiled.

"I don't really feel like going out. Your parents are at the Grill. That's usually where we would hang out." Stefan said.

"Then have your friends come over." Alex said. Elena and Stefan looked at each other.

I looked at his friend. Was he kidding? Did he really want to meet Alex now? I was just wrapping my head around at being a parent. I knew I was the father. One, Selina Brighton was not a liar. Two, look at the kid. He could be my twin. He had my eyes and smile. He was my kid.

"When I say you can." I said pouring more whiskey.

"In a few days Ric. If Damon still has us around for you to do so." Selina spoke up. Of course she would say yes. I saw how proud she was of her son. But this was just too much for me. I come home and I'm thrown into being a parent? I was not supposed to have kids. The family name was supposed to have stopped with Zach when I killed him. And now we have one more Salvatore in the world. Granted it stopped with Zach when I killed him. No more Salvatore's would be coming into this world.

I downed my whiskey again. This is not going to be good. I was drinking to pass my cravings and to pass the news I received. I knew I would be wasted tonight. But maybe I can convince Selina to drink with me until she was wasted too. She most likely won't. She takes her motherly duties seriously. Even though he was 130 years old.

Seeing Selina in the Boarding House earlier was a shock. I thought she died a hundred years ago. But she was there sitting on my couch, looking just as beautiful as she did the night before Katherine showed up. The night where we agreed to run away together. The night we made love to each other. I left her though. Katherine saw that she was the only one the Salvatore brothers needed. I broke Selina's heart. I never wanted to do that. But going back to her after I changed was not an option. I did not know what her father James would say. Father killed us; James had to have known that we were dead. What would he say if I came back to ask for Selina's hand? Well, no. And probably stick me with vervain. James Brighton did not like me. I never knew why. But I didn't like the bastard either. He was all about money and never about his daughter. Selina cared for him, when he should have looked out for her. I made myself a promise when I proposed to her the first time, that it would be me to take care of her until forever. But I never got to see forever with her. Katherine was a selfish bitch.

"Earth to Damon." I heard Selina say. I looked up at her from my thoughts. "You want to wallow in a drink? Or do you want something to eat?"

"Well if your offering." I smirked.

"I wasn't. I was asking if you want a burger." She said. I saw the blush come up to her cheeks. But she played as if I hadn't affected her.

"Yeah I'll have one. Rare." I loved that I could still make her blush, even after all this time. I heard Selina order the burgers with the bartender.

"I'm going to the ladies room. I will be back." She said. She walked away and I turned my neck. She still was the thin girl I fell in love with in 1864. Only she dressed better now. Back then I couldn't get to see her figure as I could now in that small baby doll tee and tight jeans. The black calf high boots worked well on her.

"She is a looker." I heard from behind me. Ric was pissing me off. I told him to leave how long ago? But he kept hanging out near us.

"I know." I said turning back to the bar.

"Why did you let her go?" he asked taking a drink from his glass.

"I turned. It wasn't easy after but I knew she would better off than have a vampire around."

"And look where you are now. Your ex is back with a kid."

"Don't be a dick Ric. That's my job. And what are you still doing here? I'm trying to talk to her about my life changing altercation."

"You're my only friend Dick. So here I am. You and I are a package deal. Remember we are bad ass." He smirked. "So if you aren't going to go after her I will."

"You touch her I will rip that ring off your hand and kill you."

"Won't be the first time…or the second."

"I'll make it the last. Don't tempt me." The bartender came over with our food. I looked to see if Selina was on her way back. I didn't see her. But I saw Klaus. Stupid original for turning her. Why would he turn her? What did he get out of it? I saw her from the corner of my eye. She came back and sat down.

"Food looks good. What are you looking at?" I hadn't looked at her when she sat back down. I couldn't take my eyes off Klaus. She turned her head and snapped her head back. "Does he always come here?"

"No. Which is why I'm starting." I then looked at her. "Why did he change you?"

"I asked." She said vaguely.

"He doesn't do anything when he's asked. How did you get him to do it?"

"I told him I wanted revenge. I'm still waiting for the revenge."

"On me?" she turned her head towards me fast.

"No. I couldn't do that to you. Especially after what I did to you for so long. It had nothing to do with you. It was because of you that I changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Katherine."

**AN:::: Hello my loyal minions. This is the last update for the week. I have a very special party tomorrow for my parents 40****th**** anniversary. Shhh it's a surprise! So I won't be around tomorrow for another update. I am starting to work on chapter 9. But I might not be up until Sunday. Have a good week my minions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Selina's POV**

I knew telling Damon another reason why I wanted to change would probably piss him off. But we were putting our cards out on the table. So I asked the bartender for a shot of tequila and told him one of the reasons why I wanted to turn

"What do you mean Katherine?"

"I told him that I wanted to turn so I could kill the most evil vampire I have ever encountered. He asked who I told him and he was more than willing. I drank his blood he killed me and had a human waiting for me when I woke up. I changed right then." I got another shot and downed it.

"You turned to kill Katherine?"

"I turned to kill the women who took you away from me. And made you what you were. I did not care what happened to me."

"Maybe not you but you had your son to worry about. Why didn't you think of him before you changed your life around? Shouldn't he have been your first thought?" I slapped him.

"Do NOT telling me if he was my first thought! That women took his father away!" I got up and left the grill. I saw Klaus watch me with a surprised look. Then he turned his head, I guess to look at Damon. I got in my car and drove back to the Boarding House. How dare he talk to me about being a parent? I changed to kill that woman who took him away from me and his family. Who not only turned him but his little brother. I did this for him. I did this for Alex. I did not turn Alex because I wanted him to be a vampire. I turned him because he wanted it. I did everything I did for my son. I was a good mother. And I did not need the man who walked out on me after he changed for some woman who wasn't even there for him. She didn't even want him after he turned. She wanted him for her own selfish ways. And she hurt them all.

I got back to the Boarding House and walked in slamming the door behind me. I saw the three teens in the parlor. They all jumped to look at me.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Alex said speeding over to me.

"Stefan where is the blood?" I asked ignoring my son.

"Downstairs in the big cooler." He answered with a concerned look on his face. I nodded my head and used my vampire speed down. I was just as mad as I was the day Damon broke my heart in 1864. The nerve of the guy telling me I did not think of my son. I would take a stake to the heart for my son. He was my life. I didn't walk out on the one person who needed me the most. Who I loved more than anything in this world. He walked out on me. After he said he would marry me and be with me forever. Stupid vampire. I heard steps come down to where I was. I turned my head while I drank a bag. It was Alex.

"What happened?" he asked holding my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked. His eyes went wide.

"What did he do to you Mom? I never saw you this upset before."

"Are you ready or not Alexander?"

"No. I want to talk more with him. Maybe stake him for doing whatever he did to you."

"I will meet you home. Do not stake him. It's my job if needed." I finished my bag and threw it in the trash can next to the cooler. I walked back up the stairs with Alex behind me. I heard Damon talking to Stefan.

"She walked out." He said.

"What did you do for her to walk out? What did you say to her?"

"Just told her the truth she didn't like it. Not my fault." Damon said back to his brother.

"No of course it's not your fault Damon. It's never your fault." Elena said. "Damon can never do any wrong."

"Elena, why are you still here?" Damon said.

"She is here for me. You don't like it? I really don't care. Why don't you apologize to Selina before she takes your son away?" Stefan said. I went all the way up the stairs.

"I don't want the apology. It won't be accepted." I said walking right up to Damon never taking my eyes off him. "You aren't worth it. You aren't the same guy I fell in love with."

"He left 150 years ago." He said down to me.

"I know. My heart is still hurting. You weren't this cruel and evil back then. I won't take Alex away from you. That's up to him. But you lost me after your comment tonight. But it is time for you to grow up now Damon. Time to be a father. Or try to be. Because as you said 'he should be your first thought' don't screw it up."

"What he say to you Mom?" Alex asked. I didn't take my eyes off Damon.

"Something he shouldn't have son. I'm leaving. You can stay if you want. But I won't be coming back. Good bye Damon." I walked around him and left. I got into my car and drove off. I really didn't want to drive the 45 minutes home. It was just too far. I went back to the Grill for another drink. I parked my car in the same spot as before. I walked in and saw Ric still at the bar. "Can I buy the nice history teacher a drink?" I said sitting next to him. He looked at me and smile.

"Only if I can buy the best friends ex a drink." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Deal. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can I stay at your house for the night? I will drive home tomorrow. I'm more in the mood to drink." Ric looked at me with questions all over his face. Then he shrugged.

"Sure. Just keep Damon away from me. He promised to kill me if I went anywhere near you."

"You won't be. I'll take the couch."

"No I will. Pretty women don't belong on the couch. Plus your 150 years old. The old lady gets the bed."

"Don't make me bite you, you youngin'" I said with a smile.

"Ha! To you I am. But my bones don't feel like that."

"I won't let Damon near you. He is as you say a dick." I order a drink for myself and my new friend.

"So what happened with you and the dick? You slapped him and you flew out of here like your ass was sitting on vervain."

I told him the sum of the fight I had with Damon. He didn't interrupt he just sat there and nodded his head and asked questions when needed. I told him more than just the fight. I told him how much I hated Katherine, and that Damon promised to marry me.

"Well, he is the idiot that didn't go back to you. A woman like you that would leave her father and her life here to have the son of her boyfriend is one in a million."

"Have you ever been married?" he nodded his head. He told me how he was married to a woman named Isobel and that she left him. Originally it was a cold case. He knew she was killed by a vamp. But later found out it was Damon and he had turned her. He told me about the story of Isobel being Elena's biological mother.

"So your Elena's stepfather?"

"Yup, I went all those years not even knowing my wife had a kid. I come here and ta-da I'm a step parent. It has to be Mystic Falls. I mean first me and now Damon." I lowered my head. These two men had so much in common.

"I'm sorry Isobel kept that from you. I'm sure Damon is thinking the same thing you did when you found out."

"It is probably a little different for him. Elena is just a step daughter. Your son is his real son."

"His name is Alexander."

"Oh, a nice strong name." I smiled. Ric really was a nice guy. Why would he hang out with Damon? I ordered another shot.

"Keep the bottle here." I told the bartender.

"Sorry ma'am. I can't leave tequila at the bar. Whiskey fine. Only Ric and Damon drink it anyway." I looked him right in the eye.

"Leave the tequila and don't charge me for it." His pupils dilated.

"Here, keep it here. Don't worry about the tab." I smiled.

"That's so nice of you." I turned to Ric. "Tequila?"

"I thought you were more polite then that. But sure." He said taking a shot.

"I usually am. But I had a long day. I really don't care right now." Ric and I drank for another few hours. I was heavily drunk. I haven't been this drunk in decades. I knew I was at the point where driving was not going to happen for either of us. "So friend, how are we getting home?" I said. He got up and went to a blonde haired boy. I saw them talking. The kid looked at me and then nodded.

"Got it covered. My student Matt will take us back to my apartment."

"Student? Won't that be weird that he is bringing you and a lady back to your apartment?"

"Not as weird as it is for me. You're my friend's baby mama. And I'm taking you home to do nothing." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you can say I gave you a kiss." I chuckled. "Sorry I have more courage when I have been drinking." Matt walked over to us.

"Ready Mr. Saltzman? Hi, I'm Matt." He stuck his hand out and I gave mine as well.

"Selina." Ric and I followed the teen to his truck. I sat between them. I was happy that I was thin. These guys were huge in the cab of the truck. We got to Ric's apartment building before I knew it. "Thank you Matt." I said getting out.

"Yeah, no problem. See you Monday Mr. Saltzman." Matt said as Ric closed the door. We walked up the 2 stories to his apartment. He walked in and turned around.

"What are you doing out there? Oh right. Selina please come in."

"Thank you Ric." I said and smiled at him.

"Bedroom is right here. I'll just get some clothes out and then it's all yours." I nodded. I sat down on the bed and it looked like Alex's apartment back home. It had the whole bachelor thing going.

"So why are you still single Ric? I mean you got a good job, good friends, you're good looking. Why hasn't anyone snatched you up since your wife?" he turned to look at me with pain in his eyes.

"I actually started to fall for someone but they were killed. There was nothing I could do. But she died for someone she loved. Then I started to fall for a new doctor here. Meredith is nice. She knows about the vampires and that I'm a hunter. But she uses vampire blood to save her really bad patients. I don't like it."

"The doctor uses vampire blood to save her patients? How the hell does she get it?"

"One time she blood jacked Damon. Put him down with vervain and then took some out with a needle. He was so mad." He said laughing. I don't blame Damon I would be mad if someone took my blood. I would be really pissed if someone injected me with vervain. "Well, I got my pajamas I will see you in the morning." He said walking out. "Good night."

"Good night Ric." I said. I didn't have pajamas so I just took my boots off and laid down. I left all my clothes back home. I didn't know I would need any. I laid there for lord knows how long. I kept thinking about the fight I had with Damon tonight. I wish I knew where Alex was. I got up and sped to my bag so I would not wake Ric. He was snoring on the couch. I grabbed my bag and went back into his bedroom. It was a little after 2am. I texted my son asking where he was. I put my phone down and looked around Ric's room a little. He had pictures of him and a dark haired woman. I was guessing it was his wife. I see where Elena gets her looks from. She was a very pretty girl. I saw one picture of him with Damon. It wasn't a picture like a few girls would take together. It was just them standing next to each other with their arms crossed over there chest with semi smiles. The smiles said 'yeah, we are to cool to be taking pictures but here is a cool smile to go with our cool stance' kind of smile. I gave a half smile to it. Damon looked good. He was wearing a blue shirt that made his eyes pop out. And a black leather jacket over it. They were leaning against a pool table. It looked like it was taken at the Grill. I went to the other side of the room and looked out the window. Someone in the corner caught my eye. I turned and took it out from behind the laundry basket. It was a crossbow.

"Huh, he's smart." I said in a low voice. I guess he takes the vampire hunter thing very seriously. I made a mental note not to piss of Alaric. I heard my phone beep off. I put the crossbow back and unlocked my blackberry. It was a message from Alex. He was still at the Boarding House. Damon said he could spend the night. He asked where I was. I replied back that I loved him and I will see him at home when he was ready. I didn't want to force him away from his father. He already had so much time away from him. I didn't want that for him. I know he needs that male figure in his life. If Damon won't give it to him, maybe Stefan would. They had a lot in common too. My phone beeped again. It was Alex, asking me where I was and why my car was at the Grill. How the hell did he know my car was at the Grill? I didn't answer him. I wouldn't get Ric in trouble. Too late. I heard the door break open.

"Hey Dick, get up." I heard Damon yell. Before he could touch Ric I had him by the throat against the wall. My fangs were out and my eyes were red.

"Touch him and I break your neck Damon." He had vamped out too.

"Are you really defending him? I told him not to touch you and here you are in his apartment. And you smell of boos."

"Actually he didn't touch me. And did you not notice he's on the couch." I squeezed harder. I saw Alex at the doorway. He couldn't get in.

"Mom! Put him down!" I looked at Alex and saw his worried face.

"Are you going to touch Ric?" I asked Damon. But he didn't answer. "Ric invite Alex in. He won't hurt you."

"Come in Alex." Alex walked into the apartment and came to my side.

"Go to Ric and keep him safe from Damon."

"I won't hurt my best friend." Damon said.

"Oh really? You will take his ring off and kill him? Oh, no. That doesn't sound threating from a vampire. Sounds like a nice time at the lake having a picnic. You touch him I snap your neck. Are we clear Damon?"

"Get off Selina. I don't want to hurt you."

"You hurt her I stake you Damon." I heard my son say. Damon's eyes went from mine to Alex's.

"Get off." I slowly undid my grip. His fangs went up and his eyes went back to normal. "I won't touch you in front of my son." He whispered. Alex was at my side in a second.

"You touch her at all and I will stake you. Got it? Threaten her again I dare you." Alex vamped out. "Go for it."

"Kid, Bambi doesn't make you as strong as me." I had him at the wall again.

"Did you threaten him? He might not be as strong as you, but I am. And I'm a pissed off mother. Try it again."

"Got it. Let go Selina." I dropped him to the ground and he coughed. "Damn you got a grip." I turned to Ric. He looked like he was in shock. He also still looked drunk. "Why are you here?"

"Because my son is still in town. And my friend offered me a place to stay."

"Correction my friend, who I told to stay away from you."

"Why? Cause you had me first? It's not like that with Ric. He unlike you gets me. He is a parent too. He knows that he has to look out for Elena. You could learn from him. He wouldn't threaten his daughter like you just did to your son. And you do that again and you won't be so lucky. Understand Damon?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm going home. Your still welcome kid. I won't throw you out."

"And my mother?"

"I don't care where she goes. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She is good at leaving for a good amount of time. Let her go." Damon smirked.

"Screw you Damon." Alex said. I looked at him. I never heard my son talk that way to anyone.

"Excuse me?"

"Your brother was right. You are a dick. Why did I ever want to know you?"

"We're going home. Say good bye to your son Damon."

"Don't bother." Alex said walking out.

"Why is this my fault? It's Ric's" Damon said.

"Mine? I was sleeping!" the history teacher exclaimed.

"It's not your fault Ric. Damon here can't cast blame on himself. It means he will have to feel guilty over something. He lost his son in a single day. Congratulations Damon. I was hoping for something good to come out of this." I said I grabbed my bag and phone from the bedroom and started for the door. "Nothing happened between me and Ric. I came back for Alex." I looked him square in the eye. "And you. Now you get to see what it's like watching your family walking away from you." I said walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Damon's POV**

After Selina left the Boarding House tonight I felt horrible. She told me the truth on why Klaus was so willing to change her. I should have just kept my mouth shut. But she walked out on me this time. I didn't follow her like Stefan told me to. Alex looked at me with pain, hatred, and confusion on his face when Selina left. How do I explain to this kid that I was pissed that she turned for revenge against Katherine? How do I tell him I wish he hadn't turned? I would not want this life for him. But Selina made all the parenting decisions without once coming to tell me I was a father. I wasn't handling this the way Stefan would have. Ric took this better when he found out that Elena was his step-daughter. Not me though. I still couldn't keep my mouth shut. And there she goes again. I lost her 150 years ago. And now I lost again and this time it was my fault. I didn't know where she would go. She wasn't from Mystic Falls. She didn't even know how to get to the Grill. I had to show her. Maybe she really did go home. And Alex would follow her. They were close. He wouldn't leave her for me. And I wouldn't ask him to do so.

"What did you say to her?" Alex asked me after Selina drove off in her car.

"The truth. I told her that she should have thought about you before she turned in to a vampire."

"Like how you thought about her before you walked away from Mystic Falls in 1864. Don't tell me my mother never thought about me. She has given me everything. Now I don't know where she is going."

"First off kid, I didn't want to walk away from her. I was compelled to. And second, after I changed I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't have my hunger under control for a few months. And third, she said she was going home. So relax. Go get some bunny and you will be ok."

"Damon, leave the kid alone. He just saw you and his mother fight. And what you said isn't exactly what he should be hearing. Selina is a good mother. You can tell she loves him. Every time she says his name her eyes light up. So don't ruin this." Stefan stepped in. I was a little envious of Stefan right now. He knew how to do deal with crisis's like this. I just did what I wanted and it usually worked out pretty well. Stefan on the hand knew what to say and how to handle the little things. This was a big thing that I couldn't handle. I was never good with kids. Well, he wasn't a kid anymore. But he was my kid and I couldn't relate to him like Stefan could. He liked football; he had the same diet like my brother. I killed humans for fun, I didn't do sports. I did the mysterious guy thing. That was what I liked to do. Stefan was the all American kid.

"I'm working on it brother. I'm trying to still wrap my head around this." I said. I looked at Alex. "It has nothing to do with you kid. I'm not good at this." I said and then walked to the basement for a bag. Selina and I were never like this when we were humans. Why were we like this now? Fighting, her slapping me, her running away? This wasn't us. We were supposed to have forever together. We were in love.

I took the blood bag out of the cooler and popped it open. I chugged it down and then went for another one. My thoughts went back to the night where I made love to her for the first time. I told her forever. I told her that I would not let my father promise me to Katherine. Not like how her father promised her to Aaron Fell, that douchebag. Out of everyone in Mystic Falls at that time, he promises her to Aaron Fell of all people? He was the worst person I have ever met. I was thrilled to hear when he died. But I was depressed for Selina. I knew Aaron was married, and I thought it was Selina. I never knew she ran away. I stayed out of Mystic Falls until the original founding families all died. I didn't need another vampire hunt. So I wouldn't have heard the news that Selina left. James was either torn up or just didn't care. He cared more about money and drinking than his daughter. I wondered what happened to Mary and Samantha, our maids. They knew about us and never said a word to James or my father. They were dear friends back then.

After my third bag I went back up to the main floor. I saw my brother, son and Elena all talking. I'm glad they were all getting along. I walked up to my own room. I tried to turn off my vampire hearing. But it didn't work. I heard what they were talking about.

"What is his problem? I mean he says something to her, she busts threw the door and wants blood more than anything. And then runs off when and says there is no apology needed. And now he walks right by us and doesn't stop and actually try to get to know me? I'm his son." Alex says.

"The way Damon goes through anything is to be by himself. He wallows with it until it hits him and then he does it his own way." Elena said. "I've only known him a year and he hasn't changed his 'big news' style yet."

"He needs to grow up. Parents talk to their kids. That's what Mom always says to me. And that is why we are close."

"Damon doesn't talk. He lets everyone know when he's miserable. I wouldn't be surprised if the sorority girls are back tomorrow." Stefan said.

"He feeds because of his depression? Yeah, mature. Do you think my mom really went home? I mean she wouldn't just leave me." Alex asked. "Maybe we should go out and look for her."

"Does she know the area?" Elena said.

"No. God why did he have to piss her off! I want to stake him!"

"Calm down Alex. I'll do it for you. Wouldn't be the first time. Won't be the last."

"He deserves it. He's an asshole!" I heard my son say. I know I haven't known him long, but that hurt. I want him to like me. I want to have a bond with him. But I don't know how to do that. It took me and Stefan 150 years to be where we are now. We tolerate each other. But I want more than that with him. Blood is blood right? Shouldn't I feel like fatherly pride or a bond or something with him? But Alex was right Selina wouldn't have gone and left him alone here. She has to be close. But where? She only knows the Grill.

Selina had left around 11. It was already about 1:45am. She hadn't talked to anyone since she left. Alex was starting to pace. He tried her phone a few times but it went to voicemail. I finally got up and went down stairs.

"Elena and Stefan stay here just in case she comes back. Kid lets go." I said to Alex.

"I have a name dick." He said.

"So do I and it's not Dick. It's Damon." He looked upset. What did he want me to tell him to call me Dad? Well, that wasn't going to happen. "Are you going to come with me or are you going to stand there and look like your cat just died?" I walked to the door. I heard him following me. I got into the driver side and he got into the passenger side.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"If she didn't go home she went to the only place she knew here. The Grill."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I had to show her how to get there. She wouldn't leave you that quick kid." The Boarding House isn't that far from the Grill. We pulled into the parking lot and I saw Selina's car. "See. Told ya she would be here kid." Then I saw Ric's car. What the hell was he still doing here? It was a little after 2am. We parked next to Selina's car when Alex's phone beeped. He dug his phone out.

"It's Mom. She wants to know where I am." I saw him typing as we were getting out of the car. We walked to the front door and tried to open it. But it was locked. I turned around I saw Selina's car. And Ric's and the bartender Steve's car. Where was everyone? Why was it locked? Alex's phone beeped again. "She said she loves me and she will see me home when I'm ready."

"Well, what did you say to her?"

"I told her I was at the Boarding House. That you said I could spend the night. And I asked where she was. She said she loved me and that she would see me at home." She dodged his question.

"Get in the car." I used my vampire speed and got in. Alex did the same. Grill door was locked but her car and Ric's car was still in the parking lot? Something was going on. "Don't text her back until I say so."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me kid." I drove the 5 minutes to Ric's apartment. I had a gut feeling she was here. "Give me your phone." He handed me his phone. I texted her real quick. Then I sped up to Ric's apartment. I slammed the door open and next thing I know I'm looking at a vamped out Selina.

After our big altercation, I was stunned. I was left in the apartment with my best friend.

"I just invited your kid in. Is he dangerous or am I going to have to move?"

"He's harmless. Unlike me. I told you to leave her alone." I said walking towards him.

"I didn't touch her Damon. I was sleeping before you broke my door. She was in the bedroom sleeping. She was drunk so was I. Nothing happened."

"Nothing better have happened Ric." I stared him down and left. I got in my car and drove home. I just lost her again. For good. I threated the kid and she was gone. If she had a stake I would be dead. I watched them walk out of my life and quickly as they walked in.

I walked in to the house and I saw Elena and Stefan still waiting in the living room.

"Did you find her?" Elena asked. I nodded and walked to my room.

"Where's Alex?" she asked.

"He's gone. So is Selina. We can go back to a normal life." I was staring at my brother. He used his vampire speed and was standing right in front of me.

"What did you do?"

"Stefan get out of my way. I'm tired and aggravated. I had a long night and I got choked out by a chick. I need to sleep." I said walking around him.

"Damon, where did they go?" I heard behind me. I stopped on the stairs.

"Home. They're gone" I went up to my room. I slammed the door and laid down on my bed. How could I have let them leave? If Selina hadn't gone to Ric's I wouldn't be feeling like a douchebag. I told him to stay away from her tonight. And then I find them in his apartment together. Granted they weren't together. But they were in the same place together. And they were both drunk. Why am I feeling like this? I forgot about Selina years ago. I thought she was dead. And now she's here and I'm a dad. How do you go from being a single guy to a single dad? I mean this is just too much to handle. You know what. I don't need them. I got my own life here. I was doing just fine without them I can continue to do that now.

**AN::: I got over 1,000 views! Thank you guys so much for the love and support I have been getting. I love getting reviews you guys make it so special! Chapter 11 has been started and I got some good ideas that weren't in the storyline when I thought about the story. Hope you all enjoyed Damon's side of the whole Selina/Ric altercation!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's POV**

It was 3 week since Selina and Alex has seen Damon. Alex went back to his normal schedule like nothing happened. Selina tried to talk to him but he wasn't opening up to her like he normally would. It was frustrating. After the 5th failed attempted, Selina stopped trying. She was putting this in Damon's court now. If he wanted to see them or talk to them he had her number. But he hasn't made any contact with her since she left. She however has been touch with Stefan. He would come by tomorrow to see Alex. He wanted a relationship with Alex. She also has been in touch with Ric. In fact they went to dinner a few nights ago. She had a great time. He took her to a local restaurant near her house. They shared a bottle of wine and some laughs. It felt normal to be out with a friend. Alex liked Ric when they were properly introduced. Alex did do the whole 'you hurt her vampire hunter I will kill you without the ring' speech. It was sweet.

Selina was cleaning her apartment when her phone started to ring. She saw the caller ID and smiled. She picked up.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to hear from you." She said with a smile.

"It's my lunch hour. I figured I would see what a pretty girl like you were doing tonight." She heard the history teacher say.

"Actually I'm getting my apartment cleaned. I have company tomorrow. But if you want to swing by and help you can. I don't mind a nice history teacher to come and keep my company." She said wiping down the windows.

"Alone in your apartment? Last time we were alone in someone's house their door was smashed down by a jealous ex." Ric said. She heard him take a bite of his food.

"Well, the jealous ex isn't here. So we have nothing to worry about. And we are just friends Ric."

"I know. But I still feel weird hanging out with you in your apartment."

"Well, I can ask Alex to come by. He likes you. Especially since you speak sports and cars and vampire killing devices. Which I really don't understand why he would want to talk about those things. They scare me." The last time Ric came by, it was at Alex's apartment and they started talking about stake slingshots and air compressed stake guns. It was a little scary for the other vampire to put her head around.

"I would never hurt you Selina. You're too pretty." He always could make her smile.

"Thank you Alaric. I don't want to change the subject on how pretty I am. But have you talked to him?" she asked. She heard him sigh.

"Yeah, he hasn't mentioned out right about you guys. But he makes little notions that he wishes Alex was here. But nothing else. Nothing about you." She closed her eyes in pain. She wished he would talk to her.

"It's because he hates me. I kept this from him for 150 years."

"Selina, stop beating yourself up. I will be over tonight with beer. I will be there around 7. That sound ok?" she gave herself a half smile.

"Looking forward to it." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Selina started to finish up her chores. But her mind kept returning to Damon. The stupid vampire. He was probably blaming someone else about how this happened. He was the jerk that made those comments. He was the one who threated her son. And he is the one that won't make the contact with her or Alex.

"He's the one that is missing out." She said to herself. She checked her watch it was 1pm. She still had time before Ric got there later. She grabbed her keys and went to the local grocery store. She wanted to pick something up for dinner. When she parked her car she gave Ric a quick text telling him not to eat she was going to make dinner. He replied quickly telling her no problem and he expected something tasty from her years of learning how to cook. She liked how he threw at her, her age but it didn't bother him. She wished she could find a guy like him. Damon used to be like that. But he wasn't anymore. She went into the store and grabbed a cart. She had no idea what she was going to make but she wanted something that would go with beer. He said he would bring some over. She figured she could make her famous burgers. She went to the chop meet and picked out a pound.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" she heard his voice but she didn't know it was meant for her. She placed her meat in the cart and kept walking. She wanted to pick up some potato and macaroni salad and some fries. "Aren't you being a little rude vampire." She heard it as a whisper. But she knew it was towards her now that she heard the word vampire. She spun around. And she saw the British vampire who changed her.

"Klaus. How lovely to see you." She said with a sigh. "What are you doing here? Don't you live in Mystic Falls?"

"I do. And funny you mention that. I thought I saw you there a few weeks ago. Sitting with Damon Salvatore." She knew he saw her. But she was hoping to never see him again.

"He's an old friend." She said. She switched her weight from one leg to the other. She was uncomfortable with him being here.

"Well, he must have said something horrible to make you run out like that sweetheart."

"We just had a misunderstanding. We worked things out." She didn't want to tell this guy what he wanted to know. However, he could compel her. He could make her do whatever he wanted to her to do. When she found him in 1870 she didn't know who he really was. A vampire, yes she knew that. But not the Original Vampire.

"Are you sure about that love? I haven't seen you in Mystic Falls since that night."

"We do have phones this day in age Klaus. I have talked to Damon over the phone. We are making plans to see each other again soon." She knew this was a lie. But she hoped he would let it go. "But why are you here in Saddlebrook?" (AN::Made that up. Not sure if there is a town in VA named Saddlebrook)

"I heard you lived nearby. I wanted to come and see you. See how you are doing. I have not seen you in a few decades. Did you ever get that revenge yet on Katherine?" Of course he would remember the reason why she changed.

"No, I haven't had the chance yet. She is a very clever woman. As you know." She continued her shopping with Klaus on her tail. She wanted to know what he was really doing here. He scared her. She knew he was deadly. One bite from him and she was good as dead. But she tried to stay calm.

"Well, I hope if you ever do that you call me. I would like to have some words with my dear Katherine."

_I have more than I few words for her. I have a few stakes with her name on them._ Selina thought.

"I will." She said looking up to him and giving him her best smile. He leaned down to her ear.

"Damon is an idiot for letting you walk out of his life. You can do better than the Salvatore brother." She snapped up at him.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but nothing is going on between Damon and I. We are just friends." He was making her nervous and he knew it. "I really must finish my shopping. I will call you when I have Katherine." She said and turned away. She listened for him to follow her. But as she went into the deli isle she happened to look where they were talking, he stood there and waved. She gave him a small smile and walked down the aisle. She sighed a small sigh that it was over. She finished her shopping as soon as she could and checked out. Walking outside was like a weight of her shoulders. She could actually breathe. She got into her car and drove home. It was about 2:30 when she returned home. She put her groceries on the counter. She heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it.

"Hello."

"Oh, it's you. Why didn't you just walk in?" She asked her son.

"Because it was locked. I heard you lock it when you closed the door. Are you alright Mom?" he asked following her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, just ran into someone I didn't want to." She answered pulling groceries out of the bag.

"Klaus?" she turned to look at him. How did he know this stuff?

"Yes, Klaus is here. I'm not sure why. I might cancel my plans tonight. How did you know?"

"I saw him on the highway going towards Mystic Falls. What plans?"

"Ric is coming over for beer and dinner tonight." She explained while finishing up the groceries.

"That's not such a good idea. I know you like Ric, I do too. But he's Damon's best friend. And I know memory loss is supposed to happen in old people, but Damon is a vampire. Remember he told Ric he would kill him if he was around you." She hit him upside the head hard.

"Don't call me old. I'm seasoned. And I don't care what Damon says. Ric is an adult and we are just friends. Damon made up his mind." She checked the clock it was almost 3 now.

"What time is dinner?"

"He will be here around 7. I have enough food for all of us. Why don't you stay?" she said while taking out a blood bag.

"Sorry Mom, I got class tonight. You are on your own on how to get your friend killed by his vampire friend. But let me know how it goes. I'm sure Damon is loving the fact that you are spending time with Ric."

"I don't care what he says. He had his chance. He blew it twice now. So I'm going to move on. I like Ric but nothing more than friends." She put her blood bag and emptied it into a mug and put it in the microwave.

"Got animal?" She looked at him and he was starting to vamp out.

"Oh, son I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I got so much on my mind. I'm so sorry. Yeah, here." She rushed to the fridge and handed him a bag of animal blood. He popped it open and drank it up.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go to school. Let me know if Ric dies tonight again or not." He gave her a hug and kiss and walked out. She sped over the door with her vampire speed and locked it. She decided it was time to get ready for Ric to come over. She got into a shower and then went to her closet. She was standing there figuring out what to wear. She wanted comfort but host-like clothes too. She finally decided on a green tank top with a black sweater and a nice pair of jeans. She threw on a pair of black flats and clipped her hair into pin curls to keep in for an hour. She went back to the kitchen and started making her burgers. By the time they were done marinating I her secret sauce Ric would be there.

It was 6pm when she took her hair down and styled the loose curls into a half up half down style. She added some makeup and went back to the kitchen. She started on the on the burgers again. She had to add some spices and mold them in the sauce. She had her hands in the bowl when her phone started to ring.

"Really? When my hands are a mess?" she put the burger she was working on down and went to see who it was. She took a towel and dried her hands off. She picked up her phone it was Ric.

"Hey Ric."

"Hey, do you need anything? I got the beer."

"Nope, got everything I needed at the store earlier."

"Alright, I will be there a little earlier than 7. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, come when you're ready. I'm here. Got nowhere else to go." She said smiling.

"I'll be there." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Selina went back to the burgers and finished shaping them. They still had a few more minutes in the sauce before they had to cook. She cut up tomatoes, onions and lettuce. She got up the ketchup and mayo. Maybe she should have asked him how he likes his burgers. Oh well, too late now they were marinating and he was on his way. No turning back now.

Ric was there before she knew it. He knocked on the door; she went over and opened it to see her friend standing on the other side.

"Wow, Selina you look nice." She smiled and looked down at her outfit.

"Thanks, I was going for comfort."

"Well, it's a nice comfort." He said walking in. He closed the door behind him "Where do you want the beer?"

"Oh, I'll take it. Thank you. I got the burgers cooking they will be done soon."

"Burgers huh? I bet there good." He smirked.

"I did have 150 years to perfect them. And I got a secret recipe. Everyone loves them. Trust me you will love them." She saw he was looking around. The last time he was here he didn't come in they met at Alex's apartment. She was helping him with some stuff when Ric said he was on his way to bring her out for some drinks. It was a spur of the moment thing. So she said to come get her from Alex's.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. I like it. It fits what I need."

"Do you need help with anything?" He said walking up behind her.

"No. Thanks. Almost done. Burgers are done. If you want to grab a bun for yourself. Plates are in that cabinet next to the fridge." Ric went over and grabbed plates down for both of them and then put a bun on each. She dished the burgers on them. "Did you want cheese?"

"Nope, these look good." He put a little bit of everything on his. As well as Selina. They sat at the dinner table and ate. They made small talk threw dinner. Mostly about history, what Selina had her degrees in. He asked her some vampire questions that he wouldn't ask Damon. He said he would think he was an idiot for asking such stupid questions. She was more than willing to answer the silly ones. Like when he asked what does it feel like when your fangs come down? She didn't care she was having a good time. "These burgers were really good. You should make up your own cookbook."

"Of one recipe?" they both laughed. They moved on to the couch and just continued to talk. About 12am, Ric announced he had to go.

"Thanks for dinner it was great." He said walking to the door.

"Anytime."

"Can you give me the secret ingredient?"

"No. That's mine to take to the grave. Which hey, if I'm lucky is never." She said smiling.

"Well, I had a great time. We should do this like once a week. I know you won't come back to the Falls' but I don't mind the drive here." He opened the door to leave and turn to her. "Let me know when you're free next week I'll cook for you here."

"Sounds good." Then he leaned down to kiss her. And their lips connected.

**AN:::So I'm doing each chapter as a different POV. It will say at the top. But I'm giving the readers a chance to say who they want the next POV to be. It will be between Damon, Selina, Alex, Stefan or myself. So who do you want chapter 12 to be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Damon's POV**

For the last two weeks I have done nothing but think about Selina and Alex and how they just walked out of my life. I knew I didn't need them in my life to make me happy. But I remember what it was like with my father. He hated that I left the army, he was disappointed in me. He wasn't much of a father after my mother died. If fact I think that's why I'm such a dick now. I got that from him. I told myself then that I wouldn't do that to my children. Son or daughter I would be there for them no matter what their decisions were. And here I was breaking that promise. I also didn't think I would ever have to relive that promise I made over a century and a half ago. After I turned it thought I was done with it.

It was finally hitting me that I was a father. I remember seeing him for the first time. It was like looking at an old picture of myself. And I won't lie it scared the crap out of me that he were so much alike. He liked football, I did too. However, he played I didn't. He drank animals, I didn't. He loved his mother; I did at one point too. Why couldn't Selina keep this to herself? I'm Damon Salvatore; I shouldn't be thinking these things. I shouldn't want to have a bond with someone. I shouldn't be thinking of the past. But here I was drinking a whiskey in my living room thinking of everything that has happened since my "family" walked out the door.

Stefan was beyond pissed that I didn't follow them. He called me selfish and immature. And right now I felt like crap about it. But when Alex walked out of Ric's apartment I saw how much he hated me and how much he was disappointed in me. I saw how he defended his mother. She raised him right. I would defend my mother if I were him too. But my brother was right I was being selfish and immature. But I had to look out for myself as well. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to be a father. I came to terms after I turned that I couldn't have kids like I wanted when I was human. But now he's here and he's an adult. How do I go about getting any kind of relationship going with him when he hates me for treating him and his mother? I was so much in my thoughts that I didn't hear Stefan come down the stairs.

"Penny for your thoughts Damon?" he asked sitting on the couch across for me.

"Nope, just drinking away."

"Well, if you're interested I'm going to go see Selina and Alex next week. I think you should come." I looked up at him.

"And get shoved into a wall by my neck again by my ex? No, thanks. They have my number."

"They aren't going to call you. Go to them. Alex mentioned playing some vampire football. I told him I can see if Tyler wants to go. But then we are down one. Come join us."

"Ask Selina. She knows how to play. We taught her after all." I said take a pull of my whiskey.

"Yeah, she knew how to get down and dirty with us. Oh well, your lose Damon. If you won't be in his life I will. He's family. But that's right family doesn't mean much to you."

"Says the one that killed our father." He turned on me.

"Says the one that killed the last of the Salvatore's. Zach, Joseph? Ring any bells _brother_?"

"They had it coming. You killed dad so you can turn."

"I didn't want to. Why do you still bring that up? To make me feel guilty all over again? You should feel guilty for not being in his life at least a little bit. He went his whole life wanting to meet you. He didn't have a father in his life." I stood up and went nose to nose with him.

"And how is that my fault? She kept him from me! If I knew about him _brother_ I would have been there for him. But she never once came to me until two weeks ago. I did fine without him and I can do it again. He doesn't need me. He didn't for 130 years."

"Then make him need you. We had our father-"

"No, you had our father! As soon as I came back from war, I was the disappointment to him. I should have gone back. I wouldn't be where I am now if I did."

"Being a dad with the one woman you cared about the most in the world? Why didn't you tell me that you were courting her?"

"You were close with dad. I didn't need you to tell him. He would have told James. Then she would have been sent off or married off sooner. He promised her to Aaron."

"And I was promised to Christina. I didn't like her as much as you didn't like Aaron."

"You were promised. Dad never had me promised. He knew I wouldn't make a good husband. But Stefan could do nothing wrong."

"I fought with dad everyday about Christina. But she was a Forbes and she had money. That's why I was promised to her. You can fix this. You just don't want to." He was right. I didn't want to fix it. I wanted to forget this ever happened.

"I'm going to the Grill. I need a drink and maybe a human."

"Touch a human and I stake you. Remember low profile. The council may know but the rest of the town doesn't." He had a point. I killed Lexi and Rose to keep us from getting killed off.

"Fine, but I'm going to the Grill anyway." I walked around him and left.

It was a Friday night so I knew Ric would be there. He wasn't into going to the Grill on weekdays. The teaching gig had him up early so he didn't want to nurse a hangover while dealing with bratty kids. But Friday and Saturday's were our nights together to drink. We were better after the whole Selina problem. I even fixed his door the next day. I knew nothing happened between the two. He was on the couch when I busted the door down. And she did come out of the bedroom when she threw me against the wall. So I wasn't worried about them being together. I was just pissed she went there and he allowed it. I warned him that night to stay away from her, and then I walk in on them sharing the apartment.

I pulled into the Grill and went in. I walked right up to my barstool and saw my best friend sitting on his.

"Thought you weren't going to show." He said.

"Had a brotherly fight with Stefan. You know the usual; he says I'm selfish I tell him he's broody." I ordered a whiskey and had them keep the bottle.

"What did you fight about now? Who drank who's blood bag?" I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"The same crap for the last 2 weeks. Selina and Alex. But I'm done arguing about it. I left. He can call me all the names he wants. It won't kill me." I smirked.

"Have you ever thought that he was right? I mean you can't just forget about him he's your kid."

"I can go on with my life like before. Like he didn't exist. Selina did a good job of it for 130 years. I can too."

"Until he needs you for something, and he won't come to you. Don't you want him to depend on you." I looked at him from the side.

"No, he's a grown man. I'm not father material."

"HA isn't that the truth." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Caroline. I put my head back and signed. Great the gossip queen heard about me being a father. And now the whole town will know. When I didn't say anything and neither did Ric, Caroline's eyes went wide. "Oh My God. Damon Salvatore are you a father?"

"Say anything and I stake you Barbie."

"Holy crap. But wait, we can't have kids. How is this possible? Is this like a Twilight thing?"

"Where I got a human pregnant? Yeah, when I was a human. I slept with you while you were human and I didn't get up knocked up did I?"

"No you didn't but you also fed on me. So you're right you're not father material. So how did you find out about being a daddy?" Daddy? I would never be called that by Alex. I was given the chance to be called anything but Damon by the kid. And now she's throwing out other words for father.

"His ex-showed up with him." Ric said butting in.

"So, wait. Your ex and your kid are both vampires too?"

"Congratulations Caroline you got it without it needing to be spelt out. What do we have for Ricky!?" I said sarcastically.

"Choke on blood Damon." Blondie said putting her hand on her hip. "You are just finding out now? I mean that's pretty cool. A whole vampire family. That's rare."

"Correction, we are not a family. Only he is. She isn't. She lied to me for 130 years about him. She's really not on the top of my Christmas list this year."

"And neither are you." Ric said. I looked at him. "I'm not the one that got thrown up against the wall twice in five minutes for threating her and her kid. I wouldn't' doubt if you didn't get a Christmas card either."

"You what? Do you not have any self-control?" Caroline said.

"Would both of you shut up before I kill you and vervain you." I said pointing at each of them. "I came here to get a drink with my best friend. Not be told I'm getting coal for Christmas and I'm a crappy father. I got it. Now both of you shut up so I can drink." The two glanced at each other but didn't say anything else.

I didn't need to be reminded that I was not made up for this whole father bit. I knew I wasn't made out to be one.

For the next week, I tried to keep myself busy. Surprisingly, Caroline didn't mention to anyone but Elena about Alex. Elena gave her the whole story. I couldn't be bothered. Stefan kept talking all week about going to visit them tomorrow. I think he was doing it so I would say I wanted to go. Deep down I wanted to but I was torn. Would she slam the door on me or slam me against the wall again? Would Alex even want to see me after what happened last time? I decided that I wouldn't think about it. It was Friday which meant drunken time with my best friend. I sent him a quick text message. I asked him what time he would be heading to the Grill. I got up and changed from jeans and a tee to something more me. Something dark, and classy. When I didn't hear from Ric I figured he was at the Grill already. I got into my car and drove the 10 minutes to the restaurant. But I didn't see him sitting in our normal spots. I looked at my watch and it was 7:30. Huh? Where was he? I sent him another text telling him he better get is ass here soon I didn't want to drink by myself. I went and sat down on my stool and waited for him. I ordered a drink and started to drink. Six drinks later he still wasn't here. I saw Matt working so I flagged him over.

"Seen the teacher?" I asked.

"Not since I left school. Said he had plans to go see a friend from school tonight. I figured that's where he was. He didn't tell you?"

"If he did would I be asking you where he was?" Matt shrugged and left. Well, he was a lot of help. Couldn't tell me where the guy was and he wasn't answering my phone calls. Maybe he was with that cute little thing that used to be Isobel's student. What was her name? Vanessa? Lucky guy. I'll get it out of him tomorrow. For now I drink and forget about Selina and Alex and Ric, and all the other problems I got right now.

**AN::: Not my best chapter. But my inner Damon was not coming out of me for the life of me! I rewrote this chapter like 100 times. So tell me what you think of the final product! **

**Who's POV would you like to see next? Selina, Alex, Damon or mine. Let me know in your review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex's POV**

Meeting my father was an experience to say the least. It wasn't like he didn't say I was his son. He told his brother as soon as he asked who I was. But the fact that he pissed my mother off and then threatened her and then me. He was just a royal dick. I waited my whole life to have him in it. And he goes and screws it up in 12 hours. I'm not a bad guy, far from it. I won't even hurt a human. I never killed one, never fed off one. But him? Thank god I take after the Brighton's. I know my mother told me her father was a money grubbing ass, but my father was just a selfish dick. He had the opportunity to be a father. Most vampires didn't have that chance. In fact all vampires didn't have that chance. And here he is blowing it. I was raised without him; I can live the rest of eternity without him. No matter to me. I still got Stefan out of the deal. We exchanged numbers the night that I went there. We have been in contacts many times. We had a lot in common so we had stuff to bond over. He was like me in a lot of ways. I just don't know how he doesn't hurt his girlfriend. I have dated humans too, but it lasted short whiles. Being with them my vampire tendencies would come out. I had to compel a few of them to forget that they saw my face change. I broke up with them soon after them. I didn't want to be in a relationship where I had to make them forget things.

Mom tried hard to get me to talk about what happened in Mystic Falls when we got back to Saddlebrook. But I didn't want to talk about it. She was going through enough with the whole Damon thing. I didn't want to put anymore burden on her. She was the best mom in the world. She did everything for me. She didn't have to run away from her life to raise me. But she did. She wanted what was best for me. I always came first. But I'm an adult and I had to look out for myself and her. She was my best friend. The friends I have made over the centuries would call me a mommy's boy. But I was ok with that. Most of them didn't have their mothers anymore. I did. I was the lucky one. I got to live forever with my family. They lost theirs years ago.

I went about my life when I got back to Saddlebrook. I went to high school during the day, college at night; work on the weekends and between schools. I had to go on like nothing was going on. My human friends wondered what was going on. I did come a little distant, but I had things going on in my life that they wouldn't understand. I had one friend who knew what I was. Who know what my mother was. But he wasn't living here. He was in college in North Carolina. He knew my father was a vampire too. I told him a week before Mom went to Mystic Falls that we were going to go and meet him soon. Marc wanted to come home and be there for me if I needed him. He was my best friend. He also wanted me to turn him. I gave him a big fat NO. I guess having my best friend live forever with me would be cool. But not what I wanted. He didn't have to live like this. He would have to tell his parents he couldn't come home for holidays until he got his hunger under control. And some vampires couldn't do that. It took me a year to figure mine out.

Last week, Ric came and took mom out to dinner. I was glad she made a friend at least. But I was scared more for Ric than mom. She could handle herself. But if Damon knew Ric was coming to spend time with her, Damon might kill him. I didn't want that to happen. But I couldn't tell my mother no. She was much older and stronger than me. I know Stefan had told Damon we were making plans to meet up. He even said he would ask if he wanted to come along. I doubted he would come. But the offer was out there. We wanted to get a vampire football game together. So Stefan might bring his hybrid friend Tyler along.

I was getting ready for the beginning of my day. Which consists of high school. I have been to high school numerous times. But I liked to learn. I got up showered and changed. I had a blood bag of deer and ate an actual breakfast too. I got my books and was out the door. I was half way there when my phone started to ring. I looked down and saw it was my friend Marc.

"Hey dude, how's the Carolina's treating ya?" I said answering the phone.

"School sucks like always, but the chicks here are great. You should come through sometime soon."

"I plan on it. Get out of Virginia for a while. Make a weekend out of it. What's going on?"

"I wanted to see how your day with Daddy went."

"I don't have a Daddy Marc. I don't even have a father. He's a total tool." I told him what happened at Ric's apartment and beforehand.

"Wow, sounds like a complete D-bag. So now you have an even better excuse to cut the high school crap and come stay with me for a while. You know you can store you cooler here. I don't care." Marc has wanted me to move with in with him in North Carolina. It was a good idea. But my college was here.

"During the summer count me in. I know you don't care about my cooler." Cooler was key word for blood. "But right now, I need to stay near mom. She's been hanging out with Damon's friend Ric. He's human, and I want to make sure nothing happens to either of them when Damon finds out."

"Whoa, mama bear hanging out with a human. How is your mom?"

"Pissed at Damon, worried about me. Same old shit as always." Marc and I talked for a few more minutes about random stuff. "Hey man, I just pulled up in from of the school. I'll get back to you later."

"I'll be in class. But I don't mind leaving early to get the low down on the vampire drama that is your life." We said good bye and hung up. I walked into school and went to class.

The day was like every other normal day at Saddlebrook High School. Classes happened, I didn't pay attention. I knew all this stuff. I took pop quizzes, hung out with friends at lunch. Same thing as every day. However, when I was walking to math, I saw a new student. She was tall and beautiful. She actually made me stop in my tracks. She had long blonde hair and amazing green eyes. She was stunning.

"Hey Alex, forget how to walk?" I heard my friend Rob say. I looked at him and shook my head and pointed to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "Wow, look at her. Go for it. You never go for any of the other girls here." He walked towards our math class. I followed him and kept looking up to look at her. She turned as I was about to go into my classroom when she saw me. She smiled at me and I thought I was going to fall. She had such an amazing smile. I smiled back and kept walking. "You didn't go for her?" Rob said just as the bell rang. "Never mind. Go for it after class. She's hot."

"Ya think? I almost forgot my name looking at her. Never saw her around before?"

"Nah man, wish I did." Our teacher started to talk. I wasn't paying any attention. Who was she? I never saw her before. But she was gorgeous. I wondered where her class was. Maybe I could meet up with her after class.

"Mr. Brighton!" I looked up and the rest of the class laughed.

"Huh?"

"Mind sharing what so much more important than what we are doing here?"

"What was the question?"

"Go to the bored and solve the equation." I got up and he handed me the chalk. I solved quicker than most of my fellow students. "You might have zoned out but you know what you're doing. Very good. Back to your seat." The rest of the class went just as slow as the beginning. I tried to pay attention just to keep my mind off the beauty. When the bell rang I got up and walked out. I looked around the hall but didn't see her. I actually felt let down that I didn't see her.

The rest of the day went slowly. And I didn't see the mystery girl again. But it was Friday so I got to be able to go home and relax before my one night class I had. To get home I have to pass the highway in and out of town. I was stopped at a red light when I saw Klaus making a right turn onto the highway. What the hell was he doing in my town? He lived in Mystic Falls. So instead of going straight to take me home I made the left and headed to my mom's. I wanted to warn her he was in town. He made my mother, and she didn't know who he was until years after she had turned. And it scared her that an Original had turned her. I drove the 3 miles up to my mom's apartment complex. I was just starting to walk up the stairs when I heard her lock her door. Mom never locked her door. She wasn't scared of anything but Klaus. So she knew he was here. I got up to her door and knocked. She opened the door and we talked for a little while. She told me that Ric was coming for dinner and that I should stay. But I had class. I told her to let me know if she got him killed by Damon. We talked about Klaus being in town for all of 5 seconds. I left her to cook her dinner for her friend and I went to go to school. On my way to the University I saw my mystery girl near the local coffee shop I worked at. I needed to stop. I pulled my car over and walked up to the coffee shop. She saw me and smiled and I smiled back. I walked up to her and notice she was sitting by herself with no drink. Did she know I would drive by or was this chance?

"Hello." She said. Even her voice was breathtaking.

"May I?" I said motioning to the chair.

"Yes, please."

"I'm Alex. I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm new around here. I'm a senior at Saddlebrook. I'm Rebekah." Her name was just as beautiful as her.

"I saw you at school. Can I get you a coffee?"

"Sure, I'll have a cappuccino."

"You got it." I got up and walked into the little shop I ordered a cappuccino for her and a regular coffee for me. I paid and walked out. I kind of thought she wouldn't be there when I got back out. But she was still there. I walked back and gave her, her coffee.

"Thank you Alex." She said taking a sip. "How long have you lived here"

"A few years. Got my own place up the street."

"Own place? For a senior in high school? You must have all the girls there."

"Only the pretty ones." I smirked.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you think I am?" Oh great, that was something Damon would say. Crap, I don't want to be like him.

"I hope so." She smiled. We sat there in silence for a little while. It wasn't awkward though. It was comfortable. "So where were you headed?"

"Class." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Class? Didn't you just come from school?"

"I take college courses at night. And work between class and school. But you were lucky. I had no work today."

"Where do you work?" she asked.

"Look up. You there." Her eyes went up a little and had a small smile on her face.

"Well, the coffee is good." She put her mug up in mock cheers.

"Thanks, I'll let them know the pretty lady enjoyed her drink. So Rebekah, what are you doing tonight?"

"Hoping to hang out with a really sweet guy."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you think I am?" so she was playing my game too.

"I hope so." I said with a smile and she laughed. "Why don't we go get a bite to eat? I know of a great Italian restaurant up the road."

"What about class?" she asked.

"I'm not worrying about failing. So how about it?"

"A nice restaurant with a nice guy? Yeah, I'm up for it." She smiled sweetly. I was looking forward to my night with her. And looking forward to telling Uncle Stefan about this tomorrow.

**AN::: Hope you liked Alex's POV. And Rebekah's in Saddlebrook? What?! Hmmm… what do you think is going to happen?**

**Fun Fact about the story: Selina is my cousin. **** And no she isn't a vampire lol**

**Who do you want to see next? Damon, Selina, Stefan? Let me know in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stefan's POV**

I think I'm still in shock that Selina was alive. I really thought she died years ago. But then to throw a curve ball like Damon is a father? Out of everyone, Damon Salvatore? I really didn't know how he would handle this. I was hoping it would make him grow up a little. But in one day he goes and screws it all up. I knew he wouldn't tell me the whole thing. I had Alex's number I could call him and ask him what stupid thing my brother did. When Damon said they were gone I wanted to stake him for making his family leave. And since the weeks passed he has done nothing but piss us all even more.

My head was still spinning at being an Uncle again. I missed Zach because he trusted me. He was easy to talk to. But Damon being Damon messed that up too. He killed him for helping me. He killed Joseph too. I wanted him out of Mystic Falls. But keeping him close was better. I could keep a close eye on him. Now I want him away again. He pushed away what family we had left. I wouldn't do that to Alex. He needed a Salvatore in his life. And if Damon wouldn't do it, I would. But there I was again, fixing Damon's messes. As always, he couldn't deal with something like this without throwing some kind of fit.

Damon was spending more and more time at the Grill drinking. I was waiting for him to have the local sorority girls in the house. But to my surprise they never showed up. I was able to talk to Alex about what happened with him and Damon. He told me what happened at Ric's apartment. I was glad they all got out of there alive. Especially Ric. I'm happy Selina kicked my brother's ass. He deserves it more than anyone. Alex also told me how Ric was around earlier that week. And that he took Selina out to dinner. Now I'm all for Ric to find happiness again. Now that Jenna was gone. And the doctor was a piece of work. But I don't think being with Selina is a wise choice for the history teacher. Mainly because of Damon. He would cut off the ring and kill him.

I had made plans with Alex to go see him this coming Saturday. I was looking to seeing him and Selina. He wanted to get a football game going. I told him I could bring Tyler with me so we could get a real vampire game going. I asked Damon if he wanted to go to. But I knew what his answer would be even before I asked him. But I wanted him to know the invite was out there.

It was the day before I was going to go see Alex. Elena would be going with me to see him again. I wanted to ask Tyler if he wanted to go with us. But he wasn't in school. The vampire bunch missed a lot of school. Between everything that we had to deal with since I came home there was no time for school or activities. So either there was something going on or he just didn't want to come to school today. I ran into Matt, one of our human friends, after school. He was on his way to football practice.

"Hey, have you heard from Tyler?" I asked him.

"No, he wasn't in class at all today. What's going on?" Matt knew about us. It was always a risk that he did. But we watched out for him.

"I gotta ask him something. I thought maybe you heard from him. I'll go by his place and see if he's alright."

"Let me know if he is. It's not like him to not talk to me for a day." I nodded my head and made my way to my car. The Lockwood Mansion wasn't that far from the school campus. So the drive was short. I walked up and knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments when Mrs. Lockwood answered. She gave me a smile.

"Stefan. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"I'm fine. Come in." Carole knew about us too. She was one of the people we could really trust. She became the mayor after her husband died in a fire to kill the all the vampires in town. However, he wasn't one of us. He had the werewolf gene in him. Carole took over for him.

"Thank you. Is Tyler around?" I heard footsteps above me. And saw my friend walk down the stairs. "Never mind, there he is." I said with a smile to Carole.

"What's up Stefan?" he asked. I could see the questions in his eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine. Nothing bad. I just wanted to talk to you. Privately if that's alright Carole." I said looking over at the mayor.

"Sure, can I get you guys something to drink?" I shook my head and so did Tyler. Carole left us in the foyer, but we moved into the formal living room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm going to Saddlebrook tomorrow, and wanted to know if you wanted to take the ride with Elena and me?"

"What's in Saddlebrook?"

"My nephew." Tyler's face went limp. His eyes went wide and round and his mouth dropped open.

"Nephew? I thought Damon killed the rest of your family?"

"He killed the human side."

"Wait, if he's your nephew, does that mean?" He was putting the puzzle together. "Damon's a dad?" he blurted out.

"Unbelievable right? But sadly its true." I gave Tyler the story of Selina and Damon. And then told him about Alex. I told him about meeting him a few weeks ago, and how Damon screwed it up. But I have been talking to Alex.

"Why am I not surprised that he screwed it up. But tell me why you want me to go?"

"Oh, right. Alex is a football player for the wolverines. He wanted to get a game together. I thought it would be cool to have a no holds bar on it. Do it vampire style." He smiled. I could tell he liked where I was going with this.

"No holds? Hell yeah. But wait. 3 vamps? The teams aren't equal. And I won't ask Caroline to come and get dirty. What about Damon?"

"He won't come. But I'm sure we can get Selina. We taught her and she never did mind to get dirty. So we can ask her."

"I'm down. What time do you wanna leave tomorrow?"

"Early. I know it's a 45 minute drive. But I want to spend as much time as I could with Alex."

We made plans about what time we would leave and who would drive. We decided that Elena and I would spend the night here and we would take his truck the next day. I went home to start packing. I saw Damon on the couch nursing another whiskey. I swear if liquor didn't burn off so quickly in our systems, that he was becoming an alcoholic.

"Last chance to go to Saddlebrook tomorrow." I said walking into the living room.

"Oh so you won't ask for the hundredth time tomorrow before you leave?" he said looking over his glass before taking a sip.

"Nope, I won't be home tomorrow before I leave. Elena and I are spending the night at the Lockwood's and are leaving from there."

"The Lockwood's?" he asked.

"Yeah, unlike you, Tyler is going. He wants a no holds bar vampire football game. And he wants to meet Alex."

"Oh so great, Elena, Blondie and wolf boy all know about my son. Fantastic."

"And Ric."

"Ric would have found out anyway. He's my best friend."

"If I were in your situation Damon I would be shouting from the rooftops that I was a father. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a vampire. If you haven't checked we can't have kids."

"Trust me, I know. But it's fun to try isn't it." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up. Thank God, Alex takes after Selina. He doesn't see women as sex toys."

"I don't either. Well, ok yeah I do. And snacks." He smirked. I got up and walked to my room.

I have always pictured growing up, that brothers are supposed close. Being each other's best friends. But what I got is a relationship with my brother where we tolerate each other. We don't like each other but we don't hate each other either. It's like a divorced couple who get along for the children. We get along because we share a surname and a house. I wished he would have went and told everyone about his son. I would have. I envied him. I wanted kids. I still do. But being what I am, I will never know a child's love. I will never give a fatherly love. I think that is why I want to be close with Alex. So I can have some part of my family I can live with forever. And I loved Selina. Even when we were kids. We would team up and beat Damon at football. We would play pranks on him. She was the sister I never had. I wish Damon had told me about him courting her. I would have kept Katherine away from him. It was my fault we were in this situation. And now I feel like it was my fault that he didn't know about his kid. If I had made Katherine stay away from him he would have grown old and died with Selina and Alex. But here we are. One big vampire family.

**AN:::: Sorry this isn't one of my best chapters. Stefan is really hard to write. I don't know what it's like to be an envious broody vampire brother. **

**Fun Fact about the Story: Alexander is my son's name too **

**Whose POV do you want to see next? Selina, Damon or Alex?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Selina's POV**

_1864_

_The Salvatore guest would be arriving today. Father was waiting for the notice that he should bring me over to make friends with the lady Giuseppe would have staying here. He said he wanted Katherine to make lady friends. The only reason I was going was because I got to see my love. It was a little after noon when we got the notice to head to the Salvatore estate. I gathered my hat and gloves and walked outside. Father helped me into our carriage and we were off. The weather was cool. Still warm from the summer months, but getting cold for the fall. _

"_Dear, are you alright?" I heard my father say, I turned and smiled at him._

"_I'm fine, thank you Father."_

"_Are you nervous to be meeting Miss. Katherine?"_

"_No Father. I'm fine." I was just anxious to get there and see my Damon. It was the one time my father was allowing us in the same room. I might not get alone time with him, but that was fine. I haven't seen him in days. Not since the night we made love. Katherine was supposed to come the morning after but she was delayed._

_The ride felt faster than normal. Maybe it was my anxiety to get this meeting over. Or it was the happiness I was going to feel when I saw Damon again. Either way, I was glad when we pulled into the Salvatore estate. We rode up their driveway, and Stefan opened the carriage. I was a little upset that it was not my Damon. My father got out first and I was to follow with the help of Stefan._

"_Hello Selina." He said with a smile._

"_Stefan. Has she arrived?" I asked smiling back._

"_Yes, Damon brought her to the garden." He offered his arm and I took it. Why was Damon in the garden with her? Why couldn't the younger brother do that? Was it because he was promised? I hope Giuseppe was not promising Katherine to my love. I wanted to be with him in the garden, holding his arm, kissing his mouth, and telling him how much I love him. I did not want another woman doing what was my job as his fiancé. Stefan led me into the garden. I say Mary near the back door and I gave her a look asking her if she was nice. She nodded. When I looked at Damon, Katherine had her arm threw his. I knew it was a form of politeness since I was on Stefan's arm. It was what gentlemen did. But I was jealous of her. I wanted to ask if we can switch brothers. I wanted her away from him. Stefan and I walked up to them._

"_Miss. Katherine, this is Selina Brighton. She is our neighbor and a dear friend to us." I curtsied as did Katherine._

"_Welcome to Mystic Falls Miss. Katherine."_

"_Thank you Selina. And please its Katherine. Let the men call us Miss." She smiled. I smiled back. I did not like her. I was not sure why. But there was something about her. I looked up at Damon and smiled._

"_Hello Damon."_

"_Selina, as ever it is very nice to see you." His eye's twinkled and my heart raced. I just wanted him again. With me in the garden and make more memories with him._

"_What is the plan for today?" Katherine asked. I wanted to slap her for taking me out of my thoughts about Damon. And making me look away from the most handsome man to walk in my life. _

"_I believe our fathers had lunch made up for us." I said looking at her with a fake smile. I think she could tell, because her smile was just as fake. She latched on to Damon's arm again. I glanced up at him and he gave me a sorry look. I latched back on to Stefan's. I did not mind being with Stefan, unlike her I had feelings for him. He was the little brother I would never have. I just hopes he stays away from both of them._

Kissing Ric was different. I didn't expect it. I told him we were just friends. As soon as our lips connected I had to pull away. I couldn't do that. Not to him and not to myself. Damon would kill him if he found out we shared a kiss. I wouldn't let that happen to him. He was my friend. And nothing will come between that. He needed to know how I felt. I just hope he felt the same way.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized first. It made what I had to tell him easier.

"No, it's fine. It just can't happen again." I said looking right at him. I saw his head go down a little for me to explain. "I like you Ric, but as a friend. We can't do this. If Damon found out, he will kill you painfully and probably stick me with vervain. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Is it mainly because I'm his best friend, and you're his ex-girlfriend?" I smiled.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. I don't want to lead you on. You're more important to me than you know. I rather stay friends." He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm fine with it. I don't know if I should blame the beer or the moment. But it won't happen again." Thank goodness he was taking this well. Some guys would have blown a gasket if I turned them down. But Ric was different. He understood how Damon could be. I think he was much more worried about his safety then anything else. He said his good bye and he left.

I was happy the night was over. I did have a good time with my friend. But I was tired. Seeing Klaus and then cooking and cleaning all day I was wiped. I started to get ready for bed. I would have another long day tomorrow. Stefan and Elena were coming from Mystic Falls to visit with Alex. I was glad that my son was getting along with his uncle. He needed that. I only wished Damon felt the need to be in his son's life. But he was the most stubborn and selfish person I ever met.

I was finally ready for bed, brought the sheets back and laid down. Sleep found me pretty fast.

I was awaken with a loud knock on my door. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:45. I crawled out of bed and went to the door. I peeped threw and saw Alex. I opened the door and let him in.

"You know son, I love seeing you. But I haven't had to wake up this early for you in over a century. Is everything alright?" I said rubbing my eyes. I was never a morning person. And even now it's worse without Alex in the house.

"Stefan and Elena are going to be here soon. They are bringing their friend Tyler. I wanted to make sure you were up." Alex seemed extra happy today. I figured it was because Stefan was coming to visit.

"Who's Tyler?" I asked walking into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

"He's a hybrid. Klaus made him."

I spun around and looked at my son. Did he say Klaus?

"I know what you're thinking. And no Klaus isn't coming."

"I wasn't thinking that. Does Stefan know we are of Klaus bloodline?"

"I haven't told him. Why?"

"Just don't." I said and went to make more coffee. "Did you have your morning blood?"

"Yeah. You know Mom I can take care of myself. I know blood morning lunch and dinner."

"I worry; you don't have the same diet as I do. You need blood more often than I do. Oh, make sure you have enough for Stefan just in case." I got the pot on to brew and I started making breakfast. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I wanted some of Mom's famous cooking." He said with a smile. He came up behind me and leaned on the counter. "Are you alright mom? How was the visit with Ric?"

"The visit was lovely. Ric is a nice guy."

"You're being vague, what happened?" he said crossing his arms. I loved that he protects his mother.

"Nothing Alexander. Nothing happened. How was class?" I asked, and he stiffened. "Alex? How was class?"

"I didn't go. I met up with someone and we started talking. By the time I noticed the time class was pretty much over. So we went out to dinner."

"You don't usually miss classes for a friend. Who was it?"

"I met her yesterday. Well, technically I saw her at school. And then saw her on my way to class. I pulled over and we started talking. She's really nice. She's British."

"Is this why you are so happy today?"

"Partly, I spent all night with her. We talked and laughed and just goofed around. And I get to see Stefan today." I started on the eggs and sausage. I was happy that Alex was excited to see his uncle. And I'm glad that he met a girl. Alex was always a gentleman when it came to girls. He opened the doors, pulled out the chair, paid the bill, everything a man should do. I raised him to respect a female. Never take them for granted. I dished out a plate for Alex and handed it to him. And then made mine. I poured a cup of coffee and sat across from my son. "Why haven't you said anything about me meeting someone? You are usually all about me finding someone."

"Is she human?"

"Why?"

"Have you ever thought about when or if you feel in love with someone that you might need to change them? What if she doesn't want to turn? Would you turn her if she wanted it? I mean Marc wants immortality and you won't give it to him."

"Marc wants it so he can murder people and not go to jail for it." He said taking a bite of his eggs.

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. I asked him if that was the reason. Remember we are human lied detector tests. His heart beat spiked when he said no. So I won't turn him. He can find another vampire to change him. But I won't be his vampire daddy. And when it comes to my love life, if my girlfriend wanted immortality because we loved each other than, yeah I would. And if she didn't want it then we would work something out."

"Would you be ok turning her though? That's hurting a human."

"That's when I ask the best mother in the entire world." He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, no Alexander. You will not put me in the middle. I would do anything for you, but I will not make someone else immortal. I did it for you because you are my son. And you agreed to the terms we came up with."

"Then I'll ask Damon. He doesn't have an humanity left." I slammed my fork down.

"After what he did to us, you would ask him to do something like that?" I breathed in and out. I knew I scared Alex when I slammed my fork down. "You know what? You are an adult, I cannot tell you what to do. You do what you need to. If making your girlfriend into a vampire will make you happy than do it. But don't ask me to do." I got up and went into the shower. I washed off all the vampire talk. Just because I'm a vampire myself, I do not like to talk about what I am all the time. Ask any vampire. Then we get the how do you bite people, how old are you really? Where were you when this happened? After the shower I went and got ready for the day. I wore simple jeans with sneakers and a pull over hoodie. I didn't see the need to dress up for the guests that I would have. I threw my hair up into an easy ponytail and applied some simple makeup. I knew the 3 teens were here. I heard them talking outside in the living room when I was getting changed. I walked out to say my greetings.

"Hello Stefan, Elena. And you must be Tyler." I said extending my arm out. "I'm Selina Brighton."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." I raised my brows, such a young man calling me ma'am?

"It's Selina, I don't want to feel older than I already I am." I laughed. "How was the drive?" I asked sitting on the couch between Stefan and my son.

"It wasn't bad we got here earlier than we thought we would." Stefan said.

"Elena, how are you?" I said looking at her.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I have been alright. One day at a time. Oh wait, no its one century at a time." I joked. I saw her smile, so did Stefan. "So Tyler, I'm told you are a hybrid?"

"Yeah, half vamp half wolf."

"How does that work? I mean do you still turn on full moons?"

"No, thank god. That is the most painful thing I have to go through. I drink blood for energy, but human food helps too. I can't go near vervain or wolf bane. I can do anything a vampire and a werewolf does. I only turn when I want to."

"How were you turned into a vampire?" I saw all three of them put their heads down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no you didn't." Tyler said looking up. He looked at me and then to Elena and then back to me. "Klaus fed me his blood, killed me and then made me drink Elena's blood."

"Elena?" I gasped.

"I'm the Petrova doppelgänger. My blood stops the wolf turning gene." She explained.

"Klaus tried it with other packs, but it didn't work right. He had to kill them all because the wolfs became rabid." Stefan relied. This was all new to me. It must have been when I went to Europe to see some friends. "But we are going to get a vampire football game going. We have 3. However we are down one. Would you like to play? Saddlebrook vs. Mystic Falls?" Stefan said.

"You want to put me with Alex? Why don't we show the youngsters how it's really played? Us against the babies." I said smiling at Tyler and Alex.

"Do I smell a challenge coming from my mother? Tyler lets go kick her ass." The boys high fived and we started out the door. I knew of an old field about 4 miles away. We could drive most of the way there. But the road cut off and we would have to hike the rest of the way. We could run at inhuman speed all we wanted and no one would see us. We piled into Tyler's SUV and I gave them directions from the back. When we reached the end of the road we climbed out.

"The field is up the road about another mile. We are going to have to hike."

"Why hike? We can run and be there faster." Tyler said. I put my hand to my chin while resting my elbow on my other arm.

"Oh, I know. Elena isn't a vampire, she can't run like us. So we hike." The next thing I know Stefan and Elena are gone. I look around. "Where are they?"

"Mom, they left they are already running. Stefan grabbed her and he ran."

"Damn Salvatore." Alex, Tyler and I ran after them. We were at the field within minutes.

"Selina, you're slow and you're supposed to be on my team? I don't know how I feel about having such an old lady on my team if she can't run up a hill." Stefan smirked.

"Eat your words Stefan. Remember the plays we made in 1864?" I asked and he nodded. "Then that's what we start with. I doubt the kids will get to us. Unless you want human blood against the slow animals?" I challenged.

"No, you and me against them." He said back. "And the bunnies don't make me slow."

"Oh, come on. I know old friendship but let's go! I wanna play some ball!" I heard my son. Stefan and I won the coin toss. So we were able to start. There were no rules. Just out of bounds. We were playing for about an hour. Stefan and I were up a touchdown. But we needed a break. I went and sat next to Elena.

"I can't keep up. All I see are blurs." I smiled.

"Me and lover boy are winning." I said going into my cooler I ran up the hill with. "Do you mind?" I ask taking out a blood bag.

"No, I know you need it."

"Thanks. Blood here get your blood here." I called out to the other vamps. "And don't worry for you vegetarians I brought deer." I heard Elena laugh. "What?"

"You're funny. I mean when I first met you, you were all proper. But here you are dirty as hell playing football with 3 guys drinking blood and calling your son and his uncle vegetarians. It is just a complete turnaround. I like it though."

"I'm letting my hair down. When I'm in those situations like a few weeks ago, I go back to 1864. And all my properness. But I can talk like you kids. I just don't like all the yo yo yo gangster stuff." She started to laugh.

"Oh great, Mom is trying to be a teen of today. That's mad annoying bro." Alex said laughing. Which made Elena and I start laughing too. It felt good to get out and forget about everything that's been going on. Forget about the fight with Damon, and forget about the kiss with Ric. Just let loose with my son and his friends. We finished up our blood and were back on the field. We finished up about an hour later and went back down to the car.

"I'm thinking tacos for dinner." I said. "Tyler do you mind making a stop at the store?"

"Nope, just direct me." I got him on the highway and we were at the supermarket quickly.

"Come on guys, you get to pick what you want on your tacos." We all walked into the store and I grabbed a cart. We were in the produce section picking up lettuce, tomatoes, and few things for the boys when I heard Alex's name being called.

"Alex!" we all turned around.

"Rebekah?" Stefan, Elena and Tyler all said at the same time.

**AN:::: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. It was really hard writing Stefan. But I hope you like this one just as much. **

**Fun fact about the story:: Alex plays for the wolverines. When I was in high school my mascot was the wolverines. **

**I think I'm out of fun facts for the story, so I'm thinking of doing an ask the author a question. It can be about the story or it could be about me. Just nothing personal. I will answer my favorite one in an author note at the end of each chapter. Leave them with a review! **

**So ready…set…ask your questions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Damon's POV**

I have been in the Boarding House by myself many times before. But today it seems bigger than normal. I guess it is because my brother is with my son and I'm here being all depressed about it. I guess I could get into the car and drive to Saddlebrook. I don't know what is wrong with me not wanting to get to know him. Maybe it was because with him comes Selina? I don't mind Selina, but after what happened at Ric's and the fact that she kept Alex from me for so long I really don't have anything nice to say about her. I wanted to go see Alex, but I don't do apologies. And that's what I would have to give to get to know him. Stefan was right I should be in his life. My human blood was in him as a human too. He is my flesh.

I was walking around the Boarding House completely bored. It was about 2pm and I had nothing to do. I dug my phone out of my pocket and found Ric's number. It rang a few times before I heard Ric's voice.

"Damon."

"What you doing? I'm bored and it's so quiet in the town lately. Come over and drink with me. It's Saturday and we don't have to worry about you having that job thing of yours tomorrow."

"Sorry Damon but I have stuff to do here at home. If you want you can swing by the apartment. I don't mind the company."

"You are such a downer my friend. You have tomorrow to do 'stuff'. So come on live a little."

"Live a little? I live in Mystic Falls; I've seen my share of living. Why don't you go to Saddlebrook and see Alex and Selina?" Was he really bringing them up again? I wanted to go. But I didn't want to see Selina. And I didn't want to have Alex look at me that way again.

"Stefan's there. Let them hang out."

"I'm sure Alex would like if it was a family thing."

"Your step-daughter is there. I'm sure she would like a family day too." I smirked.

"Unlike you Damon, I and Elena get along and we look out for each other. I see her all the time. You on the other hand don't see Alex. Get to know him."

"I get enough of this from Stefan and his judgy girlfriend. I don't need this from my best friend."

"You called me. You can come over if you want but my stuff has to get done today." He said and hung up. What was up everyone's ass lately? I know they want me to be a better 'father', but my son hates me. I'm not going to see that look again.

After pacing the house a few more times I grabbed my car keys and left the house. I drove to the Grill and walked in and went right to my stool. I ordered a drink and nursed it.

"Long time no see." I heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder slightly.

"Liz, always good to see you." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"You look upset. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine Sheriff. Just a lot on my mind." Liz was a good friend. So was Carole Lockwood. We all were part of the town council. They knew what we were, but kept us safe from the others knowing.

"Want to talk about it?" she said sitting next to me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I would have believed that a few months ago when I thought you were human. But now you, your brother, my daughter and Tyler Lockwood are all immortal. So try me." I sighed. I took a sip of my drink trying to figure out how to tell her about Alex. I guess the best way to do it is ripping the band aid right off.

"I'm a Dad."

"I said do you want to talk about it, not make a joke." She laughed. I looked at her with a serious look. She stopped laughing. "You're not joking."

"Nope, and here I am wallowing in a drink." I saw her eyes rise in bewilderment. I would have acted the same way if I were in her shoes.

"I thought you couldn't have kids?" I hung my head. Again with the explaining. Her daughter caught on faster than her. Some sheriff we have protecting and serving.

"I can't. But when I was human I could. So apparently I did. With another human, who isn't anymore. And neither is he."

"He? Should I go get a bunch of 'it's a boy' balloons?" she joked. I looked at her with slits. "Sorry, not funny. So you just found out that you're a dad to a grown vampire. Are they a risk?" Liz was always looking out for the town. Even if that meant putting someone I cared about down. Even if Selina and Alex were a risk, I wouldn't tell her. But I knew I wouldn't be lying.

"No Sheriff. They don't live here anyway. They are a town over. No worries. He has the same diet as Stefan and she likes the bag. You're safe here." I saw her nod her head. And I finished my drink off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Parent to parent. What do I do?"

"About what? Being a parent?"

"Yeah."

"Support them. Talk to them. Since I found out what Caroline is, we have gotten closer. The closest we have been in years. There are no secrets or lies anymore. I protect her, she protects me. It's what family does Damon. Why?"

"His first day here, he and his mother left hating me. I screwed up Liz. He won't talk to me."

"Have you tried? I mean really tried to talk to him." I shook my head.

"No, I haven't even called him. It's been three weeks. But I know she won't let him meet me without her there. She's over protective."

"Then you deal with that. I didn't get along with my ex-husband. But we got along for Caroline when we needed to. We were her parents. And with him gone it isn't easy. I know what it's like to be a single parent. So it's hard. You become more protective than the mother that has the father there too. You have to be both parents in one." She stood up to go. "Look, I got to get back to work. But you got my number. I'm here for you with those parent questions. I won't make fun of them." She put her hand on my shoulder and walked out. At least she wouldn't laugh at the questions I had. Ric would. But of course he wouldn't know anyway. He might be a 'father' but he didn't act like one as much as I did. Maybe Liz was right I should just reach out. Stefan gave me the address before he left. Maybe I could just surprise them. Maybe I should at least tell my brother I was coming. I got up and walked out of the Grill. I hopped into my car and drove towards the Boarding House.

**AN::: Sorry the chapter is so short. I didn't know any other ways to show how depressed Damon was besides making him drunk. And well, we all know how Damon is drunk. **

**Ask the author question goes to arizonagirl181 who asked: Favorite TV show? Idk. Favorite vampire diaries episode and why.**

**Well, I have been thinking about this for a while. I don't have just 1 favorite TV show. I have like 5 that I watch all the time. Once Upon a Time, Vampire Diaries, Ghost Hunters, 16 and pregnant/Teen Mom, and Law and Order: SVU.**

**My favorite episode of TVD? I don't have one where I can say 'I can watch this one over and over' or 'this is my favorite episode'. And trust me I went back to the pilot and read all the summaries to see if one popped out. But what did are the most memorial parts. Like, Klaus and Stefan being friends in the 20's. Lexi helping Damon with his blood trust even though she was dead (I always liked Lexi). I like the part right before Ric decided to die in the crept and he looked outside and saw all his friends standing there to say goodbye. Even though it was sad and I cried like a baby, it was a great moment. And all of Damon's smart ass one liners, those are the best. So to say my favorite episode is dot dot dot, I would be lying. **

**Thanks for asking that. It took me a while to think about that. Ask the author is still open, so ask me what you want to know. It could be about me or my stories. I'm an open book.**

**Oh and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Selina's POV**

_1850_

_I left Alexander with my dear friend Samantha. She was my maid back in Mystic Falls. Before I left years ago to have my child, I told her I was leaving. She asked if she could come. I told her to wait a few months; I did not want my father to suspect anything. She came to the church I was staying at a few months later. We told the nun's that she was my sister. We have been together for 5 years now. And we consider each other as much now. She is my best friend. I told her about the time I saw Damon. And telling her about vampires was not easy. I think she thought I was out of my mind. Until she told me that she had saw Stefan a year before now. That gave her the proof that she needed._

_Samantha said she would take care of Alex so I could go out to the local town. I was walking the main path through the woods to get to town. I heard a scream and ran to see if I could be of any help. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a vampire feeding on a woman. I have not seen a vampire since Damon. I was caught off guard. I turned around and ran back to the trail. I went to town like I saw nothing. But I told Samantha that night after I put Alex to bed. _

"_You actually saw a vampire? Was it one of the Salvatore's?" Samantha asked over tea._

"_No, I have never seen this man before. I felt so sorry for the poor woman. I knew there was nothing I could do. He had her by her neck." We both shook our heads. "Samantha, would you mind watching Alex again tomorrow? I forgot to do a few things in town when I was there. I was so frightened by what I saw."_

"_Of course not Selina. I love spending time with my nephew." I smiled. I loved that she considered Alex her blood. It made me happy that I had a family, even a small one like this. I had my son and my best friend. I really couldn't ask for any better. _

"_Thank you." I said. I got up and put my tea mug away. "I am off to bed. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."_

"_Good night Selina." I walked into my room and shut the door. I knew what I had to do. I would look for that vampire so I can turn. I have been looking for a vampire for a while now so I can make the change. But until this afternoon I hadn't seen one. I did not want to walk up to it while it was eating. I did not want the same fate for me and that woman. I hoped I would run into the vampire the next day._

_I awoke the next day and got ready for the day. I left Alex with Samantha after breakfast and told them that I would be back as soon as I could. I walked the mile to town. I did have some errands to do. They were not ones that had to get done right away. But it was still a good reason to be in the town besides what I was there to really do. I walked into the local drug store and got some new thread that I needed and then went to see what other things the town had going on. I really didn't have much to do. But I was kept my eyes open for the man I saw the day before. I was looking in a window when I saw a reflection come into the window. I knew this man. I turned to look at him. It was the same vampire from the day before._

"_Hello." He said looking down at me._

"_Good afternoon sir." I said back. He had a British accent. He was a good looking man. Not as good looking as my love, Damon. I did not want him to know that I knew what he was. I had to try to keep calm. One short move and this man could kill me. "Anything I can do for you?"_

"_I was hoping I can talk to you? Perhaps somewhere more private." I nodded and we walked around the corner and up a few feet. We were by the woods. "I know you saw me yesterday. You were lucky to escape."_

"_I'm sorry?" So he did see me. That wasn't good. Just then his face changed. I saw his fangs come out and his eyes turn a blood red. Veins appeared under his eyes. I gasp and took a step back. But he had me in his hands before I could scream. I never saw a vampires face before. I did not know that their faces changed. "Wait!" I called out._

"_I have never had my meal tell me to wait before I killed them." He murmured._

"_I want you to change me." He dropped me and changed his face back. I could see his confusion. I was feeling a little bit of it myself._

"_You want me to turn you into a vampire? And why on earth should I do such a thing to someone who smells so good." He said_

"_I want revenge on a vampire who took someone I love away."_

"_You want to change your whole life around so you can have revenge? And who do you want revenge on?"_

"_My son's fathers creator. Katherine Pierce." His face shot up in surprise. I took it that he knew the woman _

"_Katarina?"_

"_I'm sorry but her name is Katherine."_

"_How do you know her?"_

"_She made my fiancé leave me. And then he was killed and turned in a vampire. I want her dead. I know I would never get to close enough to kill her as a human. She took my son's father away from him, and he has never known him."_

"_Who is this man you speak of?"_

"_Damon Salvatore. He's from Mystic Falls."_

"_I know the place. I have never heard of the vampire. If you kill her, I want to know. She owes me. I will turn you. But your son will be in danger."_

"_Will you teach me how to control myself around him? I love him so much; I do not wish to hurt him."_

"_I will see what I can do." He bite his wrist and shoved it in to my mouth, I struggled to stop him. "If you want to turn you need to drink my blood. And then I kill you. You then will have to feed on someone when you awaken. You want this right?" I nodded and drank the blood he gave. He pulled his arm away from my mouth. His hands were around my head and I was terrified. _

"_I love you my son, this is for you." I whispered. And then the vampire snapped my neck._

Who was this blonde that apparently everyone but me knew? She was attractive. And she knew my son, but how did my friends know her?

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Alex said with a smile.

"It's a grocery store silly, I'm here for food like you and your friends." She looked at the 3 teens from Mystic Falls. "So nice to see you all again. But you I have never met." She said looking at me.

"I'm Selina, Alex's mother." I said putting my hand out.

"Mother? You don't look anything older than 25 Mrs. Brighton."

"It's Miss. And I'm not I'm 24." I said. I knew what she was. "But if you want to get technical I'm over 150."

"Mom!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's fine Alex. I'm surprised you didn't tell me what you were last night." The blonde said. Alex turned to her.

"You knew?"

"How do you guys know each other?" Stefan asked holding Elena back.

"We go to high school together Stefan." Rebekah said smiling. "How do you all know each other? I mean Saddlebrook and Mystic Falls are a little bit away."

"We're friends Rebekah." The younger Salvatore replied. "Where's your brother. You are never too far from him." So her brother was a vampire too? How many vampires were in a 100 mile radius?

"I'm not too far Stefan. He's just the next town over. We want to keep our distances, and I wanted a fresh start somewhere else. Away from Mystic Falls and all the drama there." She knew about Mystic Fall's drama? Who was this vampire and what did she want?

"It's been quite ever since you left." Tyler said under his breath.

"Shut up dog. My brother might have made you, but I know how to end you." She said. Her brother? Klaus made Tyler. Which made her an Original too! And my son likes her. I was way too old for this.

"You won't touch him." I said stepping forward.

"Selina, don't start that. She can hurt you." Stefan said into my ear.

"Listen to him." She smirked back. Then her eyes widened when she said Alex step up. "Alex?"

"Don't threaten my mother."

"I didn't. I just said she should listen to Stefan."

"I made a deal with your brother years ago. You hurt me, and I'm sure you will have a dagger in your heart again." I heard Elena gasp and a low growl come from my childhood friend. I knew there would be a lot of explaining to do. But I would not let her threated anyone I was with.

"So you know Niklaus? Why am I not surprised? He always goes for the pretty ones."

"Your brother and I go way back. But not how you are referring it to. And I'm sure if you hurt his hybrid he will never take that dagger out of you." Rebekah's face went pale. She knew I wasn't kidding. She knew her brother just as well as I did. Klaus would make sure he ran into me a few times every decade to see where I was with killing Katherine. He mentioned on a few drunken occasions that he daggered his siblings. All but one. One that he actually liked better than the rest of his family.

"How do you know such things?" she demanded.

"Like I said, I know your brother." I turned to the teens. "Let's go. We got enough for dinner. Alex say goodbye to your friend." I said I turned back around and glared at her as I walked away. Elena, Stefan, and Tyler all followed. I heard Alex and Rebekah talking softly. I paid for the groceries and went back to the truck. No one had said anything since we walked out the store. We waited for Alex, who appeared a few minutes later. We hopped into the truck and drove back to the apartment. We were all quiet on the way home which left me to my own thoughts. I was nervous as hell standing up to an original. Klaus scared the hell out of me. I could only the story his sister would give him once she got him on the phone. How horrible she would make me sound. Klaus knew the truth. He knew I was terrified of him, but he knew I would do anything for my son. And standing up for him and my friends was what I would do. No matter whom it was. We got to my apartment complex. I grabbed some bags and walked to my door to unlock it. Everyone was behind me. As soon as the door closed Stefan was the first one to speak up.

"How do you know Klaus? And what kind of deal did you make with him?"

"I've known him a while Stefan. Please do not worry about me. I'm fine." I said back to him.

"Is Alex? Is he safe from him?" I looked at him. Was he serious? Does he seriously think I would but my son in danger? I walked right up to him.

"Stefan, do you seriously think I would put Alex in that kind of danger? Alex is safe. It's part of the deal."

"What deal?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"It is not your concern." I said going back to the kitchen. I knew he wanted to make sure we were safe. But I have been on my own as a single parent and a single woman for years. I did not need a man to tell me that the deal I made was a crazy one.

"It is when my nephew is involved." I slammed the pan down that I was getting out for the taco meat, and I spun around.

"He's not in danger Stefan. I would not put my son into any danger! The deal I made is about me. Not Alex."

"What deal?"

"Stefan, this isn't our business. Maybe we should let Selina do what she needs to do. She made a deal with him for a reason. Don't ruin the day with this." Elena said. The day was ruined as soon as Rebekah showed her face. But it was nice of Elena to take the heat of me. Stefan nodded his head and then went to the couch to sit down. I went back to making the tacos that I was looking forward to just an hour earlier. Now I just wanted to go and find a human to feed on. I don't usually feed on humans. I can get by with blood bags. But when I was this angry and upset I usually take it out on a human. So to keep myself busy I made the food. Everyone had asked if I needed their help. I did but I wasn't going to say yes, I need the distraction from my guests. Let them all have fun. I used my vampire speed when I need to the make some extras with the tacos. I fried onions, the meat; I shredded the cheese, cut the lettuce, cut the tomatoes into small cubes. Alex asked for my special hot sauce, so that took some time as well. While cooking, my thoughts kept going back to Damon. It was the first time I thought about him in a while that day. I wish he was here. He would have had fun with the guys playing football. It would have been nice for him and Alex to spend some time together. All of us and Stefan. It would have been a nice family day. But he was a stubborn ass. And we would most likely never have that day. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I put the spoon for the sauce down and went to open it. The teens were in the living room playing the play station I keep here for Alex. Tyler and Stefan were playing expert on Guitar Hero. While Elena and Alex cheered them on. I turn the knob and opened the door. I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

**AN:::: Just giving a heads up, I will be updating about 2 times a week maybe 3 times. It depends on what's going on over here. **

**Let me know what you think of the chapter in a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Selina's POV**

Opening the door and seeing him on the other side was not was what I was expecting. Maybe a delivery man with a package for my elderly neighbor. But I was not expecting to look at those blue eyes staring back at me. What was Damon doing here? I mean he made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with us when he didn't pick up the phone to call. I stood there in shock. I didn't know if vampires could go into cardiac arrest, but I think I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to visit. Stefan said you guys would be at your place. Why are you so surprised to see me?" He asked. Why was I surprised? Oh, I don't know, because we haven't gotten a call from you or heard from you in 3 weeks. I wanted to shout. I heard the video game stop in the other room, and someone walking up behind me.

"Damon?" It was Alex.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" Alex walked up and stood next to me and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought it would be nice if I stopped by." He smirked.

"Well, you stopped by." Alex said taking the door from my hand and started to close it on him. But Damon stopped it with his hand.

"I didn't drive all this way to get the door slammed on me. I actually came to see you."

"I have family here. I can't come out and play today." Alex said closing the door on him. The pain in Damon's eyes was there. "Tacos ready?" Alex asked looking down at me. I shook my head. "Hey, you alright?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind now that it sunk in that he's here. Just stir the sauce in ten minutes and then it's done. Start without me." I said walking out the door. I saw Damon walking to his car. I was in front of him within seconds. He ran right into me.

"Dammit Selina." He said moving back.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I was in the neighborhood."

"After 3 weeks of no calls, no texts, no contact at all and now you decide you want to show your face? That kid in there won't say it but he is miserable on how you ended things back in Mystic Falls." I said crossing my arms.

"How I ended it?" Damon said offended. "You had me by my throat in Ric's place. And it's how I ended it?"

"You threatened both of us! So yeah, how you ended it Damon. And then you don't call him or talk to him for weeks. He needs his father!"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you!" he spat at me. My eye went wide with bewilderment.

"And what situation would that be? The one that you don't have a relationship with your son?"

"No, the situation that you made! I went 150 years thinking I'm never going to have kids. And thinking you were dead! But you show up and give me the surprise of my life! The situation you are talking about Selina is your fault. He won't talk to me!"

"Yes, I didn't tell you! And I have regretted it my whole life! But do NOT blame me because our son won't talk to you. You did that all on your own. You threatened us, you made the jokes. He went in there to make a relationship work; he went in there to come out with a father. He put everything out on the table for you. And you didn't accept it. So don't blame anyone unless you're looking in a mirror."

"You regret not telling me, but you still didn't tell me until he is 130 years old! You made this decision on your own. You made him into a vampire you made him live forever. Don't you think as his father I have a say in anything?"

"You want a say? I raised him! I-"

"You didn't tell me!" He said cutting me off. "I would have helped raise him, but you didn't give me the chance!" We were screaming at each other. Almost at the top of our lungs. I saw that Alex and Stefan had come out. Alex wanted to come to me. But Stefan kept him back and whispered something to him. I learned sign language years ago and taught Alex, so we can talk without being heard by other vampires. I told him to stay where he was that I was fine.

"Would you have? Or were you to busy looking for your dear Katherine? You didn't bother with me after you turned, why should you bother with anyone but yourself! If you came back and found out I was pregnant, would you have stayed? Or would you have gone looking for her anyway?"

"Stop putting this on me!"

"Then take the damn blame Damon! You choose not to come back to me. You choose to go into that tomb and find a vampire that wasn't even there! You showed me that you didn't want me so I lived my life with you. But I made sure my son had a good life. Yes I didn't tell you. But you didn't love me enough to come to me. If you came back to me, we would have not been in this situation."

"So this situation is my fault? Because I didn't want to hurt you? Fine, it's my fault. I got compelled to leave you. I turned and didn't want to go back and feed off you. Ok, my fault." He said and walked past me. But then he turned around and said, "But if it's any constellation I loved you even after I turned. You were all I thought about until I heard the Aaron's wife died. I thought it was you." He walked to the car. I looked at my son and saw his pain. I knew he wanted a bond with his father. But Alex would always choose me over anyone. I didn't want that anymore. He needed to think of himself first. And I had to think of him first too. I had to put my demons on hold with Damon.

"Damon." I said. I don't know why I did. I should have just let him go. I should have let him get in that car and leave. But I was standing there looking at him.

"What?" He answered looking at me.

"Stay. The problems we have with each other should not affect Alex. This isn't fair to him. He needs you. Stay and have dinner." He looked at me then to our son, and then back to me. "We're having tacos. There is plenty."

"You want me to stay for dinner?"

"If you want to. I don't want to fight you. I just want what's best for Alex. And you being here is best. He needs to know his father. So just don't be you and it should work out just fine." I said turning around walking in the direction of my son and friend.

"What do you mean don't be me?" I turned half way around and looked at him. He looked like the Damon I was in love with. But he wasn't the same Damon that I fell in love with.

"Be who I knew back in 1864. Don't be the dick you are now." I turned back around and slipped past Stefan and Alex. I walked into my apartment and went back into the kitchen. I felt Elena and Tyler staring at me. But I did not let it bother me. I heard the door close and felt 3 vampires come in. I guess Damon did want to stay. I wanted to just crawl into my bed and pretend this day never happened. I went to the fridge and got a blood bag out and inhaled it. It took the edge of my anxiety as I continued to cook. The tacos were ready before I wanted them to be. I wish I was in the mood for like a turkey dinner, where it took hours to prepare and cook. I put all the taco dressings into their own bowls and set the table. My table was able to be pulled out bigger with a leaf so I was able to get all 6 of us at the table.

"Need any help?" I heard from behind me. I turn around and saw my ex. I gave him a half smile.

"No, I'm just about done. Thank you." I said turning back around. Was he actually being nice for once? Or did he want something?

"Thank you for inviting me. It smells good. Alex said you are a great cook."

"It's tacos Damon. A 10 year old could do it."

"You got to try her chicken parmesan with penne AL vodka. That is the best." I heard Alex come in. He smiled at me and glanced at Damon. I knew he was doing this to please me. I needed to talk to him. In fact I think the three of us needed to sit down and talk.

"Well, maybe another time. Alex go tell the others dinners ready." I said. Just as I said that I heard the TV go off and heard them walking in. "Never mind, they heard me." I smiled. We sat down at the table and made our own food. After we were settled with our own plates it got very silent.

"The sauce is amazing Mom. Like always." Alex said. I don't know why my son liked my sauce so much; it was just hot sauce with some spices. But he did. I smiled back at him. I looked around the table, and saw Damon looking up at me between bites.

"You should try Elena's chili." Stefan said. I took my eyes off Damon and looked at the young couple. "She has a really good recipe."

"It's nothing. Just an old family recipe. But we do it every year for the chili cook-off. Taste the same every year." The brunette replied.

"Have you tried adding something into it that would make it pop? I mean like a secret ingredient? I have one for my burgers that no one would ever guess. Alex is still trying to figure it out." I said.

"I'm not a great cook. Stefan usually does all the cooking when we have dates."

"Well, I can help you. I don't mind. I love to cook." I said. Elena smiled at me. And nodded.

"I'd like that. Thanks Selina. We will have to do it soon. The cook off is next month."

"I can come by your house next week if you like? Email me the recipe I'll take a look." Then the table got quiet again. We ate in silence for a while. It was the awkward silence that got louder as it went by. I can see we all wanted something to talk about. We all would smile at each other but nothing was said. The tension was thick to say the least. A phone in the other room started to go off. Alex got up and excused himself. I felt a little jealous that he was able to leave.

"The dinner was good Selina. I really liked the sauce that Alex was so amped for you to make." Tyler said.

"Thank you. I don't know why he likes it so much. He knows how to make it. It's nothing special. Hot sauce and spices, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." I laughed.

"Either way, it was really good."

"Thank you Tyler." I said as I started to pick up the table. The others started to follow suit. But I started to wave them off.

"I'll help Selina clean up. You guys go finish your game." I heard Damon say. I looked at his little brother and saw him looking at me. I gave him the nod to go and I would be alright. He nodded as he looked at his brother and walked away. "Dinner was good. I can't wait for the chicken parmesan Alex mentioned. Sounds good." He said taking some plates over to the sink. Why was he making small talk? I can get along with him for the sake of Alex. I don't know what else he wants from me though. I loved him. And yes, I still do. But I know if he is still like this, that we can never be where we were in 1864.

"Maybe I'll make it for you one day then." I said looking at him with a small smile. I started to clear off the rest of the table when he came up next to me.

"I got the table, if you want to start on the dishes." He said picking up the dressing bowls. I nodded and went to the sink. "Selina, we need to talk. But somewhere private. We got a lot of peering ears around."

"If we talk, Alex gets to be there. This is about him too." I replied.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"It is and no threatening us this time I will stake you. Or rip your heart out. Something poetic." I heard him snort out a laugh. "Something funny Damon?"

"No, I know you mean it. You have proved it before. My neck hurts if I move it the wrong way."

"You deserved it. You pissed me off."

"I just never saw you all vamped out. It was kinda hot." He smirked while bring a brow up. I just shook my head. "What? It was." I started working on washing the dishes, as Damon brought them to me. After he finished cleaning off the table he started to dry what I had already washed. "Where do these go?"

"Here, you finish washing I will dry and put them away." I said drying my hands off and taking the plates from him. We worked in silence for a while. It felt nice having someone to do the dishes with me. I had help from Alex in the past, but it felt nice with someone closer to my own age than my son. It felt domesticated. I needed to stop thinking like this. I knew how I felt about Damon, but I didn't want to get hurt if he still didn't feel the same way for me like he did last century. I couldn't go through that again like I did last time. When he left me for Katherine.

"Did you mean what you said about Elena?" Damon said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said.

"About helping her with the chili? Or were you being nice?"

"I meant it. Unlike her doppelganger I like her. She's not Katherine."

"That she is not." He smirked. "She is definitely not Katherine." I saw how he said it. He had feelings for her. I have been around a long time. I know when someone was in love with someone else.

"You love her." I mumbled. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. But didn't say anything. "She's with Stefan, and you still love her anyway." He put his head up and sighed.

"It's not like that Lina. Not the way you think it is." He said finally looking at me.

"Damon, I'm a female. And I have been around for a century and a half. I know how a man looks when he loves a girl. I see it."

"Are you jealous Miss. Brighton?" he smirked.

"More like confused." I put the last dish away, and got the sponge to clean the table. I was jealous. He was in love with a human. If not love, then he had strong feelings about her. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"It's nothing like how I felt about you." He whispered looking right into my eyes. I saw truth but I still felt hurt. I nodded and tore my hand away from him and went back to cleaning the table off. I dried it off with a paper towel. And then I took the leaf out and put it away. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I went back into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Alex?" I called. My son was in the kitchen before I knew it.

"Yeah? Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, can you please go to the store and get dessert? A cake or something?" I asked going to my pocketbook and handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Yeah sure. Can I grab a bag before I leave?" I nodded my head and he went to the fridge and got a blood bag. He took another one and brought it to Stefan. I heard him ask if his friends wanted to go. The other 3 said yes. Great, that would leave me and Damon alone for about a half hour. "I'm going to stop at the liquor store too." Alex said as he walked out the door. He closed the door behind the others, and I heard them walk to Tyler's car. I heard the doors close and the engine start.

"Guess we get to talk sooner then." Damon said going into the fridge. He held up a blood bag. "Want one?" I nodded my head. I was going to need one with this talk. He took out one for himself as well. He took out some glasses and poured the blood into them. "We can't fight Lina." He needed to stop calling my Lina. It was melting my heart every time he did.

"I know. Then stop being a dick. And we can co-parent."

"Co-parent? To a kid that is 130 years old? I don't think he needs us to co-parent."

"Oh, you're an expert on children now? So what do you think he needs Dad?" I said with more attitude then I wanted. I saw the pain hit him.

"I would be an expert if I knew about him."

"I said I was sorry Damon! I don't want to fight anymore! We both said our peace. Now it's time to get down to what we are going to do about this. Do you plan on being around? If not then you minus well leave now." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I want to. But we need to be friends Selina. We can't do this every time we see each other. You tell me I'm a dick and I tell you, you should have told me earlier. It won't work."

"We need to talk with Alex too Damon. This is about him more than us. We can be civil. But what if he says he doesn't want you here? What if he tells you to leave?" He looked down and brought his eye brows down like he was really thinking about that.

"I don't know. I guess I leave him. I always wanted to be a father when I was human. And after I turned I knew it was impossible. But here I am, talking about my son."

"Do you want to know why Alex is the way he is? Why he gets so mad, and so angry and so protective?" I asked and he nodded his head. "He never shut his humanity off. I told him before I changed him; do not whatever you do shut it off. It will make you a worse person. And he is the best person I know Damon. He really is. And I'm not saying that because he is my son. Anyone will tell you that. So don't do anything to ruin what he is. I will kill you."

"Have you actually ever killed another vampire?" he smirked.

"Countless." I said looking him right at him. Blue orbs meeting brown. "And I don't care who you are. Screw with Alex I will kill you." He put his hands up.

"Got it Warrior Princess. So tell me, why is such a beautiful woman like you still single?"

"I'm mourning."

"From who?"

"This guy who said we would be together forever. And then he was killed in front of me because of another woman. I'll get over it." I said walking away.

"Wait," he said walking behind me. "You are still trying to get over me?"

"Oh, I'm over you. Just not what happened." I lied.

"Because I didn't come back for you?"

"Damon, I know what it's like to be compelled. You can fight it."

"You have been compelled?"

"By Klaus. He comes back to see me every few decades. Part of the deal. He compelled me to tell him the truth about a certain vampire every time I see him."

"Deal? What deal?"

"A deal you don't need to worry about Mister Salvatore. It is between me and Klaus."

"Does it involve Alex? Because then I think I deserve to know." He said sitting on the couch. I moved the forgotten guitar to the other side of the room and sat on the other end of the couch.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Alex. I wouldn't put Alex in that situation. Just trust me. The deal really isn't that bad."

"I know you changed because of Katherine. Is there more to the story?" There was. I changed so I could find him again and be with him. Now that I found him, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be with the Damon of the new millennium.

"Its most of the story that matters."

"I would like to know the whole story."

"When the time comes. If it ever does. But what made you turn?" he looked down into his blood as he twirled it around. I saw he was thinking. But I wasn't sure he wanted to tell me. If he didn't I would be alright with that. He had his own reasons. Just as I had mine.

"I didn't want to. I was about to die when Stefan came back as a vampire. He told me all the good things that came with it. Like the humanity switch, and the hearing and the seeing in the dark, and the strength and speed. He brought me a girl and bit into her neck; I smelt the blood and went to it. I didn't want to change."

"But you did." I mumbled. Mostly for me. But he looked over.

"I didn't want to though. Do you know what I thought about while I waited to die?" I shook my head. "You. And how much pain I caused you. I remember leaving you. I remember the pain in your eyes. I remember you crying and telling me you hated me. I thought about what our life would have been like have I stayed with you and not left you for Katherine. And now I know I would have had a son to raise." He downed the rest of his blood and put the cup on the table. "But I knew if I went back to you, that I could have possibly killed you. And what would your father have said if I walked there? He thought I was dead. Just like the rest of the town."

"I wouldn't have cared what my father said. He was a drunk who stayed in his study most of the time. Unless your father called upon him. It would have been easy for me to walk away with you. I left him to have Alex. I was not scared to leave him. He didn't care about me. I had maids raise me because he didn't know how to raise a daughter."

"You say that now. But would you have left with me back then knowing that I was a vampire?"

"Yes." I said quickly. And it was the truth. I was so in love with him, I would have walked away from my life to be with him. I did it for Alex, I would for him. "I told you, I left my father to have Alex. If he knew I was pregnant without a husband he would have disowned me anyway. So I made it easy for him and left. It would have been easy for me to do if you were there or not." I heard Tyler's SUV pull back into the parking lot. I finished my drink and brought it to the sink. Damon was right behind me.

"Come back to Mystic Falls and have dinner with me." He said getting close to me at the sink while putting his glass in there as well. "And I won't take you to the Grill. Somewhere nice." I looked up at him and saw the man I still had feelings for.

"Ok." I whispered.

**AN::::: Sorry it took so long to update. It's been a very busy week for me. My son and I have been exchanging germs the last few weeks. But finally, we are all better! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And because it took me so long to update I made it a 4,000 word chapter just for my loyal minions. **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Damon's POV**

I knew I was taking a risk when I went to Selina's apartment. But I had to take the chance anyway. Liz was right. If Alex wanted me around I had to at least try. But with my luck with him lately he will shut the door on my face. And he did. He didn't want anything to do with me. I heard him ask his mother if dinner was ready. I knew she was coming out after me. I just didn't expect to fight with her in the middle of the parking lot.

Fighting with Selina was different. When we were humans, we never once fought. It was always rainbows and flowers with her. We were good together. We had real love for each other. But fighting with her? That was new. She was feisty. She was standing up for herself and Alex. I think her being a mom changed her for the better. She was walked all over by her father when she was human. I'm glad she changed that. I was surprised at my confession about loving her even after I turned. I didn't know I was doing it until it happened. I wish is happened. That was opening a door I didn't want to open. But it was out there now. And I can't take it back.

Selina inviting me to dinner was another surprise. I saw the shocked look on Alex and Stefan's face when I looked over. I thought Alex was going to come over to Selina and tell her no way. But he stayed where he was and didn't say a word. I didn't know if I wanted to stay at first. But I remembered what Liz said _'Support them. Talk to them.' _I had to support Alex in a decision I might not like. I had to talk to both of them about what was going to happen. And if that happened tonight then it did. If not, at least I got to see these two in the company of their friends.

However, dinner wasn't what I expected it to be. We talked about chili and Selina's hot sauce. It wasn't what I would call dinner talk. During dinner I kept looking at Selina. She still was beautiful. She had these brown eyes that I used to get lost in. And she was still here. When I heard that Aaron Fell's wife died I was devastated. I really thought Selina went along with the arranged marriage now that I was dead. I went through a vampire depression for about a decade. I didn't tell anyone why I was in my mood. But after ten years I knew Selina wouldn't want me to sit there and mope. I never thought I would be looking at her again. And her looking at me across the dinner table too. I saw the blush come to her cheeks when we met eyes. Something in my stomach happened when I saw that. I wasn't sure what it was but it was odd.

I was happy when the teens all decided to go to the store with Alex. It would give me the chance to talk with Selina. We got some stuff out in the open. Such as she would have left with me if I had gone back for her. But I wasn't going to put her in danger because of me if I had. I wouldn't hurt her. She meant more to me than anything. She wouldn't understand leaving her behind in Mystic Falls all those years ago was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. It was next to breaking her heart because of Katherine. Of course I didn't remember that until after I turned. It was heartbreaking for me to remember that. It made me dying from the transition so much easier. I risked asking her out to dinner. I hoped it would break the ice of us talking more. So we could be alone longer than a half hour while our friends went for food.

We were in the kitchen when the others came in. I took a step back but kept my eyes on Selina. Who was keeping her eyes on me. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I knew what I was thinking and I don't think she would have appreciated what I had in mind.

"Hey guys." Elena said coming into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw us looking at each other. "Everything alright?" This brought in Alex and Stefan. The over protectors we like to call family.

"Mom?" Alex said. I broke the connection first and looked at him.

"Everything is fine kid." I said with a smirk.

"Mom, are you alright?" he said still glaring at me.

"I'm fine son. What did you guys get for dessert?" she said walking towards the table where Elena put the bag of food down. She looked up at our son and started to move her hands around. And then he did too. Oh, sign language. Smart. "Oh you got cheesecake, my favorite. But no strawberries?" she said looking at Alex.

"You still obsessed with strawberries?" I asked walking closer to my brother but still close to Selina. She turned and nodded with a half-smile on her lips. "I would think after getting sick from them so long ago that you would be turned off from them."

"You got sick from strawberries?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I was about 17. And I went to the market with Samantha, my best friend. We bought some strawberries every time we were there. But just enough for while we were there. My father didn't know I would buy her food. She was the maid. He would have killed me if he knew. Well, the farmer sold us some strawberries that didn't taste right to Samantha. But I thought they were fine. I ate them all. Turns out they had bugs in them and the bugs killed the berries. I was sick for a week. Told everyone that I wouldn't eat another berry as long as I lived."

"That lasted what…a week after you were better?" I laughed.

"Well, Mary brought over that amazing strawberry cake for father. I loved her cakes."

"Mary did know how to bake." Stefan added.

"What was it like back then with you three?" I heard from the hybrid. Selina smiled, and looked between my brother and I. I looked at her and raised my brow. Stefan smiled from the side of his mouth. "I'm going to say it was good?"

"Before a certain vampire showed up, it was great." Selina replied.

"Tell us some stories. Mom hasn't told me any good stories from her childhood. First time I heard her tell that berry story. Aunt Samantha would be rolling on the floor if she heard you tell that again. She would have said I told you so Selina." Alex said the last part in a girl voice. Aunt Samantha? So Alex met Samantha? I would have to ask Selina on our dinner date. I had some good stories on my brother and ex I could tell. But I see their wheels turning too.

"Let me cut the cheesecake up and we can tell our stories." Selina said getting the cheesecake out. "Oh there are strawberries!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, do you really think I would get cheesecake but no strawberries? I know you to well." Alex said giving her a side hug. Selina took the cake and berries over to the counter and took out a knife and some plates. She cut and I handed the plates out. Alex got the table extender out and put it back in the table with Tyler's help. We got everyone served and were sat at our same spots from dinner.

"I got a story." Stefan started. "Damon was just home from the war with the confederacy. He came back with a game we know now as football. Selina was over with her father when he decided he wanted to teach us the game. Damon throws Selina the ball, who mind you has never played this game once. He throws the ball at her and she panics and screams. She ducks and it hits a statue we had in our garden. The statue falls over and breaks all over her. Damon and I ran over to her thinking she got hurt. When we get there, this brat is laughing so hard she's crying!"

"Brat? Last I checked I'm older than you Mister Salvatore. Didn't Giuseppe tell you to respect your elders? What about the time we teamed up on Damon in football?"

"Really? The one time you tricked me, that's what you're gonna go with?" I asked. I remembered that day. By then I knew I was in love with Selina. But after that day I knew no matter what she was the love of my life. She had such a sense of humor. All I wanted was to marry her right there and then.

"Yes Damon that is one story I am going to go with. And it wasn't the only time I tricked you." She looked at me laughing.

"Oh, come on Damon. Your face was priceless." Stefan said laughing too.

"What happened?" Alex asked. I saw that he and my friends were smiling too.

"Well, we taught your father a few things about cheating." Selina started. Did she just say 'your father'? I mean I liked it. But it was odd hearing it. Lately it has been 'Damon'. "He would always start making up new rules to the old ones just so he could win. After a while Stefan and I couldn't keep up with all the rules."

"He had more than he could count." Stefan laughed.

"Well, one day I got to the Salvatore Estate earlier than either brother thought. I saw Stefan first and told him if we played the silly game we had to team up and beat him. Get him at his own medicine. We started with the boys playing. Damon was going after Stefan for the tackle, and Stefan handed it to me on the sidelines and I went for the touchdown. Damon still tackled him, he didn't see him hand the ball off. I was already half way down the field holding my dress up and the ball. I got to the end slammed the ball down and turned around to see Damon."

"His face was priceless. It was like someone just killed his dog." Stefan added.

"I was hurt than my brother and girlfriend turned on me." I added. Selina looked at me when I said girlfriend. I guess she wasn't expecting that. But wasn't that what she was back then? Yes, we were courting each other. But today it would have been called a relationship.

"Well, my _boyfriend _cheated all the time. He liked to make a new rule about 1st downs and 1st and goal. Of course now we know he wasn't cheating. But we weren't cheating either. Don't the pros hand off the balls to trick the other team?" Selina asked. I liked when she said boyfriend. That thing happened in my stomach again like it did at dinner. What the hell was that? "What story do you have Damon? I mean Stefan and I shared one. Your turn?" she challenged.

"I was thinking about the one time Stefan and I scared you near the Lockwood Lake." Selina threw her head back and bust out laughing. Her laugh was contagious. It made me smile. What the hell?

"That was the funniest thing I think we ever encountered Damon." Stefan said.

"Oh yeah, for you guys." Selina protested.

"What happened at the lake?" Tyler asked. I figured he was interested since his family's lake was mentioned.

"We told Selina to meet up down at the lake when she came over with her father for a council meeting. Stefan and I decided on the way to the lake to scare her. Selina loved to scare us when she could."

"Yeah, she still does that." Alex said smiling.

"I'm not surprised. But that day we had to get her back. She got me one day where I almost died. So I had to get her back. We saw her from the tree line looking out at the water. The plan was to get her in the water somehow. To the left was a huge boulder. To the right was an open field. We went to the side with the boulder. Stefan went to the top and I went around the side. We waited for her to get closer to us and closer to the water. When she finally did I gave the clue for Stefan and we both jumped out." I started to laugh thinking of what happened next. "She screamed bloody murder and fell into the water." We all fell into laughter.

"Thank god I knew how to swim." Selina chocked out.

"We would have saved you." I murmured. She looked at me. "But you came out of the water laughing." I looked at Alex. "Your mother has always had a sense of humor. She never would get angry when I scared her or did something stupid.

"I'm sure you would have saved me. And being friends with the Salvatore brothers I needed to have a sense of humor." She replied. Then she looked at our friends. "They did that because I got Damon really bad one time. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I told him to meet me at the lake the week earlier. I got there before him and waited in the brush near the lake. When I saw him go to our tree and sit down I had to do it then. I went into the water quietly from the side and went under and swam as far as I could. I came up for air and did the dead man float. I knew I was in an area he would be able to see me so I wouldn't have to keep my face under too long."

"You made him think you drowned?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I know it was mean. But he didn't know I knew how to swim yet. I heard him screaming my name. And when I say screaming, he could have woken the dead." She started to laugh.

"I probably did." I smirked

"Most likely. Next think I know I hear him splashing towards me and swimming in a sprint. He gets to me and I couldn't keep my composure anymore. As soon as he flipped me over I started to laugh."

"What he do?" Alex asked.

"He dunked me. Over and over. Eventually I swam back to shore with him. But it was funny as hell."

"To you maybe. I really thought you were dead. Alex, did you and your mom have any great adventures together?"

"A few. Nothing as funny as these. I mean she's scared me a couple times. But she's Selina Brighton, queen of pranks."

"Like what?" Stefan asked.

"One time I was on my way to class in the sixties, and I didn't know she was in my back seat. I got all the way to school and when I turned around to grab my books, there's my Mom lying on the floor grabbing my hand. Scared me so bad I actually vamped out and had to compel a student from what he saw me do. I really thought I was going to pee myself." I looked at Selina and she was smiling.

"Hey you got me with the water bucket a few months before that. I had to get you back."

"You deserved the water bucket after coming into my house and pretending to attack me."

"I wanted to make sure you could defend yourself." They were both laughing at each other. The bond they had was radiating off of each other. I suppose having only each other for a century and a half would do that to someone.

"You did it because I went to Mardi Gras without you that year." Alex exclaimed. Then looked at us. "The one time I go on vacation without her, she gets all mad and breaks into my apartment at the time, and attacks me. I had a stake to her heart. I almost killed her."

"Ok, I did take that a little far. But have you gone to Mardi Gras without me since?" She giggled.

"I'm scared if I don't take you, you might do something more extreme. I don't want to kill my mother." Alex said getting up to put his plate away. He took Selina's and mine with him. Stefan followed suite and got the rest of the dishes. We talked and told stories for another hour or so. We told Alex and Selina about the things we have been threw in Mystic Falls. They told us about some adventures they were on. About 8pm Stefan, Elena and Tyler said their goodbyes after making plans with Selina to come by during the week to help with the chili. It left Alex Selina and me together in her apartment. "I think I'm going to head out too. I told Rebekah I would get together with her tonight so we can talk." Alex said getting his sweatshirt on.

"Rebekah? Please stay away from her son, she's an original. She is just as dangerous as her brother." Selina said putting her hand on his arm.

"Rebekah? Klaus's sister?" I asked. Alex nodded his head. "I have to agree with your mom here kid. She's not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with Damon. I am 130 years old. I can handle myself." He said looking at me. I put my hands up.

"Look, I know Rebekah. She's not good people. She always has her own agenda. So best bet is to stay away from her." I said.

"And besides Alex, we need to talk. All of us." Selina added.

"Well, when I'm ready I will talk. As of right now I got a date." He said taking his keys out of his pocket and leaving.

"That went well." I said. "Is he always like this?"

"Only recently. Just a phase." Selina shrugged. She looked at her watch. "Do you want another cup of coffee or anything?" I nodded my head and followed her back into the kitchen. "I have wine too. What do you prefer?"

"Well, I know what I prefer. But I'll take some wine." She looked at me with a stern look. "Oh come on. I was kidding." She turned around and opened the wine bottle and poured me a glass followed by her own. I was looking forward to spending more time with her. I just wish I knew what she was thinking to know what page we were both on. Why was I thinking this? I wasn't the same Damon I was back in 1864. And she definitely was not the same Selina from then either. "You know what? I'm going to head out too. But dinner this week?" I needed time to myself to think about what was going on with me and her. I needed to know what the hell was going on with me.

"Sure, I'll let you know what day I will be there to help Elena. We should do it the same day." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said walking to the door. "See you soon Lina." I opened the door to leave.

"Thanks for coming Damon. Even if Alex didn't show it, I think he liked having you here. Especially when we were telling stories of each other." She looked down and then back up with just her eyes. "And it meant a lot to me too."

"Sure. I will see you this week. Good night." I walked out the door and she closed it behind me. I heard her lock it and sigh. I walked to my car and headed home with thoughts that would probably flood my mind the whole night.

**AN:::: Thank you all for the great reviews! I love reading them. Keep them coming they mean a lot. Hope you like chapter 19. Some bonding going on with the Brighton's and the Salvatore's. Let me know what you think is going to happen next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alex's POV**

To say Damon showing up was a surprise was an understatement. To see him at the door I was stunned and pissed. After 3 weeks of not coming around or calling he decided he wants to be in our lives. Slamming the door on his face was satisfying. Just like he slammed the door on us when he threatened us. But I think what surprised me the most was my mom inviting him to dinner. She said it was for me. She was always thinking about me first, as any mother should do. But she had to think about herself too. Inviting Damon into our lives could destroy us. I would not lose my mother for him.

Dinner was awkward. I think if he wasn't there we would have had more fun. I didn't like how Damon was trying to get close to my mother. It was like he had his own agenda. I don't trust the guy. With them washing dished together and whispering in the kitchen was annoying. But then Mom asks me to go to the store. I knew I should have asked my uncle to stay with them but if they wanted to be alone then let them. They are adults. And they have to talk about the children without them being in earshot. Which of us vampires is farther than a normal human. Coming home and hearing Elena ask if they were alright made me more nervous. I would not leave Damon's stare down. I don't care how much stronger he is, a son fights for his mother. That was how I was raised.

Hearing the stories of my mother's childhood was great. Mom never did tell me much about her and Damon. But to see her laugh about it now 150 years later was something I yearned for. Mom and I have had laughs in the past, but this was different. This was reliving her human years. Something I knew she has wanted.

After the rest of my friends left I had plans with Rebekah. I didn't like that Damon was telling me I should stay away from her. I'm 130 years old. I do not need him telling me who I can hang out with. I liked Rebekah. The night we shared before was amazing. Laughing and talking and having fun. That is something I didn't do often with anyone else. Of course I didn't know she was a vampire. And an original at that. I should have known, but she was too beautiful to be a vampire. But not knowing meant she could be herself around me. That's what I liked most. And now that the truth was out I wouldn't have to be anyone but myself around her.

At the store earlier that night I told her we had to talk and to text me later with her address. So during dinner when my phone went off it was her. She gave me her address and said she was looking forward to seeing me. I smiled at that. She was different than the normal girls I go for. But I had to see for myself that she was bad like Mom and Damon said.

I pulled up to her house. It was a nice gray colored ranch with a big porch and a side garage. It was perfect for a single girl. I got out of my car and walked up to her door. Before I could knock she opened the door. She looks stunning. She had on a pair of skinny sweatpants and a baby doll tee. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail. She looks so at ease here.

"I wish you told me you were coming I would have changed." She said with a smile.

"Sorry, I wanted to get out of my Mom's as soon as I could. It was starting to get crowded over there." I said. She opened the door wider to let me in. The doorway led to the living room which was off the kitchen. The hallway was to the left. I assumed that's where the bedrooms and bathroom was. It was definitely designed by a girl who has been around for thousand years. "Nice place."

"Thanks. It fits me. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No, thanks. Mom made dinner and we had dessert."

"Wait here I'll go change." She said already heading to her room.

"No, don't." I said. She turned around. "You look great."

"I'm a mess."

"A pretty mess." I saw her blush and she walked towards me and sat on the couch. I lowered myself besides her.

"How as your day with your friends?" she asked pulling her legs up under her.

"Great."

"Just great?"

"Yeah. It's a really long story. I'm still trying to get my head around it. But how do you know them?"

"Well, my brother made Tyler into a hybrid. And we believe that Stefan is his bloodline. Elena and I don't see eye to eye right now. She daggered me last year. How do you know them?" What do I say? Mom wanted to keep the fact that Klaus made her, and that I too am part of the bloodline. But I couldn't lie. I knew Originals could compel a vampire into telling the truth. I had to tell her either way.

"Tyler is my friend and Stefan is my uncle." I said looking down. Why was I feeling ashamed? I haven't had an 'aunt' or 'uncle' since Aunt Samantha and Uncle Robert. And they died over a hundred years ago.

"Uncle? How is that possible? Do you have living relatives?" she asked.

"No. I'm the last of the line."

"But you're a Brighton." She looked so confused.

"Legally, yes I'm a Brighton. But if my parents married I would be a Salvatore. Damon is my father." Her eyes went wide. And then she giggled. Which made me smile. "What?"

"Damon? Damon Salvatore? Black hair blue eyes? Drives a beautiful blue car?"

"The one and only." And she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm just in shock. I mean he is the luckiest damn vampire in the world! He is the only one I know that has a whole vampire family, right down to his kid!" I knew she was right. He was lucky. None of our kind got that lucky. Normally, we were turned before we could have kids or thought of them. But here's Damon, who his fiancé turned for him, and later his son for her. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

"I know." Was all I could get out.

"What's the problem? Don't get along with him? Join the club Alex." She said putting a reassuring hand on my own. I turned my hand over and held hers. It felt normal and surreal. But I knew I was about to tell her everything that happened. And I needed that safety.

"It's complicated." I told her what happened from the beginning how my mom found Klaus and had him turn her. How when I turned 18 I wanted to be a vampire too. I told her about everything from then to three weeks ago. I told her what happened tonight as well. And the whole time she didn't interrupt and she continued to hold my hand.

"It sounds like he's working on it. Maybe he did realize family does matter. I don't get along with my brothers. But I know if I needed Niklaus he would be there for me. Same with Kol and Elijah. After everything happened with our parents we are all we have left. Maybe he figured that out." She said squeezing my hand. I looked up at her.

"I hope so. But I still don't like how he's getting close with my mom. I mean he left her for Katherine."

"He was compelled to forget. If I compelled you while you were human you would remember everything during your transition. He probably remembered that while he was turning. Maybe you should talk to him about it. Your both old enough to sit down and talk." I glanced at her. "What?"

"He's not mature enough to talk."

"Isn't that the truth? But if he wants to be in your life then he will talk. Trust me Alex; I've been around a long time. I've seen miracles happen." She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Want anything? I'm thirsty."

"No, I'm ok." I lied. I needed blood. But I was sure she didn't have animal blood in her fridge.

"You sure? When was the last time you had any?" she asked. How does she do that? It's not like she can hear my heartbeat. I didn't have one.

"A few hours ago. Really Rebekah I'm fine." I said getting up to follow her. It was a bad mistake. She has just opened up a blood bag and I could smell the human blood. I felt my fangs start to slide down. I turned around and went back to the couch.

"See your hungry. Eat." She said coming in after me.

"I can't."

"Why? I saw your teeth. You don't have to hide here."

"I'm not hiding." I was leaning on my elbows on my legs with my head down.

"Then are you having a moment with my carpet? Cause I know it won't blink first."

"I don't drink human blood." I said looking up at her. My face, I knew had changed. Her face was surprised. Not by my appearance. But by the fact that I had a different diet. She snapped her bag away from me and walked back a little.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't know. There are woods down the block if you need to feed. There are huge deer and elk in there. I'll come with you if you want."

"It's ok. Just go finish. I'll be ok." She left the living room and was back within a minute. The smell was gone from the room and the house.

"I threw the bag out outside." She said sitting right next to me with her left arm around me and her right one on my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need to hunt? Your face is the same."

"I need to. But I don't want to ruin the night."

"Ruin it? Alex, I just shoved human blood in your face and you were like repulsed by it. I have never met a vamp with such self-control before."

"That's because I never had human blood since I turned. I've always had animal."

"You need to hunt I can feel you shaking." It had been hours since I had my last bag a Mom's. But for a vampire that doesn't drink human blood, and is exposed it needs blood more. Before I knew it she bit her wrist and shoved it into my mouth. I tried to pull away. "You need it. You are shaking way too much. And it won't hurt you. Might make you faster and stronger for a while, but it won't hurt you." I finally got free.

"Where are the woods?" I asked. She looked hurt. I didn't want to drink her blood. It meant something else to the wrong vampire. I didn't need her brother finding out.

"Down the block, on the right. Do you want me to go? I don't mind." I stood up and looked at her. I felt my body stop shaking. So I kneeled in front of her.

"If you want. I only need like 2 or 3 deer to get me for a while. Thank you for your help." As I stood back up I kissed her forehead. I was out of the door before she was up from the couch.

"Alex!" I heard from behind me. I knew it was her so I slowed down. I turned around and she caught up. "I wanted to come with you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. It's not like I can't stand the site of death." Then she came close to me and whispered. "I've been the cause of it before." She smiled, which made me smile too.

"Sure, let's go." She was the one this time to take my hand. We ran into the woods and stopped. I closed my eyes and heard an animal about a half mile away, but I needed something closer. I heard mice and owls. And a raccoon but I needed a deer. Just then I heard one a few feet away.

"Go. I'm right behind you." She whispered letting the warmth of hand out of mine. As soon as it was gone so was I. Rebekah showed up right as I finished the last drop of deer blood. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks." The one deer actually made it feel much better. I guess Rebekah's blood did help me more than I thought.

"You looked like you drank vervain, and like 5 gallons of it." She looked down at the deer. "How do you get rid of it?" I stood up and took a knife out of my pocket.

"Lucky you should ask. I cut the throat and make it look like a human did it."

"So you don't hurt humans but you blame deer murder on them?" she laughed.

"The cops have never caught the deer murders before." I laughed back. "I'm sure we're safe."

"Correction, you are safe. I was just the witness." She smirked. She took my hand again. "Come on murderer; let's go back to my place." I followed her out of the woods and we walked back to her house hand in hand, in silence.

When we got back into the house we sat on the couch. We still hadn't said anything. I liked how we just could not say anything. It didn't feel awkward, and weird. It felt normal and content. I wondered what she was thinking. She must of known I was thinking about her, because she moved from her end of the couch and cuddled up next to me with her head on my shoulder. I lifted my arm and put it around her.

"I like this." She whispered low enough that if the room was full only I would hear her.

"I do too." I said, just as low. She snuggled up closer to me and I gently rubbed her arm with my fingertips. We sat like this for a while. Until we heard a firm knock on the door. She sat up and looked at me.

"I'll be right back." She went to her door and opened it. "Nik? What are you doing here?" she asked taking a step back. I knew who it was. I stood up from the couch. Klaus walked in and saw me and nodded a greeting, and I nodded back.

"I'm sorry little sister, am I interrupting something?" he had that smirk on his face. I felt pity for Rebekah to know she was related to this guy. I wanted to kill him, but I knew I didn't have the white oak stake, and I didn't want to die either.

"No brother, I was just entertaining a friend of mine." Rebekah sounded like she was being yelled at for having me over in her house.

"Alexander Brighton. How are you?" Klaus said coming over to me. He extended his arm and I extended mine.

"Fine Klaus, and yourself?" I answered back. I could see Rebekah from the corner of my eye.

"You know each other?" She asked. And without taking his eyes off mine he answered.

"I hope so. I made his mother who made him. I have a deal with his mother that is about to expire. Now you aren't part of the deal. I will keep my word on that. But your father isn't."

"My father? What deal?"

"Your mother promised me to have Katherine Pierce in her custody by now. And then she is to contact me to help kill her. The deal expires tonight at midnight."

"So what does that have to do with my father?"

"Well, part of the deal was no matter what you and your mother stay safe if she has Katherine or not. Selina would not leave you. However, the deal was that I could take someone she cares for. She cares for your father, and your uncle and Elena. So I have choices. But I think it will help everyone along if Damon goes missing. But I know you are close with Stefan. But I need Elena for my hybrid blood. So again I have choices."

"Wait, Nik. You want to kidnap another vampire because Katherine screwed you over." Her brother turned towards her.

"I can do what I want. It was part of the deal. It is not my fault that Miss. Brighton felt confident that she would have Katherine by now."

"My mother has other things on her mind besides the bitch Katherine." Klaus looked back at me.

"She should have thought about that."

"What if I look for Katherine myself, what if I can get her?" I said it before I could really think it over. I heard Rebekah gasp. And Klaus lips went into his evil smile.

"You want to take over your mothers deal? It ends tonight."

"I just found out the deal. Give me some more time." I could see he was thinking about it. I wish I did before I opened my mouth.

"How much time?"

"How much you willing to give?"

"A year."

"Two. You know as much as I do that she is smart."

"That I do. And she only thinks of herself." He stared at me for a long while. "Fine you can take over your mothers deal. If you do not get Katherine I will kill you."

"No." Rebekah said as soon as her brother said it. Klaus at her over his shoulder and then back to me.

"You like this guy." He said. "Ok, for my little sister, you live. Your mother maybe not so much." With that he left.

"What did you just do?" Rebekah said as soon as we knew he brother was gone. I couldn't move. What did I just do? I just made a deal with Klaus to save everyone I cared about. And if I didn't get Katherine my mother was dead. I just signed her death certificate if I couldn't do it. "Alex?"

"I just killed her off." I whispered. "I just killed my own mother."

"No, no you didn't. I will talk to Klaus. We can get this figured out." She said holding my upper arms. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't move. "Talk to me. Do something. Look at me." But I couldn't I was going into vampire shock. My mother did everything for me. She turned for me, she turned me. She lived for me. She fought for me. She left her father and her family for me. And I just signed her up to die. "Alex!" I finally looked down into Rebekah's green eyes. "I will help you." She whispered. I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers.

**AN::: Sorry for the delay in updates. I had no motivation to write this week. However I got it done. **

**So what do you think of the relationship Alex and Rebekah? What about the deal Selina made? What do you think Selina is going to say when she finds out what Alex did? And what do you think is going to happen?**

**And a really hard question…..for all of you who saw last night episode, what did you think? I will leave my response in the beginning of chapter 21. Let me know all your answers in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:::: So as I promised at the end of my last chapter I would give my thoughts on the last episode of the show. And I must say I cried like a baby. I like Klaus, I do. But killing Carol should have been his last revenge on Tyler. If he loved Caroline like we all know he does, then he would let her be happy with whoever she chose to be with. And now Tyler is gone. I love how Julie and Kevin are showing a vulnerable Rebekah and some feelings she has towards Stefan. That is until she snaps his neck. Elena is getting on my nerves. I wish she was human again. For the cure, why did everyone think there was enough of it to go around? This isn't Thanksgiving dinner. When the witch made Silas the cure to take, he was the only immortal so duh, there is only one cure. And now to the end. I liked Bonnie, so the witch better be alive. I hope Stefan and Elena find her and heal her with their blood. She is important to the show. As for Jeremy, I stared at my TV screen for like ten minutes after the show. I think he will live. I have been reading comments on Facebook, and a lot of other fans have said he's dead. Some said his ring won't save him because he was a hunter and it wouldn't affect him. Well, the tattoo was removed. I think that made him un-supernatural. If Julie and Kevin kill him off they will have so many unhappy fans around the world. **

**OK, enough of my raid. I do not want to take up my whole chapter. The beginning memory is something I have been writing in my head now for like three weeks. Especially when I'm driving. So here we go!**

**Selina's POV**

**1864**

_It was early afternoon when Samantha came into my room. I had just gotten over being sick with a stomach virus and was finally feeling better. I think it was the strawberries that we had purchased at the local market last week. Samantha said they didn't taste right. But I ate them anyway and got really sick from them. I told father it was just a stomach bug. I did not want my friend getting in trouble for my buying her the berries as well. I was sitting at my mirror finishing up my hair when she came up from behind me with a smile._

"_I'm so happy you are feeling better Selina. I hate seeing you that ill." I smiled back at my dear friend._

"_Thank you Samantha. I'm glad I feel better too. That was awful. Is everything alright? You look like something is happening?" her smile got wider._

"_Damon is waiting for you in the garden. He says he needs to speak with you at once." I smiled and my heart did flip flops. I have not seen Damon in a few weeks. With me being so ill and him having that woman staying there it has been a long few weeks. I stood up and straightened out my dress. _

"_Thank you Samantha." I gave her a small hug and went out to see my love. I was nervous to see him because of not seeing him for weeks. I was happy because I got to see him again. My emotions were all over the place. I hoped we could go down to the lake and spend the day together. I was almost running to the garden just to be with him longer. When I saw him sitting on the bench, my heart was in my throat. He was just as handsome as the first time I saw him. I wanted to look at him forever. But he noticed I was there. He did not smile like he always does. I could sense something was wrong. I walked slowly to him. What was he going to tell me? I could see it would be bad. I got up to him and he stood up._

"_Hello Selina." He said. He made no move to kiss me or to touch me. This was not good._

"_Damon." I whispered. My mouth went dry. He motioned for me to sit and I did as he followed suit. "What's wrong?" I asked. I could tell he was trying to think what he wanted to say but he just blurted it out._

"_I can't see you anymore." My heart stopped. It fell to the ground and shattered. What was he talking about? We promised we would run away together. That we would be together forever. What did he mean he couldn't see me anymore? I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes._

"_What do you mean?" I whispered again. I didn't want my voice to crack. I did not feel confident that it wouldn't._

"_I'm sorry but I have fallen in love with someone else. And we plan on getting married as soon as we can." He fell in love with someone else? I had a guess who it could be._

"_Is it Katherine?"_

"_I do not think it matters."_

"_It does to me Damon. You can tell me. I am already promised to Aaron." I saw his face fall. It hurt him to hear me say that. But he hurt me when he said he was in love with another woman._

"_Yes, it is Katherine." He stated._

"_Why her?"_

"_She's amazing Selina. You only met her once. Give her a chance for me." For him? He wants me to give her a chance? She just took him away from me. The last thing I am giving her is a chance._

"_No. Not even for you Damon." I said my voice finally cracking. "In fact, if you do not wish to see me anymore then fine. I will not come to your house anymore. I hope you two are happy together. Don't worry about seeing me ever again Damon. I hate you." I got up and ran back home. I did not look behind me. I could barely see in front of me between the tears. I tripped more than once on my way home. But I did not let it stop me. I ran into the house past Samantha in the kitchen and straight up into my room. I knew my friend would be here soon to see what was wrong. But I wanted to be alone. I hope she would understand that when she came in. But she never did. I cried for hours. Sleep finally found me. And all I saw were blue eyes staring at me in my dreams._

Elena and I planned for me to go over to her house today. She sent me the recipe that she has been using and it looked dull. Something was definitely missing. I even made it at home to see what it would taste like. And I had a few ideas on what we could use. Damon and I agreed that we would go on our date tonight since I was in town anyway. I was more nervous about that.

I drove into town and made my way to Maple Street. I found the Gilbert house fairly quickly. I put my car into park and opened the trunk. After grabbing the bags of groceries I brought with me I walked to the door and knocked. I heard her coming down the stairs. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Selina. Thanks for coming." She opened the door wider to let me in. But I couldn't actually get inside. I smiled at her and raised my eyes at her. "Oh right, please come in." I walked past her and saw the kitchen right in front of me. I smelt that she started the chili already. We figured making the chili first and then dishing it out into plates and adding the different ingredients into it. "I'm used to the vampires already being invited in." She said behind me.

"Oh, it's fine Elena. I see you started on the chili already." I said putting my bags down on the table.

"Yeah. It should be done in a little bit. What did you pick up?"

"Well, I made the chili myself with what you gave me over the email. And to be honest it's very bland. So I picked a little of everything up. I have a good idea what it needs but it's really about what you like."

"I hope you don't mind I'm going to have my brother try it with me too. He's crazy about chili. The cook off is his favorite founder's event."

"Sure I don't mind at all." I said. I pulled a few things out of the bags. I picked up onions, peppers, a few spicy beans, some pepper poppers, and some spices. "Do they have spicy chili there?"

"I will have to ask Jeremy. I'll go get him." She left the room, and went to the bottom of the stairs. I heard her call for him and he came down. They both walked into the kitchen. "Jeremy this is Selina. Selina this is my little brother Jeremy." He extended his hand and I took it.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise. I heard you like chili at the cook off. You can be a lot of help." I replied.

"Oh, I can eat chili." Jeremy laughed. I smiled at the teen. I went over to the pot and checked the contents. It smelt good. But I knew what she would like. Depending on if it was the direction she wanted to go. Elena came up behind me and set down some bowls.

"Do you think this is enough?" I nodded.

"Should be fine. I just need a cutting board and a knife to cut the peppers and the poppers. What direction do you want to go in?" I said as she went and got the items I requested.

"I want something that they don't have there." She replied bringing me the board and knife.

"They don't have much spicy there. One or two of the families have it but they aren't that good." Jeremy answered. I took the peppers and the poppers and cut them into tiny cubes. I served chili into each bowl and added spices and different things to it. I did it with my back toward the Gilbert siblings. I wanted them to see if they tasted the difference without knowing what I put in each. I handed them the first bowl and two spoons.

"Try it." The each took their spoons and took a bite.

"Taste the same." Jeremy said.

"That's because it is. That's what we are starting with. Now try this." I went back for another bowl with a hot bean in it. Again, they both took a bite. Jeremy's eyes went up in surprise. And nodded his approval. Elena's reaction went the completely different direction. She got up and ran for a glass of water. "Milk takes the spice away faster." I said getting milk out of the fridge. She grabbed it and poured it into her glass and chugged it down. "Too spicy?" I joked. She put her fingers up about an inch apart.

"Just a little Selina. I want different not everyone suffering from heartburn." She joked back. We went through a few more bowls. Until both Jeremy and Elena decided on what they liked the most. The bowl that had the pepper poppers and mild spicy bean was the winner. According to the younger sibling, it was different than what the others had at the cook off. After the tasting Jeremy went back upstairs and Elena and I were cleaning up the dishes. "So I hear you and Damon have a date tonight. Where are you guys going?"

"I have no idea. He said it wasn't the Grill. I guess that's a step up from last time."

"Damon is a good guy. You coming back into his life changed something in him." She said washing another dish.

"Or it's Alex. Which to be honest I hope it is. I rather them get along than him and me. I know he's a good guy. That's why I fell in love with him to begin with." And that was the reason why I still loved the fool. "Would it be alright if I got ready here? I smell like chili. And nothing says romance to a 150 year old vampire like chili." I smirked.

"Of course you can. You can use my aunt's old bathroom in her room. It's more private and I don't think you want Jer walking in on you." She smiled.

"No, that I do not want." I laughed. We finished up the dishes and she showed me the bathroom I could use. "Where is your aunt?" I asked when she showed me the closed door. She didn't look at it and she didn't make an attempt to open it either.

"She passed away." She whispered.

"Oh, Elena I'm so sorry." I knew she had. I knew Klaus had killed her to break the sun and moon curse. She was looking everywhere but at me and the door. I grabbed her shoulders. "If you need to talk Elena, you can come to me. I have seen death more times then I want to admit in my life. And I have caused more than I should have. Even if you just need a shoulder." She looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"Thanks Selina. I'll remember that." She walked down the hallway into what I guessed to be her room. I walked into the bedroom and found the bathroom in the corner. I dropped my bag on the bed and went for the shower. I used the shampoo that was in there and hoped that it was alright. As the time moved closer I was getting more and more nervous about this date with Damon. It has been a while that I went out with someone. But I think it was the fact that it was an ex-boyfriend that I was attending dinner with. Or the fact that I was still in love with Damon. I hopped out of the shower and headed for my abandoned bag. I pulled out a green cocktail dress and my black stiletto booties. I still hadn't figured how I wanted to do my hair yet. So I figured getting dressed and putting my jewelry on would help that along. And it did I decided to put it up with long loose curls. I put on a light touch of make-up. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with the results. I put everything back in my bag and made sure everything was still in order. I closed the door as I left and went down stairs to see Stefan on the couch with Elena. He looked behind him when he heard me coming down the stairs. And as a gentlemen from the 19th century he stood up as I walked in.

"Wow Selina. You look great." He said. And I blushed. Elena turned all the way on the couch too.

"You really do. I need to borrow that dress." She smiled.

"You never did see the amazing room I made into a closet at my apartment. One day you should come over and bring some stuff home. I got so much." I offered. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got so much from all the years." I looked at the younger Salvatore. "Do you know where he's taking me tonight?" he shook his head.

"I tried to get it out of him. Sorry, he won't spill." I shrugged. "Have you talked to Alex? I have been trying to text him for a few days and he hasn't responded. And when he does he's short."

"He told me he had some really big projects due in both schools. I told him not to do both high school and college on top of work. I told him it was too much. His excuse was he has super speed and can do it. But hey, I'm just the mom. What do I know? I guess he's just stressed. Don't read too much into it Stefan." He nodded his head. I had noticed he was distracted lately. It started after the visit with everyone on Saturday. He told me not to worry. So I was trying not to. "Well, I'm off. I told Damon I would meet him at the house. Wish me luck." I said to my friends. I waved good bye at them and walked out of the house. I threw my bag into the trunk and got behind the wheel. Driving to the Boarding House was a closer drive than I thought. So I was there within minutes. I sighed loudly when I got there. My nerves were starting to kick into over drive. I grabbed my clutch and walked to the front door. I rang the bell and waited patiently. The door opened and I was met by blue eyes.

"Wow, Selina. You look…..incredible." Damon said looking me up and down.

"Thank you. So do you." And he did. He was wearing his signature all black outfit. But it fit him well. He looked down at himself and looked up me threw his eyelashes as to say 'really? This is what I wear all the time.'

"Come in." He said and opened the door wider. I walked past him and walked into the living room. "Can I get out anything before we leave?" I knew what he meant and I nodded. "Be right back." He disappeared out of the room. I took a seat on the couch and waited for him to return. Which wasn't long. He was back with a bag and poured it into a glass. When he handed me my glass our fingers touched slightly. I felt the tingle I used to get when I touched him. And by the look on his face he did too. I looked away first. And he cleared his throat. "So how's Alex?" he asked.

"He's fine. Doing a lot of school work right now. He's a little distracted."

"Believe it or not even though it's been a few days I miss the kid." This brought a smile to my face. I was glad Damon liked Alex. I hope it was a mutual feeling. But I really haven't had a chance to talk to Alex since the visit last week. But nonetheless, Damon was coming around. And that made me excited. "So you ready Lina?" I nodded my head. I finished my red drink and stood up. We walked out of the house and he led me to his car. He opened the door and closed it. "How do you feel about seafood?" I looked at him. I thought he was taking me to a nice Italian restaurant. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"It's fine."

"Fine? You don't like seafood?" I pinched my face together. Even as a human I didn't like fish. I was hoping he would remember that.

"Sorry, Damon I never liked fish." He smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure things haven't changed. I'm taking you to a small place at the edge of town."

"I can't believe you remember that." I laughed. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You yelled at me when I had fish one night at my father's house. Because I forgot. Trust me it would never happen again. You called me some hurtful things."

"I called you a fool. Which wasn't far off Damon." He smirked at me.

"So Alex said something the other night that I thought I would ask you about." I looked at him curious. "Something about Samantha?" I gave a small smile. I missed my dear friend. She hated that I came back as a vampire. But she understood. She did not want me to change her. She wanted to die.

"Yes, he did mention her didn't he?"

"Is she still around too? Am I going to run into her and Mary?" he asked. And I laughed. He sounded like he was going to jump off a bridge if they showed up.

"No Damon. Samantha didn't want me to change her and I'm not sure where Mary ended up. After I left Mystic Falls I lost touch with Mary. Samantha followed me a few months later. She helped me raise Alex up until her and her husband died."

"Husband? I remember when she would pine over Stefan."

"She loved him. Until she knew what he was. I was lucky she kept me around. I think she did it mostly for Alex. So I wouldn't hurt him."

"She was your best friend. She wouldn't leave you no matter what." He said back. But she did. She got old and died. She left me alone when she died. I was miserable for weeks after her death. Just thinking about her now was getting me upset. I had to stop thinking about her. It would have made me cry if I didn't. When I didn't respond Damon looked at me. But I was looking out the window. "Anyway," he started. Thank god he was changing the subject. "How did things go at Elena's?"

"Good. We figured everything out. I met her little brother. He's fun." He rolled his eyes as he parked his car. "What?" I smiled.

"Nothing. We're here." He said as he got out of the car. He came to my side in inhuman speed and opened the door and held his hand out for me. I blushed.

"Thank you Mister Salvatore."

"You're welcome Miss. Brighton." He smirked back at me as he offered his arm. We walked in to the restaurant. And it was cute and romantic. He we were greeted by the hostess who brought us to a tiny table in the center of the place. Damon took my seat out for me before he sat in his own. He ordered a white wine and picked up his menu. "Get whatever you want." He said to me before he opened his up. I smiled at him. He was being such a gentleman tonight. I guess he was trying to get into my good graces. And it was working. The waiter came over and took our orders and we sat there just looking around. So I started to conversation.

"So you really didn't get to talk to Alex last week. Anything you want to know about him?"

"Well, I was hoping I could get his number. I would like to get together with him, just the guys."

"I think that's a great idea Damon." He smiled at me. His eyes went up and his face went to a dark place. What was he staring at? I turned around and saw Klaus. Who in turn looked down at me and gave me his world known smile.

"Hello Damon, Selina. So nice to run into you both here." I knew that I was late on my deal. I was just hoping he would have forgotten since we made it so many years ago.

"Niklaus, are you here with someone?" I asked.

"No, not anymore. They had things to do. But I have to say, you two have a very brave son." I saw from the corner of my eye Damon stiffen up as did I. What was he talking about? Why was he bringing my son into it?

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Well, last week I went to my sister's house. And it just so happens your son was there visiting. I told him about how your deal was expiring that night. And don't worry love, I told him he was not to be harmed. However, when I mentioned Damon he was quick to volunteer to take over your deal."

"You let him take it over? You can't"

"Too late love, I did. We came to agree on two years. I think that's enough time." Then he leaned closed to me. "For yours and Damon's sakes I hope he meets his deadline." He leaned up and walked away. To say that I was terrified was an understatement. But I looked at my ex and I saw confusion. I had to tell him what was going on. And why he might be in danger.

**AN::: How do you think Damon is going to react when he finds out what his son got himself into? What about Selina? Leave your thoughts in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Selina's POV**

I looked over to my ex after watching Klaus leave. I saw the anger and confusion in his eyes. I knew I had to tell him what was going on. About that stupid deal I made with the damned British vampire. And how Alex took over it. I loved my son, but I never wanted to vervain him as much I did now. He was looking out for me and everyone I cared about. But he was the number one person in my life that I cared the most about. He should have talked to me before he made such a foolish choice.

Damon was still staring at me. I did not want to tell him here about what was going on. If there was going to be screaming I rather it be at my house or his. But not here. I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking up at me.

"To the car. I know you want to talk about this. And I refuse to do it here." I said then walking off. I heard him mumble something behind me. I walked past the hostess and smiled a farewell. And walked out the door. The car wasn't far but I stopped short when I was facing Damon. I let out a little scream. I didn't even feel him run up past me. I walked around him and got into the car. He was quick to follow.

"What is going on Selina?" he asked before starting the car.

"Our son has a death wish. Get us home and we will talk about it." He sighed in frustration. He backed out of the parking spot fast. The rest of the way home wasn't slow either. I know we are invincible when it comes to car accidents. But that was the last thing I needed tonight. It would have been safer if I used my inhuman speed to get back to the Boarding House. Then I rethought that. Not if Klaus was around. Probably better being in a car for now. Before I knew it I was passing my car in the driveway and we were stopped in front of Damon's home. He sped around the car and opened my door. As I stepped out of the car he grabbed my arm and we sped into the house. He slammed the door closed and glared at me.

"What the hell is going on? What do you mean my kid has a death wish?" he demanded. I never seen Damon this upset before. It was really kind of scary. He was walking closer to me. But I stood my ground. "Selina, answer me." He said threw his teeth.

"Calm down Damon. Let's get a drink and we will talk about it." I turned around but there he was again.

"No. Now." I sighed in defeat. I was trying to get my words together before I could tell him what was going on.

"Ok. After I turned, Klaus and I made a deal."

"No shit." He interrupted and I gave him a stare.

"Anyway, the deal was that I find Katherine and let him know I have her in my hands. He would come and we would both kill her together. I don't know his reasons, but everyone knows mine." I said walking around him to the drink bar.

"And what was the deal?"

"If I didn't find her by last Saturday at midnight that he would take someone I cared about. Expect Alex. I made sure he wouldn't touch him. However, you, Stefan and everyone I care about were at risk. I forgot about it Saturday. I didn't remember it until the next day. I was surprised that he didn't show up in Saddlebrook. He made it a habit of visiting me every few years to see how far I have come in finding her."

"Damn it Selina, I had her here! She was in this living room. She was trapped in Ric's apartment for a month or so. I could have killed her. I should have killed her. If I did this wouldn't have happened." Why was he taking the blame on himself? He had no idea about me being alive. How would he have known that I made a deal with Klaus? "I don't like what the ass said to you." He said running his hands threw his hair. What was he talking about? He looked at me and saw squinted eyebrows in confusion. "For your sake he better meet his deadline." I nodded my head. Ah yes, the threat that is Niklaus Mikaelson. I shrugged. "Why are you taking it so lightly?"

"Trust me. I'm not. I need to hear what Alex has to say. I'm about to inject him with vervain."

"Can I help?" I nodded softly. I wanted to scream. I wanted to freak out. But for some odd reason I wasn't. Was it shock? Was it fear? I wasn't sure. I walked out of the living room and went into the basement. I opened the fridge, took out a bag. I didn't even bother popping the top, I bit right into it. It was gone as fast as it was opened and I had another one ready. I finished 4 bags by the time Damon came down. "Hey, we will figure it out." He said putting his hand on my bare shoulder. I turned on him completely vamped out. I saw him jump back a little. If anyone should know it was him. Don't sneak up on a vampire eating. I came to the realization it was him. And I changed my face.

"Sorry." I bent down and took the bags and threw them in the garbage in the corner. "I will replace those." I offered but he waved me off.

"Stop being calm. Freak out a little Selina. Our son just signed someone's death certificate." I hadn't thought of it that way. It could be mine, or Damon's or Stefan's. I need to get to him and see what the hell was going on. I started to walk past him again but he blocked me. "No, you need to say something. You're to quite. Freak out a little bit."

"I am Damon! I know how Klaus can be. And the fact that he went to my son before my deal ended means he remembered. And he went to my son, the one person that was not allowed to be harmed in this whole thing before coming to me! So yeah Damon, I am freaking out. Alex is my life! I would do anything to save him. I would die for him. It's what a mother does. But I will kill him if he did something stupid in this deal." The one bad thing about being a vampire besides the whole blood drinking thing is that our feelings are heightened. One freak out could put us on a murder streak. Damon knew this. But he wanted me to freak out anyway. "He is going to get himself killed if he goes after her. He isn't strong enough. He drinks animal blood. She would kill him without breaking a sweat." I started to sob. "He will be killed." Damon came over to me and put his arms around me. "Damon, our son is going to die because of me."

"Shh, no he won't. We will talk to him, and tell him we will help him. We won't let him near her ok? But I promise I will yell at him for both of us."

"No, that's my job. He won't take you seriously. He knows when his mama is mad." I kept my arms around his waist. That feeling of safety I had when I was a girl came back. I didn't want to let go of that feeling. It was better than the feeling I had before, when our fingers touched earlier that night. It was the feeling I yearned for since he left me all those years ago.

"We need to talk to him soon. Get to the bottom of it so we can do all we can to help him." I still had tears falling down my cheeks. But I refused to fall apart. I smiled a little when Damon said he wanted to help Alex. "There might be a fight between me and him." He said laying his cheek on the top of my head. He wasn't letting go of me. And I was perfectly alright with that.

"I know."

"I might have to be a little forceful with him." I stiffened at that but he just held me a little tighter. "I don't mean hurt him Lina. I mean to get him to listen to me. I really have no say in what he does. I'm not father of the year. But I promise you," he said taking me at arm's length. "I will not let anything happen to him…or you." I just nodded my response. I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to Alex. But it was a relief that he wouldn't either. No, he wasn't father of the year but he was at least working on getting to know his son. And now he was protecting him. It was the sweetest thing I have seen and it made butterflies appear in my stomach. He took me back into his arms and just held me there. We were silent for a while. I didn't want to break the silence or our hold. But we were interrupted by the younger Salvatore. I hadn't heard him enter the house or walk down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry guys." He said. I broke the embrace of Damon and saw he was just as upset that I was letting go. And then I looked at my dear friend.

"It's fine Stefan."

"Yeah fine brother." Damon said sternly. I turn to look at him.

"It's fine Damon." And turned back to Stefan before I could get the evil eye from the older brother.

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked eyeing his brother and walking to the fridge with the animal in it.

"Yeah, everything was fine." Damon answered, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"Sorry, I saw the car outside but figured you would be in the study or in your room." Before I knew it Stefan was against the wall by his big brother. "Let go Damon."

"In my room? Just because we have a history and a kid together _brother, _doesn't mean we would just hop into bed together."

"Damon, let him go!" I shouted. I took my hand to his arm and pulled him off and threw him a few feet. "I told you it was fine, now leave it alone." I turned my attention to Stefan. "Are you alright?" I asked concern all over my face. Stefan's eyes glared into Damon's and then looked at me, he just nodded. He picked up his forgotten blood bag and walked out of the room. I turned to look at the raven haired brother. "Was that really necessary?" I asked crossing my arms.

"He interrupted us being parents. And then assumed we would be in bed together cause I took you to one dinner. So yeah it was necessary."

"No it wasn't. And we were talking about how our son made a stupid decision. And I said I would do the yelling."

"And I said I would do the tough love thing."

"Tough love Damon?"

"Unless you want to give him a good beating." I walked right up to my ex.

"You will not touch him. You are much too strong for him. We need to get him to understand that this is not something to mess around with. He needs to make his deadline or one of us is dead." I said the last part putting my head down. I would gladly lose my life for Alex. I have said it time and time again. But is Damon willing to do the same thing? Was he willing to put his life on the line for the son he met just a month ago?

"Selina, I already told you. I promise nothing will happen to you guys. I will talk to a witch I know. Maybe she can help us. I can talk to the other vampires in town too. I know Stefan will be on board. Maybe Caroline will help. Katherine is the reason the three of us are in the situation we are in." I nodded my head and walked to the fridge. I took one more bag and threw it out when I was finished.

"I should get home." I said with a lowered voice. I looked back up at Damon. He really was a handsome man. I couldn't believe at one point he loved me. But I was lucky that my son took after him. Alex just like his father was a heartbreaker.

"Are you alright to drive?" he asked.

"I should be fine. Thanks for dinner tonight. I'm sorry it got ruined." He walked over to me.

"I'm glad I was there when you found out. Would you have told me if I wasn't?" Would I have told him if he was in trouble? Probably would have. I would want to know if I was in danger so I could keep my head up.

"Probably. You need to know to know what's going on. We need to tell Stefan so he's aware that if we can't find her in two years that Klaus will be after him too."

"It won't happen. We will find her and kill her." He said rubbing my arm with his. I felt the connection we had. I had this connection only with him. And I didn't want to see if I had it with anyone else. I liked the spark it kept in me.

"I hope we do. But I need to get home."

"Why don't you spend the night here and get an early drive tomorrow. We have spare rooms. Or you can bunk with me." he smirked.

"As tempting as the last part sounds, I have no night clothes. So I will head home."

"Lucky for you Lina, Elena sleeps here all the time. She's got a drawer in Stefan's room." He looked down at me and sized me up. "Yeah you're about the same size as her. I'll get you something to wear." He said and then walked past me. Why did he want me to stay?

"Why?" I asked without turning around.

"Because you have no night clothes."

"Why do you want me to spend the night?" I heard him sigh behind me.

"Because I don't feel safe with you driving the way you are feeling. God forbid you got into an accident." I turn to look at him with a smile on my face.

"I can't exactly get hurt Damon. The whole immortal thing comes in handy with that."

"Just entertain me please. You're staying her Selina. End of story." I put my hands up in surrender. "Thank you." He said and walked out of the basement and up the stairs. I followed suit.

This is the Damon I remember from so long ago. The one that protected me and made sure I was the first one that was alright. But then the vampire Damon comes out when he hears something he doesn't like. He was a ticking time bomb. He needed to work on that. He could draw a lot of attention to himself to the people in this town that didn't know what he was. Which then might lead to Alex and me. Keeping our immortality a secret was the major rule to being a vampire.

When I entered the living room I saw Stefan and Ric enjoying a glass of whiskey. I had not seen Ric in a week. Not since our kiss. And I have not heard from him since. It was a joy to see him here. I was not expecting it. I was in my thoughts that I did not even hear his heartbeat.

"Ric, so nice to see you." He stood up.

"You too, Selina." I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. How have you been?" I asked as I walked over to the little Salvatore and stole his drink. I saw him give a half smile, but he did not protest my stealing his drink.

"I've been alright. I haven't talked to you in a while." He said.

"It's been about a week." I said, regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I told Ric and myself that I didn't want Damon knowing that we got together since my last visit to Mystic Falls. Stefan looked up at me and then to his friend. I heard Damon descend the stairs. I really didn't want to look at him. But I knew that if I didn't it might make it worse. He didn't look pleased. He looked between his friend and myself. I don't know who he was angrier with. He walked into the living room and stood in a defensive pose.

"A week?" He said raising his eyebrows. I guess all the cats in the bags are being let out tonight. First my deal with Klaus, then Alex taking over the deal, and now this. I really should just go home. I was safer in my two bedroom apartment then in this huge Boarding House. I looked at my dear friend Ric. He was the only human in the room of three vamps. However, only one was pissed. Damon glared at Ric. But Ric didn't back down. "You spoke to Selina a week ago?" he asked.

"No, I saw her a week ago. I wasn't expecting her to be here tonight."

"You went and hung out with my ex-girlfriend?" I walked up next to my friend with my arms crossed again. I like that he protected me, but I didn't like that he was being a little possessive. Damon looked at me with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. What I was going to tell him was going to kill him.

"No, I made him dinner. And about a week before that he took me out for drinks." I said.

"Wait, you guys have been having dates?" he asked and then looked at his friend. "And you just forgot to mention this on our drinking nights? Is this why you have been acting strange the last couple weeks? Because you are shacking up with Selina?" my mouth dropped. How dare he think I was sleeping with his best friend? I walked right up to him and shoved him across the room and sat on top of him when he hit the floor. My knees pinning down his arms in a straddle. "Get off me!" he shouted with his fangs out and his veins moving under his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think I was sleeping with your best friend? Are you crazy? He is just my friend. And he and I cleared that. Because we were thinking of you when we said that. And they weren't dates Damon. They were two friends getting along. Because unlike you, Ric wanted to get to know his best friends son. And his ex-girlfriend. You on the other hand stayed here hiding out at home." He didn't say anything, and he didn't struggle to move. However, his face stayed the same. "And don't you show fang to me. I am the last person that has any effect on. So put them away before I break one off." I heard Stefan chuckle behind me and Damon kept his face the way it is. "The longer you have a fit the longer I stay here. So unless you want freedom, I suggest you put them away." After about 3 minutes of sitting on top of him I sighed loudly. "Funny thing about immortality Damon, I have forever." I leaned down. "But Alex as two years." I whispered closely to his ear. When I lifted back up I looked at his face and it was back to normal. I stood up and straightened my dress.

"This isn't over Ric. I just have more important things to do besides kill you…again." Damon said pointing at Ric. Damon looked at me and shook his head. He went over to the wing chair in the corner. I didn't realize he dropped clothes on there. He picked them up and threw them at me. "There's a room down the hall from mine. Unless you want to go to Ric's and make another dinner." He turned around and was up the stairs with a blink of an eye. I turned to the other friends in the room. I knew this had to me uncomfortable for them as much as it was for me. I turned to my newer friend.

"I am so sorry Ric. It just came out without thinking." He shook his head. And put his hand up for me to stop.

"I know how to handle Damon. It's fine Selina." Ric said. But Stefan moved closer to me. I saw concern on his face and worry in his eyes.

"What did you mean Alex only has two years?" he asked crossing his arms. He was being broody again. I sighed. I knew I would have to tell him. I looked up the stairs to where Damon was. I didn't want to tell him on my own. Stefan and Alex have become close the last month. They talked all the time. This would add another wrinkle to an already full forehead. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Alex made a deal with Klaus. He took over the deal I had since it was expiring. He has two years to complete the deal before someone he cares for is taken by Klaus. You included." I said. My lifetime friend was in shock. His mouth dropped open and his eyes wide. I looked the history teacher and his face was the same. I looked down and added "We need everyone's help looking for her."

"Who?" Stefan said. I heard the footsteps behind me. I turned slightly and saw Damon, his hands in his pockets and his shirt open.

"The one person we both hate little brother. Katherine."


	23. Chapter 23

**Damon's POV **

Our night was ruined as soon as I saw the British bastard at dinner. I wanted to kill him when he threatened Selina with the deal my son made. But that would cause the death of both of them plus my brother and me. I would not be the reason why we all died. I also wanted to kill my son for taking over a deal he most likely wouldn't be able to complete without the help of every vampire I knew. I would not let him die or anyone else dies because of the bitch that created me. And the reason why Selina and Alex were vampires too. But then to add to a ruined night, my little brother interrupting a moment Selina and I were having as parents. I was really enjoying myself holding her in my arms. It brought back the memory of making love to her. If Stefan had not come down and ruined it I would have kissed her. I wanted to. To be honest, I wanted to bring her into my room and take that amazing green dress off her. But I also didn't want to lose her by making a move she might not be ready for. I still wasn't sure how she felt about the vampire Damon. I knew she loved human Damon. But he was long gone.

What really brought me over the edge of the night was hearing that my best friend was having dates with my ex. They could say they were just hanging out and being friends. But you don't bring someone out for drinks or make them a dinner. Alex said that he loved Selina's cooking. She had to have put some thought behind what she made him. I didn't like that she protected him. I had no problem killing him again. I would make sure he had his ring on before I did it but I would still do it. I figured they weren't hooking up the way Selina reacted. Having her straddle me though was a different story. I think that is why I kept my fangs out longer. I didn't want her to get off me. If I could have told my brother and friend to leave the room I would have taken her right then and there. But she mentioned Alex and that put everything into perspective for me. Alex needed us. And he needed us quick. I changed my face back as soon as I heard his name. But I was still pissed about Selina and Ric. She could stay at the house for the night but she was not staying near me.

I felt childish for running into my room after the altercation with Ric and Selina, but I needed time to think. But I didn't get as much time as I wanted. Of course my brother heard what Selina said to me about Alex. I wanted to wait until morning to deliver the bad news but I guess sooner is better than later. So I walked downstairs, to give him the low blow. I knew Selina would drag is out. She never wanted to be the one to give Stefan news he didn't want to hear. I on the hand had the harder skin of the Salvatore brothers.

"Who?" Stefan said as I walked through the living rooms door.

"The person we both hate little brother. Katherine." I saw from the corner of my eye Selina look at me.

"Katherine? So you're saying we have to find Katherine and tell Klaus within two years or Klaus takes someone Alex cares for?" Stefan said.

"That's about it." I said walking to the drink bar. "And we need to get everyone in on it. Ric you too." I said pointing at him with the top of the whiskey bottle. "I'm going to talk to witchy and see if she can help with any spells to find her. And I'm sure Tyler and Caroline will be on board. Especially Barbie. Saying that Katherine killed her too." I poured my glass of whiskey and was putting the cap back on when Selina came over and took it. "Hey, you stole Stefan's and now mine?" I said putting my hands up.

"Ladies first. Or did you forget your manners Mister Salvatore?" I groaned and poured another.

"Anyone else before it gets taken again?" Ric and Stefan both shook their heads. I took my drink and went to my favorite chair near the fireplace. I sat down and crossed my leg at my ankle.

"How are you being so calm? This is your kid." Ric stated looking from Selina to me. I looked behind me at Selina who was watching the fire with her drink. She seemed to be in her own world. I turned back to the history teacher.

"We aren't. But we know we need to talk to him. So are you both on the kill Katherine train? Or should I put you into hiding for two years?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. The two men looked at each other. And had some non-word conversation.

"What do you need?" Ric asked. I smirked. And looked at Stefan and raised my eyebrows in question.

"Why are you asking me? He's my nephew of course I'm helping. Whatever you guys need." He said crossing his arms.

"We need to talk to the others. Anyone here that's a vampire, a wolf, a hybrid, a witch. Whoever can help the better. Just stay away from the Mikaelson family. Elijah hasn't been around, neither has Kol. But Rebekah has been hanging out with Alex. I don't trust her. We don't have to state the obvious with Klaus." I still hadn't heard anything from Selina. She was probably having an inner meltdown. She has raised him on her own for 130 years. And now she's watching him sign someone's death. That is hard for a mother. And for a father too. I just had a way where I don't show my emotions too quickly. But inside I was yelling. I wanted to take Selina and Alex and run. But we wouldn't get far. Klaus had eyes and ears all around the world. They would find us. How Katherine did the running, I would never know.

"So where do we go from there if everyone is on board?" Stefan asked. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Ok, I had. I thought about killing the doppelganger. But I had to find her first. She wouldn't stay in Mystic Falls if Klaus was around. And for some reason he wasn't leaving.

"Let's just talk to them first brother. And then we will think of something to do. Selina and I also have to talk to Alex." He nodded and then looked down. He was freaking out. I couldn't handle keeping my brother in line and watching out for Selina to finally loose it. If Stefan freaked too much I was nervous he would go back into his ripper stage. But I needed to keep an eye out for Selina. I didn't know what she was like when she freaked out. "Calm down Stefan. I can only watch out for one vamp at a time. And this isn't your time." I said nodding my head to the brunette behind me. Stefan gave me the 'ok' look. I made a motion to my friends to leave so I can talk to Selina again. I wasn't sure if she was going to talk to me. But I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she would actually say something. Ric and Stefan left the house. I heard both their cars start up and leave the driveway. I assumed Stefan was going to go talk to Elena. I stood up from my chair with a stretch and walked to Selina. She didn't look at me just kept starting at the dancing flames. I didn't say anything either. I wanted her to start. If she wanted to stay quiet I could. After what felt like a half hour she finally said something.

"I'm scared." She whispered very softly. I looked at her and saw her profile.

"I know." She looked at me. I saw why she wasn't speaking. Her eyes were all red and bloodshot. She was crying. I didn't hear her at all. A tear fell from her eyes and down her cheek. I walked over and wiped it away. "We will find her Lina. I promise. I want her dead as much as you do."

"Then why didn't you kill her when you had the chance? You still loved her that's why. If she walked through the door right now would you save her?"

"I would stake her in a second. My son's life is on the line Selina. I don't love her anymore."

"That's right you have feelings for your brother's girlfriend. The one that looks like the evil bitch." I turned fully to look at her.

"Why are you bringing all this up?"

"If it wasn't for Katherine Peirce we would have grown old together. We would have raised our boy together. We would have been a family. She compelled you to leave me. And you didn't come back once you changed. I held such a grudge towards you for years Damon. I wanted to be with you and watch our grandchildren play football in our garden. I wanted their grandfather to tell them war stories. And how he met their grandmother. I wanted a daughter. To teach her how to sew and knit and cook. Because of her, I lost everything. The best thing that came out of all of this is my son. I would do anything to turn back time and not make that deal with Klaus. If I didn't then Alex wouldn't be in this situation. " The tears were falling harder and faster now. She was practically screaming at me. "But there you are, trying to open a tomb of vampires for the one vamp that changed them all! The one vampire who never loved you, but you would risk everything for. The vampire who made you leave your family."

"How do you know about the tomb?" She looked at me with a confused look.

"After all that, you want to know about the damn tomb? I told you Damon vampires talk. I think every vamp in the world knew when that thing was open. But that has nothing to do with the war we are about to face. Our son is in danger, and you want to know how I know about the god damn tomb." She said throwing her drink into the fire. Before I knew it she was speeding towards the basement again. I was right behind her. She was already on her second blood bag by the time I got to her.

"Stop." I said taking her by the shoulder.

"Let go. It's either this or I go get a human. I need to be strong for Alex."

"And you will be. We all will be." I said throwing her blood bag to the ground. "I was waiting for you to finally flip."

"Finally? I was flipping out when that British scumbag showed up on our date. I was flipping out when our son made the biggest mistake of his life. He doesn't know what Klaus can really do. He doesn't know his power like you and I do. Killing or hurting another vampire or werewolf won't bother him. Alex doesn't know this." She was shaking from the crying. I knew how our emotions were as vampires, they get heightened. And this was hysterical to a mere human. But to us this was a meltdown. A very dangerous one to a vamp that drinks human blood.

"Then we tell him. We will leave first thing in the morning and go to his apartment. And if he's not there we search him down. I will hold him down myself and knock some sense into him. I know this is too much for him to take on. But I am going to be there for him anyway I can." She looked up at me threw her tear filled eyes. Her mascara was all over her face, but she still looked stunning to me. I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped her eyes. "Let's get some sleep. We will start this tomorrow." She nodded and walked up the stairs. I sighed and threw my head back. I wanted to kill Alex for causing his mother these tears.

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw Selina picking up the forgotten clothes on the couch. She started for the stairs and then looked at me.

"Which room?" she said quietly.

"I'll show you." I put my hand on her lower back and led her to the top of the stairs. I gave her my nephew's old room which had an attached bathroom for her to shower in. "If you need anything my room is at the end of the hallway." She nodded without looking at me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead like I used to do all those years ago. "We will get this fixed. I promise." I said as I walked out the room. I closed the door behind me and heard her start to cry again. As much as I wanted to go in there and comfort her I knew she needed her own time as well.

I walked back to my room and got ready for bed. I looked at the night stand and saw that it was just after one in the morning. After changing and brushing my teeth I climbed in the bed. I was still in disbelief with the news tonight. I then realized that Selina and I only talked about Alex and his deal. We had yet to talk about her relationship with Ric. But I guess I will give her the night. I will bring it up tomorrow on the way to Saddlebrook.

I could still hear her crying down the hall. Even if she was trying to keep it quiet it was still hard not to hear it. My vampire hearing was something that was good and bad. And right now it was a bad perk to the whole walking dead thing. I looked at my clock again and it was close to three. I hadn't slept at all yet. Between my thoughts of the day and Selina crying down the hall there was no way I was sleeping tonight. A little after three Selina finally stopped crying. I guess she cried herself to sleep. I hated that she did. But she needed the rest.

I closed my eyes once again to wait for sleep to take me, when I heard a loud crash. I got up and sped out of my room. The noise sounded like it came from the upstairs. When I didn't see Selina come out of her room I got nervous. There was no way she didn't hear that. The dead heard that. No pun intended. I went to her room and slowly opened the door. I saw her curled next to the bed and smelt blood. I sped over to her and saw she was slightly sobbing. But where did the blood come from? When I knelt down to her she was holding her hand.

"Selina, what happened?" She didn't answer she was sitting there holding her hand with her head down and sobbing. This was worse than just a freak out. This was a meltdown. I think the news of Alex sent her over the edge. "Selina, you need to talk to me. Where did this blood come from?" she lifted her hand still dripping blood and pointed to the corner of the room. I saw the mirror had been smashed. "You broke the mirror? Why would you do that? That's seven years of bad luck." She turned her head and shot me the dirtiest glare I ever saw.

"Bad luck Damon? I have had bad luck for the last 150 years! Don't talk to me about bad luck." I put my hands up in surrender. "I'll clean up the mess in the morning."

"Why would you do that? I thought you stopped crying."

"I did, and then I thought about my son losing one of us and it just started again. I was by the mirror and punched it. My apologies for breaking it." She said.

"I'll go get something to wash the blood off." I stood up and went to the bathroom. I knew her wounds were most likely already closed and healed. But I don't think she needed the blood on her hands right now. She hadn't moved when I came back with the washcloth. I knelt down and started to wipe her hand and arm. I put the washcloth on the dresser when I was done. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"I wish I could just calm down first. I hate being like this. Weak and vulnerable. I am always the strong one when it comes to news."

"Until your son is involved. Jenna was the same way with Elena and Jeremy. Liz is like that with Caroline. You are allowed to be like this."

"I feel like I should be in a white padded room in a strait jacket."

"Don't be silly, you can easily get out of that. We can fix our own broken bones remember?"

"I'm not laughing Damon. This isn't funny."

"I know." I said sitting on the floor next to her bed. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt her shaking from her earlier sobs. "I joke when I have nothing else to say."

"Then don't say anything. But your right I should try to get some sleep." She lifted her head and stood up. I saw she changed from her dress to Elena's sweats. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I got up and walked to the door.

"Good night Selina. I'll see you in the morning." I said walking out.

"Wait. Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I looked right into her light brown eyes and saw all her sadness and worry. I nodded my head and walked over to the bed. I turned the sheets down on the other side and lay down next to her. She gave me a small smile and laid her head down. She turned to face my side of the bed and had her eyes closed already. I laid there looking at her. The regret of not going back to her was coming back to me.

Sleep found me pretty quickly after I knew she was sleeping. I didn't have the best night sleep. Zach's bed was really lumpy. I missed mine that was for sure. I woke up just as the sun was peering over the horizon. I felt weight on me. I looked down and saw that Selina had moved closer to my side. Her head was on my chest and her arm over my torso. To my surprise my arm was around her. When did she move so close? I wanted to let her sleep a little longer. So I kissed the top of her head and scooted out from under her. As I reached the door I heard her moan and mumble something. I turned to look at her and she was leaning on her elbows.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"I'm going to shower. Go back to sleep for a little. I will be back to wake you up in a few hours." She shook her head.

"I'm awake. There is no point in going back to bed." She got up from the bed and stretched. The shirt she was wearing lifted to show her navel. I made myself turn away. "Do you know where my pocketbook is? My keys are in there. I have to get my jeans from my car."

"I think it's downstairs in the living room."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked past me. I heard the front door open and close. And she was walking back up the stairs and I was walking into my room.

"Find it?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said. She walked into the room and closed the door. I heard the shower go on a few moments later.

I walked into my room and looked at my bed in longing. The bed last night sucked. I wish I could have had a few more hours of sleep. But we needed to get on the road to Saddlebrook and talk to Alex. I just hope he will talk to me. I turned away from my bed and walked in to the shower. After the shower I got out and changed into a shirt and jeans. I ran my hand threw my hair and brushed my teeth. I needed coffee to wake me up. Just then I smelt the aroma coming to my room. Selina must have started the pot. I walked down the stairs and saw her at the stove.

"Morning." She said without looking behind her.

"Morning." I replied. I went and made myself a cup of coffee and sat at the island. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs." She said without looking at me. "Is that alright?"

"Sounds great." She looked good at the stove. She looked domesticated. She moved around like she has been cooking in this big kitchen for years.

"What time do you wanna do this?"

"Do what?" I asked taking me out of my thoughts. She turned to look at me with a confused look.

"Go talk to Alex?" she said slowly.

"Oh, right. I guess after we eat. Don't call him. I want to do the sneak attack."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"If we just show up he won't have time to make up a lie. Trust me." I heard her snort a small laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. Breakfast is done." She said sliding me a plate.

"Looks good." I said cutting into my pancakes.

"Tastes even better. I added another bag to my coffee I hope that's alright." I nodded my head while chewing.

"It's fine. I'm the only one that drinks it unless Blondie comes over. But that's rare." She sat down on the island stool next to me. And started on her breakfast as well.

"Tell me about the people you want to get to help us." She said putting some egg in her mouth.

"Well, there's Caroline. She's the sheriff's daughter. She's good to have on your side. She is Elena's best friend. Then there is Bonnie. She's the witch of the group. She's a Bennett."

"Wait, like Emily? Katherine's maiden?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Emily's descendent. And you know Tyler. And I guess that's it for the Mystic Fall supernatural club."

"It's weird that Katherine and Emily's descendants are both in Mystic Falls." She said to herself.

"Bonnie is strong. She will work well to our advantage if she can do the spell I need her to."

"What spell is that?"

"I'm hoping she can do a locater spell. But I don't know how well that will work on a vampire."

"We can always ask." She said. We finished our meals and started out for the car. She walked to hers and I walked to mine. "I thought we would take my car. I know how to get to his place."

"I rather drive."

"Get in the damn car Damon. I'm not fighting." I rolled my eyes and opened the driver door for her. And walked around the car and got in myself. We drove off the street and made it to the highway. I still wanted to ask her about Ric. But I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I guess ripping the band aid off would do it.

"So when were you and Ric going to tell me you were dating?" I heard an intake of breath from her. Apparently she wasn't expecting that from me.

"We aren't dating. We are just friends. I thought I specified that for you last night Damon."

"Hey, if you guys like each other by all means. He's a good guy. But you should know. His wife was Elena's biological mother. Who I made into a vampire. He then dated Jenna for a while. She was Elena's aunt. But Klaus killed her as a vampire. And then he dated Dr. Fell. But she's a weird one." She glanced over to me.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you guys don't need to have the awkward ex-boyfriend girlfriend talk. He already knows who your ex is."

"Thanks for the history lesson on the history teacher but I don't really care about his past dating experiences. I don't like him anymore than I friend Damon."

"Then have you dated anyone besides me?" she snapped her head and stared at me.

"Yes Damon I have."

"Not what Alex said." I remember the night I met him I asked about her dating past. And he said he doesn't think she had dated anyone. Not unless she used them and then killed them.

"Alex thinks I haven't. I don't tell my son everything. You know come to think about it Ric is sort of cute. He's a good guy, good job, likes kids. Only down fall is he is so young." I snapped my head at her and she looked at me from the corner of her eyes. I saw the corner of her mouth go up in a smile. "Relax Mister Salvatore, I was just joking."

The rest of the ride was quiet. But it was quick. Before I knew it we were parking in another apartment complex. Selina got out of the car and started walking. I quickly followed suite and caught up with her. She went to a lower apartment in the back. She knocked once and I heard someone rushing around inside.

"Hold on I will be right there." We heard him yell from inside. When Alex finally opened the door he saw his mother and smiled. But then he turned to look at me and the smile left. "Mom, Damon. What are you guys doing here? And together?" He asked confused.

"We need to talk Alexander." Selina said.

"It must be serious since you used the whole name. Come on it." He said opening the door wider. As I got close she shook his head. "Not you. I will be nice to you at my mother's but here I don't have to be."

"Let him in Alex. We need to talk to you as your parents. It's very serious." Alex looked at his mother but didn't budge. "Now." The door opened slowly and I stepped in.

"What is this all about?" my son asked. I looked at Selina, who looked at me and nodded.

"You're gonna be a big brother!" I smiled. Alex looked at me like I was walking around on fire and Selina gave a gasp. "Kidding kid."

"Alex, is there something you want to tell us?" Selina asked. But the kid shook his head.

"What about the crap deal you made with a certain hybrid Original?" I accused crossing my arms. Alex looked at me in shock.

"How do you know?"

**AN: So I'm thinking that for the next few chapters I will be going back in forth between characters POV's. I don't mind doing each chapter per character, but then we might be here for like 100 chapters. So let me know what you think I should do.**

**Sorry for such a crappy chapter. I'm not thrilled with it. I have been working on it for DAYS! So much was changed in this chapter. I didn't know which direction I should go with, with Selina's meltdown. **

**Let me know what you think Alex is gonna say to his parents. How do you think the relationship is going between Damon and Selina? What do you want to see happen? Leave a review!**

**Btw this is the longest chap to date. Just over 4,700 words!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alex's POV**

It's been about a week that Klaus came to see me. I won't lie; making this deal scared the crap out of me. But I couldn't let him take someone my mother cared for. She would have a complete meltdown. She hasn't had one in decades. So I told myself I would have to stay away from her for a while. Until I could break it to her. Coming up with excuses wasn't hard. Going to high school and college plus work. I was usually busy anyway. When I talked to her in the beginning of the week I told her I had two huge big projects that will be taking up most of my time. She bought it. Now if I could just make excuses for the next two years.

I knew getting Katherine was pretty much impossible. But I had to do everything in my power to get her. My mom was in danger. So was Stefan. I wouldn't let anything happened to them. Even Damon. I might not like the guy, but he was "family". I was in for it, if I couldn't get the reason why my parents weren't together and we were all vampires.

Rebekah stayed with me when she could. She was trying to get Klaus to reconsider. But he wasn't budging. I knew he wouldn't, but it made her feel better to try. And I wouldn't tell her no. She would spend the night here with me or me at her place. We worked till the early hours in the mornings on any lead we could get from other vampires around the country. I wasn't sure if she was even in the country. But I had to start close. I wasn't worried about missing school or work. I had more knowledge about my studies then the teachers would ever have. And I had more money then I really needed. My main focus was to find the doppelganger and kill her. I had to keep everyone safe. The stress was taking a toll on me. Even after a week I wanted to stop this and run. But then I knew no one was safe. Maybe not even Rebekah. She told me about how her wonderful older brother kept the family daggered for years. How she spend nine decades in a coffin. Hearing this made me hate the bastard more.

It was just after noon when I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone. Rebekah went to go talk to her brother again and wouldn't be back till much later. I cleaned up what I was working on before going to the door.

"Hold on I'll be right there." I yelled. I tucked everything away under the couch where I kept it. I went and opened the door. I saw my mother and Damon standing there. "Mom, Damon. What are you guys doing here? And together?" Mom never showed up unannounced. And Damon wasn't welcomed in my home.

"We need to talk Alexander." My mother said.

"It must be serious since you used the whole name. Come on it." I said opening the door wider. As Damon got close I shook my head. "Not you. I will be nice to you at my mother's but here I don't have to be."

"Let him in Alex. We need to talk to you as your parents. It's very serious." I looked at my mother but I didn't budge. "Now." I opened the door slowly and Damon stepped in.

"What is this all about?" I asked crossing my arms. Damon looked at my mom, who looked and nodded.

"You're gonna be a big brother!" Damon smiled. I looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was. "Kidding kid."

"Alex, is there something you want to tell us?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"What about the crap deal you made with a certain hybrid Original?" Damon accused crossing His arms. I was in shock. How the hell did they find out about it? I barley talked to my mother.

"How do you know?" I almost shouted. I didn't leave the glare of Damon.

"Well, funny story. The one time I take your mother out to dinner, it gets ruined by a British bastard." Damon says as he starts to walk around. "And this said British bastard tells your mother that you have taken over her deal. Which I will point out again is crap." He said as he turned to me and pointed. "So my question for you kid, is what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I don't expect you to understand." I retorted.

"Oh I get it kid. I have put myself in situations where I had to choose people. But this? You are signing someone's death warrant." I looked at my mother as he says this. And I see the sadness and worry in her eyes. But most of all I see the love of a mother for her child.

"I know." I say softly still looking at the woman who has given up so much just to keep my safe. "I'm so sorry Mama." I haven't called her this since the early 1900's. She looks down and I see she is trying not to cry. I go to her and pull her into a hug. "I can do this. I have Rebekah's help and-" I say. My mom pulls away.

"Rebekah? Rebekah Mikaelson? Why is she helping?"

"She's been trying to get Klaus to reconsider the deal. While she does that I have been calling our friends over the country to see if they have seen Katherine."

"Klaus won't change his mind. Your girlfriend is wasting her time. And you can't fight her alone. She's sharp." Damon said with his hands in his pockets.

"I can do this." I repeat.

"Not on animal kid. You aren't strong enough. Your mom and me? We are. So after we knock some sense into you, we are planning on helping you. Personally, I would have asked for longer than 2 years. But that's just me. Your mom was smart to ask for 150 years."

"He offered a year Damon. I didn't have a choice. I was lucky he agreed on 2. And yeah she agreed on 150 years, but look where that got her!" my mom slapped me. She looked hurt.

"I did everything for you Alexander. I saw Katherine threw out the years, yes. But I never got close enough to take my shot. If I did she would be dead and you wouldn't be in this situation. Your father and I have come to help you. Don't you dare make us out to be the bad guys."

"Ma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I just kept digging myself into a bigger hole. I didn't want to upset my mother. But I was causing her worry. "I appreciate the help. I can use all I can get."

"Have you gotten any leads?" I heard from Damon. I looked at my mom and then at him.

"No. If anyone has seen her they won't say anything. Katherine is known by most, and most fear her. They won't give her up willingly. It's good to have Rebekah around. She can at least compel them into answering us."

"So your plan is to hunt down the vampires who you already asked and put them through a vampire lie detector test?" Damon smirked.

"If I have to I will."

"And then our friends will not trust you. You will do no such thing." My mother said sternly. "I have done a lot to keep the trust of my friends threw out the years. I will not have you end that. We will have to try other things. Try Slater. He knows everything about every vampire alive."

"I did. He won't answer me. I emailed, called, texted. I was about to send a telegram and Morse code. But I figured he wasn't going to answer. I might drive to Richmond and see him."

"He won't answer you." Damon spoke up. Mom and I looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked. Damon looked everywhere but at us.

"Damon?" Mom said.

"He's dead. He's been dead for over a year. Elijah got to him last year. Elena and my friend Rose found him with a stake in his heart. He won't be any help with this." Damon said his eyes landing on my mom.

My dead friend Slater was dead. I had such a good deal with him too if he could help find her. I was going to ask Stefan's witch friend for a daylight ring for him. But now there was no point. He was gone. This guy knew everything about any vampire that walked the earth. He could get any information he needed about a certain vampire. The one guy that could really help us was dead.

"Crap." I exclaimed. "He was my only hope. Crap, crap, crap!" I repeated.

"Alex I know this is hard for you. But calm down. We can look other places." Mom said rubbing my shoulder. The door opened behind us and Rebekah walked in. She froze when she saw my parents here.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex. I didn't know you had company here. Selina, so nice to see you again. Damon, long time no see." She said with her beautiful smile.

"Rebekah." Mom said. I could tell she didn't like her. I saw that Rebekah thought the same thing. Damon didn't say anything, but I could tell he didn't trust her. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Well, this is awkward. Let's talk about that big elephant in the room." Damon started. "Rebekah, what are you getting out of this? Helping Alex I mean? Some kind of Girl Scout patch? Some 12 step program?"

"Damon!" I said under my breath.

"No Alex, its fine. I haven't been pleasant to your Dad in the past. He's a little hostile."

"HA! Hostile isn't really the word I would use. More like distrustful, hate; I would even say you're crazy. But not hostile."

"Well, for your own sakes, I am trying to help Alex. Apart from what you might think, I don't agree with my brother going to Alex and asking him to do something he will not be able to complete on his own. I have been trying to have him reconsider. It isn't working out well. So I made calls to my other brothers and told them to keep an eye out for the doppelganger. I told them someone I care for needs her or something happens to him."

"Kol and Elijah are looking out for her?" Damon asked unbelievably.

"Elijah unlike Kol and Klaus, looks out for his family. I'm his baby sister he will keep an eye out. You know as much as I am that he is a man of his word. In fact, he isn't happy with Klaus putting Alex in this situation as much as the three of us are. We all know how Klaus can get. Your son is just understanding that now."

"Hey kid, why don't we go outside real quick? I need to talk to you." Damon said. I looked at my mother and saw her confusion at this while she looked at him. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Yeah sure." I gave a small smile to Rebekah and kissed mom on her cheek. I followed Damon out to the parking lot. The sun was high and bright. I heard the birds making their noises in the trees. The squirrels were looking for nuts. I smelt a deer about 100 years away. My throat was starting to burn. I realized it was a while since I fed. My hunger was becoming more pronounced. I think Damon saw it too.

"We talk then you can go find Bambi." He started. "I really should smack you around. And saying that you haven't fed in god knows how long it would be to my advantage. Do you not realize what I had to go through last night to keep your mother in one piece? I had to sleep on a lumpy mattress because of you; I had to find out that my kid is a freaking idiot for making the craziest deal in the world! I thought Elena had a death wish when she went to him, but you topped it last night."

"It wasn't just my mom he was threating Damon. It was you too. And your little brother. Or do you not care about him either? I did this to protect my family. I don't like you, but it includes you." I looked down. I wanted to ask how mom really was. But I didn't want to bond with a man who is so easily able to threaten me and mom when he got pissed. However, I wanted to know what I was dealing with when it came to her.

"She cried all last night." Damon said. It was like he was reading my mind. "She kept drinking my blood bags; she threw one of my good glasses into the fire, while it was filled with whiskey. She pretty much had a major meltdown last night." I looked up at him with sadness. I hated that I had to put my mother in this situation. It was the worse feeling in the world. "I don't care if Klaus kills me if we don't find the bitch, but I like I told your mother last night, I won't let anyone hurt her…or you." Was he showing that he actually cared about me? No, I don't care. But he was right as long as Klaus does not hurt my mother.

"Well, we need to find her than." I said straitening up. "And I get to kill her."

"Oh, no kid. I get that privilege." He smirked.

"No. She took everything away from me." he furrowed his brow with confusion. "If it wasn't for her, you and mom would have ran away and gotten married. I would have been raised by both my parents has humans. I would have had a little brother or sister. I would have gotten married and had kids and grandkids of my own. She is the reason we are vampires. She's the reason why we are like this. I get to kill her. You can watch." I said with a little more confidence. "I need to feed. I can't handle another bag." I said and ran off to find the deer I smelt moments ago.

**Selina's POV**

Watching Damon leave with Alex left me nervous. I knew that Damon wanted to talk some sense into him but I thought with me around. But then they left me with Rebekah Mikaelson. I don't trust her. Was she a spy for her brother? It was just odd that she lived in the same town we did, and her big brother lived in Mystic Falls. To me it didn't add up.

I could hear the boys outside talking, but it was muffled. They must be out of ear shot. I turned and went to the kitchen to see if coffee was made. I didn't want to be in the same room as the blonde. This had nothing to do with her. Klaus wouldn't take her anyway. This had to do with Alex and his family. She was not family.

Even though I left her alone, she followed me. I rolled my eyes to the annoyance.

"Selina, I think we should talk about this." She said behind me.

"It's Ms. Brighton to my son's girlfriends. It's a sign of respect." I said without looking back.

"Respect your elders? I'm a thousand years old." I heard the smirk in her voice. I turned around to look at her.

"It's a sign of respect for your boyfriend. I know how old you and your brothers are."

"Why don't you like me?" she asked crossing her arms. Where do I begin? I thought.

"I don't trust you Rebekah. And if you haven't noticed, my son is my life. I would do anything to protect him. Including the search and destroy of Katherine Pierce. And I will never let anyone hurt him. That means you as well. I raised him to be a gentleman. I wish he gets the same back from his girlfriends." I turned back around to make some coffee. I didn't like to turn my back on a Mikaelson, but I wanted to show her she didn't scare me.

"I'm not here to hurt him, Ms. Brighton. I actually really care for him. He is different than the other vampires I know. Including Damon."

"Yeah, that's because he wasn't raised by vampire Damon." I said without turning around.

"Well, you did a good job. He's an amazing man." She said. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Something bothering you?" I said starting the pot and turning around leaning on the counter.

"It's just that I never usually meet the parents of the vampires I date. So I don't know how to act. And I want you to trust me. I'm not here to hurt Alex. And if I do I will hand you the stake myself."

"So you know I'm serious that I will hunt you down if you hurt Alex?"

"If I could have kids I would be the same way." I nodded and turned my attention back to the coffee pot. I took out a mug and made my own.

"He's going through a lot. Make sure his head is in this, more than it is on you." I said turning back around. "This will stress him out. He's got a short time. He needs to keep focus. Your brother is no joke."

"I know. I'm trying to get him to reconsider or make it a longer deadline. But he said since you couldn't comply after 150 years he will take it into his own hands."

"He won't reconsider. Stop trying, it might hurt Alex." I said. "Welcome back Damon." I said as Damon came walking into the door. He looked at me and then to Rebekah.

"He went to go hunt." He said looking at me. I nodded my head but kept my eyes on him too. I wanted to apologize about my meltdown last night. I wanted him to hold me again like he did last night in the basement. Right before Stefan appeared. It was like the old Damon was back. The Damon I fell in love with when I was 15. The one that promised to marry me when I was 18 and broke my heart a few short months later. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I remembered we had company in the apartment.

"Everything alright?" I asked breaking our eye contact.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." He turned to the older vampire. "We're going to go. Tell him we expect him at my place tonight around 7."

"Sure." Rebekah nodded. "Nice to see you Damon, Ms. Brighton." She added and we left.

As soon as the car door was opened I turned to look at the raven head.

"What? Don't look at me like that."

"Why are we leaving?"

"Because his girlfriend wouldn't. At least at my house I will have everyone there and we don't have to include her if we don't want to. She might be going back to Klaus with what we have. I don't trust her." He said.

"I don't either." I looked down and whispered.

"She called you Ms. Brighton." I snorted a laugh at this.

"I told her it was a sign of respect for her boyfriend's mother. I'm surprised she didn't call you Mister Salvatore." He leaned over and whispered.

"Only special girls can call me that." I smiled at the comment and started the car. About half way through the ride I looked over at him. He was resting his right arm on the window and resting his chin on his hand. But he was peeking at me as well. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night." I said softly. He turned to look at me.

"Don't be. You have every right to freak out."

"Then thanks for staying with me last night."

"That you owe me for. I didn't know Zach had such a lumpy bed. Otherwise, I would have given you a different room."

"I'll make you my chicken parm tonight." I looked over and smiled.

"Looking forward to it."

**AN:::: Sorry for such a delay in an update. But I told myself I will not update until I have at least 3-4 reviews per chapter. **

**Let me know what you think about the chapter. Did you like the 2 different POV's? Or should I keep it to one per chapter? Let me know in a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Selina's POV**

When Damon and I returned back to the Boarding House there were a ton of cars in the driveway. Was Stefan having a party when he knew we needed him to be focused on the task at hand? There were about 6 cars not including Damon's car in the driveway.

"What is he doing with company?" I asked to Damon.

"I know the cars. It's our regular crowd. That's Elena's, Caroline's, Ric's, Stefan's, Matt's, and Bonnie's. I don't think he is doing anything he shouldn't be doing. It's Stefan. He doesn't do anything he shouldn't do."

After parking near the end of the driveway we walked up to the door and went in. Secretly I was hoping it was just going to be Damon and I for the night before Alex arrived later. But I knew that if we were to get help with Katherine I would have to have company around. Sighing as we entered the large house I saw a bunch of people inside. I noticed the few people I did know right off the bat. Stefan, Ric, Elena and Tyler. I saw another vampire, and two humans. Seeing me walk in Elena came over and gave me a hug. I wish she hadn't. I realized then that I hadn't fed in quite a while. I pushed her back politely. Giving her a small smile I rubbed my neck. Stefan must have seen me and knew it was uncomfortable; he walked away and into the basement.

"Selina, this is Caroline, Bonnie and Matt." Elena said pulling me closer to the living room.

"So you're the ex-girlfriend slash baby mama, huh?" the blonde vampire said.

"Caroline." Elena whispered.

"That's me." I said putting my hand out. She took it.

"Bonnie is our local witch. I'm hoping she can help us." Damon said from the drink bar. Stefan came up and grabbed a glass and filled it for me and brought it to me.

"Thanks Stef." He nodded. I took a long pull of the blood and it felt like I haven't fed in days. I finished the glass much sooner than I wanted. I put the glass down on the table in front of the couch.

"Where is Alex?" I heard the Ric say.

"Oh, the bouncy baby boy is with the original sister. We told him to be here at 7." Damon said sitting on a chair. I wasn't in the mood to talk about this. Looking at my watch I saw it was already after 4. "Are we boring you Selina?" I heard my ex say. I turned and looked at him.

"No, I'm checking the time. I want to make dinner before he comes."

"You want to make dinner when we have diabolical kill Katherine plans?" Just then there was a knock on the Boarding House door. Everyone looked at each other before Stefan went over to the door to open it. I saw him stiff up when he saw the person on the other end of the door. I moved slightly so I could see past him when I stiffened too. Damon must of sense that his brother and I didn't like the unannounced guest. He sped over to me and stood in front of me.

"Hello everyone." The voice said. I felt everyone in the room stop moving. I saw Tyler move in front of Caroline and Bonnie in front of Matt. Ric went closer to Bonnie. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" the accent asked. "Oh, wait you don't have to." He said moving past the younger and into the house. "Ah Selina so lovely to see you." Klaus moved closer to me but Damon met his every move. "So defensive for someone who left her all those years ago."

"What do you want?" Damon said between his teeth.

"I just happened to be driving by when I happened to see the car to every supernatural creature in Mystic Falls. Oh and the lonely humans in this whole mess." He said as he poured himself a drink. Stefan moved over to Elena.

"And you stopped by because you thought we were having a party without you?" I heard the blonde vampire say behind her hybrid boyfriend. "A little desperate don't you think?" Wow, I thought, Caroline has guts.

"Actually, sweetheart I wanted to see my whole linage in the same room. But I don't see Alexander." My skin crawled as he said my son's name. I didn't like him saying it. Stefan glanced at my quickly and then turned his attention back to the Original.

"My son is with your sister." I said walking around Damon. The older brother put his hand on my arm. I looked at it and then at him. I shook my head and he let go. "My son fancies your sister."

"I've noticed. She won't shut up about him the last week."

"So you realize, if Alex doesn't accomplish his side of the deal you are hurting your baby sister as well?" I said shrugging my shoulders. I went over to the table where my glass was and picked it up. Without leaving Klaus glare I held it up. "Damon, can you get me another glass of blood please?"

"No, I'm not leaving you." He said behind me.

"I will be fine." I turned to look at him. Giving him my sweetest smile he nodded grabbed my glass and left in inhuman speed.

"You still have him wrapped around your finger." The British bastard said. I turned back to look at him.

"Jealous?" I said. I felt my switch starting to flip. I couldn't let that happen. I took a few deep breaths. And I was fine.

"Love, I am not even close to it. You changed for him remember? I helped with that. You couldn't complete the deal we made."

"And you said you wouldn't go near my son. You went back on it." I said crossing my arms.

"I didn't touch him. He isn't harmed." He said looking smug.

"He is if you keep this going. You know he won't be able to go through with it. You know he won't be able to find her."

"You have no confidence in your own son? But his uncle does, and I'm sure so does the dear Elena." From the corner of my eye I saw Stefan look at me and Elena stiffen when he said her name.

"Leave my family out of this. Now it's between you and me."

"It was, until you couldn't do what I asked. We made a deal Selina. I turn you, you find Katherine." Stefan's neck almost snapped when he looked at me. I still hadn't told him that I was turned by Klaus. Now he knows. Klaus looked at Stefan when he saw him move so fast. "Didn't know I turned your childhood friend, mate?" Stefan was now looking between Klaus and me. Damon finally came back with my blood.

"What I miss?" he said in my ear. I downed the glass feeling my fangs coming down.

"Your brother found out who turned me. And Klaus is being Klaus." I turned and whispered in his ear. "We need to get him out of here before Alex gets here." Damon nodded and I turned back to the Original.

"Why are you here?" Tyler asked.

"I wanted to see Selina. She looks lovely as always. As do you Caroline." Tyler's jaw clenched and Damon let out a low growl. I hoped the boys were not thinking of taking this guy on because he's pissing them off.

"You saw me. Now you can go."

"I just want to know what your plans are to find Katherine." I wish he didn't ask me that. He had compelled me years ago if he asked me that I would have to tell him.

"My son is checking every vampire we know. Since Slater is dead we cannot find a lead yet." I said with my eyes closed.

"Selina!" Damon said from behind me.

"Don't be mad at her about that. It's my fault. I told her she had to tell me years ago. Now I know that this is going to be a long 2 years for your son Damon." Klaus stood up and left the house. Everyone stayed silent. Stefan, Caroline and Elena were all looking at me. Tyler, Ric and Matt were looking at each other. I looked slightly at Damon and he was glaring at me too. I hated that I had to answer him when he asked. I didn't know how to break it though. And trust me, I wanted to.

"I'm going to start on dinner." I whispered and walked around Damon and into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen I took my heels off. I rummaged through the fridge to see if he had everything I needed for chicken parm. I found most everything I needed and made a list of stuff to get from the store. No one came in the bother me. And I was glad for that. I needed this time to get my thoughts together. I heard them in the living room talking about what just happened.

"_You knew he turned her?" the younger brother said._

"_She told me when she showed up here. What do you want me to do brother? She turned years ago. Can't go back from that. You should know that."_

"_And it never seemed like you should tell me? I have a history with the bastard."_

"_Would it make a difference Stefan?"_

"_It makes me hate the guy more. Why couldn't you just go back to her after you changed? If you turned her we wouldn't be in this situation." I heard a loud bang. From what I gathered Damon flew Stefan into the wall. _

"_I wanted to go back Stefan. Remember when you went to go say good bye to dad? Remember how that ended? Do you really think I wanted to put my girlfriend in the same situation? Yeah I didn't think so."_

"_Damon, put him down." I heard from Caroline. I heard hard breathing, so I guess he listened. _

I didn't move from where I was. I continued to cook my food. I felt bad to have this brought on these people. They were all innocent. And now they have to risk their lives for mine. This wasn't fair for them. I should tell them not to worry about it. I should tell them that Alex and I could do this on our own. We were always a team; we can do this by ourselves.

"Can I help?" looking up I saw Elena. I just shook my head. "Hey, we will find her. You will be surprise what we can do together." I looked up and gave her a small smile. "I'm your friend Selina, you can talk to me." I slammed the knife I had in my hand down. It went down harder than I wanted. She jumped just a little.

"Elena, I appreciate that. But I don't feel like talking. I feel like cooking." I went to the fridge and took out the bottle of wine. Popping the cork with my inhuman strength I took a long pull of the sweetness. Taking the bottle away from my mouth I looked at the teen. "Wanna help?" she nodded. I went to my list and handed it to her. "Go get these things so I can finish cooking." Putting the bottle down I returned back to the meal I was working on without giving a second glance towards Elena. When she left I put my hands on the counter and took a deep breath. I hung my head and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" I heard him say.

"You can't go beating your brother up." I said without looking at him but continued to make dinner.

"And he can't go around telling me when I should have done. I know I messed up in 1864. I don't need my kid brother to tell me that too."

"He's right though. If you turned me we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I don't need this from you too Selina. I got it from Stefan." I knew he was right, and I already yelled at him for this once. I really didn't want to go back to it. Especially not tonight.

"Where is everyone?" I said looking at my watch. It was 5:30, and I still had time to finish the dinner.

"Bonnie went to go try new spells, Ric went to the bar, Tyler and Caroline will be back later, and Elena, Matt and Stefan went to the store for you."

"So how many am I cooking for?"

"Oh, they all will be back around 7. Everyone wants to meet Baby Salvatore."

"He has a name. Use it. Stop calling him kid, bouncing baby boy, baby Salvatore. His name is Alexander or Alex." Damon put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok mama hen. You got it." I didn't bother fighting him about the 'mama hen' comment. I wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic or snippy. I wanted to crawl into a hole and wait till this whole thing was done. But I couldn't do that either. I finished cutting up my fresh ingredients without saying anything else.

"You need to stop sulking; you're making me depressed too." I heard him say. I turned to look at him from the side.

"I'm not sulking. I'm thinking." This was a lie. If I thought about what was going on I would sulk. Damon came closer to me and put his hand on my arm.

"Hey, we will get this together I promise you we will." I nodded but I didn't look at him. I felt his hand under my chin and he pulled my head up. I still wouldn't meet his gaze. "Look at me Selina." But I wouldn't. Taking both hands and putting them on either side of my face he said it again. "Selina, look at me." I slowly moved my eyes to look at his beautiful blue orbs. "We will get this together. We will find her and kill her. Trust me."

"I trust you." I whispered really softly. I couldn't leave his stare. I felt like I was being hypnotized to just stare at him. Slowly our lips became one. It was a feeling I never thought I would have again. I felt like this was the first kiss we had ever shared. He deepened the kiss when his hands went into my dark hair. My arms were on his chest. It was a little piece of heaven that I didn't want to ever stop. But hearing his phone vibrate he reluctantly pulled away. Keeping his gaze on me he answered the phone.

"What?" he said

"Mom isn't answering her phone. I can't come tonight." I heard Alex on the other end.

"Why not? This is all about you. We have volunteers helping us here too."

"Something has come up Damon. Just tell Mom I won't be around tonight." Damon and I were still staring at each other. Without breaking the gaze I took the phone.

"You better come here tonight Alexander James. You uncle and his friends are putting their life on the line for you. You have to be here." I said.

"I can't. Tell them I'm sorry. What about tomorrow night?"

"What is so important that you cannot come here when we all need to figure out a plan?"

"I got a lead Mom. I have to go to Chicago."

"And you think you will be home by tomorrow night? And what lead? Aren't we all in this together?" I heard my son sigh.

"It's with a vampire you don't like."

"Then I will send Damon with you. He doesn't like anyone anyway."

"No, I will be back tomorrow. I will call you. I love you." He said and hung up. I broke my glance with Damon and looked at his phone. Did my son just hang up on me? Was he really going on a lead without us? Without looking back up I handed Damon his phone and went back to preparing dinner.

"He's not coming." I whispered cutting up the cheese.

"Over my dead body. Quite literally too."

"Don't. If he thinks he can do this on his own then let him. We will do our own plan. Rebekah must be in his head or something." I felt him come closer to me. As much as I wanted comfort I wanted to be left alone too. He touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"We will get her Lina." He whispered.

"Would everyone stop saying we will get her, everything is going to be fine! I know we will and I know it will be fine. But it's my son making these choices."

"He's my son too." my un-beating heart fluttered a little when he said it. I loved that he was taking the role of father. "And I mean it we will get her and we will kill her. Since he's not coming why don't we call everyone and cancel for the night."

"I already sent Elena to the store." I sighed.

"And I could call her and tell her to forget it. Selina, you can't pretend like nothing is going on and go make dinner."

"I'm not pretending. I know what is going on. We need to find the devil woman and kill her. I just want this to be over. I want to know my son and everyone I care for is safe." I felt the tears start to form. I knew they were going to fall. I sensed that Damon did too. He came over and out his arms around me.

"Don't cry, we will get it together. We will get her. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Alex and I meant it." Damon leaned his head on the top of mine.

"I know. And I won't let anything happen to you or Stefan or anyone else. We have to be smarter than her."

"She's been on the run for 500 years. She's really smart."

"Then we get smarter Damon. I can't risk losing someone because I was stupid and made that deal with Klaus." My arms were still around his waist. His head still on mine. Being in his embrace was magical to me. But I guess I was in the magic to long. I didn't hear a car or the front door open.

"Everything alright?" Damon loosened his grip and turned around. At the door was Elena. I let go of Damon and went back to preparing Dinner.

"Fine. Thanks for getting the groceries but we are canceling dinner tonight. Alex can't come tonight. Be prepared to be here tomorrow same time." Damon said ushering the human out.

"Why did he cancel?" she asked.

"He just did." I heard him open the door and him say good night. Words were spoken between the brothers when Stefan followed his girlfriend out the door. A few moments later Damon came in with a glass of blood and a glass of whiskey. "Any preference?" He asked holding both up. I looked at the glasses and nodded to the whiskey. "Good, cause I'm hungry." He said wiggling his brows. I brought the glass to my mouth and took a sip. The strong liquid went down smoothly. I looked at the beginnings of the food and started to go wrap them up to use the next night.

"I owe you dinner." I said moving around the kitchen getting wrap out to cover the chicken and cheeses.

"Yeah. I will make sure you pay up." He said from the other side of the kitchen. "Are you spending the night again?"

"If you don't mind. I don't think I can make the trip back home."

"No problem. I'll get you some pajamas. Boxers and t-shirt alright?" I nodded my head and he left. I leaned on the counter for support when he left. My head was spinning from the day's events. Going to Alex's and dealing with Rebekah, coming back here and having to deal with Klaus, and then the kiss with Damon. That kiss was indescribable. Being near Damon was just the same. I couldn't form the right words about the feelings I had for him. Especially since he has been stepping up to help our son.

"You know, it's only 7. Tell me, why am I getting you pajamas?" I heard from the hallway. "You alright?" he said speeding to me when he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking of everything that happened today." I said standing up and give him a small smile.

"Why don't we order in? Or, if you want we can go out to another town?" he said wiggling his eyes again. As much as a fresh human sounded amazing, I didn't hurt people like that anymore.

"Let's get Chinese. I can show you a new sauce if you haven't already discovered it." He nodded with a little bit of disappointment.

"Am I ever going to see the vampire Selina? Besides the one that throws me against the wall all vamped out?" I changed my face and attacked him, I threw him on the floor and straddled him like I did just a few days prior. He was vamped out too and I tried not to giggle at him but I couldn't help it. He changed his face and smiled. "Something funny Miss. Brighton?"

"You Mister Salvatore. Trying to scare me with your face. I have faced Klaus numerous times. You do not scare me." Before I knew it he was on top of me. I was still giggling. "Not working." I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't anywhere close to laughing. I saw something much different in his eyes. There was lust, love, wanting. When I stopped laughing, we just looked at each other. Everything around us disappeared. It was just us on the kitchen floor. Before I knew it he had crushed his lips to mine. My hands tangled into his hair. His hands on the side of my face. He was drawing kisses on my cheeks down to my jawline and farther down to my neck. I arched my back slightly as his hands made their way down my sides. Damon got up with me in his inhuman speed and we slammed against the closest wall. The kisses were becoming more urgent. Our breathing was heightening. He looked at me between kisses. He picked me up bridal style as he kissed me again and we were in a bed room in half a second. He was laying over me on a bed.

I knew the night to come was going to be better than the first time we ever made love.

**AN:::: Sorry for such a long delay in updating! I have been very busy these last 2 weeks. Bare with me though. Updates will be getting farther apart. I'm hoping not 2 weeks like this. But if it is I'm sorry. It took me 2 weeks to write this. I wrote like a page a night and then passed out from exhaustion.**

**I know at the end of the last chapter I asked if everyone preferred 1 or 2 POV's. I determined I will see where the chapter is going if it needs 2. **

**As I am typing this I am working on the next chapter. I need 4-5 reviews to update chapter 26! So please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Damon's POV**

I woke up a little groggy. My eyes slowly opened. I felt a weight on my chest and looked down. I saw brown locks draped over my chest and an arm around my stomach. I put my head back down and turned to look at the alarm clock on the end table. It was 6:30am. Why the hell was I up this early? I shifted a little and felt Selina stir with me. A quick thought popped into my head. I could wake her up and we could do what we did a few times during the night. But she looked peaceful and I didn't want to ruin that either. I put my arm around her and got comfortable again. I hoped sleep would find me again soon. In the meantime, I enjoyed holding Selina.

When I was in transition, one of the first memories I got back was when I told Selina I never wanted to see her again. I remember the hurt and hate on her face. I was so ashamed of myself. But I knew I would be dying. There was no reason for me to go back. She had to have heard the moment she woke up the next morning that Stefan and I were dead. Shot by our own farther.

Back in 1864 I was madly in love with this woman. I knew I wanted to marry her. I woke up and she was the first thought of the day. I thought about her all day up to the time I fell asleep. When I was with her I thought about her, and when we were apart, well you get the picture.

Breaking our promise was the worst memory of my transition. I wanted to go to her and tell her I loved her still. I wanted to run to her and tell her I was really going to die. That I didn't want to be a monster. But I couldn't risk her life. And thank god I didn't. Because if something had happened she would be dead and so would our son.

Being a father was starting to grow on me. Granted, the kid didn't like me much. I don't blame him. I don't like me much either. Selina was growing on me again too. She will always be my first love. There is nothing in the world that would change that. And won't change that. Apart from the fact that she kept Alex away from me for 150 years. She was still the same Selina deep down.

As a human Selina was a caring, sweet, innocent, angelic person. As a vampire it was all magnified. She reminded me of a female Stefan. Only prettier and less broody. The love she had for her son radiated off of her, even if she was mad at him. Same goes for him. They were best friends. I can't let Klaus ruin that.

Lying on my bed I promised myself that I wouldn't let Klaus ruin what Selina and Alex shared. Even if it meant that I die. I wouldn't leave Alex without the woman who raised him and who loves him more than life itself.

Looking back down at this beautiful woman next to me I knew I would do anything in my power to keep the Original away from my family. Selina included. I had to find Katherine and kill her.

I looked at the clock again. The digital number changed from 8:07am to 8:08am. I scooted out from under Selina and headed for a shower when I heard a moan from behind me. I turned to look at the sleeping form. She moved around and opened her eyes. She saw me and smiled.

"Sneaking out on me Mister Salvatore? From my time we considered that rude."

"From our time, there was no sex before marriage Miss. Brighton." Selina propped herself up on her elbow.

"Didn't stop us now did it." She said and I smirked at her.

"No, no it didn't stop us. Both then and last night." She smiled at that. And then she scooted out of bed. Walking right towards me.

"Too bad you didn't wake me at 6:30 to do it again. What a gentleman to let the lady sleep." She gave me a small kiss and went into the bathroom. "I'll take that shirt now." She said turning the shower on.

"You took my shower Lina." I said turning towards her. She looked around the shower while she wet her hair.

"There is plenty of room Damon." I walked slowly to the shower and looked right at her. "Problem?"

"There will be if I get in there with you."

"I am taking a simple shower. What kind of lady do you think I am Salvatore?"

"Well…from my experience last night, I got some ideas." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Suite yourself. I need a shower. This guy kept me up all night and I feel well…relaxed."

It was good to see her smiling and relaxed. And I'm glad I had a part in it. I knew it wouldn't last for long. She will remember the task at hand sometime soon. And then the sulky broody Selina will be back. I happen to like this one much better. She was fun.

"I'm glad you're relaxed." I smiled at her. I stepped in the shower and she gave me a side smile. Selina being a foot smaller than me I bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Damon." She said when we broke apart.

"Hmm?" I said wetting my hair.

"I'm going to ruin the morning after good mood thing. But I need to tell you I'm sorry for not telling you about Alex the day I saw you walking in the town we were living in. I was terrified. And as you can bet Alex is my life. I wouldn't put him in front of a vampire at only a few months old." I looked down at the brunette. I knew why she was apologizing. She was saying she wished she went up to me so I would turn her. And we wouldn't be in this situation. I took her head into my hands.

"Don't be sorry. I would have most likely done the same thing if roles were changed."

"Really?" She asked with her doe eyes.

"Yeah, really. I get it Alex is your world. I knew the feeling once. A girl I was madly in love with. She was my world too." I saw the blush come to her cheeks. And she stared down as well.

"I missed you Damon." She whispered very softly.

**Alex's POV**

I felt horrible for canceling on my Mom but I had gotten a lead from an old friend that I knew she didn't like. Vinny, was a hard one to get used to. But when we first met 50 years ago, we just connected. He and my mom on the other hand, well didn't. There was no way I would bring her to go see the vampire with me. But when she offered Damon up I wanted to laugh into the phone. If she doesn't like Vinny what makes me think dear old daddy would? Damon was a dick. I wouldn't put my friend in the rage that is Damon Salvatore.

Rebekah came to Chicago with me. I liked having her around me. Even if my parents didn't like it. I knew that Rebekah and Damon didn't like each other. Mom didn't like her because of her family. But I on the other hand felt something different with her. I wouldn't call it love. Not yet at least. We barely scratched the surface of getting to know each other. We were thrown right into this crap with her brother.

Before heading to the airport we made sure we were full. The plane ride was almost 2 hours. Rebekah slept on my shoulder as I just leaned my head on hers. It was a boring flight without her up but I wouldn't wake her. She had been traveling every day to and from Mystic Falls to talk to Klaus. She really has been such a big help. But I knew Klaus wouldn't give up on the deal. Bekah was stubborn. But she fought for what she cared about. To me, that was attractive.

The plane was ready to land, I shook the sleeping blonde a little to wake up. She moved with a moan. This made me smile a little. She looked at me with those green eyes.

"Sorry I slept the whole time." She said in her accent.

"It's fine. Gave me time to think."

"About?"

"Everything. And before you ask, you included." I said kissing her temple. A beep sounded over the speakers and then the captain started to talk.

"We are cleared to land, please make sure you bags are under the seat in front of you, your lap tables are up, and your seat belts are on. Thank you for flying with us." And he beeped off. Rebekah took my hand and squeezed. I looked at our hands and then at her.

"I don't like the landings." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're an original and you're scared of planes landing?"

"Yes, Alex. I don't like when planes land. Everyone has fears. And that is one of mine." I put my other hand on top of hers. And she smiled a little. I knew what it was like to have fears. So I wasn't one to judge her over something like this.

The plane landed and we exited the terminal and went for bag claim. I hoped we would be in and out with Vinny and then get back to Virginia. But again I knew Vinny. I knew the way he could be. I just hoped he calmed down with some of the past habits.

I grabbed our bags and we headed towards the exit. I hailed a cab and one quickly appeared. After getting settled I gave the driver the address of Vinny's house. I saw the man keep looking and Rebekah in the review mirror. And who wouldn't? She was gorgeous. But I guess she did too. She scooted over and leaned on me. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know we ate before we left, but I'm hungry again." She whispered enough for only me to hear her. I looked down while she looked up. She motioned with her eyes to the driver.

"Bekah, not with me around. You know my diet." I whispered back. "Vinny has bags at his place." She looked at me with sad eyes. She was supportive of the 'bunny diet' as everyone called it. But I knew hers as well. She never feed off a human in front of me. Even when she had a bag she would go in a different room. And she never forced me to drink one either.

When we finally reached the address my old friend gave me I paid the driver and took Rebekah's hand and walked up the walkway. I knocked on the door hard. I heard the footsteps coming up to the door.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Vinny said half way back from the open door. My old friend didn't have a daylight ring so he was hanging out in the shadows. "And with a pretty little thing on your arm. My brother has moves." Vinny was turned in the 1970's. I met him 10 years later. He is a big stocky black man with dreads. He might look tough (which he is) but he is funny as hell. He is also the rudest bluntest person you will ever meet. I just hoped for his sake he would keep his mouth shut in front of Rebekah. She doesn't take anyone's shit either. After we walked in and I said hi to my friend I introduced the two vampires.

"I gotta say brother; you have always had an eye for the beauties. I remember when you dated that one chick in the early 90's, man I think you were on vervain or something because that girl was like that movie with the big green cartoon guy. He was friends with a donkey and he would scream DONKEY. What the hell is that guy's name?"

"Shrek?" I questioned.

"Yeah! The big green monster! That's what that chick reminded me of. But damn now you got the taste." He smiled at me and then winked at Rebekah. I shook my head. That was the Vinny we all knew and loved. Or hated, depending on who you were.

"How have you been my old friend?"

"Hanging in there. Literally, unlike you the lucky son of a bitch, who get the daylight walking witchy juju ring I get to stay in this house and hang out until its dinner time."

"Well, if you have what we are looking for we can make it where you don't have to hide anymore." Rebekah said. Vinny started to point at her and laugh.

"Alex, I like this one. You better keep her around or I will steal her from you."

"You couldn't handle her Vin, she's stronger than you."

"I'm 90 years old. I'm strong too." she smirked. I looked at the blonde next to me and she was smirking back. She looked at me and I nodded. Within half a second my friend was across the room being held up by his throat against the wall by a 120 pound female. "Damn girl, you really are strong. How old are you?" Vinny chocked out.

"I like to consider myself part of the Original Family." Vinny's eyes went wide. And Rebekah dropped him.

"You're an Original? I thought you guys were myths." He said standing up rubbing his throat where she held him.

"Really? You thought they were myths? Didn't you think we had to come from somewhere Vinny?"

"Hey man, I am only 90, all this is still kinda knew to me." I rolled my eyes. Typical Vinny, trying to talk his foot out of his mouth.

"We came here because you told me that you saw Katherine." I said crossing my arms. "Tell us what you know; I have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Parents? You mean you found your pops?"

"Katherine first, and then the family love story." Rebekah said. Vinny put his hands up in mock surrender. I think he was scared to have her here knowing how old she actually was.

"I saw her a few months ago. She was at that old swing club. Now it's just a bar. Stevie's on 7th and main. We started talking. I didn't know she was Katherine Pierce until like a month after. I will never forget that face. She was almost as pretty as this one right there." She said looking at Rebekah. I rolled my eyes again.

"Focus Vinny. Tell me. Not the beautiful girl. This shit is on me." I said bringing his attention back to me. "Have you seen or talked to her since?"

"Nah man. I go back from time to time hoping she will be there."

"Did she say anything? Anything about a Damon a Stefan an Elena?"

"She said something about her ex wanting to be with her again. But he and his brother were in love with the same girl that looked like her. I don't know about that. She was pretty wasted. We had a couple fresh ones together too." Her ex? Was she talking about Damon or Stefan? Elena was the one that looked like her.

"What about a Klaus?" Rebekah asked.

"Nope. Not that I can remember." He said shaking his head. "So is that enough for a daylight ring?"

"You didn't technically tell us where she was. Just a place where she was. She could be anywhere now." Rebekah said walking around. "Do you have any vampire friends besides Alex?"

"A few around the city." Vinny said looking at her with questions.

"Good. Call them. See if they saw her."

"I really don't want to put them in the middle of this." He said.

"Vinny, if I don't get this girl I could lose my mom, or my father. Even Rebekah. I won't risk losing someone I care for because you can't make a simple phone call." Vinny looked at me shocked.

"Hell man, what did you get yourself into? And they really can't hurt your girl. She's an original."

"They can if it's my brother. You don't know him. He's stronger than the 3 of us together. So either you make the phone call or I can make you."

"Look, I don't want trouble. But some of these vamps I know get my blood for me if I can't go out. A vamps gotta eat during the day too." Rebekah walked over to my friend. I didn't want her to compel him but if she had to I would risk losing the one friend than my family.

"If you don't make the calls I will compel you to do it. So I suggest you do it."

"A vampire can't compel another vampire." I snorted at this. He really was new at this. I knew for a fact that they could. Mom was compelled by Klaus. "Why you giggling over there bro? What is so funny?"

"Just do it or she will do something you won't like." Vinny eyed both of us before he nodded his head.

"Fine, give me a few hours. Might miss your dinner with the folks." I looked at Rebekah and we both nodded in agreement. Mom and Damon would not be happy with my cancelling again. I knew mom at least was pissed that I canceled last night.

Vinny went into the other room and I heard him start dialing numbers. I walked over to the blonde and put my arm around her.

"Let's go to Vinny's see if anyone has seen her lately. You can compel the humans to talk." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. I went into the other room and told Vinny to call me when he got something. He handed me his car keys and we went to go find the bar.

**AN:::: I told my loyal minions that I didn't want to wait long to update, and that I was already working on the chapter. So here is an update for you all to hopefully enjoy.**

**I don't know about you all, but I put it on my personal Facebook how mad I am that I have to wait 3 weeks for the new epi of TVD. Seriously, what am I going to do with my Thursday nights until the 18****th****? I like the fact that Elijah is back. I love him! **

**So here is a question for you all… What do you think of Elena's new personality now that her humanity is shut off? What is your reaction to the whole 'nice side' of Katherine? And what do you think Elijah is going to do with the cure now that he and Katherine are the only ones that know he has it? **

**Leave your answers in a review and I will comment back at the end of the next chapter.**

**Oh, and Happy late Easter to all my loyal minions and any new minions!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Selina's POV**

Being with Damon the night before and early this morning was magical. I knew my feelings for him where true and pure. I was also learning his as well. He didn't have to say it. He showed it this morning when he didn't wake me at 6:30, when I could tell by his breathing what he wanted. I could tell in the way he held me in a hug, or the way he would brush his fingers down my back. And I could tell in the way he kissed me that he was slowly figuring out that he was still in love with me. I wouldn't be the one to say it first. That was not the way I was brought up.

After our shower we got dressed and headed to the kitchen. I was wearing a black button up of Damon's it went to the middle of my thigh. Stefan was not to return home until later in the day. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast and Damon went to the basement to get us blood. I was just taking the pan for the eggs out when he was back and wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn't get enough of him holding me. I savored in it. I wallowed in it. I simply loved it. I put the pan on the stove and he was kissing my neck. I craned my neck a little for him to have better access.

"We should really eat Damon." I whispered with my eyes closed. I didn't want to eat. I wanted to go back to bed with him. But we had a long day of kill Katherine plans.

"Are you offering Miss. Brighton?" he said between kisses. I turned around and put my hands around his neck. Brown eyes met blue. I went onto my tippy toes and kissed him sweetly.

"As much as that sounds amazing Mister Salvatore, I meant it's time for breakfast." Kissing him again I went to leave his embrace. He pulled me in for another kiss. He made it more passionate. God, he made it hard not to focus. Reluctantly, I pulled back and smiled at him. "Can you warm the blood for me please?" He smirked down on me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Sure."

"Eggs ok for breakfast? I can make pancakes if you rather." I said.

"Whatever you want is fine with me Lina." I loved when he called me that. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled. And then went back to work. I was in such a good mood even though I knew the rest of the day wouldn't go as well.

"I think I will make a little of everything." I said still smiling. I went for the fridge and notice an IPod speaker port. "Hey, do you have an IPod?" I asked him turning.

"Yeah, why?"

"I like to listen to music sometimes when I cook. Can I borrow it?" I asked grabbing the eggs, milk and cheese.

"Sure." He left while I got everything in order. He came back as I was putting butter into the frying pan.

"Here." He said handing me the black music player. I turned it on and went through his song list. He had everything on here. From Taylor Swift to Billy Holiday to songs from the 20's all the way to today. I saw one song called Dracula's wedding by Outkast. How funny that a vampire would have that on his play list. I found a song I liked and it was something I could dance to. I put the IPod in the speaker port and selected "Runaway Baby" by Bruno Mars. As the song started I made it louder and started to dance while I fixed breakfast. Damon smiled as he handed me the glass of blood he warmed up. I smiled at him as I danced. He sat down at the island and just watched.

For now I was only thinking of what was happening here in this moment. I wasn't worrying about my 130 year old son in another state looking for a vampire. I was having fun doing what I loved with the one man that I will always love.

Every time I would look at Damon he would have a smirk on his face. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. The song ended and "Footloose" came on. It was one of my favorites. I continued to dance as I made dinner and Damon never once interrupted. I finished some of the breakfast as I continued to the next. I handed Damon the stuff that was done and told him to start without me. The next song started and stopped in my tracks. It was a 40's song. One that I loved. And I danced to every time I went out with my girlfriends. Damon actually had this song on his IPod?

"Something wrong?" he asked taking a bite of his pancakes.

"You like The Andrew's Sisters?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, this was a classic." I went over to the speaker and turned the volume up. "Bugle Boy" was my favorite song from them. I was also close friends with them back in 1941. The middle sister Maxene now lives in New Orleans. For 97 years old she doesn't look a day over 25. The day after I saw them perform I made friends with them. Maxene and I hit it off right away. She is the only person besides Alex I turned. And it wasn't because I wanted to. It was because she was dying and didn't want to. Alex has no knowledge of that. The first time I heard the song I was in a swing club in Chicago called Stevie's. It was on 7th and Main. I was wearing a tight black dress with white polka dots with a white belt around the waist. My hair was up in victory rolls and curls. I was with a few of my vampire friends having a girl's night. The Andrew's Sisters came on stage and sung this song. The man I had been flirting with grabbed my hand and brought me out of the dance floor. I laughed with fun as we did the swing together.

"Selina?" I heard bringing me out of my fond memory.

"Sorry, I miss the 40's."

"You miss the war and the fighting?" he asked,

"Do you miss the war Damon? No one misses it. I miss the fun I had. I need to call Max, I haven't talked to her in decades." I said the last part mostly for myself. I went back to cooking and started to swing to the music.

My good mood continued into the late morning. Being with Damon last night and this morning I felt like I was back 1864 with him again. And the best thing was we were 150 years old and didn't have to hide from our fathers. After breakfast we hung out in the living room. Damon sat on the couch and I laid my head on his lap. We were talking about little things. He told me about Lexi. I found out that Elena's aunt who passed was dating Ric when she died. He told me about the ritual that Klaus performed to become a hybrid. I told him what Alex was like as a little boy, his favorite foods, colors, ambitions. We talked books and movies.

Somewhere in the middle of our talk I had fallen asleep on the couch. I didn't feel Damon move and I didn't feel the blanket being places upon me. But I did hear when the front door slammed closed. I jumped up in fear. I stood up fast and turned towards the door.

"Selina?"

"Hey Stef." I said smoothing out the shirt I was wearing. Remembering I didn't have anything else on I crossed my arms nonchalantly.

"Did you spend the night?" he asked looking at my attire.

"Yeah. Um, if you're hungry there is a bunch of food I made before." Where was Damon? I thought to myself.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He looked at me with questions but walked towards the kitchen. When he was gone I sighed in relief and sped in my inhuman speed to Damon's room. I found my outfit from the day before and threw them on. I still didn't know where Damon was, but I felt like I was being caught by my Father. I walked out of the room and went back downstairs. I didn't hear Stefan or Damon in the house. I did hear a heartbeat though. Following it, I found Elena. She was in the parlor near the fireplace. She was sitting on the wing chair in front of the fireplace.

"Elena." I said walking to the drink bar. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

"Where are the boys?"

"Uh, they're outside. Stefan wanted to talk to Damon about something. I guess it's about Katherine. But they didn't tell me anything." I nodded like I understood. I was thinking it was about me being here last night.

"Did you two eat?" I asked taking a drink of my whiskey.

"No, but Damon said there was plenty of breakfast food to feed an army. I was going to get some. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go help yourself. I went a little over board." Elena walked over to me. I could tell she had something on her mind.

"You and Damon huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on Selina. Stefan said you spent the night."

"Between us girls? Yeah me and Damon." I said with a big smile. I was remembering last night. One good thing about being a vampire you remember everything with detail. Last night was like a film being replayed for me over and over.

"As long as you guys are happy together. Have you heard from Alex yet?" Bringing the glass to my mouth I shook my head. Come to think about it, after being in such a good mood all morning I barley thought about the whole Katherine situation. I dug into my pocket as the boys walked in. I grabbed my cell phone and looked for my son's number. The guys came into the room as I hit the send button. Damon watched me while Stefan went to Elena. I didn't look up to see his blue orbs watching me to know that he was doing just that. The call went right to voicemail. I tried a few more times with the same result. After giving up I threw the phone on the chair in front of me. How can he think of doing this by his self? Damon and I offered our help. He's going with Rebekah Mikaelson on this? Stefan and the friends we've made in Mystic Falls are offering up their help as well. And this is what he does? I will stake him for this.

"Alex's phone is off. I guess it's up to us on how to kill her. At least find her. Where do we look?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Didn't you say you saw her a few years ago?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, at a party, maybe 15 years ago."

"Where?"

"In New Orleans." I started to smile. The face of the old vampire was priceless when she saw me. She like everyone else thought I died years ago.

I was in New Orleans for Mardi gras. Something I do with Alex every year. We split up on occasions to see our friends that come for the fun. My friends come for the tourists. I was at a party of one of my vampire friends Joseph. He throws the party every year since the beginning of Mardi gras. I was having a great time. I had a human who didn't mind me feeding off of her and I was having fun with old friends. I look up and see the deviled woman. She didn't spot me at first. I growled a little and whispered her name. I didn't think she heard me over all the noise. But she turned towards me. Her eyes went up in shock and her mouth opened. It looked like someone just shot her puppy right there. She tried to compose herself quickly. I felt my fangs dropping down but I never lost eye contact with her. She could tell I hated her. When my face started to change, like always the good old Katherine Pierce ran away. Bloody coward.

"Does she have a place there?" Elena asked. I turned to look at the look-a-like. Elena was nothing like Katherine. She was fun, kind and loving. Her family and friends came first. Katherine would sacrifice her own mother if she had to just to keep herself alive. She was a heartless, cold bitch. It wasn't a surprise that everyone in this town hated her. She sacrificed Elena's aunt for her life.

Panic started. She would kill Alex if he found her. I just told myself that she didn't care who died. As long as she was alive.

"We will have to find out." I said turning on my heel and walking away. I needed to call Max. I hadn't talked to her in 20 years. But she lived in New Orleans. She could tell me every vampire that lived in the area. Upon leaving, I scooped my phone up and started looking for Max's number.

"Where are you going?" Damon said coming up from behind me.

"I got a friend who lives there. I am going to call her and see if she can find anything out." I found my dear friends number and hit send. It rang a few minutes when I heard her bubbly voice answer.

"Well, well, well, is this my creator? The one that I owe my life to?"

"Hey Max. How are you?"

"Oh, Honey I am just fine. What do I owe this call? It's been what 20 years?"

"It has. I need a favor of you. You know I would never ask unless it was important."

"For you Selina, anything. What is it?" she asked. I knew I could count on her. She was an amazing friend. I think she believes she owes her life to me or something, because I changed her when she needed me the most.

I explained the situation to her as I got a blood bag from the basement. I told her how I needed to know if Katherine had a place there, or she had seen her. She didn't know what she looked like so I told her I would email her a photo of Elena. I told her the only difference was that she had curly hair and would be wearing day walking jewelry.

"You know, I need to get myself one of those things. I'm stuck in my little house until night fall." She said.

"Help me, and I know a witch who wants her dead as much as we all do."

"I will keep my eyes and ears open doll. And after all of this mess you got yourself into Selina, you come and visit me and you tell me about this man of yours." I heard her smile as she said it. I thanked her for her help and we hung up. I walked back up the stairs and saw that Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie all had arrived. I said hello to all of them as I walked in. Damon was at the drink bar and I rolled my eyes. The man had a drinking problem. I told everyone about the conversation I had with Max and they didn't interrupt.

"However, I told her I could get her a daylight ring if she helped find her. Bonnie I apologize but I said you would." I gave her an apologetic look.

"Hey, if she can tell us where she is, I will make her a whole collection of daylight walking jewelry." The witch said.

"So what we just sit here and wait?" Tyler asked.

"Unless, the Salvatore brothers have any friends they don't mind calling? Then yeah, until I hear from Alex we sit here and wait." I say joining Damon at the drink bar. He squeezes my hand where no one can see. It's a simple squeeze to anyone. But to me it was something different. It was a supportive I'm here for you no matter what squeeze. With a little this is our kid we will do this together in it as well. I looked at him and gave him a small smile as I made myself a drink.

"The only real friend I had that would help us is dead. So I don't think that will help." Stefan said a little coldly. Damon looked at him with slits. Earlier today when Damon and I were talking, he told me what happened with Lexi and how he felt regret that he killed her. But he had to, to keep him and Stefan alive from the town's council. He did it because he loved his brother. Even if he never would say it. He blames Stefan for what he is. I blame Katherine.

"Well, then we wait." I said. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"This is your son Selina. And you are just going to wait for him to come back with news?" Elena asked.

"I will do what I think is right. My son had a lead. He went without us, yes that was wrong. But he's 130 years old I can't tell him no. Once he finds something he will tell us. Until then, we wait. We go on with our lives."

"We have two years Selina that really isn't much time to go on living our lives." Damon said. "He's our son. We can't just go stand here and wait. I will go to every state and find every vampire I can who knows the bitch."

"Then go Damon. I trust Alex. I can't stop you from doing what you want to do." I finished my drink and made another one. No one said anything. I didn't expect them to. Damon and I both wanted to run the show on our end. Alex wanted to run it on his. I was upset he didn't include us with his lead to Chicago. But he really didn't leave it up to me. "You know, I didn't get to finish making dinner last night." I put my glass down and headed for the kitchen.

I was getting all the ingredients out of the fridge I felt Damon come into the kitchen. I didn't make the notion that I knew. I just kept on moving. It was getting closer to dinner time and I knew our friends needed to eat.

"You can't always run away and cook when you don't want to talk about something." He said leaning on the island.

"I'm not running. They need to eat."

"You aren't their mothers. They can fend for themselves."

"I don't mind. I haven't had children to cook for in a while." I greased up the pan and put the chicken in and started to fry it. I then started to cut the cheeses and make my special sauce.

"Doesn't mean you have to." When I didn't stop when he talked he came over to me. "Stop worrying about everyone else. Stop cooking for everyone. Where is the girl that was dancing around the kitchen this morning making breakfast? As soon as Katherine is mentioned you run into a little shell you have."

I knew what he was saying was true. But talking about the evil woman pissed me off. I knew he wanted her dead. I just don't think he knew how much it meant to me if she died 150 years ago in that church. Damon might still be a vampire, but Katherine would be dead and all of us wouldn't be in this hell. My stress was starting to return. My good mood starting to fade away. All I wanted right now was Damon to put his arms around me. But for the moment I stood there and cut cheese and made sauce. I turned the chicken and cut more cheese.

"I'm going to try calling Alex again." Damon said. He grabbed his phone and dialed our son's number. He quickly hit the end button. The call went to voicemail again. He looked for another number and hit send. He kept the phone up to his ear this time. "Oh good you answered." He said to the person on the other end. "Is Alex with you?...Well, where are you?...I know what state, but where in that state?...Where's Alex...Can I talk to him?...Hey kid get anything good?" I looked up with I heard he was talking to Alex. I sped over I my inhuman speed and took the phone from him.

"Alexander James Brighton, where in the world have you been? Why is your phone off? I have been trying to call you for hours." I stared firing off questions.

"Mom, calm down. I'm still in Chicago. My lead told me where he saw Katherine a few months ago. He's making calls. We tried the bar she was in with him, but no one remembers her. So we are waiting for him to find us something else."

"Why isn't your phone on?"

"I forgot to turn it on after we landed."

"You landed yesterday. I take it you're not coming for dinner then?"

"Most likely not."

"We need to talk when you get home. Just you and me son. I'm really upset with you."

"About what?"

"We will talk about it when you get back to Virginia. I'm staying with your father until you get here."

"You're staying with Damon?"

"Yes, we have a few plans going on here to help you fix this mess. Turn your phone on and call me tonight."

I handed the phone back to Damon and went to take the chicken off the stove. I barley heard Damon and Alex talk. I toned them out. I finished making my chicken parm from the night before.

Damon hung up and came to stand near me just as I put the chicken into the oven. He put his arms around me when I turned to put stuff away. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. This is what I wanted since I entered the kitchen. No one came in since we have been in here. And I didn't mind one bit. Damon and I stood there for a long while. I slowly looked up at him and he looked down at me. I gave him a sweet kiss and pulled away.

"Since he isn't coming home for god knows how long, I need to go home and get clothes. You don't mind if I stay here do you?"

"No, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want." He said rubbing my arm. I nodded my head giving him a smile and kissed him again. I went to the stove and put the timer on.

"Take it out when this goes off. You guys start eating I will be back in an hour and a half." He nodded and kissed me once again for the road. I walked back into the living room where everyone was still hanging out. "Hey girls, want to come with me to my place and get clothes? I have a whole bunch of stuff you guys can keep too." Caroline's eyes lit up. They all agreed and I went for the door. Damon was waiting for me and ran the back of his hand down my cheeks. The girls said goodbye to their boyfriends and we hit the road.

**AN:::: So at the end of the last chapter I told my minions that I would give my input of the last episode. So here it is.**

**I hate Elena the way she is now. I think she is worse than Katherine. I understand that she is a little hateful against the Brothers because they are a little smothering. But I know why. They want her human again. I know I do. I rather the crying, crazy Elena than the I don't care Elena. **

**I don't know how I feel about the nice Katherine. I think she has an agenda. She knows Elijah loves her, and she is using that to her advantage. I don't trust that she gave him the real cure. She gave Rebekah a fake why not him. She is using it to get her freedom back.**

**And if Elijah really does have the cure, I don't know what he will do with it. But he is a man of honor and loyalty. So he will do something worthy of it. **

**I can't wait to see the next episode (manly because I got my best friend in TVD and she watched every episode from season 1 to the last in under a month. Even she wants to know who gets the cure).**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter in a review. I won't update again until I get 4-5 reviews for this chapter. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Alex's POV**

Vinny was giving us such a hard time getting a lead. While he tried to call his vampire friends in the area, Rebekah and I headed to the bar. After being there for a few hours, we came up empty handed. No humans saw her or remembered her. I was starting to question my friend. But Katherine was smart. She knew to compel people to forget her. I was at a standstill.

After about 3 hours at Stevie's Rebekah and I went back to Vinny's. He was still making calls, and now he was up to emails. It was late and I was tired. I grabbed a blood bag for Rebekah and an animal bag for me. I walked into the spare bedroom we would be sharing. She had changed into her pajamas while I was grabbing our snacks.

I loved the way she looked in her sweatpants and tank top. She was beautiful to me no matter what, but the way she looked just lying on the bed was perfect. Seeing her as herself and not as the original vampire we all feared. This was when she was most beautiful.

She must have felt me looking at her. She turned towards me and gave me her sweet smile.

"What?" she sounded self-conscience.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are." I replied grabbing my clothes out of my bag after handing her blood bag to her.

"You always know what to say."

"It's the truth Bek. You're stunning." I leaned down and kissed her. Not wanting to break the kiss I had to get changed. I sped into the bathroom and sped back within a few seconds. I wanted to have my bag and then hold her until I fell asleep. It was the one thing I have been looking forward to all day.

I gulped down my blood and lay next to her. She came over and laid her head on my chest and put her arm around me. I gently rubbed her arm with the fingertips of mine. I gave her small kisses on the top of her head. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. I felt myself slowly falling for this girl. The girl I have only known for a short while. A girl that is willing to help fix the deal I made with her own brother so no one I love will get hurt. A girl that I had been waiting for my whole life.

Sleep found her before me. It gave me more time to think about what to do about this whole Katherine situation. I know mom and Damon were upset with me about ditching out on them for dinner. In fact, if Vinny got me another lead I wouldn't be making it to dinner tomorrow either. There had to be a way of finding this woman. She was running from Klaus for 500 years. How she did that was unknown to me. There had to be a slip up. Eventually she came back to Mystic Falls. She fooled everyone to think she was Elena. Even Damon.

Thinking of Damon. He was still a dick. But at least he was a dick on my side. I had a hard time trusting him. When we first arrived it was all about him, and now it was weird. I worried about Mom with him. But she was over 150 years old. There was nothing I could do about it.

I woke up around 8. I didn't even know sleep found me. Rebekah woke up first. She woke me by kissing my neck and my jawline. I must admit, it was the best way I could think of to waking up.

"Moring, handsome."

"Mm, hey sweetie." I turned my head and gave her a good morning kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great."

She swung her legs over me and sat on me in a straddle. I tucked her hair behind her ear, and then caressed her cheek. She leaned into my hand before she kissed me. Rebekah deepened the kiss, but I flashed out from under her and pinned her to the bed. She giggled before I started to kiss her neck. Her hands crawled around my back into my hair. Little moans came from her as I continued to explore her with kisses.

"Hey, Alex. I found something." I heard from the other side of the door. I sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, so did I." I yelled back never taking my eyes off Rebekah.

"You did? What is it?" he said coming in the door. "Oh, um sorry." I climbed off the blonde beauty and sighed in defeat. Mood was defiantly over.

"What did you find Vin?" I said looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"A guy I know in Ohio saw her just two months ago. That's the closest I've got to her."

"You couldn't wait until a little later to tell him that?" Rebekah asked. She was just as upset about being disrupted as I was. Under the sheet I touched her silky leg and squeezed.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea. I, um, I will see you when you're ready for breakfast." Vinny turned and left the room. I threw my head back and sighed. Rebekah got up and went to her suitcase. She grabbed out her clothes and a blood bag. I got up and went behind her.

"Sorry about Vinny." I said circling my arms around her slim waist. She turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish what we started." She stood on her tippy toes and gave me a final kiss before she disappeared into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on, I know she will be longer than I thought. I head out to the kitchen and see Vinny making breakfast. I open the fridge and grab a bag and down it without looking at my friend. I know he is looking at me from the corner of his eyes but doesn't say anything. After making a cup of coffee I sit at the dinner table and close my eyes. I was still tired and wanted to be cuddled up next to Rebekah.

"Hey Alex, I'm sorry my man. I didn't know you and her were really that serious. That ya'll were friends."

"Don't worry about it Vin."

"Doesn't she make you nervous?"

"If she did I wouldn't be where I am right now." I said sipping the hot drink.

"I feel like a kid at the principal's office with her around." He whispers. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"You think she's bad? You should meet her brother." I said with the mug near my mouth.

"One Original is more than enough for this brother."

"Yeah, but with Rebekah comes Klaus. It something that I will live with."

"You like her a lot don't you Alex?"

"I do."

I hear the shower go off. I tapped my ear and pointed towards the bathroom door. He understood with a nod. I finished my coffee and headed back to the bedroom. I grabbed out a tee shirt and jeans and waited near the door for Rebekah to come out. I would probably be waiting forever, but I didn't want her to overhear my conversation with Vinny. Finally, the blonde come out of the bathroom and saw be standing near the door. She looked over and smiled. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and a sundress on.

"Waiting long?" she asked walking closer to me. I shook my head with a slight smile. She leaned up and kissed me softly, then turned away to finish getting ready. "Did Vinny say anything about what he found? Besides that someone saw her in Ohio?"

"No, I had my blood and coffee. Then you got out and here I am. I'm going to go take my shower." I headed into the bathroom and undressed. The warm water felt good on my vampire cool skin. One thing I missed about being human was the warmth. I wouldn't trade being a vampire in the world, if it meant my mother having me for all of eternity.

Climbing out of the shower I took a towel and put it around my waist. I forgot my tooth brush in the room so I head that way. Vinny was in the living room on the phone, and I just nodded to him. I walked into the room and saw Rebekah applying unnecessary makeup. She saw me in the mirror and smirked. I smiled back and went to my bag. I retrieved my toothbrush and went to leave but was looking down at the blonde original.

"Can I help you Miss. Mikaelson?" Rebekah put her arms around my neck. The tips of my hair were still wet from the shower.

"You know Mister Brighton; it is very dangerous for you to walk around like that. If I remember correctly we didn't finish something this morning." I put my hands around her waist and smiled. I whispered right next to her ear.

"It's just dangerous for you to walk around no matter how you look, gorgeous. And trust me I remember what we didn't finish. If we are still here tonight I will get us a hotel room." I looked up and winked at her. She blushed slightly and I kissed her forehead before walking back to the bathroom.

After we all were ready for the day Vinny sat Rebekah and me back down to talk about what was going on with his friend in Ohio. He stated that his friend hadn't seen her in two months. But she was living there. I wondered if she still was. I hoped she was just so I can end this. Vinny called his friend Martin who was 300 years older than I am. Martin explained that he was at a place where humans want to be fed off from. He was just walking out when he saw Katherine walk in. He was taken by her beauty and went back in to get to know her better. He said they spent a week together before she disappeared on him. He wasn't sure if she still lived in the state, but he could guarantee that she wasn't living in the apartment she had when he knew her. Our next stop would be Ohio. So now we were just 2 months behind her. Just then Rebekah's phone went off.

"It's your father." She said showing me the caller ID. I just shrugged. She answered and I heard her and Damon having small talk. Then he asked to talk to me. Rebekah handed me the phone and I sighed before answering it.

"Hi Damon."

"Hey Kid, get anything good?" before I could answer I was getting yelled at by my mother. Of course she was listening. Of course she was still with Damon. She had this picture perfect fantasy that we will all become one happy vampire family. I had the picture that it would just be us Brighton's on our own as it has all these centuries. After Mom and I talked, and she told me she would be staying with Daddy Dearest she handed the phone back to Damon.

"Keep your phone on Alex, your mother has been going nuts calling you."

"I just turned it on." And I did. I wasn't lying. As soon as it loaded it was beeping with notifications of missed calls, voicemails, and texts. Not just from Mom, but from Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"Call us if you get anything else."

"Yup." And I hung up. I wasn't going to tell them about much of it unless I got a solid lead to where she was at the then and now. I turned and looked at Rebekah as I handed her phone back. She didn't say anything about the call. I knew she heard the whole thing. That was one advantage of being the undead.

"So, off to Ohio?" Rebekah asks, I nod my head and get up to get ready to pack. I hear her follow me. And we enter the room together. She closes the door behind her and walks over to her bag as I start opening mine. We hadn't been here long, but we make sure we have everything that we need to continue on our Katherine search. "Think we will find anything there?" she said without looking up at me.

"I hope so. I just want to get on with my life."

"It's only been 2 weeks since you started looking for her. And we are getting some leads."

"But they aren't solid leads. They are the 'oh, yeah she's been here. About this long ago.' I want one where it's like 'yeah she was here last week. And yeah she is still in the area.' But I won't get that yet." I hadn't looked up but I felt her put her arm on mine.

"Hey, we will get there. And then we can get on with our lives." I turn around and smile at her. She knows what to say when I need her to. And I'm falling harder for her.

"Together." I whisper very softly. She blushes and kisses me. I kiss her back and deepen the kiss. I pick her up and throw her on the bed. At this point I don't think we are going to be able to wait until we are in a hotel room. But again we are interrupted by her phone going off. I sigh in frustration.

"I don't have to answer it." She pants under me.

"Yes you do. I can't do this at Vinny's anyway." I get off of her in vampire speed and continue to pack. I feel Rebekah's eyes on me as she talked to her brother.

"I'm with Alex, brother."

"_Where is that?"_ I hear on the other end of the phone. I roll my eyes. The girl is 1000 years old, and he's playing parent to her.

"Don't worry about where."

"_You are my little sister; I want to know where you are."_

"You didn't care that I was your sister when you daggered me Nik. You just want to know where we are in the Katherine search."

"_That did cross my mind. It's not like you to keep things from me. I think your feelings for this Brighton boy are blinding you."_

"My feelings for Alex have nothing to do with you Niklaus." I turn to look at her. She looks at me and smiles shyly. Then turns her attention back to the phone. "And I think you should mind your own business."

"_You are my business. Is Damon going to be your father in law? Wouldn't that be weird? I mean didn't you sleep with him last year?"_ Her head snaps back to look at me. Rebekah's mouth drops and her eyes turn to shame. I couldn't hide my shock. Was he lying? The look she had was proof enough for me that he wasn't. I turned around and shut my bag and sped out the door.

"ALEX!" I heard from the house. I was speeding towards town. I guess I really was on my own with this. Aside from Mom, I really was alone. I wanted to kill Damon when I get back to Mystic Falls. I would stake him. "Alex." I hear from behind me. I don't slow down but it doesn't work. She's older and faster than me. "Please, let me talk to you." She says standing in front of me, making me stop in my tracks.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what Rebekah? Not telling me that you slept with my father?"

"I know I should have told you. But I didn't think it was relevant."

"He's my dad Rebekah! You didn't think it was relevant?" I yelled at her. I had never yelled at her. I didn't think I ever would. But I was hurt. "I was about to sleep with you in my friend's house. And anytime between our first kiss to 5 minutes ago on the bed you didn't think it was important to tell me that you had been with my dad?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She looked ashamed and disappointed in herself. I shook my head. She slept with Damon. Was this something she got off on? Sleeping with a father/son? I threw my hands threw my hair and paced.

"You are supposed to help me look for Katherine. And I can't trust you now."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That I shouldn't have heard about this from your brother. My father Rebekah, my father! You slept with my father!" I kept repeating it for my own self. I was trying to wrap my head around it.

"I know I slept with your dad. I didn't know that he was your dad until the first night you came to my house. I didn't know he was your father when I slept with him."

"He didn't know he was my father back then either. God, Rebekah, my father!"

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"I heard you the first time. I got nothing else to say to you. I'm going to Ohio to meet Martin."

"Let me get my bags." She said turning towards Vinny's house.

"No. You go wherever; I'm doing this on my own."

"Alex, I can compel vampires to tell us the truth. You aren't strong enough."

"I'm strong enough to walk away right now." She looks at me though tear filled eyes. I see that I hurt her. And trust me I don't want to. But I can't even look at her, without seeing my father on top of her. It makes me sick to my stomach. Then I think of my mother. Does she know about them? The whole situation is screwed up. I'm falling in love with a girl who slept with my father and kept it from me.

"I'm sorry." She hiccups again.

"So am I. Good bye Rebekah." I say more softly then I want to. It kills me to walk away from her. But I need to for my own sanity and peace of mind. She slept with my father.

I walk down the road. I don't hear her turn; however I hear her crying behind me. I refuse to turn around. I keep my eyes on the road ahead of me. I walk about a half mile before I do turn around. I can't hear her anymore or see her. I am still in too much shock. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I text Vinny asking if she is still there. I need him to come get me and bring me to the airport. Walking would take too long as well as using my vampire speed, which would use more energy than I had. I need blood before I go on the plane and I know Vinny will bring it to me. But only if she isn't there. I see woods coming up and decide to start searching for food.

I made my first kill, it's a small bunny and it's not enough for my diet. After I wipe the blood from my mouth and throw the bunny corpse into the woods my phone goes off. Vinny writes she left right after she came back for her bags. She didn't say where she was going. But she looked distraught. Good, I think to myself and then mentally hit myself. I don't want her upset but I'm hurt too. I reply back asking if he can come get me at the woods and bring me to the airport along with blood. He answers quickly with a sure. I call the airport and book the next flight out. It isn't for another 5 hours. I roll my head as I say fine. I rather be out of this place sooner. But I know I can't make that happen unless I compel everyone in that airport.

Vinny picks me up a short time later and hands me 3 blood bags.

"That's all?" Vinny glances at me and then the road.

"What? Not like I drink it. It's all I had left. And you can't actually board the plane with blood bags. National security will be all over your undead ass in a second bro. Drink it before you go in."

"Did you tell Martin my diet? Or am I providing my own blood?"

"Look, he's helping me out. I wouldn't push your luck with such an old vamp. He's got 300 years on you." I nod. I agree with him. I can supply my own blood. "Not to pry, but what the hell happened man? You and the blonde sped out of my house like it was on fire."

"I don't want to talk about it Vin." I said looking out the window.

"Are you guys done?" he asks glancing at me again. I can see he's worried about me. Technically, I'm older than him in vampire age. But he was older than me in human years. He was in his early 30's when he turned. He saw me as a younger brother sometimes.

"Yeah, man. I think so."

**AN:::: It's been a week since I updated. Trust me when I say this. It took me a week to write all of this. I had like no motivation to do it. I would write a sentence and then I got distracted with something else. But I shut everything off tonight and finished the last of it. Only distraction now is getting my son to stay in bed. **

**As most of you all know, here in America we had a bombing in Boston. So I just want to give a small shout out to the state of Massachusetts**

** On September 11****th****, my state had to deal with something no one thought possible. We lost more than 1000 people in a terrorist attack. And like everyone around the world we all mourned the loss of these poor souls. Boston included. Boston's baseball team played New York's baseball teams song in honor of the situation. We repaid them with the same gesture. I have been playing Sweet Caroline since this has happened non-stop. So with the light of what has happened on April 15****th****, the world is mourning again for a senseless tragedy. So Boston, New York is with you. As well as the rest of the country and the world. We will not let these people bring us down. We didn't on 9/11 and we won't now. United we Stand! And keep playing Sweet Caroline. Show them they will not tear you down. Stay strong Boston. Prayers, thoughts and love are surrounding you during this time.**

**So in memorial of the tragedy in Boston the newest character I mentioned was Martin. Martin is the little 8 year old boy who died on Monday at the Marathon. He lost his life; his mother and sister are both in critical condition. His 6 year old sister lost a leg, and his mother has a head injuring. **

**Please review with a small saying for Boston!**

**So this is for you Boston! Stay Strong! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Selina's POV**

I drove my car back to Saddlebrook with the girls. Caroline and Elena gossip in the back as I headed to my apartment. It was weird going back home. I hadn't been there for a few days and to be honest it didn't feel like home anymore. I guess being at the Boarding House so much that was starting to feel more like home than my apartment. But I needed clothes. I wasn't sure how long I would be staying with Damon, so I decided that I would pack for a least a week.

I pulled into the parking lot of my complex and we filed out of the car. I lived on the second floor in the first building. Walking up I pulled my key out just as I got to the door. I unlocked the apartment and turned on the lights. The girls were behind me and waited in the living room.

"The room is this way." I said to the teens. They smiled and followed me. The second bedroom I made into a walk in closet. The closet that my bedroom came with was small and barley held anything.

Walking in there was decade's worth of clothes. I still had some from 1864. Like the blue dress Damon loved me in. There were also clothes from the 40's and the 60's. As well as the 20's too. And everything up to today. The wall with the door had hooks and storage cubes for bags, shoes, and belts. The wall adjacent to that had a clothing rail higher up the wall for long dresses and pants. The far wall had two clothing rails. The top for shirts and sweatshirts the bottom for shorts or skirts. And the last wall had a heel rack. There were about 4 rows going across the wall. All had heels on them. I walked in like this was normal. The girls on the other hand, gasp when they saw the room. It was stuffed tight with clothes. I had more clothes then all the major department stores in the town.

"I'm sorry Elena, but Selina is my new best friend." Caroline said going right for the dresses.

"I was thinking the same thing." The brunette said back. I smiled at them.

"Now girls, not everything is for the taking. There are some pieces I have carried with me since I was a girl. I would never give them up."

"You have stuff from 150 years ago?" Elena asked.

"Yup, and they were custom made just for my size. Thank god for being immortal my size hasn't changed in a century and a half." I joked.

"Where can we start looking?" the blonde asked.

"Anywhere you want. Let me know what you want. I'm going to my room real quick to pack a suitcase." I said leaving the room.

"She's got more clothes in her room." I heard Elena say.

"She's 150 years old Elena. She has stuff. Look at all the stuff in Stefan's room and he's just as old as her."

I laughed at the conversations the young friends were having. Walking back into my room my mind went to Damon's. My room compared to his was nothing. It was so much smaller. I believe his bathroom was a little bit bigger than this room. It held just a bed, a dresser and an end table. The closet held the new items of my clothing obsession and a few other items. I fished for the suitcase under my bed and started to pack the necessities. I packed for a week, but it looked like I would be staying at the Boarding House much longer. I heard the girls still in the room as I made my way to the kitchen. I still had a few blood bags and was planning to bring them for a few reasons. One, I had to pay Damon back. I knew he wasn't expecting another vampire to be in his house. More blood was being eaten than normal. And two, well I was hungry. I opened the top and slowly drank the metallic liquid. A vampire could never have too much blood. But then again too much blood made us into what Stefan was in the 1920's.

I guess she smelt the blood. Caroline was in the kitchen with her inhuman speed.

"Do you have another one? I haven't eaten in like forever."

"Sure." I grabbed a bag and tossed it to her. She smiled her thanks and popped the top for hers. Unlike mine however, she chugged hers down. "Have you girls found some things you want?"

"Yes! We found some great things. Come see." I followed the young vampire into the spare room. And they had found some nice things. There were two piles of clothes. One closer to Elena and the other near Caroline. "I know we have to get the OK by you so let's start with me." Caroline started showing me what she picked out. I gave the OK to everything she picked. And then Elena started to show me what she had picked out. She came up to a dress that I knew wasn't allowed to leave. She found the blue dress. Damon's blue dress.

"I'm sorry Elena that dress goes everywhere with me when I move."

"Oh, that's fine. It gorgeous. It would look great in the Mystic Fall's parade."

"What's so important about that dress?" I heard from Caroline.

"I had this dress since 1864. It's my favorite. Even to this day. I would give up all my other clothes just to know this one was safe."

"It's that important to you?" the blonde asked.

"You don't know what I went through to get it back." I was tracing the lace details of the dress with my fingertips as I was thinking about all the good times with Damon I had with it on.

"Do I hear a flashback coming on?" the brunette joked.

"You sure you want to hear about it?" I asked. Both girls jumped at the opportunity.

"Anything to hear about 1864 from a girl's point of view, rather than the Salvatore brothers." Caroline joked back.

"Ok, well. My birthday was coming up and father asked me what I wanted. I told him since I hadn't gotten a new dress in a few months that I would love a new one. He agreed, and sent me out the next day to town to get sized and get the making of a new dress made. This is the dress that was made. After I wore it for my birthday Damon had come up to me and told me how he loved this dress on me. It was his favorite. From that day on it was mine as well. I wore it every chance I got with him around. But when I ran away to have Alex I didn't take it. I didn't take much of anything. Even Samantha my maid and best friend didn't bring it with her when she followed me. However, when I turned into a vampire I wanted to get it back. I knew I could slip in and get it. But I couldn't get in. I needed to be invited in. So I went to the Salvatore house to look for Mary. I knew both boys where vampires and their father was dead. I hoped just a little that Mary was still around. If she was that she could invite me into my own home. But the place was abandoned. Mary was gone with the rest of the help. So I knocked on the back door to my home. My father's maid Abigail answered. She looked terrified to see me. It had been over 5 years. I quickly compelled her to be quiet. Then compelled her to invite me in and forget she saw me. I ran to my old room found this dress and ran back to Saddlebrook." The girls didn't interrupt me. The stayed quiet and listened.

"Wow. You kept this dress because Damon loved it?" Caroline said.

"It's not only that. But this dress is the only thing I have left of my human life as well as Damon's. If I did die as a human I would want to have been buried in this dress."

"You went through a lot just to get this dress."

"I knew Mary would help me. So I had to use my vampire abilities to help me get it."

"You never told us how you got so good at controlling your hunger after you were turned. I mean you had to go take care of Alex." Caroline added. And I sighed. As much as I didn't want to say Klaus helped me around that he did. He compelled me to not touch my son.

"That was Klaus. The Original dick helped a little. He compelled me not to touch Alex. And it worked. But that's all he did. Everything else I had to do on my own. Samantha had to invite me into my own home; I had to learn how to feed. I found my own witch for daylight rings. It wasn't easy but I knew that before I asked him to change me."

"I wish I knew." I heard the blonde mumble.

"Why is that?" I questioned her.

"I turned in the hospital. I had no idea what I was until Stefan and Elena told me." I looked at her confused. "I was in a bad accident with Tyler and Matt. I had internal bleeding. Damon gave me his blood to save me, and then Katherine killed me. You know what that means. Well, I took a blood bag from the hospital and turned. I had no idea what happened to me. I hated the sun I couldn't stand sounds. It was horrible. Stefan has been helping me along as much as he can."

"Hey, now you have another vampire friend who can help you threw out your eternity." I smile.

"Good, there aren't many female vamps around here besides the Original sister." Caroline said.

"Isn't she with Alex?" Elena spoke up.

"Yeah, not that I'm happy about it. But he seems to like her." I was going for the duffle bags I had under the bench that was in the middle of the room. I took out two, one for each girl. They started filling their bags as we talked.

"You don't like her?" Elena asked.

"I don't like who she is. She's Klaus's sister. And as we all know. I don't like Klaus."

"Who does?" Caroline joked. "The guy is a complete douche. I think if it wasn't for the fact that he was the head of our bloodline, we would have killed him off long ago."

"Hard to kill the original hybrid." I smirked.

"Don't remind me." the blonde mumbled.

"Klaus has had a small crush on our little vampire. She isn't happy about it." Elena explained.

"What's not to like?" I asked.

"Good point." Caroline said smiling.

After the girls packed their bags we headed back to the Boarding House. It was a fun ride. We blasted some old songs and yelled the lyrics. By the time we got back it was 8. I was starving and could not wait for the dinner I had prepared before. Walking in I smelt the chicken parm right away. I also smelt whiskey. I knew the guys were drinking. The girls walked into the living room, as I made my way to Damon's room to put my bag away. I threw the bag on the bed and made a beeline for the kitchen. When I entered I was welcomed by the site of Damon. He smiled at me as I walked to him. I then went around him and went right to the food.

"I don't know about you Miss. Brighton, but it is polite to say hello to someone when you see them." He said.

"And I assume you would like me to curtsy to you too as well Mister Salvatore?"

"Well, if you're offering." He smirked.

"I wasn't. But I'm starving and as much as I want to say hi, I need to eat." I said as I put the food on a plate and went to the microwave. I hit the desired buttons when I felt his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed. Even being away from him for an hour and a half I missed him. Honestly, I don't know how I did it for 150 years.

"Can you say hi as it heats up?" he whispered in my ear. Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. He bent down and kissed me tenderly. To say I was in my glory would be an understatement. I wanted this when I was 18, 25, 50, 75 and 3 years ago. And now here I was in the arms of the man I loved more than anything. I would tell anyone that he was my soul mate. Even after 150 years of not kissing him, I still got butterflies in my stomach when I did. "I heard from Alex. He said he tried calling you but you didn't answer." He said taking me out of thoughts of him.

"My phone was in the car, what did he say?" I said pulling out of his warm embrace.

"He's headed to Ohio. His friend from Chicago got him a lead. He's getting a plane in a few hours. You might want to talk to talk to him before he gets on it." I nodded my head and headed to the bedroom where I kept my pocketbook with my suitcase. I searched for my phone and saw that I had a few missed calls from Alex. Why didn't he try Elena? I thought. I pressed the green call button and heard the ring a few times.

"Hey Mom." Alex greeted me.

"Hey love bug. Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. I'm on my way to Ohio. Vinny got me a lead with a guy name Martin. I'm going to talk to him."

"Does Martin know where Katherine is?"

"He did two months ago. They had like a week-long fling Vinny said."

"I don't trust Vinny."

"I know Mom. But Martin is older than you, so I don't think he would lie."

"Klaus lies. And he's a thousand years old. Be on your guard as much as you can please. Are you still with Rebekah?" I heard him sigh softly. "Alex, are you still with her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We broke up today. I rather not talk about it right now, I'm still really mad about it."

I wish I was with him. I could hear the hurt in his voice. A mother knows her children. And he was in pain.

"Ok sweetie, if you want to talk about it-"

"I know, I can talk to you. I always do in those situations. Look, I have to go through security. I will call you when I land."

"Do you want me and Damon to come and help you? Or I can send Stefan and Tyler?"

"No I will be fine. And before you ask, I ate before with Vinny he brought me some food."

"Blood?"

"That's it." I knew he had humans around and he didn't want to say it.

"Ok. Call me as soon as you land this time please. I worry about you."

"I will Mom. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

"I will. Tell everyone I said hi."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sighed when I hit the end button and stared at the screen. I missed him. We have traveled away from each other before, but under these circumstances it was different. I knew he needed help and he wasn't accepting it from his parents. I finally put the phone in my back pocket and went back to the kitchen. Everyone was hanging out in the living room as I walked passed and back into the kitchen for my meal. I grabbed it and ate at the island. Damon wasn't in the room and as much I wanted to tell him what happened on the phone with Alex, I was glad to be alone for a few minutes.

Alex seemed so upset when I mentioned Rebekah. I wanted to know what happened with them. They seemed fine earlier when we spoke. It must have been bad enough for Alex to call it quits. My son really seemed to like her, and as much as I didn't like her, I wanted my son to be happy with someone. She looked like she made him happy.

Every mother will tell you that there child is the best. That anyone would be lucky to be with them. And I'm no different. But my son, unlike most has been around for over a century. He had been able to see how to treat woman over the decades. He really was the best and any woman, vampire or human, was lucky to be with him.

I finished my meal and went to the sink. I wanted my time to myself. So instead of putting the dishes in the dishwasher, I washed them by hand. My thoughts were drifting to Damon again. He really was treating me as if we were still in 1864. And I loved it. Was this what it would have been like if we were both human and did run away together? I hoped it would have been.

"Selina?" I heard from behind me and I jumped. My vampire hearing was off while I was thinking. I turned as saw the most beautiful man standing a few feet away. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Some vampire you are. We have supersonic hearing."

"I wasn't listening. And don't judge me Salvatore. I don't always use my vampire senses."

"What happened with Alex?"

"He's heading to Ohio like you said. His friend had a lead."

"Are we going to meet him there?"

"No." I said turning around to finish the cleaning. He walked up and stood next to me.

"What's wrong Lina?"

"He and Rebekah broke up."

"That's good right?" I looked at him. "What?"

"Your son is hurt. He didn't say why. But his voice. I know when he hurts, I know when he's happy, or sad, or anxious. A mother knows her son. And he's hurting."

"Should I call him?"

"No." I shut the water off and put the dishes in the drain board. Then turned to look at Damon. "How did he sound on the phone when you talked to him?"

"Fine I guess. A little distant." That didn't sound like Alex. But he also wasn't fond of Damon yet. I wanted him to see the Damon I was talking to right now. He would see he wasn't the same person he was when we first came to town. I think he would change his mind if he knew how deeply in love with him I was.

"I guess we will find out sooner or later. What is everyone doing inside? Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Elena were still in the living room when I walked passed just a little while ago.

"Making kill Katherine game plays. I might kick them out soon so we can relax. It's almost ten."

"That's early for the Mystic Falls supernatural beings. We 4 vamps, a hybrid, a witch and human who loves the night. Why not keep them here for a little?" He sighed but nodded his head anyway. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"Are you sure we can't kick them out?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist again. "Because if you keep kissing me I will."

"I guess I can't kiss you anymore until they leave." I smirked.

"Then they are gone."

"No Damon. You really need to learn hospitality."

"Fine. Happy Selina, happy life I guess."

"Isn't that supposed to be 'happy wife, happy life'?" I questioned.

"Are you my wife?" he said smiling.

"I would have been 150 years ago." I mumbled.

"Low blow Brighton."

"Sorry, let's go see our friends." I said wiggling out of his embrace. But he used his vampire strength and held me tighter. "Problem?"

"On the record, I wanted to marry you back then. I would have done anything for you. Breaking the engagement wasn't my fault. I am sorry I did it. I am sorry I didn't come back to you. I wanted to Selina. More than anything. But I couldn't risk hurting you. If I knew you were pregnant I would have come back to you and been there for you and Alex. I would have turned you myself. I would have been the father and husband you and Alex needed. We would have been a family. I would have never went looking for Katherine had I known."

"I know. You told me that."

"Then stop bringing it up. I regret it. I always will." He unwrapped his arms and left. He never said that last part. And it rang in my ears after he left. I needed to train my mouth to shut up. We were just fine until I brought the past back up again. The past is the past, I said to myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked into the living room to help Stefan host our friends. But when I walked in there I didn't see Damon. I looked at Stefan and he nodded his head in the direction of his room. I nodded in understanding. For the next two hours I sat in the living room and helped with ideas to find Katherine. Everyone was gone besides Elena and the little Salvatore.

"Elena, do you mind if I borrow Stefan real quick?" Stefan looked at me with questions.

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait outside."

"No, stay here. I'm gonna go get a bag before bed I will bring him with me." she nodded her head and sat on the couch. Stefan and I walked into the basement and I grabbed a bag and he took one for himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked popping the top of his as I did my own.

"I was wondering if you could stay with Elena again tonight. I need to talk to Damon and if there is fighting I don't want you to hear it."

"I thought you guys were getting along."

"We are. But I said something before that I shouldn't have and that is why he is in his room. Part of me is still living in 1864 with him. And I don't want that to affect any future we may hold now."

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" I looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Very much." I looked back at the guy I loved as a little brother. "Maybe more than when we were kids."

"I know he loves you too. He won't say it though."

"He did when we were younger."

"Vampire Damon doesn't tell his emotions. Human Damon did. You might have to work at it for a while. But he will. He won't say he loves me and I'm his brother. He makes notions with his words though. You might have to read between the lines with him."

"Do you mind stay with Elena tonight?"

"Another night with my girlfriend?" he said as he put his hand to his chin like he was thinking about it. "Yeah, I guess I can do that. If that means you and Damon working things out. For you, my old friend I will." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"And that is why I love you Stef. Loyalty to your friends."

"You're family." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks." We finished our bags and went back upstairs. "Well, Elena. I'm sorry I have to do this to you. But he's gotta spend another night with you."

"Really? Does he have to? I mean he's a blanket hog." She joked.

"And you snore." Stefan rebutted. I laughed at them as they left the house.

"Night guys." I said as I closed the door. I made my way to Damon's room and went in. He was lying on his bed watching TV. "Everyone is gone. Even Stefan."

"Okay." He said without looking at me.

"Can we talk or am I going to find another room tonight? I could also call Caroline and see if I can stay with her if you want me to."

"Do what will make you happy."

"What the hell Damon? I said I was sorry. I won't bring up the past again."

"Good."

"You know what, if you want to be short with me fine. I'm going to Caroline's. I asked your brother to go stay with Elena so we can talk. But you won't."

"I said what I needed to in the kitchen."

"I heard what you said. And I know you mean it."

"You heard it, but you didn't listen. You say it all the time. Little things like 'in 1864' or 'when we were together' or 'you left me'. Things I know that happened. Things I wish I could change."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down. He was right. I was making him feel more guilt that happened so long ago. "I really am sorry." I whispered again. "I was hurt and I guess I still feel a little betrayed from it. I know it wasn't your fault. Katherine made you do things you didn't want to do. I know what it's like to compel people to do things they don't want to do. So I promise I will try not to bring up history from 150 years ago." Damon got up and came to me.

"Selina, back then things were different. I knew what she was. I just didn't know she was compelling me. Even when I broke off everything my whole body was telling me not to. But I couldn't stop myself. I saw your pain; I saw the hurt on your face. And I knew I caused it. I never wanted to hurt you. You out of everyone knew that. I wanted to run after you and tell you how sorry I was and how I still wanted to marry you but something told me to stop. Until I made the transition I had no idea what it was. When I turned all I thought about was you. Even up until I heard that Aaron Fell got married. I really thought you went through with it. I knew you didn't love him. But I wanted you to go on with your life. I didn't want you to be with a monster."

"You are anything but a monster Damon Salvatore. You are everything that is opposite of a monster." He let down his fangs and changed his face.

"This face is what makes me the monster." Then I changed mine too.

"Then I guess I am one too. I have the same fangs and the same red eyes and the same grey veins you do." Then I changed it back. "But I won't let it define me. You shouldn't either. I told you already, if you came back as a vampire I would have loved you either way. Because I loved the man you were. Not the man she made you. I was really upset when I saw her bite you and your brother."

"Wait, you saw her do it?" he asked as he changed his face back

"Damon, I had to be at your house when Father had meetings with yours. I saw her play you and your brother. But she compelled both of you to stay away from me. I couldn't warn you. I wish now I could have. I also saw her make you drink from her. But again I couldn't tell you. Every time I stepped into the room, you and Stefan walked out."

"Well, it's too late now. We're all vampires."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier again. If you want I can go stay with Caroline or go sleep in another room."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your room. Your bags are here. Go get dressed and come to bed." He leaned down and kissed my forehead making me close my eyes and give a sigh of relief. Because just like that the fight was over. I went to my suitcase that now was on the chair and grabbed out night clothes and my bathroom things.

As I was getting ready in the bathroom I couldn't help by smile a little. Right there was another reason why I loved Damon. And why I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He could be a dick one minute and the sweetest guy the next.

I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a high ponytail after I slipped on comfortable clothes and walked back out to the bedroom. I put the day old clothes on the floor next to the chair. I walked over to the bed and slipped under the warm blankets.

"Good night Damon." I whispered as my eyes closed.

"Good night Lina." He whispered back as he put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest.

**AN:::: I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long to update. My life has been really hectic the last few weeks. The week I posted my last chapter a longtime family friend died suddenly. He was one of my mom's best friends. So I had to help her. On top of that I got really sick with a really nasty cold. Then I started a new job. As well as being a mom. It has been one hell of a few weeks. I have been way too busy to write anything. I had 5 pages written out for a week and a half before I found time to actually get back to it. **

**So a fair warning, updates will be coming less and less. I really hope it won't be as long as this one. But please review. I have missed my loyal minions!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Damon's POV**

I was at the point where this whole Katherine thing needed to be over. She was making my life miserable. She was the reason why my family was all vampires. From my brother to my ex-girlfriend and now my son. Alex was a good kid and didn't deserve this. No one deserved this life. The faster we got the bitch, the faster we could all move on with our lives. If she died at our hands or the hands of Klaus, I didn't care. She would be out of all of our lives.

When Alex called earlier he sounded really pissed. But he didn't say anything and I didn't ask. I didn't know him as much as I wanted to. He pushed me away and I kept it like that. I figured he would come around when he was ready. We had forever so I wasn't going to push it. I hoped he would come around. Even if it was in a few decades.

Selina on the other hand, we were getting close. I wasn't sure if it was because of our history or if we were really meant to be together. But it was nice. I don't want to compare what we have to Stefan and Elena. But it was like what they have. Only stronger. I couldn't explain what we had going on. But being with her was…exciting? I couldn't explain it.

I hated that we argued but with us it was bound to happen. Since she showed up 6 weeks ago we have had our fights. She threw me against a wall her first night here. I threatened her and Alex. We didn't talk for 3 weeks. I guess this was the new us. The vampire us.

What was I saying? Us? Since when were we an 'us'? We were not 'us' people.

I woke up the next morning and wiggled out of bed. I didn't want to disrupt Selina. She moaned as she turned over. I smile and went for the shower. I washed off the day before and stepped out. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked out of my room and noticed the sleeping beauty was gone. Then I smelt the coffee. I checked the clock and it was almost 10. I made my way down to the kitchen.

"Morning." I said walking in. I saw Selina still in her pajamas. Her hair was everywhere but in her ponytail, her eyes were half closed. She had her face in her hands while leaning on the counter in front of the coffee pot. "You alright?" I said a little concerned.

"No."

"What's wrong?" I said with alert.

"I'm awake. Someone had to shower."

"Oh, you're not a morning person." she glanced over at me with evil in her eyes.

"Do I look happy to be away at 10am?"

"If I say yes do I get in trouble?"

"I won't kiss you for a whole day."

"Then no you don't look happy at all. Now do I at least get a good morning kiss?"

"Only if you get me a blood bag. I'm starving."

"Pushy little thing aren't you?"

"You will get over it." She said with a big smile. The pot stopped brewing and she swung around and poured it. She took a pull of the black liquid and sighed. "I love coffee." She said mostly to herself. "But I love blood more."

"I got the hint Lina, I'm going." I headed to the basement and came back up. I handed the bag to her and went to pour a cup of coffee for me. "Where did it all go?"

"I finished it. I can make more."

"You finished a pot of coffee?"

"I made 4 cups which is like 2 mugs. I usually drink more than that when I'm awoken when I don't want to be."

"I don't know why you hate the morning. You have a day walking ring."

"As soon as I didn't have to be up to take care of Alex, I took advantage of that. And now I rather not be a morning person. Speaking of Alex, have you heard from him?"

"No. He didn't call you when he landed?"

"No and I told him to. He is going to be the death of me I swear." She popped the top of her blood bag and chugged it down. "I feel better. So what's on the agenda today?" I walked over and put my arms around her.

"I could think of a few things since the kids are at school all day." She put her hands around my neck and smirked.

"Oh really Mister Salvatore? And what things would that be?"

"Oh Miss Brighton, I think we are on the same page here." I bent down and kissed her lightly. "That was the good morning kiss I earned." I bent down again and kissed her hard this time. She was holding back either. I picked her up and sat her on the counter. I made my way down her jawline and to her throat. Trailing kisses everywhere. She made little moans as her hands moved in my hair. My hands made their way up her back and down again. I rubbed her legs as I continued to kiss her. "Bed?" I asked between kisses. She hummed her response. I picked her up before she was done making the noise. She giggled as I ran with her bridal style to my bedroom. I threw her on the bed as I huddled over her.

The next thing I know is I'm waking up and it was almost 3pm. Selina was sleeping on my chest with our legs wrapped around each other. Selina hair was sprawled over my shoulder and down her back. She was breathing lightly. I nudged her awake. Stefan would be home soon from school and the last thing I needed was little brother walking in on us.

"Hey, Selina. We have to get up. The kids are going to be home from school soon."

"Mm." She said as she turned over. "I'm tired honey." She mumbled. Honey? My eyes went up in surprised. She used to call me that in 1864.

"Selina, you have to get up. Stefan and Elena are going to be here soon." She didn't move. She grunted though. "And I think Alex might have called." That got her up. She threw the sheet over her body and ran for her phone. She picked it up and he shoulders slumped.

"He didn't call. Where's your phone?"

"In my pants on the floor." She bent down and started going through the pockets. "That's invasion of privacy Miss Brighton." She looked up at me with her eyes.

"Really? Really?" I put my hands up in surrender.

"Just putting it out there." She held up my phone and didn't take her eyes off it.

"He didn't call. But Stefan did." She said and threw the phone on my bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Try to call him."

"Why don't you?"

"He never answers for me."

"Try with my phone." I held my phone out to her. She looked at me and then at the piece of plastic. She hesitantly walked over and took it. She dialed his number and put it up to her ear.

"What Damon?"

"Try again." She smirked. She put the phone on speaker so I could hear too.

"Sorry Mom. Everything ok?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Did you forget to do something last night?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Why?"

"How about calling your mother?" She said sitting down next to me on the bed. She looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry Ma. I completely forgot. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I told you to call me when you land. You know how I worry."

"I know."

"Where are you?

"Ohio. Akon actually. I got in touch with Martin. I meet with him a little later. He doesn't have a ring or anything. So he has to stay where he is. So I'm sightseeing."

"Can you please start using your phone? We are in this together Alexander. And we aren't if you keep things from your father and me." I smiled a little when she said father. I was still getting used to being a father. But I loved the sound of it. I guessed Selina saw me smile because she caressed my cheek with her hand.

"Yeah. Hey, Mom when I get home we need to talk. It's not about Katherine. But it's about Damon."

"What about him?" Selina said a little defensively. Alex must have heard it too.

"Never mind. It's not that big of a deal. I will call you later. Love you."

"Love you too, son." And the phone made a noise that the phone was cut off.

Selina sat there with a sheet around her staring at the phone. After a moment, she put the phone on the bed and stood. She went to the bathroom and I heard the shower start up. I stretched where I was laying and heard the doorbell. I threw my head back in frustration. Who the hell was ringing the doorbell? I got up and slid my pants on. I was buttoning up my shirt when I opened the door. And there standing in front of me was the blonde that liked my son.

"Rebekah." I said.

"We need to talk." She said walking right in.

"Sure come on in. Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

"This isn't a time to be funny." The blonde sounded serious, and very worried.

"Well, then what is it?"

"Do you remember last year when I came around, and we fooled around for the one night?" I remembered. It was the one night stand I wish I could forget.

"What about it?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Well, my dear brother decided to talk about it on the phone with me." I shrugged. It wasn't secret around here that I had slept with the Original sister. "Don't get it yet Damon? We have vampire hearing, Alex was there and over heard it all." That's when it clicked. Alex just told Selina that they needed to talk about me. He said it wasn't about Katherine but it was important.

"And I am taking a shot in the dark here, but I take it that is the reason why you two love birds broke up?" The blonde fell on the couch. And put her head in her hands.

"Believe it or not Damon, I really do like your son. He wouldn't even look at me. He said he didn't trust me."

"Yeah well, if Selina finds out she might not trust me either." I said walking to the drink bar.

I had forgotten all about the affair I had with Rebekah. Until now. And if Alex knew he would tell Selina. Unless, I told her first.

"What is going on with you two?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Barbie." I said without looking at her. Why should I have to tell her what was going on with us? Was she trying to get information out of me to run and tell Alex? He was my problem, I was his dad. I would figure this out where I got to keep Selina and Alex. "So was there another reason why you came here?"

"You need to talk to Alex. Help me get him back." Finally, I turned and looked at her. I raised my eyebrow.

"His mother and I really don't like you two together. So why would I sit here and call my son asking him to take you back? Should have told him up front."

"Like you told Selina?" She questioned crossing her arms. "You just said that if she found out she wouldn't trust you either. And then we will be in the same boat with the Brighton's."

"Here's the difference though Barbie, you slept with father and son. I didn't."

"I didn't sleep with him. But there is no difference Damon. You slept with your son's girlfriend." She was right. I was screwed when Selina found out.

"I can't help you. I need to fix this crap first."

"Of course. Damon Salvatore, looking out for himself first." Oh, how wrong she was. I wanted to fix my family. I wanted to tell Selina about Rebekah. And make sure she didn't leave me. I was all in this now. It wasn't just us anymore. I had a son. I wanted to be there for rest of eternity with him. This had to be fixed.

"But of course. Now don't let the door hit you on the way out." I turned away from here. I heard her sigh out of frustration and then the door open and slam shut. I let out a deep breath and chugged my drink.

I needed to tell Selina before Alex did. Wouldn't it be better if I told her and not him? Well, yeah it would. I just didn't know when I would. It would have to be before he came home with news. I made another drink and sat on the couch. Thoughts of how Selina could leave me kept flooding my head. As much as I tried to shake them, they kept coming. Alex was quick to leave Rebekah. What makes Selina not leave me as quickly?

"Damon?" I heard and the voice took me out of those horrible visions. I turned and saw Selina. She was wearing a grey and pink outfit. And it hugged her in all the right spots. She curled her hair and added a tint of makeup. She wore pink heels to match the top. She had on dangled earrings and a matching necklace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. How was your shower?" she gave me sweet smile that turned a little devilish.

"It would have been better with some company." She said crossing the room sitting on my lap and giving me a kiss. Her lips were damp of lip gloss. And I could drown in it. She broke the kiss first. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong? You seem distracted."

"Just thinking of how to get Katherine." I lied. I didn't want to tell her about Rebekah while I had her in my arms. I have to tell her soon, I thought to myself.

"I should call Max; see if she found anything out yet?" She kissed me one last time and got up. She took her phone out of her pocket and was looking for the desired number. She hit to call button and it was ringing. I heard a woman on the other end answer.

"Well, I thought I would hear from you yesterday. But today works too." I saw Selina smile. She had a beautiful smile.

"I have been busy as you can imagine." She said looking right at me with a wink.

"You do have a boyfriend so I would think so Selina. And now this stuff with this vampire. Plus, your handsome son. You do have your hands full old friend." Boyfriend? How does this vampire know about me?

"I never told you about Damon."

"You did now. I have known you for years. I know when you have an interest in someone. I remember the fellow you were seeing when we met. You liked him. But not like you like you this guy. You know how I get those feelings." Selina was seeing someone when she knew this girl? Huh, I might have to investigate a little.

"Max, I have company in the room. Can we reminisce at a different time please?" Selina was looking at me with a shy smile.

"Oh, the boyfriend is there. Zipping my mouth up. But I'm sure you called for a different reason anyway."

"I did. Did you find anything out about Katherine?"

"I did get your email. And I have seen her around Bourbon Street a few times in the last couple years. I have had a few drinks with her. As well as cocktails too. She does have a place here. I just don't know where yet. I'm working on it."

"Thanks for the help Max, we really do appreciate it."

"For you my creator, anything." With that they hung up. She didn't look at me right away. But when she did she had a smile on her face.

"So you were seeing someone?" I said standing up. I crossed my arms and tilted my head to hear the excuses she would say.

"Yes, Damon. I did see other people. Just like you did. What was her name? Andie?"

"How do you know about Andie?"

"Ric told me about her."

"Oh course he did. But we were talking about you." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If I don't know any better, I would think you were jealous Damon. But if it makes you feel better, he wasn't anything like you. Well, he was a little cuter…for a human." She said with a smirk.

"You were seeing a human?" then she started laughing.

"No, Damon. Phil was a vampire too. And he had nothing on you except age. Did you really think I went 150 years without dating?"

"But Alex said when you got here…"

"I don't tell Alex about my love life. Just like I don't really wanna know about his. Except for when it comes to Rebekah."

And there it was. The name. As soon as I started to forget the blonde she brings her back up. How does she do this? Does she know what just happened in the living room? The doorbell went off again. Selina was closer so she went to answer it. She opened the door and I could see her fist clench. I moved to see around her and there was Rebekah again.

"I forgot my purse." She said walking in. She picked it off the floor next to the couch.

"When were you here?" Selina asked looking really confused. Rebekah looked back at me as well as Selina. Crap, I thought to myself, I was in trouble.

"I just left here about ten minutes ago. Damon didn't tell you?" Selina crossed her arms.

"Seems like it must of slip his mind." The brunette said looking right at me. Why was she mad? It wasn't like I was sucking face with the girl.

"I bet it did." The blonde mumbled to herself. Selina turned her attention back to her with furrowed brows. "I'm leaving; I guess you have some talking to do." The blonde smiled and left. We both watched her leave the house closing the big brown door after her. Selina then turned her attention to me as I listened to the old vampires car start off and then leave the driveway.

"Why was she here?"

"She thinks I can get her back together with Alex. I told her no way."

"Did she say why they broke up? Because it had to be her fault if she's coming here asking you of all people to help her get back with him." I didn't want to lie about what happened between me and the original. But I wasn't ready to tell the truth yet either. I am Damon Salvatore; I'm supposed to be the bad guy. However, I knew I couldn't be that guy with Selina around. "Damon are you going to tell me?" She asked again.

"We need to talk. Sit down."

**AN::::: Sorry again for the delay in updates, life is crazy as always. So in light of the season finale tonight, what did you all think? I cried like a baby last week when Bonnie died. I cried when I saw Jeremy, Ric, and Lexi again. But then this week? I think the term I'm looking for is O…M…G! I don't want to give spoilers away for my minions overseas or haven't had a chance to watch it yet! But I was talking to my friend threw the whole thing on text and we couldn't believe what Julie and Kevin did. **

**Anyway, enough with my rant. Please review! I love reading them. Tell me how you think Selina is going to take the news about Rebekah and Damon's one night stand. And for the people who did see the finale let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks my loyal minions!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN::::: So when I uploaded Chapter 31 a few days ago it was actually chapter 30 again. I didn't realize it. I thought I had uploaded chapter 31 from my computer onto the document manger. I didn't. So it was my fault. Thank you to Tvdlover87654 for figuring it out. It was my fault not fanficions. So here it is. The REAL chapter 31. Please read the AN at the bottom too. Thanks my loyal minions!**

**Alex's POV**

The flight was delayed. I was pissed. I had eaten a lot before getting on the plane. But that was when I thought it was on time. Now hours later I was starving. I couldn't not wait to land so I can go hunt. I was seated next to a heavy gentleman and an elderly lady. The lady talked to me the whole ride. She told me she was scared of flying, but she needed to go to her granddaughters wedding. She pretty much gave me her life story. I really wasn't that interested. But I was a gentleman and I listened…mostly.

By the time the plan was getting ready to descend I was starving. The predator in me kept looking at the old lady's neck. She was a sweet old lady. But I was getting close to compelling her to the bathroom. I needed blood. I was feeling weak. Just as I was about to give into temptation, the captain said that we were cleared to land. I made my breathing shallow. I couldn't risk the people on the plan any more than exposing myself. As soon as the plane landed and taxied into the terminal, I left as quickly as I could. When the doors to the arrivals appeared I walked human speed. However, when I was far enough away I ran for the closet wooded area.

When I landed it was night time. I tried to call Martin but he didn't answer. So I started back for the airport. I needed a place to stay for the night. And a shower. The walk back was relaxing since it was almost 10. The stars were out and I could see the big and small dippers. As well as a few other constellations. I was trying to keep certain thoughts from appearing in my mind. Like Rebekah. I was still so mad about it. She didn't tell me she slept with Damon. I mean, yeah, I didn't ask about who she's been with. But she's over a thousand years old. That's a lot of time to be with a lot of guys. But Damon? He didn't even bring it up to me either. But why would he? He was selfish. I knew that the first night I met him.

When I finally got back to the airport I hailed a cab and told him to bring me to the nicest hotel he could get me to. I didn't mind paying the extra cash to sleep. What I wanted was a suite where I can have a hot tub and relax. The cab pulled up to the Ritz and I wasn't surprised. I said nice. I paid the cabby and walked inside. It was stunning in the lobby. I have stayed at the Ritz before so I knew what to expect walking in. I saw the front desk and made my way to it.

"Good evening sir, how can I help you?" a small red head woman asked. She had to be in her thirties if not early forties. Her name tag read Susan.

"Yes, I was looking for a room. One with a hot tub if possible." The woman smile and nodded. She went to her computer and pushed in the keys.

"The only room we have with a hot tub at this point is the Prince William suite. The price is $2,000 a night."

"That's fine. I won't be staying more than two nights anyway." I gave the woman my information and my credit card. In return she handed me my room key.

"There is a room service menu in your room Mister Brighton. Enjoy your stay here." I thanked the woman and left.

I found my way up to the 23rd floor and saw the suite right across from the elevators. I used the key card and opened the door. I knew when I opened the door it would be extravagant. I had stayed in suites before. So this one wasn't much different. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and of course the bathroom. I had a balcony at the end of the living room. The couches were all white with gold trim. I made a mental not to drink blood on the couch. Or on the carpet. Because that too was white. It had a glass fireplace to one side and a drink bar at the other. I threw my bags on the floor near the couch and made my way to the bar. I was full but I needed that drink. I heard my phone go off. It wasn't a phone call but a text.

_Please talk to me-Rebekah_

I did not want to talk to her. Not yet. She betrayed me. So did Damon. My own father. I shook the whole situation from my head. I had bigger things to worry about right now. I was in Ohio to meet Martin and find Katherine. I finished my drink and got ready for bed. I was bone tired from traveling and the fight with Rebekah. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out.

I didn't dream of blonde vampires, or brunette ones. I didn't dream of back stabbing fathers or my mom. What I did dream of was my Aunt Samantha. I missed her more now than I ever did. She was supportive of my mother and me as vampires. She was my mom's best friend and my only "family". She helped raise me. When mom left at night to hunt she would take care of me as a child. She was someone I could trust with my life. I could tell her anything I didn't feel comfortable talking to my mother about. When she married Robert I was thrilled for her. They were the perfect couple. After they were married we told Uncle Robert mom's secret. He was petrified at first but realized that mom wouldn't hurt him. He was disappointed when I told him I had made the choice to become the undead as well. But he supported me. After a year of being a vampire she pulled me to the side and told me that he was glad that my mother would have me for life. "A mother should never have to bury their children." He said to me. They had lost a baby at birth. It put Aunt Samantha into a deep depression for a while. They tried again but they couldn't get pregnant again.

I wished they were here now. Just to talk to someone. I wanted to talk to mom about Damon and Rebekah, but I didn't know how. I needed to get it off my chest. And I could turn to Aunt Samantha. But she died a century ago.

I woke up still feeling tired. But I had to get up and try to get in touch with Martin. I walked over to the shower and undressed before hopping in. The warmth started to wake me up. After washing up and getting redressed in new clothes I started the coffee pot in the kitchen. I was hungry too. So I would have to find woods and hunt. But coffee was more important right now.

After I finished getting ready for the day I headed for the lobby. I walked to the front desk and saw that it was a young kid. About my age. Well, if I was still human.

"Can I help you, sir?" He said. The tag on his shirt read Christopher.

"Yeah, I'm staying in the Prince William suite." I started. Christopher typed something into the computer and looked up and smiled.

"Good morning then Mister Brighton. What can I help you for?"

"Well, Chris, I like to hike. I was wondering if there was some type of trail around here."

"I know there is some walking trails about 5 miles down the road. Can I call you a cab?" I wanted to laugh. Why call a cab to go walking?

"No, that's fine. I usually walk more than that a day. I'll be fine. Which way is it?" Christopher gave me directions to the trails and I made my way out.

It was a nice day in Ohio. The sun was out and clouds in the sky. On the walk I saw tourist looking at the large buildings of Akron. Who would come here was beyond me. I saw couples holding hands, and parents with the children out. Cars zipped by. Everyone looked like they had no care in the world. And for a moment neither did I. Then I saw a man arguing on the phone, and I remembered Katherine. I stepped up my pace. Thinking of the woman was getting me angrier. Which didn't help with the hunger. I wanted to use my vampire speed but not with all these humans around. I had to look like a one myself. When I spotted the woods I started to run at a jog. I wore sweatpants so it would look like I was just taking a jog. As soon as I got into the woods I veered off the trails and into the woods.

After filling up I felt much better. I checked the time and saw that it was almost 2 in the afternoon. I looked for the number to Martin and hit send.

"What?" he answered

"Martin?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name is Alex Brighton. I'm friends with Vinny."

"Oh right, the vamp looking for Katherine. Sorry to sound rude, it's still light out and I'm starving."

"Do you want me to get you some bags? I can bring them over." I offered. I wanted to get there and be done with this.

"No thanks, I rather it from the vein. You know old dog old habits." I didn't. I didn't drink human blood. But I hummed a response.

"Well, I just ate. Um, if you want when you're done eating, you can call me. I'm going to be at my hotel room for the night I guess."

"Yeah, Vinny said you had one of those day light walking rings. Where can I get one of those?"

"We can talk about that when I see you tonight. Give me a call and we can meet up somewhere."

"Sounds good. I will give you a call soon. Sun has to go down eventually." He said with a laugh.

After we hung up I headed towards my hotel again. There wasn't much to do but wait. It was going to be a long day with pay per view.

I entered the building, and Christopher welcomed me.

"How was your hike Mister Brighton?"

"It was nice, thanks for the tip." I said without stopping. The young guy smiled proudly.

When I got back to the room, I stripped my clothes off and took another shower. I was dirty from the hunt. After I washed and redressed in jeans and a tee, I flipped the TV on. I was watching something about mermaids when my phone rang. Great, it was Damon.

"What Damon?"

"Try again." I heard my mother say.

"Sorry Mom. Everything ok?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Did you forget to do something last night?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Why?" I said scrunching my face up. Did I forget something?

"How about calling your mother?" Crap, Mom worries. No matter how old I am.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry Ma. I completely forgot. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I told you to call me when you land. You know how I worry."

"I know."

"Where are you?

"Ohio. Akon actually. I got in touch with Martin. I meet with him a little later. He doesn't have a ring or anything. So he has to stay where he is. So I'm sightseeing." I lied. I have been to Akron before. There is nothing here.

"Can you please start using your phone? We are in this together Alexander. And we aren't if you keep things from your father and me." Father? Did she not know about Rebekah and him? He was just Damon to me.

"Yeah. Hey, Mom when I get home we need to talk. It's not about Katherine. But it's about Damon."

"What about him?" She sounded alert.

"Never mind. It's not that big of a deal. I will call you later. Love you."

"Love you too, son." I shut the phone off. I wish the time would go bye sooner I was getting bored. I flipped through the channels. There was nothing on. Mostly reruns of shows I have seen more times than I could count.

The rest of the afternoon went by unbelievably slow. Around 7:30 my phone went off and it was Martin.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Martin. I'm all fed and ready to meet up. Want me to just come by the hotel?"

"If that's easier for you sure. If not, then I can come to you." I offered.

"I'm in the city anyway. What hotel?"

"Ritz, the Prince William suite floor 1056."

"Sounds good. I'm a block away from there." And he hung up. I got up and went to the drink bar and got a few drinks ready.

After a few minutes I heard the elevator start it's ascend up. It binged at my floor, and a rap sounded at the door. I opened the door and saw a vampire staring back at me. Since the hotel room was under my name I didn't have to invite him in. But let's say it was under Elena's I would have to. Different rules to everything.

"Martin, come in." he entered the room and we shook hands.

"So Vinny tells me you are looking for Katherine. Can I ask why?" I showed him to the couch and offered him the glass before I answered. As he sat down on one sofa I took the chair.

"Well, to be honest, I rather not get you too involved. I mean you only saw her when, two months ago?"

"Kat and I had a week long fling. She was gorgeous I'll admit. However, she was self-centered, and selfish. It was always what she wanted. I know she was older than me by 200 years. But I really didn't get much history out of her. I know she had an apartment around in Akron. I just don't know where. We always went to my place."

Katherine was slick. She knew how to play the game.

"What's really going on? A young vampire like you looking for a 500 year old vamp?"

"Look, all I'm going to say is I'm working with an original. I don't want you in the middle of it more than you are. Your name is silent from here on out. I give you my word." Martin looked at me with wide eyes.

"Vinny said nothing about the Original family being involved. If he had, I wouldn't be here."

"Hey, man I'm sorry he didn't tell you. But I promise that I will keep your name out of this."

"You better kid. I'm older and stronger than you. I know Damon. I will kill you in front of him."

"I'm sure you will. Wait, how do you know Damon is my father?"

"Kid, you look just like him. You could be his twin." Great, just what I wanted. To look like freaking Damon. Maybe that's why Rebekah wanted to sleep with me too. "How is your old man?"

"I really don't know. We don't talk much." I said looking down.

"Well, you got forever. A vampire fight and go on however long it needs to. But eventually one vamp always says sorry. Especially if they love each other some way or another. You and your dad will come around. And take it from me. I wish my dad was still around. I'm just over 400 years old. But my dad is the best human memory I got. Take it from an old guy, talk to him. Make forever worth it. Your mom dead?" he asked crossing his arms sitting back.

"No, she's a vampire too."

"No shit! A whole vampire family? Mom, Dad and kid? Besides the Original family, that's unheard of. Huh, I'm gonna have to get in touch with your dad. Anything else you need from me?" he said standing up. I stood up with him.

"No I guess not. I mean if you haven't seen her since then. But you have my number if you see her text me. I have 2 years to find her. It's serious that I do."

"You got it. And hey if you see her before me, tell her I want my mother's ruby back. Bitch stole it before she left."

"I'll see what I can do." I promised as I walked him out the door. We said our goodbyes and good lucks and he was gone. I closed the door, turned the room and figured since I didn't have a lead I would be returning to Mystic Falls the next day. I found my phone and called the airlines and made arrangements for a flight.

Tomorrow at 2pm I would be flying back home. To deal with the Katherine crap, and to face my back stabbing father.

**AN::::: I can't believe that it has been almost a month since I updated. I have been super busy with the new job and my son graduating kindergarten. And I had absolutely no motivation to write. Which doesn't help the situation at all. So I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter, I don't mean it to be. **

**For the next chapter I want my minions to PM me a paragraph of what you want to see in it. The next chapter is going to be a Selina POV. I want to include you all in it. So write a chapter or a dialog and I will pick one or two. Or mix and match them. But PM them to me. Not in the reviews. **

**I'm looking forward to what you all write. Chapter 30 we left off with Damon wanting to talk to Selina about Rebekah. Start there if you need to. **

**Happy writing my loyal minions. Oh and yeah, REVIEW please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Selina's POV**

"We need to talk. Sit down." Damon said. He looked uncertain on what he needed to tell me. But I sat down and gave him time to talk. He started pacing the room. I figured he needed to gather his thoughts. He walked past me a few times and then went to the drink bar. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it. He poured himself another one, and then a second glass for me. He walked over and handed it to me. He was starting to get me a little nervous.

"Damon?"

"I need to tell you something that happened."

"Is it Alex?" I asked concerned.

"No, not Alex."

"Then why was Rebekah here?"

"Remember on the phone this morning Alex said he wanted to talk to you about me?" he stared. I nodded a little confused. "I know what he wants to talk to you about. I didn't until I talked to Blondie." He started pacing again. He would sit down and then get back up.

"Tell me."

"Last year, I had an affair with someone." I tilted me head at him. What was he telling me?

"Ok?" I said making him go on.

"I slept with Rebekah." He said not looking at me. My eyes flew open. Was he serious? Did he really just say what I think he just said? I was stunned. I really didn't know what to think of this. I couldn't stop looking at him. I really couldn't be mad at him. He didn't know I was alive. But what about Alex? What would he think of this? He was already didn't trust Damon since we first showed up. This really wouldn't help the situation. "Selina, say something. Don't just stare at me."

"My god." I said looking down still stunned. "What about Alex?"

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No Damon, I'm pissed. This is going to kill Alex. This is why they broke up right?"

"I thought you didn't like Rebekah."

"I don't. But Alex does. She was the first girl he liked in decades. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I honestly forgot all about it. No one ever mentioned it since it happened. So I forgot." He forgot? God that was such a lame excuse.

"Why was she here?"

"She came to ask me to help her win Alex back. I told her I wouldn't. That you and I don't like her with him."

"You know he has to be devastated right? He really liked this girl." I stood up and started to pace. "He is probably at his hotel sulking. I should go to him." Damon came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes.

"No, he doesn't need you there. He's said it. Just calm down."

"You want me to calm down? My…whatever you are slept with my son's girlfriend. You slept with your son's girlfriend. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care Lina. And when he gets back here I will talk to him. But right now I care about you. I don't want you running out of here because you're mad at me."

"I'm worried for my son. For our son. I will always worry about him Damon. He already doesn't trust you. Do you really think he will after this?" Damon looked at me, but didn't move. He didn't say anything. He was thinking hard. He turned away and went to the drink bar again. With the way he was drinking I was thinking he might be getting drunk.

"I want him to. But if he doesn't then I guess it is what it is." He didn't look at me. I knew he was lying.

"Don't." I whispered. He looked at me over his shoulder. He was blocking out his pain. And he couldn't do that.

"Don't what Lina? Actually think he will after this? He didn't when I first met him. Why should that change?"

"Don't shut me out now. Stop blocking everything Damon. Don't shut it off." I whispered the last part. He wouldn't look at me. God was he irritating. But I wasn't about to beg for the Damon I had this morning to come back. I knew he would. Eventually. "Fine, block me out. Shut it off, I don't care. I'm going to make plans to go to New Orleans." I turned to leave but I was staring into blue orbs. I wanted so badly for those blue orbs to look at me with love that he did early. Now they looked like wanted to break something, namely me.

"Go where?"

"You heard me. New…Orleans. Max is taking too long to get back to me I can walk around in the sun. She can't. Unless I find her a witch to help with that."

Damon didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I had a point. And he knew he was blocking me out. His facial expression didn't change. But I knew he was thinking of a reason for me not to leave. We just glared at each other. I was done playing this game. I walked around him and went for his bedroom. I hadn't unpacked much. So there wasn't much to do.

After I made sure I grabbed everything from his room and the bathroom I picked my bag up and started for the door. I didn't get far. He was standing in front of it with his arms crossed. I leaned on my right foot and crossed my arms. I cocked my eyebrow up with the 'Are you kidding me right now?' look.

"You can't go." He said looking right at me.

"And why is that?"

"Wasn't it you who told Alex that we were in this together? To kill Katherine?"

"I did. However, it has been your brother making phone calls to his friends to find her. As have I. You haven't once picked up the phone to any friends. So it's apparently Stefan, Alex and I in this."

"Who was there when you cried your eyes out when you found out about this? Who told you everything will be ok?" He was right. He held me that night I found out Alex made this damn deal with Klaus. I wanted to stake him for taking over a deal I couldn't uphold. But he did it to protect Damon and everyone else.

"But you still aren't helping. You are just holding my hand along the way. Either get on the phone or get out of the way."

He didn't have to move. The door opened behind him and Stefan walked in with Elena behind him. He looked at Damon and then at me. I saw him eye my bag but he didn't say anything. Elena came in and saw it too.

"Selina, where you going?" She asked concerned.

"To help my son do what I should have done when I made the deal with Klaus." Since Damon had moved away from the door I walked over. He didn't stop me. I walked out and got into my car. I saw from the corner of my eye that Damon was standing at the front door watching me. It was like the sun was going to burn him. The sun was already down and the stars where shinning bright. I didn't look at him. I kept my focus on the task at hand. Until my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alex.

"Son, is everything alright?" I answered.

"Yeah, I'm coming home. I have no more leads. Are you still at Damon's?" he asked. I heard him moving around in the background.

"Yeah." Technically I was. I was still in the driveway. My eyes went to where Damon was when his name was mentioned. He still was looking at me. And our eyes met. I looked away when they did. "When are you coming back?"

"I called the airlines; the flight is in 3 hours. It won't take long from there. My car is still at the airport when I first left to see Vinny. Do you want me to meet you in Mystic Falls?"

"I was actually going to call the airlines myself and go to New Orleans. I have Max looking at leads too. But I guess I can wait for you, and we can go together."

"Is Damon going?"

"No." I said softly.

"Ma is everything alright?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just come to the Boarding House. Call me when you land."

"Are you sure you don't want to meet at your apartment?" I would have. But I didn't have any blood there. The blood banks were closed. And I didn't want a human.

"I'm sure."

"Ok. I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too my son." And I hung up. I threw my head back on to the head rest and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and sighed. I turned the key in the ignition and left. I still had a few hours before Alex would be home. I decided to go see Caroline. I needed blood and I didn't want to go back into the house.

On the way to Caroline's my phone went off. I looked down and it was a message from Damon.

_If Alex is coming home why did you leave?_

I threw my phone back in my bag and kept driving. As I drove I realized that I never been to Caroline's. Crap, I thought to myself. I made the next turn and went to the Grill for a drink instead. At least that would crave my appetite for the time being.

The drive from the Boarding House to the Grill was short. I parked my car and went inside. For a weekday it was busy. Teenagers were hanging out, people were on dates, or having meetings, families ate together. I walked up to the bar and flagged the bartender down. After ordering my whiskey I grabbed my phone out of my bag. I would head back when Alex called to tell me he was in his car. Until then I would play games on my phone and drink.

I was at the bar about an hour, and had already completed 57 boards on some candy Tetris game, when someone sat next to me. I didn't look up. It was probably another townie getting a buzz on.

"I hated that board." The person said. I looked up threw my eyelashes and noticed the history teacher. "Took me forever to beat it."

"Yeah, well I'm not getting anywhere with it either." I said locking my phone. "How have you been Ric? It's been a while."

"I'm hanging in there. Stefan and Elena tell me you are still looking for Katherine. Any new leads?" I shook my head.

"I wish. Alex is on his way back. He should be getting on his flight in about an hour. Be home about two hours after that."

"He's been away for a while."

"A few days." I said taking a sip of the bitter drink. "So what brings you to the Grill on a school night?" I had a feeling our beloved Damon sent him. But I could have been wrong.

"My ex-wife used to hang out with Katherine. Did Damon tell you that?" he said looking over at me. I shook my head. "Yeah, well I'm not surprised. Damon did a lot to Isobel. She is the reason I'm a hunter. She was obsessed with vampires. She know Elena's biological father after they broke up. And he pointed her to a real vampire, who in turn changed her. I witnessed her being drained. The vampire looked like he loved it. Almost killed him a few times."

"Damon." I whispered. He looked at me again and smirked.

"Yup, damn bastard." He said taking a pull of his beer he ordered.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, Damon called me after you left," and there it was. He was checking up on me. "And he thought I might know of a couple places Isobel used to hang out at. I didn't. But also because he wanted me to talk to you. Just because Damon does something stupid he still does what he thinks is right. That's why I never killed him. Even after I found out he turned Isobel."

"But he's killed you before."

"Yeah, I know. But we have some weird friendship. Can I be blunt with you Selina?" he said turning his full attention to me.

"You have been." I said turning to him too.

"I have known Damon for a while now. And I have seen him in almost every kind of mood. But when he's with you? He's different. He's…I don't know. Sane, I guess is a good word. After you guys had that big fight in my apartment, all he did was talk about you when you were gone."

"You never told me that." Ric had visited me a few times. We even shared a kiss. But it wasn't anything that would have happened again. Damon didn't know. He would kill the teacher. I had a fondness of Ric. I didn't want to be the cause of his next death experience.

"Yeah, well it never came up. But I see he's trying with you. He is truly trying. I guess being a father puts things in perspective."

"He slept with his son's girlfriend. Some perspective." I coughed.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You mean you didn't know about him and Rebekah?" the smile on his face confirmed it. "You did."

"It was a one night thing. No one has ever brought it up. And I didn't know Alex was serious with her."

"Not anymore. They broke up. She came b-" I was interrupted by my phone going off. I looked down in hopes it was Alex. The caller ID said Max. "Excuse me." I said as I hit the answer button. "Hey Max."

"I found her." She sounded excited. She usually starts any conversation with a 'hey doll' or some type of greeting.

"What?" I nearly shouted. "Where?"

"She's in Virginia. Small town. Mystic Falls."

"What?" I asked confused. Was she sure it was Katherine and not Elena?

"She is in a small town called Mystic Falls. Ever hear of it?" I started to laugh. Was she right under our noses? "Why are you laughing?"

"Darling, I'm in Mystic Falls. Are you sure it's her and not the doppelganger?"

"Does this Katherine have curly hair and great fashion sense?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's her doll. I got her for you." Max told me where she could be found. I nodded my head. I know where it was. I just needed my team. I told her my thanks and that I would get my witch to make her daylight ring. And a promise to visit. When we ended the call I turned to Ric with a big smile plastered on my face.

"What?"

"Max found her. It's show time."

**AN::::: So here is a smaller chapter than what I usually write. But I was stuck on this one. Thus, all the dialog. Let me know what you think! I could really use the feedback. Whose POV should I do for the next chapter? Leave it in a review! See you all soon my loyal minions!**

**Oh and can someone make a cover for this story? I don't know how. I'm not that creative.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Damon's POV**

After Selina left the driveway I slammed the door closed. I wasn't quite sure why she got mad. But it was Selina; she was moody as a vampire. When I turned around Stefan was glaring at me with his broody look. I rolled my eyes at him and walked past. I didn't need the interrogation from my little brother.

I heard her on the phone with Alex, she told him to meet her here. But she still drove away. I walked down the hall to my room and flopped on the bed. I dug out the cell phone and texted her. I asked her why she left when Alex was on his way home. I didn't expect an answer back.

"What happened?" I heard from Stefan. He was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. I sighed in frustration before I leaned on my arm and looked at him.

"She found out about me sleeping with Rebekah and she flipped out."

"I wonder why. She's in love with you brother." I sat up. I knew she had feelings. But that was new. "Shocking? Damon, she changed for you. She wanted revenge on Katherine, just like us. She's no different from us now then she was then."

"Expected for the fangs."

"Yeah, well we gained those too. Do you know where she's going?"

"Well, Alex is on his way home. She probably went to drink." Stefan nodded.

"Then go after her." I made my eyes into slits.

"For what? She won't talk to me. Leave it alone Stefan this is between me and her."

"As well as your son and his girlfriend. I don't like them together either. But I can't tell him who he can and cannot be with. Neither can you. You don't know him like you should. You haven't even tried."

"I don't need you telling me this. Go hang out with your girlfriend and let me worry about Selina." Stefan looked at me and shook his head before he left. I didn't need him to lecture me about relationships. Him and Elena broke up because Katherine. Well, so did Selina and me. But Katherine was hurting Elena's family and friends. I had no control. Totally different.

I knew Selina was right. I didn't make calls. I didn't have many friends to begin with. But I still didn't make the effort to try. I let everyone else do the dirty work. My son as traveling all over the place to meet vampires he had no idea who they were. His mother was calling in favors with her friends. And I just sat there. I decided to call Ric. His wife hung out with Katherine. Maybe he knows of a place that Isobel would have hung out. I dialed the number to the history teacher and listen to it ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Do you know of any places that your wife would hang out with Katherine?"

"Nice to hear from you too Damon. And no. I didn't know my wife anymore. Still looking for the bitch?"

"No Ric, I was just curious if it was a bar so I can drink. Yes, we are still looking."

"I thought Alex was looking in a bunch of different places." I rolled my eyes.

"He is. More calls help though. At least that's what Selina told me."

"Problems in paradise?"

"She found out about Rebekah and me. She stormed out. So any ideas?"

"If I had some Damon, I would have told you the first day this crap started. But no I don't have any. Where did she go?"

"Does it matter?"

"It should to you dick."

"She won't talk to me. Alex is on his way home though. She will be back when he is."

"You know Damon, Selina coming back into your life is giving you a second chance with her. And you are blowing it by not running after her."

"I called for help, not advice. If you want to run after Selina, then go." I hung up. What the hell is with everyone today? Gang up on Damon day? I was having a great morning. I had Selina in a good mood. I had amazing morning love. And now? Now I was being yelled at and getting unwanted advice. _She's in love with you._ The words my brother said came rolling back in. _She changed for you. She wanted revenge._ These were new feelings for me. I loved Selina in 1864. And being with her now? Well, I couldn't it admit it to myself but those feelings were slowly coming back too. She made me different. She made me feel something I hadn't since I was human. I thought I loved Katherine. Even after the compulsion wore off. To me Selina was dead. She had to live her life without me. With Katherine I thought I had a future with a vampire. But did I still have that future? Only this time with Selina?

I shook these thoughts out of my head. I needed to stay focus on finding Katherine and helping my son. I got up and went down to the basement for a blood bag. After retrieving it I brought it up and went into the kitchen to heat it up. I stopped in my tracks to the microwave. Just this morning Selina and I were in here kissing. I turned on my heel and left. I'd just drink the blood cold.

After drinking the blood all I did was pace. I couldn't sit still. It had been hours since Selina left. And I was going crazy. What was wrong with me? It was like she was my drug and I needed her near me. _She's in love with you._ Stefan's words came back to me again. I wish they would leave my head. I wish he didn't say it. Where the hell was she? I kept checking my phone but she didn't text me back she didn't call me.

Just then the door flew open. I turned with my vampire speed ready to attack. But it was Selina and Ric. And I relaxed. Just a little bit. I saw the look on her face. Something happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked rushing to stand in front of her. She looked worried and then she just smiled. A big all teeth smile.

"We found her." Was she joking? We have been at this thing for weeks. And we find her now? "Max called, she got a lead that she was close. Mystic Falls really does attract supernatural beings. She's here."

"Where?"

"I know where. I'm waiting for Alex to get home. I will tell everyone when he does."

"Selina, tell me. I can kill her now."

"No!" she said raising her voice. "She is older than us put together. She's strong. She's smart. You will not go. Not by yourself. We need everyone here. They need to be strong and they need to be ready." She looked smug. But happy. She walked past me and I heard her yell. "Stefan! Get your cute little butt down here!" she was standing at the bottom of the staircase. She was smiling from ear to ear. Stefan came down quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Elena was right behind him. She crossed her arms as she came into the living room.

"We found her."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Mystic Falls. And before you ask. No it's not Elena, I made sure of it." She went to the drink bar and made herself a drink. Just a few hours ago this woman was yelling at me. She comes back and forgets everything that happened earlier. Did she know I was pacing the floors with worry about her?

"Have you talked to Alex?" Elena asked.

"He's on his way home. And when he does we will get a plan together." She said and then looked at me. "Can you get the rest of the guys here? We defiantly need Bonnie." I nodded my head and sent a mass message to everyone who wasn't at the Boarding House. I told them all to come here now. We had big news and lots to talk about.

"Where in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked. We were all looking at Selina for the answer. But she shook her head. She wasn't going to tell.

"I know where she is. Trust me. We need a plan."

"How long till Alex gets here?"

"Not long. He called me on my way here. He's in the car."

"Does he know?" I asked walking up to her at the drink bar. She looked right at me.

"Not yet. I didn't want him to speed. It's almost over." She whispered the last part. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me with her arm around my waist. I felt good having her next to me again.

From the airport to the Boarding house was about a half hour. So Alex would be here any minute. Stefan went down to the basement and brought bags up for the vampires that were here already. A little by little everyone showed up. Tyler and Caroline together. Bonnie , Jeremy and Matt together as well. And finally Alex showed up. He opened the door and saw everyone's faces. This was Caroline's, Bonnie's, Jeremy's and Matt's first time seeing my son. I heard a gasp from the girls and saw Matt's and Jeremy's eyes rise a little. They saw the resemblance of my son and me.

"What's going on?" he said slowly closing the door. He walked over and shook Stefan, Ric and Tyler's hands while giving Elena and Selina a kiss on the cheek. He completely ignored me.

"We got good news kid." I said, and he looked at me with hate. He didn't leave my glare when he said.

"What's the good news Mom?" I could see he was thinking about the Rebekah thing. But he wouldn't say anything about it in front of everyone here.

"Damon, want to tell him?" I heard Selina say.

"No, Mom. You tell me. I don't have anything to say to him." He still glared at me.

"I want your father to tell you." Selina said.

"I don't have a father." He stopped looking at me and turned to Selina. "You tell me." Selina looked at me; I didn't take my eyes off Alex. That hurt.

"We found Katherine." She said looking at Alex now. Alex mouth dropped. All his stress seemed to fall off of him. His mouth slowly curved into a smile. He grabbed Selina from my embrace and picked her up. He swung her around and laughed.

"Really? Where?"

"She's been here the whole time." Selina said laughing back at him. "I know where she is. But we need everyone here to be around. She's smart. She's strong." Selina turned around and looked at the humans. "Matt. Jeremy. I think you should stay here. You guys aren't exactly vampire proof. Elena you too."

"No way. I'm going." The human girl defended.

"I agree with her Elena. I won't risk you." Stefan said.

"You go I go." She said looking at my brother.

"No." I heard from Ric. "I'm with them Elena. You stay here with your brother and Matt."

"I'm going. You can't make me stay here."

"Probably not. But I'm the only parent you have left. And I agree with Selina and Stefan. You stay here." Ric has never really put his foot down as a father before. Maybe I could take some pointers from him on this. Elena folded her arms and slumped down on the chair she was near. That fight was over.

"So where is she mom?" Alex asked.

"I know the place pretty well. I'm surprised it's still around."

"Where?" I asked. Selina looked at me and smiled. Her eyes glittered and she looked thrilled.

"Home."

**AN:::: So a shorter chapter. Next one will be longer. I promise!**

**Big shout out to Tvdlover87654 for the making of the cover. I love it! Thank you soooo much! You're great!**

**Leave a review please! I love reading them. They make me so happy! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Selina's POV**

She was here. She was in Mystic Falls. It was almost over. We bring her to Klaus and we are rid of her. That is if Damon doesn't kill her first. Or me. The joy on Alex's face was what every mother loves to see. The stress was gone. Now we just had to get to her and be rid of this forever.

"Home?" Alex said. "Whose home?" I turned to look at him with a huge smile on my face.

"Mine. The bitch is staying at my childhood home. It's been abandoned since Father died. It's a little run down. But it's a great place to hide."

"You know that place like the back of your hand." I heard from the little Salvatore. I looked at him a nodded.

"So what's the plan?" I heard from the hybrid. Everyone looked at each in question. What was the plan? Yes, I knew the house better than anyone. I could navigate that house with my eyes closed. We had to figure out how to get into the house and know where she would be. We had to corner her in that house.

"Well, start shooting out ideas." Damon said. Everyone started talking at once. It was hard to hear everyone talking. I looked at Damon who was trying to hear what everyone is saying then turned to me and shrugged. Alex was looking between the two of us and looked upset at Damon. I could see a family meeting in the future.

"HEY!" I yelled. Everyone stopped trying to talk over each other and looked at me. "Nothing is going to get solved if we yell at each other. One at a time. Damon, any ideas?"

"We can burn the place down. Put gas at all the doors and windows so she can't get out."

"Send Tyler in. His bite will kill her." Jeremy said. Caroline shot him a glare. "Or not." He mumbled.

"I'm not turning anyway. What if we surround the place?" Tyler said. "I mean we got the vampire hunter, and a crap load of vampires. We're all strong."

"She's over 500 years old. She's stronger." I said. "But the vampire hunter does have some amazing tools. Like vervain darts." I turned to Ric.

"Won't work. Bitch ingests it every day." Damon said.

"Why don't we tell Klaus where she is and have him go at it?" Elena said. Everyone looked right at her. "I mean, he's the one that wants her so bad. Why not leave the dirty work to him." It was an idea. But I wanted to kill her myself. She is the reason why my family were the way they were.

"Why doesn't Bonnie go in with us and put her down with her brain shock thing she does. I mean it hurts. We've all been victims of it at one point." Caroline said.

"What brain shock thing?" Alex said. Bonnie looked at Damon and he went down. He was holding his head and was moaning in pain.

"Damon?" I said going to him. "Damon, what's wrong?" I turned to Bonnie and she kept looking at him. Then she looked away and Damon was lying on the floor panting.

"That was… I don't know. Amazing." Alex said. Damon looked at him like 'you want to try that? It hurts' look. I looked at my son in disbelief. This was not how I raised him. Mad or not, this man was his father.

"Bonnie, can you do that to any vampire?" I asked still looking at Alex.

"Yeah, I can do it to all of you now if I wanted."

"No!" most of them yelled at the same time. The fear in their faces said how much it actually hurt.

"We need a plan. Not play a game of fry the vampire's brain right now." Ric said. I left Alex's stare and looked at the history teacher. He was right.

Nobody said anything right away. Katherine was smart. She was strong. But we had the numbers on her. We would have to surround the place. But she could get away if we went in there with no plan.

Hours had past. Ideas were thrown around. And most of them were turned down. Somehow someone could get hurt. Even with 6 vampires, a vampire hunter and a witch there were risks.

Elena had fallen asleep on the couch next to her brother. Caroline was nodding off on the wing chair in the corner. Matt had gone home, saying something about work early the next morning. Ric was sitting on the stairs at the entrance of the living room next to Stefan. Alex was on the other couch next to Tyler and Bonnie. I was at the fireplace and Damon was on the other chair.

None of us had said anything for a long time. We were all out of ideas. And we were all getting tired. We all wanted to have this over with tonight but with the way we were going, it wouldn't happen tonight. Katherine had to know that we were looking for her.

While standing at the fireplace watching the dancing yellow and orange flames my eyes started to close. It was a very long day and I couldn't wait to sleep.

"I'm tired." Alex said. I turned to look at my handsome son. He looked beat. He had done a lot of traveling the last few days. The whole night he wouldn't talk to Damon. He would send him dirty glares when he did look at him. "Stefan, do you have a spare room?" Stefan looked at him, then to me and back to Alex.

"Yeah, I'll show you up." Stefan said getting up. Alex followed suit but turned to look at me.

"Coming Mom?"

"No, I have my own room here." I said softly. My son looked at me and then to Damon. He looked pissed. He knew there was something going on with us. And I wasn't going to talk to him about it now. It wasn't the time.

"Fine. Goodnight." He said and turned on his heel. I didn't like the way he was acting. But I guess being around Damon knowing what happened was what made everything worse. I can't be mad at Damon for sleeping with Rebekah. He didn't know I was alive. And I don't know why Alex is upset either. He didn't know Rebekah when she and Damon happened.

I looked around at everyone in the room. They were all falling asleep. Getting Katherine tonight was not going to happen. We needed our strength. I walked over to Damon and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"I think we should give everyone rooms."

"Seriously? What is this 'The Hotel a la vampire'?"

"No, it's a boarding house. It's used to board people." I said and then motioned with my hand. "They are people." He sighed in frustration of not wanting all of Mystic Falls staying at his house. But if we were to get help each other then they needed to be here.

"Get up creatures of the night. Find a room and not mine. We wake in…" he said looking at his watch. "5 hours. It's 3am now. Be up by 8." He put his glass down on the table and walked away. I turned to look at everyone. Tyler was waking Caroline up. Jeremy was telling Elena to go to Stefan's room. Bonnie and Ric looked confused on where to go. I waved them with me and showed them two spare rooms. The other teens joined us too after everyone was somewhat awake.

After I helped people settle in I made my way down to Damon's room. He was already in his boxers and lying on the bed. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed. He looked desirable. But it wasn't the time for that. I went to his drawer and took out a black button up.

"Stealing is illegal Miss Brighton. A woman of your age should know this." He said. I turned to look at him and his eyes were still closed.

"Well, my bag is still in my car. I'm too tired. And besides your shirts are more comfortable than my own." I walked over to him when he still didn't have his eyes open. I sat on the bed next to him. "Are you alright?" His right eye opened very little.

"Are you really asking me that right now? One, my house is full of people. It has never been this full since the 70's. Two, we found her and we aren't doing anything about it. And to top it off my son absolutely hates me. But yeah Selina, I'm peachy."

"He doesn't hate you Damon. He's upset. He likes her. More than I would like to admit. He's hurting. I can talk to him for you. See what he says." Now he was looking at me with both blue orbs.

"Selina, you heard him. He doesn't have a father. If that's the way he feels. Then maybe…"

"Maybe what Damon?" I said interrupting him. "Maybe he is better off? He went his whole life without knowing you. When you and Rebekah had your…thing, you guys didn't know we were alive. If you did, would you have slept with her?" He didn't answer me right away. It was making me worried. Would he have?"

"Probably not. Not if I knew this would be happening with you." He took a hold of my hand. "You had me worried tonight. I didn't know where you went."

"I went for a drink. I was fine. But it's nice to know that you worried. But I'm over 150 year's old honey, I can handle myself." I bent down and kissed him. I got up and headed to the bathroom. After getting dressed I returned to the bed. Damon was still lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked like he was sleeping again. But I guessed he wasn't. I crawled into the bed and turned my back to him to fall asleep. He turned too and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad you came back. I don't know if I would have been able to sleep knowing all these people were in my house." I rolled my eyes. He would have been able to sleep. As long as there was a lot of boos in the house. The only reason everyone was here was because I found her. I told them all to be here.

"Good night Damon." I said.

"Good night Lina." He whispered in my ear adding a small kiss to my earlobe. I smile lightly before sleep finally took me.

_**1864**_

_It was the morning after Damon had broken my heart. I lay in my bed even after Samantha told me that it was time to get up. I hadn't gotten sleep the night before. In fact I just laid there looking out the window. I didn't move. I don't believe I even blinked. Samantha was talking to me but I didn't hear her. I kept running the conversation with Damon in my head from the night before. He couldn't see me anymore. He was in love with Katherine. _

_My eyes were dry. I could not produce anymore tears. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I didn't have anything more to live for. The love of my life was gone. I was to be married to Aaron Fell in a few short months. I certainly did not want to be Mrs. Selina Fell. _

"_Selina Brighton, get up. It is past noon." I heard father say from my door. I didn't move. I didn't make a notion that I heard him. I did, it just sounded muffled and foreign. I didn't know what he was saying. I did, but it didn't make any sense. Why would I want to get up when I had nothing to get up for? "Selina!" he screamed. I still didn't move. "Samantha, come in here and get her up. I have to be at the Salvatore Estate in an hour." He said slamming the door behind him. The door opened again and clicked softly. _

"_Selina." Samantha whispered next to me. "Selina, what is wrong?" _

_The sun is coming up. My world is ending. I will never be happy again._

"_Miss. Brighton, please get up. Your father has to go see Giuseppe. Don't you want to see Damon?"_

_What is she saying? I can't hear her over the crashing of my life. _

"_Selina!" she said a little louder._

_It's not loud enough over the explosion that is my unhappiness. _

_Samantha gets right into my face. _

"_Say something. Please Selina; you are scaring me to death." There is sadness and fear in her voice. I know she's standing there but I don't see her. I see Damon and the love he blew up. I see the fire. I see him leaving me because he's in love with someone else. Samantha takes my face in her hands. "Selina, please. Please say something." Her hands feel cold. And I don't feel it at all. She lets go of me and heads to the door. She opens it, "Mister Brighton, she is not well. She won't move. I think she fell ill again." She says leaving._

_**Present Day**_

I wake up with a start. The alarm was going off. I grab it and look at it with slits. Its 8am. I slam it down a little harder than what a human would have. It doesn't break but it should have. I roll over and see Damon. The dream I have comes back. And I jump back. The dream of what I went through comes back. It felt real again. He looks at me in confusion. I sigh and roll back over to get up. I grab my jeans from the night before and start for the door. My bag is still in the trunk of my car. I need clean clothes. However, Damon's shirt is really comfy.

"No good morning?" I hear from behind me. I stop and turn.

"Good morning." And turn back around. What was wrong with me today? Why was I in a mood? Oh right, its 8am and I'm awake. No that's not it.

I walk into the main area and see Stefan coming up from the basement. He is holding a blood bag. I race over in my inhuman speed and look at the bag. Damn, it's animal.

"Sorry, didn't know you were awake." He said smiling. I shrug and go down for my own bag.

"She's not a morning person." I hear from the living room. Alex is awake. I grab a bag and walk upstairs. It's more of a stroll. I don't have the energy for much. Maybe the blood will help. I pop the top and start sucking it out from the straw. I walk passed the living room to the front door. "Mom." I turn around with the bag still to my mouth and look at him with raised eyebrows.

"You alright?" he says and then looks at me more closely. "Why are you wearing Damon's shirt?" I look down and then back up.

"Because it's comfortable. And yes son, I'm fine. I need to get my bag from my car." I opened the door and went for my car. After retrieving my bag I went back into the living room.

"Did you spend the night with him?" Alex asked as I was walking back to Damon's room. I looked at him. He was sitting with Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Elena, can you start a pot of coffee." I said with a smile. She looked at everyone and then nodded. She walked off and so did I.

"Mom, answer me." I was already down the hallway ready to climb the stairs. When he came to opening of the hallway. I looked at him.

"I don't have to Alexander. I am the parent."

"He slept with Rebekah." I shrugged.

"Is Rebekah upset with anyone you slept with before you came around?"

"He's my father."

"Did she know that when she slept with him? Son, remember Damon didn't know about us when they were together.If he did, I don't think he would have done anything." I said and started for the stairs again.

"That's because you're screwing him instead." I snapped my head at him. Before I know it I'm staring at him and slapping him across the face. I hit him hard too. Thank God for him being immortal. That would have taken a humans head off.

Stefan and Caroline race in from the living room when they hear the slap. Damon is behind me at the same time.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Alex, but whatever it is; you better fix it before we go into Brighton Manor. And if you ever talk to me like that again, I will kill you myself."

"What the hell is going on?" Damon said.

"You're sleeping with my mother. That's what's going on, _Dad_. Just like you slept with my girlfriend."

"What your mom and I do is really none of your business. And yeah kid I slept with Rebekah. Last year. Before I knew you were around. Before she met you. So don't get mad at me for sleeping with her."

"Can we talk about this later? Can we please find Katherine and get this over with?" I asked. It was not the time to be having this talk, and I was in a mood.

"Coffees ready." Elena said coming in. She looked at her boyfriend and friend then to us. Alex and Damon glared at each other with me in the middle.

"Guys, enough with the pissing contest. Stefan comes get Alex. I'm going to shower." Stefan came over and grabbed Alex by the arm. My son shook him off then started to walk away. I sighed in annoyance. I turned on my heel and walked off. When I entered Damon's room I slammed the door behind me. I was shocked that he didn't follow me. I undressed as I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower as he came into the room. He had a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thought you might like a hot cup of Joe." He said with a half-smile. I looked at him and nodded my thanks. He placed it down near the sink and came to look at me through the glass door. "Selina, what did he say to you to make you slap him."

"Damon, I am trying to keep my mind on Katherine, and not the screwed up family drama right now." I said washing the shampoo out of my hair.

"Talk to me." I looked at him.

"He's pissed because we're sleeping together."

"He has to get over it. I would think after all these years he would want us together."

I knew when he found out about Damon being a vampire that he would talk about what it would be like if he and I were still together. He would talk about how it would be like if Katherine hadn't come along and tore us apart. It was like watching him be a kid again and pretended that his dad really was killed in the war like I told the church that helped us when I first left Mystic Falls. But now it was different. My son fell for someone that Damon had slept with.

Looking at Damon now, it reminded me of everything we shared as kids. Everything we talked about. About how we would grow old together and have a family. It was there. We did grow old, and we did have kids. But we didn't do it together. I wanted that so badly before I turned. But sadly it didn't. But where did that leave us now? I was so head over heels in love with the man in front of me. That had never changed. Not when I dated Charlie in the 40's or Mitch in the 60's. They didn't compare to what Damon had in 1864. And recently I saw that Damon coming through when he was with me. It was like that was the only time I ever saw him. He treated everyone else like a doormat. His brother included. But still, I loved him.

"Where are we going with this Damon?" I asked without thinking as I stepped out of the shower. I wanted to keep that to myself until we had this whole Katherine thing over with. He looked at me with scrunched eyes. Like he didn't know what I meant.

"With Katherine? I don't know. We haven't had the capture and kill Katherine meeting yet. It kind of got bumped back with the family drama and the slap heard around the Boarding House."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." I said walking out of the bathroom with my towel on.

"Then what Selina?"

"With us. I mean were sleeping together. We're helping Alex with his deal with Klaus. Where are we going with us?" He didn't respond right away. And I didn't turn around while I was getting my clothes out of my bag. I wouldn't turn around until I heard him answer. I kept my mind busy with getting dressed. I threw on a pink baby doll tee and jeans. I took my brush out and started brushing my hair. Why wasn't he responding? Did he not want the same thing I wanted? I so badly wanted to turn around and see his expression. But I couldn't deal with it if it was rejection. Did he just want me for sex?

"Where do you want us to go?" he finally answered. That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted a heartfelt confession from him. I closed my eyes in hurt. But he didn't see it.

"I want to know where you stand. It's apparent where I stand. A homeless man could answer that. But you are sometimes so hard to read." I said finally turning around. He looked scared to answer.

"Why are you talking about this now? Why can't we talk about this when we find Katherine?"

"Then it will wait if you don't want to. But we will talk about it Damon. I need to know. Because if you don't want to be with me I have to move on from you. I have to be there for Alex as I always have been. If you don't want to be with me I will walk away from you and Mystic Falls after this. And you won't have to talk to me again. It wouldn't be the first time. Only this time it would be me walking away." I regretted the last part as soon as I said it. I didn't want to bring up the past again. And I did. He looked hurt and I'm pissed that I did. I promised him I wouldn't and I broke it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out." I turned away from him and started for the door. But he met me eye for eye.

"I want you Selina. I won't let any of us walk away from each other. If Alex doesn't want me I understand. But he needs you and he needs his uncle. But I need you just as much as you need me." I smiled when he said it. And he smiled a little too.

"Then we will talk about a future when we kill Katherine. We will show her that her compulsion didn't keep us apart. Damon," I whispered his name "I still love you."

**AN::: I am so sorry that the updates are all over the place. Between work and my son getting really sick the last week of school it's been hectic. But work is now slow on hours and my son is 100% better. So guess who will be doing more writing? That's right, this girl. HAHA. **

**Anyway, as always I want your input. What do you think of the way Alex is acting towards his parents? And I know what some of you will say he is being a dick. Well, I have my reasons. What do you think Damon will say to Selina's confession? How would you like Katherine to be caught? I have a few ideas, but I need help on that. **

**I have maybe 6-8 more chapters left. But don't be upset, I'm already working on another story. **

**And lastly, I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and cousin AliceIsDead13. Because today is her birthday. And what better way to spend it then with a dose of sexy Damon Salvatore! Hope you enjoy your day love!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Damon's POV**

_**1864**_

_It was the night of the founder's ball. Stefan had gone with Katherine and it angered me that she chose him. I watched from the side drinking my champagne. Couples danced around me. I wasn't the only one watching my brother and the woman we were fighting over. Christina Forbes was glaring at the two as well. Stefan was promised to Christina. She was excited for it. Unlike my little brother. _

_Sighing I left the parlor and made my way for the bar for a whiskey. Something caught my eye and I turned to look as I told the bartender my order. That was when I saw Selina. I had not spoken to her in weeks. Her father had said she had fallen ill again. He mentioned that she wouldn't get out of bed and she wouldn't move. _

_She was wearing a purple and white dress. She looked more stunning then I remembered. I wanted to go to her. Tell her I loved her and that I needed her. But something inside me told me to not go near her. I knew I loved her, but I loved Katherine too. _

_Selina was looking around when she spotted me. Her face went from looking happy to hurt and hate. She broke the eye contact first by looking down. She looked up quickly and turned and walked out. I picked up my drink and sipped it. What was her problem? I knew she didn't like Katherine. Maybe that was it. Something was telling me that was only part of the reason. But what was the other?_

"_Brother, looks like you saw someone." Stefan said coming up from behind me. He was looking around. I turned and faced him. Katherine was in the corner talking to George Lockwood. _

"_Have you spoken to Selina?" I whispered. I knew Katherine could hear us. But when I looked back she was in a deep conversation with George. _

"_Yes, she was at the house last week. You were out with Katherine. Why? Didn't you see her?" I shook my head and went for the lady I wanted to be with. She was calling me to her and I couldn't stop myself. "Damon," Stefan said grabbing my arm. "Why did you ask about her?" Stefan knew as well that Katherine could hear us._

"_I was curious little brother. Leave it alone." Stefan nodded and let go. And I walked up to the vampire._

_**Present Day**_

I looked into Selina's eyes. And unlike the sadness and hurt in them at the founder's ball, I saw happiness and love. I knew that I needed her by my side for the rest of eternity. With or without Alex. She was the love of my life. And I needed her. Just like she needed me. Our energy fed off each other.

She told me she still loved me. The feeling was overwhelming. Yes, my brother mentioned it last night when she left. But it didn't hit me until she told me herself. I didn't know how to express the feeling I had inside. Except take her face into my hands and kiss her. I kissed her with everything that I had. All the love and lust I had in my body went into that kiss. I heard her moan in wanting. I wanted the same thing. But I had to break it. We had to kill the woman that broke us up and ruined what we had.

When I let go she was breathing hard. Her eyes were still closed. And the way she looked, I just wanted to take her right there. When her eyes fluttered open I smiled. She was gorgeous. She was amazing. She was the women I fell in love with again.

"Maybe I should tell you I love you more often." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. I took her into my arms.

"I plan on hearing it more often my love." I whispered. She sighed a sigh of relief. As she held me tighter. "I don't want to ruin the moment but we have to find this bitch and kill her." She let go and looked at me.

"I kill her. You get to watch." She said. "She took the man I'm in love with. She is the reason why we are all here. I watched my fiancée die because of this woman. I will kill her." I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I want to do it. She made me leave the woman I loved more than anything." I said.

"You're both wrong. I kill her." We heard from the doorway. I turned and saw Alex standing there. He looked pissed. He also looked hurt.

"Alex, baby you aren't strong enough to do it." Selina said from behind me. "Katherine drinks human blood. She's too strong for you."

"She is the reason why you two are vampires. She's the reason why my uncle is a vampire. She's the reason why I am a vampire. I have you guys to hold her down. I stake her. But thanks for the vote of confidence Mom. Glad you think I can do this." He said walking out. I raced over and grabbed his arm. "Get off of me Damon."

"You're mad at me. I get that. But don't you dare take it out on your mother. Yeah I slept with your girlfriend. Get the hell over it already! It was last year. Before you even met her."

"I had to hear it from Klaus. I didn't even hear it from my own father. That's what hurts, Damon."

"Then hurt me. Don't talk to your mother like she's trash. Yeah, we are sleeping together. But that's what adults do. And we don't have to answer to our son about it. You're hurting so bad, hit me. Stake me in the gut. But don't do it to her. She loves you more than anything. And you know it." Alex looked at me to Selina and then back to me.

"You guys look pretty chummy. Guess you got him back Mom. You're right I can't do anything about you guys being together. But Damon, you hurt her again. I swear I will end you." He said walking away. I turned to look at Selina. Her face was unreadable. I traced her cheek with the back of my hand. She smiled softly.

"Thank you for standing up for me." she whispered.

"I'll talk to him when we kill her. Come on beautiful, let's go make killer plans."

**Selina's POV**

Knowing that Damon felt the same way for me that I did him was something I don't think I can explain. Watching him defend me to our son was breathtaking. It made me love him more. We walked down to the living room holding hands. We were welcomed by our friends and family. Everyone looked at us and then at Alex. He was standing at the drink bar pouring himself one. I let go of Damon's hand and went to him. When I walked over I felt him stiffen. I hated that he was mad at me. I didn't touch him and I didn't say anything. But I looked up at him and gave him the 'I love you' look. He looked back at me with his sad eyes and walked away.

"What are we going to do about Katherine?" I heard from the blonde vampire. I sighed and looked at my friends.

"Well, it's today or never. We have to get her now." Tyler added. "She's going to find out we are looking for her."

"If she doesn't already know. She knows how to play the game too." I added.

"Then why don't we just go? Keep the humans' home, and the vampires and the hunter go with us." Damon said.

"And the witch. We can use her." Bonnie joked. I smiled at her.

"We can use you for the brain thing you do." I added. "If we are just going to go then let's go. Vampires fuel up. Blood for us all. Bonnie are you ready?" she nodded. Stefan went down to the basement and brought up a cooler full of blood and separate bags for Alex and himself.

After the vampires fueled up we started for the cars. Stefan and Elena had a long good bye. I hugged my new friend as I left. She told me to watch Stefan's back as much as I could. I had planned on it anyway. I had also pulled Caroline aside and told her to watch Alex as much as she could. Damon and I would as much as we could as well. Tyler was there when we were talking and he said he would be by him as much as he could too.

After good byes were said we made our way to my childhood house. It had been decades since I had been home. Every time I got homesick I would take the trip home. And now I was going there to kill the woman who killed me when she made Damon leave me.

We had planned to park the cars by the old Salvatore Estate and then walk the rest of the way. We didn't want her to hear the cars pull up. I had drawn out a map of the house for the gang and we knew where we had to go. Thanks to Ric we were stocked up with stake launchers, vervain darts and crossbows. Ric gave Bonnie a gun filled with wooden bullets.

We drove up to the grounds where Damon's childhood home was. We all flooded out of the cars and looked around.

"Ok, so the house is this way." I said to the rest of the crew. "Everyone knows what the house looks like. Everyone has weapons. And Bonnie whatever you do, make sure you have good aim on that gun. I don't want to be picking bullets out of my body tonight."

"I'll be careful." The witch replied.

"No matter what, we all have each other's backs. Watch out for someone if they need it. Tyler if you can get close enough bite her. If not we will take her out." Damon added. He was glaring at Alex when he said it. Alex was glaring right back. I went to Alex and hugged him. He didn't hug right back but he did in the end.

"I love you, Alex. Always." I whispered right into his ear.

"I love you too, Mom." He whispered back. "I'll have his back if it comes down to it. I know he loves you." He added. I looked at my beautiful son and caressed his cheek. I interlocked my arm around his and we started walking for my old home.

If I had a beating heart it would be pounding out of my chest. I was nervous. Katherine was smart. She was creative. She knew the game of hide and seek. She could take out some of us without blinking. I could tell Alex was just as nervous. He was stiff. I gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. He looked down at me and gave a small smile.

When we reached the quarter mile mark, I stopped the rest of them. I looked at the new friends I made and the ones I had for life. My mind kept coming up with the worse possible scenarios. Someone was going to die. Someone is going to get hurt. Damon or Alex will be taken away from me. Something is going to go wrong.

"Guys, keep your ears open. Watch from all angles. Keep Ric and Bonnie safe from her." I started.

"Selina, we got it. We watch out for each other on a daily basis in this town. This is it." Stefan said.

"Not so fast." We heard from behind us. I knew the voice. More than I wanted to admit. It was a smooth accent. It was the accent I hated. I turned around like the others when I heard it.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" I asked. Damon and Alex came to stand in front of me. Tyler, Stefan and Caroline took over Ric and Bonnie.

"Stand down boys; I'm not here to hurt anyone. Just want to talk." He said to Alex and Damon. They didn't stand down. "Fine, have it your way. I see you know where Katherine is staying." He said looking in the direction of my old home. He knew?

"Wait, you knew?" I asked looking between two tall shoulders. And Klaus looked at me.

"Selina, sweetheart, I always know where Katherine is. If she knows it or not. I knew she was in Mystic Falls."

"So you sent us on a wild goose chase while you sat on your high horse?" Caroline said. The girl had guts. Klaus looked over at her and smiled.

"No one asked if I knew where she was."

"If you knew, why didn't you do it yourself?" Alex asked with clenched fists.

"See, I don't do my own dirty work unless I have been betrayed. Ask anyone. It was not my fault you stepped up for your mother and took over her deal."

"No, but that's what you wanted. Someone to be your bitch on catching her. And you put my whole family at risk."

"When you are as old as I am, you will play the game just as well as I do." He said looking at his nails like we were boring him.

"Is there are reason you are here Niklaus?" I asked. And he looked up at me threw his eyelashes.

"Well, yes there is. I told Alex that he had to find and get Katherine. I knew you would help. But it is up to him to bring her out here. That was part of the deal." I grabbed hold of my baby and pushed him behind me. Damon didn't move either. Stefan walked up to protect his nephew as well.

"No." I said. "I will go in with him. You know he isn't as strong as Katherine. You are sending him in to die. And you still won't get her. You're stronger, why don't you go in and get her?" I challenged.

"Because I didn't make the deal Selina." He said getting close and whispering it into my ear. I didn't make a notion that it bothered me. I felt the 3 men around me all tense up. But no one moved.

"You know where she is Klaus, go get her. Leave Alex and Selina out of this." Caroline spoke up again.

"Dear Caroline, they made the deals. They have to do it." Then I realize it.

"You're right." I said. "I made a deal too. To get her and bring her to you. So I will help my son bring her out. You just said I made the deal."

"And you failed."

"And now with the help of Alex I'm succeeding. I will help him bring her out. But I won't send him in alone." Klaus actually looked like he was thinking about it.

"Mom." I heard from behind me. I waved him to be quiet.

"Alright, you and Alex only."

"Hell no!" I heard from the raven head. I turn to look at him. "I am not sending my family in there to get killed. I'm going too."

"Bloody hell." The original said. "What is this? I granted Selina the permission to go in. I was nice once."

"If I don't go in, neither do they." Damon said moving up a little.

"Fine! Just go in a get her! We are wasting time on the details." And he was gone. It was like he was never there.

"We can all go in and he won't know." The young hybrid said.

"You don't want to take that chance Tyler. He has ears everywhere. The 3 of us will take everything you guys have." I said.

"I'm going." Stefan said sternly. I looked at him with love. He was like the little brother I always wanted. But I shook my head.

"Klaus will know Stef, and I won't take that chance. Not with you. Hell, if I could keep Damon and Alex out of this I would have."

"Fat chance keeping Damon out of it Selina." I knew he was right. But I said it to make him feel better. "I don't like that you guys are going in there. Especially without a wolf too." he said nodding his head towards Tyler.

"We will be fine."

"You better me. My nephew is going in there." I smiled at the word. I quickly gave him a hug and started to walk away. I know the rest of them would say what they needed in their own ways. Ric ran up to me and handed me the gun he had given Bonnie.

"I can't take this. What if she comes out here before we can get to her? Bonnie is unprotected."

"I have my mind trick thing. Plus a werewolf, a vampire, and a vampire hunter. I will be fine Selina. Go get her and bring her out. I can put her down long enough to get her to Klaus." I nodded my head and put the gun the waistband of my jeans. Damon and Alex were walking over to me and we were on our way to kill Katherine.

I just pray we all came out of it alive.

**AN::: So a smaller chapter. But I wanted to have the bigger more eventful one to be a whole chapter. **

**I also put in a memory from Damon. It was a last minute choice. So a lot of it was changed around it. **

**What do you think about Klaus showing up? Leave me feedback in a review! Thank you awesome minions!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Selina's POV**

We walked only a little when I stopped. We didn't have a plan to go in with just the 3 of us. We were going in their blindly to begin with. When the plan included 3 more vampires, a witch, and a history teacher with a bring me back to life ring, it was a lot easier. Now it was just the 3 of us. And we were just walking in without thinking where we were going.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Alex said.

"We need to figure out how to get in. We have to have somewhat of a plan. She will know we are there before we are there. We will have to surround her."

"Then we go in at all sides." Damon said. Alex and I looked at him. "Back door, front door and the maid's door on the side. Like you said she will know we are there before we are actually in the house. Let's not give her a chance to get away."

"Or one of us go in and scare her out. The other two stay where we can see and hear two sides of the house just in case she runs. She could jump out of a window Damon. She isn't fragile." Alex said.

"Got a point." Damon said. "Let me go in. She won't run from me. I will go in with my phone on and you can hear me. I can say a safety word and you two come in." he started. And then he looked at Alex. "You stay clear as much as you can."

"Excuse me? This whole situation is my fault. I want her." Alex said crossing his arms and standing in a military stance.

"You aren't strong enough. I will go in first. She will go after you and your mother. I won't take that chance son."

My head flipped around. It was the first time that Damon called him son. He usually called him 'Kid'. I then looked at Alex and he heard it too. Because now he was stiff. Looking back at Damon, I saw he loved him. In his weird Damon way. Not that he would say it though.

"Look," I said, they were glaring at each other. "Family drama later please. And Alex I agree with Damon. You aren't strong enough on animal. You need to stay here with me. Damon can rope her in somehow." I turned to look at him. He was staring at me too. "The safe word, what is it?"

"Samantha." Alex said softly. "We all know her. If she was here she would be helping us." I looked at him. He was right. Samantha knew Katherine was the reason why I turned. The reason I wanted revenge.

"Ok, Samantha it is then." Damon said. He took out his blackberry and dialed my number. I answered it and he put his in his pocket upside down. "Once you hear the name, come. Don't wait." He said looking right at me. I nodded my head. The butterflies I had starting this thing was now pterodactyls. He leaned down and kissed me softly and passionately.

"Gross." I heard from my son.

"Get used to it kid." Damon said breaking our kiss. And it made me smile. He looked at Alex and nodded. Alex nodded back in some sort of unsaid agreement. Then he was gone. And all I wanted to do was either run after him or just cry.

Alex came over to me and put his arm around me and it helped with the comfort. But it didn't help the nervousness I still held. I could hear the echo of him running in his vampire speed in the phone. I whispered very slightly to Alex not to say anything Katherine might hear us. He nodded. We waited in silence for what felt like days. But that was just me.

"Damon, so nice of you to show up." I heard from my cell.

"Katherine." He said. Just him talking to her made my fangs slowly descend. "Just the bitch I was looking for."

"Is that some way to talk to a lady?"

"When you see one let me know." I could hear the smirk on his face as he said it. "You know Katherine, you have been making me miserable and you haven't been around."

"Is that a good thing? I mean come on. It's me." I could hear her walking around the house.

"You're cockier than me. No you are just getting in the way of whatever is going to happen to me in the future."

"You mean with Selina? I know she's alive. I remember how much you were in love with her. I remember seeing her run off after you broke off your engagement. She was so pathetic to think that true love like that ever existed."

"Funny thing about true love Katherine. Something that you would never understand. It finds you again."

"Oh really?" I heard the curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, she found me again. Guess who I'm dating again?"

"Awe, must be tough to look at her and know that you broke her heart. She must know you will do it again. The Damon Salvatore I know doesn't stay with one girl for long. Don't get her hopes up. I don't think she can handle it. Especially when you leave her for me again. I might just have to rip out her heart."

I heard something slap. It sounded like 2 bodies hitting each other. I squeezed my fists together. I needed to get up there. But I couldn't. I needed to wait for the word. Why wasn't he saying it? Alex had his arm around my shoulders to calm me down. But I could sense that he was just as tense as me.

The noise on the other end kept coming. And there was nothing I could do to make sure that Damon was ok. All I could do is just stand there and listen.

"Come on Damon, you know you can't beat me. I'm over 500 years old." I heard the brunette say.

"You didn't hurt me that bad." He said. "However, I got something you don't."

"What's that?"

"This." The next thing I hear is 3 loud pops. My eyes fly open and I look at Alex. It sounded like a gun. "Damn."

"You missed Dick." She purred. Crap, he tried to shoot her with the gun with wooden bullets. Didn't work out apparently. I heard a loud crash. And Damon coughing. She was beating the crap out of him.

"Did you hurt Samantha?" I heard him say and I was off. I couldn't handle it anymore. That word was bittersweet to me.

I wish it wasn't.

I ran into the house and I didn't see them. I listened hard and heard the deep breathing upstairs. I sped in my inhuman speed and found them in my old bedroom. Katherine was standing behind Damon with a stake to his heart. When I bust threw the door she looked up and grinned. Alex came up right behind me. Katherine looked at Alex and then at me and shock hit her. So no one told her about him? How odd was that?

"Who is this dashing young man?" She said looking at me. "Find a look-a-like for Damon?"

"Don't you wish. Someone else you can control."

"I can tell he's a vampire Selina."

"Wow, you aren't as stupid as you look." That pissed her off. She took the stake and put it farther into Damon. He groaned at the pain. Good thing to know. Don't piss off the bitch. Check! I looked around and saw that the stake came from the bed that was still there. "Don't hurt him." I said looking back at her.

"You really do believe in true love don't you?"

"Just because you don't doesn't mean the whole world doesn't have to. Are you really that jealous of what we have that you have to hurt him?"

"He came after me. I'm innocent. I'm just defending myself."

"Just like all the people you hurt along the way? Like Damon and Stefan by turning them?"

"They were collateral damage. I had to save myself."

"By getting them killed!" I said stepping closer. I looked at Damon and he was pleading with me to stop where I was. But I couldn't. He scrunched up his face when he looked behind me. I took the chance to look at Alex but he was gone. Bloody hell! It was probably too much for him. I don't blame him. We can do this, I thought to myself. "Katherine, let him go."

"Why because you asked?"

"I wasn't asking. I'm more like demanding it."

"No one tells me what to do." She took the stake out of Damon and moved it over her head. She was going to stake him. Before I could register what to do, the window broke behind her and Alex came flying in pushing Damon out of the way. Katherine didn't realize what had happened. The stake whet down and got Alex in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain. My hands went to my mouth in shock. Alex just saved Damon and almost got himself killed in the process. Anger grew up in me. My fangs came out, the veins under my eyes moved and I was pissed. I growled and sprang for Katherine. She met me move for move. She was strong, but I was an angry mother and girlfriend who just saw the two most important men in my life get hurt.

A noise distracted me, and I shouldn't have looked. It sounded like Alex. It gave her the advantage. Because the next thing I know I was in a headlock. Alex was still pinned to the floor by the stake in his arm Damon was slowly healing. She had us all in the matter of 5 minutes. This was not the way it was supposed to happen.

Damon was slowly sitting up and moving towards our son. Alex was clearly the most pain he has been in ever.

"Don't" Katherine said. "You take it out of him I snap her neck."

"That won't kill her." He said. "It will knock her out for a few hours."

"Enough time to kill you and that guy and get the hell out of dodge."

I looked at Damon. Pleading with him in my head. Yelling at him, don't do anything. My mind was racing a million miles a minute to figure out what to do. I took my hand off of Katherine's arms. She had a death grip on me. I reached down to my boot. I had a stake in there. If I could get it out and stab her I could get to Alex. I got a hold of it and never left Damon's glare. I lipped 'I love you' and he mouthed it back. I grabbed the stake and stabbed the bitch in the side. She screamed and let go. Damon got to Alex before I could. I turned back around and saw she was grabbing the stake out from her side.

"You will die for that Selina."

"No, she won't." I heard from behind me. Before I could turn around I heard something zip past my head. Turning back around to see the evil woman she was pinned against the wall by her stomach. Damon and thrown the stake that held our son down. Katherine dropped the stake I used and looked down at her stomach. Alex was up and walking towards her as she went to pull it out. He leaned on it and it went in farther. She screamed out louder. Alex leaned down and took the forgotten stake and looked her in the eyes the whole time.

"No one threatens my parents and gets away with it." He said.

"Parents?" she whispered.

"Surprise Kat, I'm a dad. Meet my kid." Damon said standing up next to me. Alex took the second stake and stabbed her in the shoulder and she screamed out again.

"Any last words you want to say Katherine? Before I kill you?" Alex said.

"Do it. Get it over with."

"I think we should get Klaus here to do." Alex said and Katherine's eyes went wide. "Yup, working for the big bad original." He said and then leaned really closed to her. "You are the reason why we are all here. I hate your guts bitch. So turning you over to Klaus is revenge. Torturing you," he finished with a smirk. "Is the icing on the cake on making everyone miserable." He said twisting the stakes. Katherine groaned. She wasn't used to being this vulnerable. "You messed with the wrong family for too long Katherine. Mom, call Klaus. Tell him we have her. Damon come help me hold her."

Damon walked over to him and I got Klaus on the phone. He answered on the first ring. But before I could say anything I heard a crack. I looked over and saw Damon had broken Katherine's neck. She hung on the wall by the stake in her gut.

"Selina, sweetheart. I know you called me for a reason." I heard on the phone. I was in shock.

"Right, we have Katherine. She's at the Brighton Manor. She's unconscious. With a stake in her gut. She's all yours."

"Good, bring her to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Selina." I looked at Damon who looked at me. He came over and grabbed the phone.

"We did enough of your dirty work Klaus. Come get the bitch yourself. She nearly killed us because you couldn't do it."

"Bring her to me. Your brother isn't with you Damon."

"Seriously? Still going to go with the treats? Come on, Klaus. We did the dirty work. We got her cornered and she's semi dead right now. Come do with her what you want."

"It was part of the deal Damon. Get Katherine."

"We did."

"I'll bring her." Alex said. Damon and I looked at him and then at each other.

"I will call you back." Damon said into the phone. "You don't have to."

"If it gets this over with, and she stays dead I can do it. I will just keep the stake in her. And he isn't that far."

"Then I'm going with you." I said.

"Me too." Damon repeated. Alex nodded. He looked just as beat as I felt. I knew he needed blood. We all did. We needed to heal completely.

Damon unhooked Katherine from the wall. And held her bridal style. I stabbed her with the stake again before she could know it was out. I carried the other stake with me if she should wake up while we were still walking the Klaus's house.

The walk was silent on the way to the house. I was in shock of what happened. I wasn't expecting Katherine to get us all down at once. Alex had been hurt as well as Damon. I on the other hand got lucky. I had no injuries but I was tired. I needed blood and a shower. I couldn't tell how Damon was but Alex looked exhausted and in pain. I could see he smelt the animals around him and he wanted to hunt. He needed it more than any of us. I wanted to tell him to go but I didn't want to take the chance that the Queen Bitch would wake up. So we kept moving.

My head was spinning on all that occurred in my childhood home. I didn't know where to look with my men being hurt and the bitch having the upper hand in age. I wish we had Bonnie there to help get her down and keep her down.

I looked over at Alex and he was in his own world too. But with this behind us we can finally move on with our lives. No more Katherine. No more bullshit. Just the Brighton's. I wasn't sure how he was feeling about Damon. But he did say to Katherine that she messed with the wrong family. Maybe he said because of the moment or maybe because he meant it. I wasn't sure. But I hoped I would find out.

Damon wasn't giving off anything either when I glanced over at him holding the brunette vampire. I wanted to cut her head off and feed it to the wolves. And I didn't mean Tyler. However, if he was hungry let him at it.

We saw the Mikaelson mansion up ahead. I sighed in relief. It was over. And we were done with the Original family forever.

"Can we just leave her on the step, knock and run?" Alex asked.

"Like a puppy?" Damon smirked. I saw Alex smirk back.

"Yeah. He said bring her not that we couldn't just drop and ditch." Alex replied.

"He won't like that." We heard from behind us. It was Barbie Klaus as Damon liked to call her. "I'm glad you found her Alex. You didn't need the deal over your head for 2 years."

"What do you want Rebekah?" Alex said. She looked hurt at that.

"I know my brother Alex. He wouldn't like it if you left her there like an orphan. I can bring her in. You all can leave." She looked so innocent. She looked hurt more than anything. Damon walked over and moved Katherine into Rebekah's arms. "Go. It's fine here." She said. Alex and Damon started to walk away but I couldn't. There was something off.

"Wait guys." I said. They both turned around. "I don't trust her. Give me Katherine. I will give her to Klaus myself."

"What do you think I'm going to do Selina? Walk away with her and hide her?"

"You know it did cross my mind. So yeah. Give me the bitch and walk away."

"Fine." She threw Katherine up in the air. She looked like a paper doll. I ran under her and caught her. When I looked back Rebekah was still there. "I wasn't going to do what you think I was going to do. I was just trying to help. Like I said from the start. I care for your son Selina. I wouldn't do anything to harm him."

"Except sleep with my father." I heard from behind me.

"Alex, that happened before I knew you existed. Before I fell for you. It was a one night stand. And it never happened again. Most of the time I can't stand your father. If I knew you back then, it would have never had happened."

"Why couldn't either one of you tell me what happened?" Alex said looking between his girlfriend and his father. "I'm the one that's stuck in the middle. I'm the one that got hurt by both of you."

"Hey, sorry to break this up. But bitch is squirming." I said. Katherine was starting to stir. Her neck was coming back together. Damon came over and move the stake and then took her into his arms again. He ran up the stairs with his vampire speed and kicked the door open.

"Honey, I'm home and I brought home a surprise." He shouted into the house. Klaus entered from the end of the hallway.

"Ah, there you are. And look you found my sister. Bekah, how are you darling?" She saw him and crossed his arms then looked away. "Still not talking to me I see. Oh, well. It's been quite." He then looked at Alex and me. "I see you all made it out ok."

"You would have had her sooner Klaus if you let the witch go in with us. She could have knocked her out and you would have had her hours ago." Damon said throwing her on to the couch nearby.

"But I told Alex to get her. You were lucky I let you and Selina in. But you got her now that's all the matters. And I am a man of my word. Alex, you are free of this deal. You can go and live life however you please." He said motion us out of the house.

"What are you going to do with her?" I heard my son ask.

"Never you mind. That is my business not yours." He said walking to the door. "But thank you for the service. I will be seeing you around town." We walked out of the door and he slammed it. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he had plan for Katherine Peirce. And to be honest I didn't want to know. Rebekah had walked out with us. And I'm sure Klaus didn't kick her out.

"Alex, can I please talk to you alone?" she said softly. Alex turned to look at her and finally nodded. He knew he would have to do this eventually. So rip the bandaid off now and get it over with. The two walked away and it left me alone with Damon. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and he gasped a little. He was still sore were the stake had been. I eased up and made myself more comfortable in his arms. This is the place I wanted to be forever. Especially after a day like today.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I whispered.

"Me? No, I knew what I was doing. You on the other hand. I thought she was going to tear you apart."

"Damon, you had a stake in your chest going right for your heart. If you died today, I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have done nothing. You have Alex to worry about. He needs you more than he needs me."

"That isn't true. He stuck up for you today with Katherine. He actually said the 'f' word." He looked down at me and I smiled. "Family, Damon. He said family."

"I knew what you meant, I was just testing you. Make sure we were thinking the same thing." I chuckled. It wasn't a time to argue or be sarcastic. I was where I wanted to be with the man I loved.

"I love you, Damon." I whispered.

"I love you too, Selina."

We stood there waiting for our son for a while. I saw them in the distance but couldn't hear what they were saying. And for once I didn't care. It was between them. I had my own relationship to handle. And right now it was right where I wanted it.

Finally, the others came back over. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Come on. Let's go home and tell Stefan what happened. I'm sure he's freaking out." Alex said.

"Oh, my brother knows how to brood. We cool kid?" Damon asked putting his hand out.

"Yeah we're cool." He said taking Damon's hand. I reached for my son and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you my son." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to Mama. Always." He whispered back. I took Damon's hand in mine and we headed back to the Boarding House.

We left all our worries at the Mikaelson Mansion. Especially when we heard a scream come from inside.

**AN::::: So I am sad to say that the next chapter is the last chapter of "The Untold Truth". It had a good run and amazing reviews, followers and favorites. But every good thing must come to a close. **

**Like always, I want feedback. What did you think of the Katherine capture? What about the Brighton's and Damon fighting for each other? And what about the end?**

**Leave it all in a review.**

**Also, make sure to read the last chapter. I will have a snippet of my new story "Everyone Has A Secret" it is another Damon/OC story. So please keep a look out for that. I will try to have the last chapter of this up by next week. So keep reading my loyal minions!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN::: Don't forget the bottom AN will have a snippet of my new story "Everyone Has A Secret". I've been working on it for a while.**

**Until then, here is the last chapter of "The Untold Truth". Enjoy!**

**Selina's POV**

We walked back to the Boarding House in good spirits. The bitch was in Klaus's hands and my son was safe. And I was in love with Damon. Alex was happy again with Rebekah, and he and Damon called a truce. Life was definitely up. The walk was long, but we were all feeling ok with that. Alex had stopped on the way home to hunt. We waited patiently for him as we all talked. I still didn't trust the blonde original. But I had to make something work for the sake of Alex.

When we walked through the door we were all laughing at a joke Damon was telling us. When we walked in we saw all of our friends waiting for us. Bonnie, Ric, Tyler and Caroline had made it back to the Boarding House. Stefan looked worried as always.

"With all the laughs I guess you got her?" Tyler asked from the other side of the room.

"She's gone and out of our lives for good. Klaus has her now. Last we heard was her screaming as we walked away." Damon said.

We replied what happen at my old home. There were gasps and hands over mouths. But there were smiles and the feeling of joy now that it was over.

After the story telling I went into the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. A celebratory dinner. I fished out the IPod I used all those mornings ago and plugged it in. I found a playlist that looked fun. It was all dancing music. I got out some pork chops and started cooking. Nothing could get in the way of my good mood.

Katherine was gone. For good! I was in love with Damon. Head over heels in love with the man I grew up with. I had an amazing son who was falling in love with someone as well. I had the whole word in my hands and I was loving it.

I was dancing around the kitchen as I was cooking. Singing along to Jessica Simpson singing "I think I'm in love". Why Damon had this on his IPod was unknown. And I was happy it was on there anyway.

"Need help?" I heard from behind me. Just as the chorus came on.

It was Damon and I sung "Boy I think I'm in love with you. I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you." He looked at me and smiled.

"All your friends are in the living room listening to you sing" I shrugged my shoulders and sung louder. "If I knew the lyrics I would sing with you, but I don't."

"Then why is it on your IPod?"

"Because it sounds like 'Jake and Diane'." He replied. "So, do you need help?" I shook my head. He came up from behind me as I flipped the meat in the oven and put his hands around my waist. "I can't believe I almost lost you today." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said turning around. "I have been waiting for this moment for 150 years. I won't let anything happen to us again." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm too much in love with you to let that happen. And now I'm a vampire and will kick anyone's ass who tries to take you from me." he smirked at that.

"Good. Because I feel the same way. Only I think I'm more in love with you now after seeing you stake her in the side. She didn't even see it coming. It was kinda sexy." He purred.

"Oh, yeah? You throwing that stake into her was sexy too Mister Salvatore."

"Anything to save my family." He whispered at my neck giving it kisses.

"As much as I want this to continue, and trust me I do. More than anything. I have my pork chops in the oven." He just hummed. Yeah, he's not gonna listen, I thought. "Want me to ask Elena to watch dinner?"

"No, I want you to stir a little." He smiled. Then kissed me hard. "That's for the road." He said after breaking apart. He left the kitchen leaving me wanting more than I did before. Men.

We all sat down at the dining room table for dinner. There were a few different conversations going on at once. I sat next to Damon who was at the head of the table. Alex on my other side with Rebekah on his opposite. Between bites I would grab Damon's knee or leg just to mess with him. It was working. Payback was a bitch and so was I.

"So, where does this leave you guys?" Caroline asked while me and Damon were laughing at what was going on under the table. I turned to look at her with a 'huh' look. Everyone had stopped their conversation to hear what I had to say. "What happens with you and Damon?" she asked. I looked at Damon and he was still in mid laugh on his face. But he said.

"I plan on spending eternity with my girlfriend and my son."

"That's it?" the blonde asked.

"Caroline, what do you mean?" I asked just as confused as Damon felt.

"You went all this time thinking she's dead. After being so in love with her 150 years ago. And now it's just your girlfriend? Wasn't she your fiancée in 1864? I mean you guys captured Katherine Peirce together. Freaking marry her Damon. She spent 150 years waiting for you." My mouth dropped slightly. I mean yeah, I wanted to marry Damon. I did when I was a girl and I did now. But we were just reconnecting.

"Blondie, I need to have that conversation with Selina and Alex. Not my vampire friend."

"I'm just saying. And I can guarantee that everyone else around here would say the same thing." I looked at all my new friends, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, Ric, Elena, and my dear friend Stefan. They were all shaking their head. As well as Rebekah. Alex didn't seem to move. I touched his shoulder and he looked over at me and smiled.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said softly. Then he looked at Damon. "If you want to marry my mom, I think you need to come through me before you go asking her. 150 years ago I didn't have any say. But now I do."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything until I talked to you kid. You have a say in this as much as we do. Nothing is going to happen until we are OK." Well, crap. I was hoping for a proposal in the next few weeks. Alex and Damon weren't always on good graces. Today being the exception.

After dinner we all retreated to the study to have a drink. I was sitting with Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie. Alex was with Stefan, Ric, Matt and Tyler. Caroline was talking to Damon. I looked around while talking to the girls and took a long hard look at what love was. I knew Damon didn't like to host much, but he knew I loved it. He was having them all here for me. When I looked at him, I saw him and Caroline were bickering. I tried to listen in with my supersonic ears, but they weren't picking anything up. Caroline left and got Alex. He looked up and went to Damon as Caroline took his spot with the boys. Damon and Alex left the room and didn't look back.

"Selina?" I heard.

"Huh?"

"For a vampire, you have sucky hearing." The witch joked.

"Sorry girls, I, uh, I blanked out for a sec. Sorry." I apologized.

"I was just saying how great it is that you and Damon got back together even if you guys didn't see eye to eye when you first got here." She said.

"When I first got here, I wanted Damon and Alex to have a relationship more than Damon and I. I had my time with Damon. And as short as it was I knew Alex needed him more than I did."

"You are such a good mom." Elena said.

"The best." I heard from the other side. I looked up and saw my son. He was holding a cake and was walking towards me. "Not every mother turns her son into a vampire. Or runs away from her only family to have a son out of wedlock. Not every mother risks her own safety to go after a 500 year old vampire to bring her to an original one. Of course humans don't always know about us, except the present ones I guess. But my mom risks everything for me. There aren't enough words to describe what my mom is to me. Or how amazing she is. She's better than the best." he sat the cake down on the table for me. It was a strawberry cheese cake and I laughed.

I remembered the first dinner I had with my friends at my apartment back in Saddlebrook. We had talked about my strawberry illness but I was still in love with them anyway. I stood up and held my son. It felt like yesterday I was running away to have him. To make sure that he was away from Mystic Falls and Katherine Pierce. Had she known I was pregnant with Damon's child, I'm sure she would have killed me back then. But I was here with my son. And I would never let go of him. He was mine.

"I love you so much." I said taking his face in my hands. "You know that right?"

"Mom, you tell me that about 50 times a day. Hard to forget." He smiled.

"I don't say it to bug you with it. I say it to remind you that no matter what you might do to piss me off, I will always love you. Nothing can change that."

"I know." He said hugging me again. Then he whispered very softly against my ear for only me to hear. "It's fine by me. He's my father." And a smile came cross my face.

"Let's eat cake!" Ric shouted. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Who doesn't love cake?" the younger Gilbert said. I barley heard him as I walked over to Damon who was leaning on the doorframe to the study.

"Hey sweetie." I said standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Hey beautiful, great speech."

"It wasn't a speech. It was the truth." I said still smiling from what Alex said in my ear. "Did you talk with him?"

"Yeah, we talked. We're fine. We have differences to work out but doesn't every father and son?"

"I guess. My father had a daughter he didn't get along with."

"And I didn't get along with my father. So I'm gonna go with no child gets along with their father." That made me laugh.

"It's a work in process." I said putting my arms around him and kissing him again.

"Can we go for a walk?" he said breaking it. I turned around and everyone were in groups talking. No one would miss us if we slipped out.

"Sure. What do you have in mind Mister Salvatore?"

"A walk Miss Brighton. In the garden. Like old times." He said taking my hand. We walked through the house to the living room and out the back door. The moon was fully up and the crickets were chirping. It was the beginning of summer and it was a gorgeous night. The stars were glimmering in the sky and there was a slight breeze. "This way." He said and he pulled me with him. I knew the Salvatore Boarding House had a garden but I was never in it. This one was deep into the property. It was huge and it was amazing. Rose bushes and flower trees everywhere. Statues were in the corners and a fountain in the middle. There were a few benches around. "See this bench?" he asked as he sat down on it. I followed suite. I nodded. "This is the bench you were sitting on the day I told you I was in love with you." I looked at him and then to the wooden bench I was sitting on.

"Really?"

"After we made the Boarding House, I went back to the old place. I found some of the statues still there so I took them. I don't know what made me go to your old house. I knew you weren't there. I thought you were dead. It was obviously still standing. I made my rounds in the house and found a few things that I would take. Plates, an old lantern, I went back for a couch. But when I went outside something pulled me to the garden and there under the dead willow tree you loved so much was this bench. I was already a vampire and I remembered telling you that I loved you and then I broke up with you. This bench reminded me of the best times I had with you. And I wanted it here so when I was pissed off or upset, I had a place to go to remind me of the better times in my life. The times that I had with you. Before Katherine took everything away from me."

"Oh Damon." I whispered.

"You know how much I loved you right? I mean I really did love you back then. I would have never left you on my own. Not willingly. And right as that bullet sent into my chest, you were the last thing I thought of before I died." Tears were building in my eyes. This is the Damon I fell in love with when I was a girl. The one that could be the real Damon with me when we were alone. He wouldn't have said this to me in front everyone back at the house. I understood now why he wanted to go for a walk. "Not a day went by without me thinking of you. What we would have been like as the married couple we wanted. What our children would have been like. Where we would have lived. All that crossed my mind every day for the last 150 years. And now I get to find all that out for the rest of my life. We have forever Selina. To love each other, and to be a family with Alex. And I want that."

"I do too." I whispered.

"I talked with Alex. He told me he was still mad about how I acted the first night here. At Ric's place." When I first got here, Damon and I had a fight. I ran off and bumped into Ric. The history teacher was nice enough to let me spend the night. But when Damon came in he thought something else was going on. Clearly, nothing had been. Ric was on the couch and I was in my clothes in the bedroom. Damon overreacted and treats were made, to me and to my son. "And you know me, I don't like to apologize. But I did. To make everything right with him I did. He said we still had work to do on getting us closer and I told him I was willing if he was. And he was. He also said that if I wanted to marry his mom he would be OK with it." I smiled at this. I knew already. But Alex had given me the OK too. The clear sign he was ok with Damon and I being together. "I had gotten this when my mom died since I was the oldest it went to me. Stefan wasn't happy about it. But he had no choice. I want to give it to you." He said as he took out a small square box. "So Selina," he said slipping off the bench and onto the ground on one knee. "On the bench were we first told each other I love you, for the first official time with a ring and all. Will you marry me?"

My hands were shaking; I had tears in my eyes. And I'm pretty sure I looked like a hot mess. There was a ringing in my ears, but the words kept replaying. "Will you marry me?" he had said it. He just asked me officially. It wasn't at a tree at the lake sneaking around behind our fathers back. It wasn't in my father's garden late at night after making love in the grass. It was a true proposal with his mother's engagement ring. It was right in front of me. And I couldn't talk. For the first time I couldn't talk. I was speechless. I looked from the ring to him. "Will you marry me?" it was still bouncing around my head. He looked nervous that I was going to say no. I couldn't find me voice. I wanted to scream yes. But I couldn't. I just nodded my head. He slipped the ring on me and I threw myself at him. He fell to the ground but picked us up and kissed me.

"About time!" I heard from behind me. I didn't care. I was kissing my fiancé. I knew the voice it was Caroline. I broke the kiss anyway, because I heard more people coming with her. Alex included.

"Nice speech." He said while he hugged me. He shook Damon's hand but pulled him into a hug. "Damon told me what he had planned. And I told him to go ahead with it. I told everyone else. We wanted to see the proposal. However, we missed the beginning. Something about how this bench means something to you?" he said looking at Damon.

Everyone made their rounds on their congratulations. Alex came over to me and puts his left arm around my shoulder. He grabbed Damon and put his right arm around his shoulders.

"So, for the first time in my 130 years I can finally say that my mom AND my dad are together." He said with a smile.

"You called him Dad." I whispered. Alex looked down at me. And then to Damon.

"No matter what the differences we have. He's still my dad."

**AN::::So there you have it. The Untold Truth is over. What did you think? What was your favorite part about the story?**

**And here is a snippet out of my new story "Everyone Has A Secret"**

_Rylie finally found a small enough town to call home. All that was left was to find a place to live and a job off the books. Walking down the long curvy road she kept looking over her shoulder. She kept wondering if this was the right spot to start over. It had been raining and she was drenched. She didn't bother looking in her bag, she knew they clothes she had in there were just as wet. Up a head Rylie saw buildings. A small smile appeared on her lips. She was starving. The food she had was eaten hours ago. Her stomach needed something in it. It was starting to yell at her. She picked up the pace and hurried to the town. Just over the hill she saw it. She threw her head back in happiness. This is the first town she saw in days. She saw the random diners and delis in the middle of nowhere. But this was the real deal. She really didn't want to sleep outside again. Especially in the rain. Rylie reached the town and looked around. A coffee shop, an animal hospital, various clothing stores, a diner, a grill, a bar. She went to the coffee store. She needed something warm. But when she reached the door it was closed. Crap, she thought. She turned around and saw the diner and the grill. The grill was closer. Her legs hurt from her miles of walking. She walked to the small distance and was thrilled to see it was open. She pulled the door open and the noise poured out with the smell of burgers and food. Her stomach growled to the smell and her mouth watered. _

"_Welcome to the Mystic Grill. Can I get you a table?" a brunette host asked. Rylie looked at her and smiled._

"_In a few. Where's the bathroom?" the hostess looked her up and down and pointed to the other side of the restaurant. "Thanks." Rylie walked towards the bathroom. She wanted to check the clothes she had. She knew they were wet but she wanted to just make sure. The clothes she was wearing felt disgusting. She entered the restroom and saw it was empty. Putting her bag on the counter she pulled out her hairbrush and toothbrush. After brushing her hair and teeth she started to go through her clothes. As she suspected, they were all drenched from the weather. At the bottom of her backpack in a small plastic bag was her money. She had enough for one maybe two months' rent depending on the apartment. She also had a few extra bucks for food. She pulled out a ten hoping it was enough for a burger and water. She went to the hand dryer to try to dry herself off. It really didn't work. _

_After the dead attempted of drying off she exited the bathroom. Looking around she saw how busy the place was. There were people of all ages in this place. She looked at the bar wanting an alcoholic beverage. But that would be more money than she was willing to spend. As she was taking in the scenery someone bumped in to her._

"_Oh, sorry." The brunette said looking up from her phone._

"_It's my fault I was just standing here." Rylie answered while walking away. She went back to the hostess and asked her for a table closest to the fireplace. As she sat down she opened her menu. The prices weren't that bad here. She was actually able to order a soda instead of just water. She made a mental note to get a water to go and not to eat her whole meal. She wasn't sure when she would be able to find work and an apartment. _

_The waiter came over and took her order. Before he left she asked him for a spare pen. After receiving one she took a napkin and started on a must do list. Find apartment, find a job, buy clothes, buy food, buy pre-paid cell. She didn't need much, just more than what she carried on her back. While she was writing her food arrived. She thanked the waited and bit into her burger. Rylie closed her eyes and enjoyed the burst of flavor in her mouth. She took a sip of her drink and put the burger down to start on the fries. _

"_Everything alright?" she heard the young waiter say. _

"_Great, thanks." She said looking at him. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Is there anyone around here renting an apartment or looking for a roommate that you know of?"_

"_New to town?" He asked crossing his arms. Rylie just looked at her backpack._

"_Yeah. I'm staying in town for a little while. I just got here tonight and have no place yet."_

"_I'm not sure about anyone looking. But if I hear of anything I'll let you know."_

"_Yeah, if you could that would be really great." _

"_I'm Matt by the way." He said putting his hand out. Rylie took it._

"_Rylie. Thanks for all your help Matt." She said with a smile._

"_All in a day's work. Where you from?" She didn't want to answer it. So she answered it like she did at the diner two nights ago and the deli four days ago._

"_Around. I moved a lot. My dad is in the service."_

"_What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" How was she going to answer that without raising red flags to the locals?_

"_Once I find that out I will let you know." _

"_Well Rylie, if you need anything let me know." Matt smiled and walked away._

_Half way through her meal she wanted to finish it. But she needed to keep it just in case there were no apartments available. She waved down Matt to pay her bill._

"_Everything alright?" he asked as he approached._

"_Yeah, I just want to take this to go and to pay the bill." _

"_On the house." Rylie looked at him. "You're new. Don't worry about it."_

"_Thanks." Rylie asked gathering her stuff._

"_Good luck." Matt said waving her a farewell as she made her way to the front. She saw the hostess from before._

"_Excuse me?" She asked. The brunette looked up with a snobby smile._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know of any hotels in the area?"_

"_No, sorry. But there is the Salvatore Boarding House in the town." She took a piece of paper and wrote down a number. "Here's the number." She handed Rylie the paper and pointed to the pay phone to the side._

"_Thanks." Rylie said as she looked at the paper and headed to the phone._

_She grabbed the quarter out of her pocket and picked up the receiver. She slid the coin in and dialed the number. But nothing happened. She looked at the phone and then the receiver. She hit the end button a few times but with no result. She sighed in defeat. Putting her bag down she threw her blonde hair up into a loose ponytail while looking around the building. She was hoping to find another phone in the area._

_Really, not my day right now. No phone, no address, come on I want a shower! She thought frustrated._

"_Problem?" she heard from behind her. She spun around and saw a tall raven head guy with piercing blue eyes. _


End file.
